Soundtrack 2 My Life
by blondiesweetheart
Summary: Briar's life is perfect, then her brother and boyfriend get sick and her life drastically changes.  How will she deal with the secrets and lies?  Will her heart ever go back to one piece? Who will help her put it back together?
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 Soundtrack 2 my Life

All of these emotions are pourin' outta me. I bring them to the light for you, it's only right this is the soundtrack to my life- Kid Cudi

Briar

_The place... that steel city damn, I got that Pittsburgh sound, and Imma always hold Pittsburgh down its Wiz Khalifa man, you can't tell by now, Pittsburgh Imma swell my town, that steel city damn. _ Wiz Khalifa blasts from my buzzing iPhone, a present for my seventeenth birthday three months ago. I immediately know who's calling from the song. I look at the phone and smile as I see a picture of me and my best friend Jula at a Pirates game that was taken two summers ago when I went to visit for a week. "Briar we miss you! When you gunna come home and visit, it's been like three months!" Jula, says before I can even get in a hello. I set down my hair straightener and open my makeup case. I have a movie date with Paul tonight. We've been together for two years; he's seen me at my best and my worst. I'm pretty guarded when it comes to my heart, so I don't know how he wormed his way in, but I love him every day for it. It was probably his insistent charm, and the fact it's kinda hard to avoid him since he's my brother's best friend. I pull myself from inside my head and answer with a sigh "I know I haven't been home since my birthday, and after that party yinz threw me it's taken me this long to recover!" We both laugh at the memories of us drunkenly making my birthday cake. She dropped it on the table so it turned out more like a mushy pile of cake pieces and icing, but to our alter drunk egos it rivaled the cake boss's cakes. I get back to her question, "Thanksgiving's in like a month. Think you can hold down the Burgh till then?" I knew she wouldn't be happy with my answer. "Yoi a whole nother month! You're lucky I love you. But anyway me n Brad are going down Primanti's, and Poppi is yelling at me to get off the phone. I swear he yells at me in Polish one more time, grouchy old man!" She always makes me smile, but sad at the same time. I love talking to her, but every time we hang up it's like my lifeline to the city I love gets cut all over again. Don't get me wrong I like Washington, not so much at first, but after five years, it's grown on me. I have a great boyfriend, lots of friends, and my dad got an awesome paying job outside of the reservation we live on which allows me to visit home more often, but it's not Pittsburgh. I'm brought out of my thoughts by Jula's yelling, "YA YA POPPI I AM I AM! Ok gotta go, let me know how your date goes! Love you, bye!" Jula says all in one breath. "I will, yinz have a good time n'at. Love you too, see ya." And just like that the steel city gets washed away and I'm brought back to rainy La Push, Washington. I swipe mascara and lip gloss on and gaze into the mirror at the finished product. I fix a smudge on my tan skin. I'm half Quileute from my dad and Pennsylvania Dutch from my mom, her grandfather was actually Amish, but gave it up when he met my great grandma. I think that's the sweetest story I've ever heard, giving up everything, being shunned by your whole town, even family, to be with the person you love. I hope someday I'll find someone that deep in love with me, or maybe I already have I hope so. My dad is the reason we moved back here and I met Paul in the first place. We came back not only for his job but so he could come back to his roots. Sometimes I still don't understand why I had to give up mine so he could reunite with his. But I stop thinking about things I can't change as I hear Paul's truck that I have named "Bubba" pull into the gravel drive way. I grab my phone, id case with my debit card and cash inside because even though Paul insists on paying for everything I still like to have some money around so I can at least offer to help pay, lip gloss and make my way down the stairs. I'm not a purse girl. If it can't fit in my pockets I don't need it. I'm already half way down the stairs as my mother begins yelling at the top of her lungs for me to come down.

Paul

"Paul!, Oh hun you know you don't have to ring the bell, just walk right in" said Carol Cordero leading me into the living room I've been in probably as much as my own within the past five years. I sat down on the oversized couch and let out a slight chuckle "Alright Mrs. Cordero, I'll remember that for next time", knowing I'd never just let myself in. Carol sighed and continued her rant, "Hun how many times have I told you to call me Carol? You've been dating my daughter for two years, and have been Jar's best friend since we moved here; you're part of the family." I smiled and nodded, because even though I've been around for five years I've always called her Mrs. Cordero. I may be kind of rough around the edges and have a bad reputation around school for being a dick or having anger issues, but my mom raised me to be a gentleman, even though my manners usually only make an appearance around four people. My mom, Mrs. Cordero, Briar, and my grandmother, because if I'm not polite she hits me with her cane and tells me how in her day men were respectful and that she is praying for me. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Carol, "Jared is at hockey so I'm assuming you're here for my darling daughter?" Carol said with a laugh. Paul nodded, "Ya, we're heading into Port Angles to see a movie, it's her turn to pick." "BRIAR! PAUL'S here!" Carol yelled lessening the decibel of the last word, as she sees Briar at the bottom of the stairs. Fuck that woman is loud, there's actually a ringing in my ears. "Geez, Ma turn it down a thousand, don't think they heard you on the South Side." Briar joked. Since the family had moved to La Push from Pittsburgh five years ago I have been trying to decode their "language". The first year I barely understood a word they said between their lingo and the thick accent. "Don't get nebby with me", Carol laughed as she said her goodbyes. I opened the passenger's side door to my truck which she insisted on naming "Bubba" of all things, and helped her in since she's so damn short. Briar looked amazing, even if she was in just jeans and a pink plaid button up shirt. She always smelled so good, her silky light tan skin making her unique around La Push, not full Quileute but not full "pale face" either. Oh and her long brown hair was always soft and shiny and "Paul! Gets da stepping or we're gunna miss the movie!" Briar said with a smile, interrupting my inner rant of adoration for her. "Alright alright keep your shirt on woman… or on second thought" I said with a wink, which earned me light smack on the arm and a laugh. Her laugh was warm and light and so … Briar. If I had to pick her out of a crowd blindfolded only by the sound of people laughing, I would be able to pick her out in seconds flat. We ride in comfortable silence as we hold hands. Briar sings along with the radio and gazes out the window as the rain streaks down the pane, which she always reminds me is a PPG product, where her dad used to work before moving to help out on the council and be the new manager at a plant a few miles up the road. I turn to look at the girl that has finally roped me in. I definitely know she's the one for me. And when she goes off to college I want us to move in together and get married. Since I'm a senior and she's a junior that's not too far off. I just hope she chooses WSU like me and Jared. I know she had always wanted to go to Pitt, but maybe her family and I being in Washington will make her decide to stay here so we can be together. I worry about her; she has friends here, but none that she's as close to as Jula, her best friend. What's going to happen to her when I'm not around or Jared to watch out for her? I swear to God if anybody fucks with her I'll beat their face in. Wow and angry Paul makes his appearance. Maybe I am as bad as they say; at least I used to be before Bri.

Briar

Paul is such a sweet guy. I've had boyfriends before, but never like Paul. I've been cheated on by everyone I've dated, blown off so he could hang with friends and they could get high, among other things. I know I shouldn't complain because some women really get treated badly by their men, smacked around even. But is it too much to ask for loyalty and respect? Then I met Paul and it all changed. I finally realized that I deserved to be treated well, I used to have trust issues with him since I heard his reputation as the "man whore" of La Push, but we worked through it and he accepts my past as I do his. I often wonder why he chose me to break the "slut cycle" as I have secretly named it. I mean I'm not one of those girls that say she's ugly so people feel obligated to compliment them. I know I'm pretty, not to sound conceited, but I also know it's the kind of average pretty. It's the kind that people look and think she's pretty but then forget about it. There are other girls on the rez that are knock outs and to them I'm no comparison. They're Pocahontas and I'm just me, Briar the new girl, even though I haven't been "new" in like four years. Not to mention I'm the girl who talks funny. People at school are nice and everything, but I just don't feel a part of a group. I have tons of friends, but no real close friends like I did in the Burgh, besides Paul but I don't think he counts since he's my best friend/boyfriend and Jar but he's stuck with me by blood. I'm thinking about all of this as I rest my head on the cool window. I sing along with the radio and watch the rain. Every now and then I catch Paul watching me in the reflection of the window. He's always looking at me and smiling with a hint of something in his eyes that I can't place, like he's thinking about something far off. I wonder if he's thinks about our future, I mean he is graduating this year it has to cross his mind. He and my brother are going off to WSU next fall and I'll be stuck in good 'ole La Push. There are lots of girls there and I wouldn't be surprised if he decided to cut his losses and NO STOP IT! I shake my head clearing the thoughts away and focus on the rain beating against the window once more. Jared and I used to pick drops and have them race each other on long rainy car rides when we came to visit my grandma and grandpa up here before they died seven years ago. I smile as I think of a plan. Maybe I can get Paul to agree to let me pay for something if it's through a bet! I'm kind of conniving like that, just one of the many qualities that makes me so loveable.

Paul

Suddenly Briar turns to me "Pick one" she says with a smile. "Pick what" I have no idea what she's talking about. She does this a lot, has inner-conversations with herself and forgets I can't read her mind to know what she's thinking. Add that to the reasons why I love her. "Pick a rain drop, and I'll pick one and they'll race as they run down the window. Winner gets to buy the popcorn!" I smile and point to a decent size drop on the right while she picks one towards the left. My gaze switches evenly between the road and her, I don't even pay attention to who's drop is winning. From the sound of it mine has taken a pretty big leap towards the finish line she has drawn in the window fog. She is quirky and thinks up the most random things, and I wouldn't have it any other way. She keeps my life interesting and things are never boring when Briar's around. We pull into the parking lot and make our way into the lobby. I pay for the tickets and the popcorn since my drop ended up winning. Briar frowns and sighs, "Next time I'm picking my drop first." "Ok baby, if you think that'll help with your master plan of not letting me pay for things than go ahead" I say with a laugh as I see the look she gives me since she knows she has been discovered. "I don't know what you're talking about Paul Alexander! Besides, it doesn't matter if I pick first anyway, I always choose wrong. The wrong line at the grocery store stuck behind the grandma trying to buy fifteen cans of cat food with a coupon from last year, the wrong outfit; which by the way your father still doesn't like me ever since I wore my Steelers jersey to your house. Now he mutters something about the Seahawks losing that Super Bowl under his breath whenever I'm over, not to mention I picked you, worst choice of my life." She says jokingly. She laughs as I clutch my hand to my heart as I fake hurt. "Ouch, way to break a man down in the movie theater lobby, you couldn't have waited to stick the knife in after the previews? You know they're my favorite." I joke, while she smiles and rolls her eyes. I give her a kiss on the head and let her carry the popcorn and pick us out seats as we make our way into the theater.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 3 AM

Well I can't help but be scared of it all sometimes, says the rain's gonna wash away I believe it- Matchbox 20

Briar

Well that was a good movie from all of the fifteen minutes I watched. Get your head out of the gutter; it's not even like that. We saw a slasher film so for most of the movie I was buried in Paul's chest asking him what happened. "Why do you choose these movies, when you don't even watch them?" Paul laughs "Not that I'm complaining, I did get to hold you the whole time." I smile as I fish my cell out of my pocket to turn it back on and laugh "I like these kind of movies, I just don't like to see the blood, and why do they always have to kill the dog first? That's just sick!" I say as I feel my cell vibrate. Wow fifteen texts and three voicemails all from my mom. What's up with that I think as I begin to read the texts. They basically all say the same thing, COME HOME NOW. "Paul my mom's freaking out I gotta get home sorry to cut our date short." I'm kinda freaked out but once I listen to my mom's last voice mail I turn pale and feel like I'm going to throw up. "Babe… babe… Bri …. Earth to Briar are you ok? You look like you saw a ghost" Paul jokes to lighten the mood but I just replay the message and put it on speaker since I can't bring myself to say anything. "Briar you need to come home quick your brother is really sick he just collapsed at hockey. We are driving him to the hospital as we speak. Have Paul take you home, I can't get a hold of your father, but he will be waiting for you at the house to drive you to the hospital. Come as quick as you can." Now my mother has always been the kind to freak out when her children are sick or hurt, but she never sounded like this before. She told me once when Jared was first born she would stay up and watch him sleep so he wouldn't suffocate or something in his crib. Every time we had to get shots when we were little she would cry more than we would. Not to mention Dad would have to come with us because she'd be a nervous wreck. He was there more as a backup in case mom got thrown out of the waiting room. "They're hurting my babies!" and "NO why are you doing that" or "Why can't you just find the right spot the first time, you prick them with that needle again and you better watch yourself" were enough to get her banished more than once. A little over protective, and kinda crazy, yes, but she's always there for me n Jar. She's always been the perfect blend of best friend when you needed one and mother to lay down the law and take care of you from broken arms to broken hearts. This time though, this time it wasn't her blowing an illness out of proportion, Jared collapsed! "Holy shit, come on we gotta leave now!" Paul says in a shaky voice. My Paul the tough, macho, always strong man now sounded something I had never heard from him before, scared. This really made me feel sick. Even Paul is scared, that so can't be good.

Paul

"Your brother is really sick he just collapsed" that's all it took for me to feel sick to my stomach. My best friend was being rushed to the hospital. I didn't even listen to the rest of the message as I start walking us to the truck, but Briar seemed frozen. She wouldn't move and wasn't talking to me. "Holy shit, come on we gotta leave now!" I say to try to snap her out of it. She finally starts to move her feet, but the look on her face scares me even more than the message has. She looks like a zombie, totally emotionless just going through the motions of walking and getting into the truck and putting her seatbelt on out of habit. I jump into my side and start up the truck, glancing once more at a broken Briar. I speed down the highway, knowing if things were normal right now I'd be getting nagged that I'm going to fast as she jokes that I'm caring precious cargo, when she is in the truck. But things are not normal. My best friend is in the hospital and my girl is unresponsive. How can a night go from laughing and joking to worry and fear so quickly with no time in between? A forty five minute drive has taken all of twenty-seven. I'm lucky I didn't get pulled over and that Briar isn't paying attention since at one point I was going 80 in a 55 zone. We pull into her house to see both of her parent's cars in the drive. I thought Carol had taken Jared to the hospital? We both walk in the house, after snapping Briar back to reality from her own thoughts. There in the living room is Carol, Adam Briar's dad, and much to our surprise Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. I've never really talked to these men, but since La Push is small everyone knows who you are, even if you would rather they don't. Billy has two daughters that I've never talked to a few grades above me. I guess one Becca lives and goes to school in Hawaii and the other Rachael goes to WSU but will be back in a few weeks for Thanksgiving. He also has a son Jacob, that's in Briar's grade. Jake, Quil Ateara, and Embry Call are kind of like the three musketeers, but Briar thinks they are all stuck up jaggoffs, as she so nicely put it. I have come to realize that jaggoff is an equivalent to jerk, or a dick in a more harsh vocabulary aka mine. Harry's got a younger kid Seth a grade below Bri, and a daughter that was a year above me Leah. Last I heard she got dumped by Sam Uley for her cousin Emily. Talk about some Jerry Springer shit. As I scan the room once more, I notice Jared is missing. Carol is sitting on the couch attempting to clean off the coffee table. She cleans when she's upset. Briar prefers to throw dishes when she's mad rather than clean. I've gotten a dinner plate and frying pan thrown at me, lucky I was able to doge both. Adam seems to notice my questioning glance "He's in his room sleeping off a fever." "I thought he was going to the hospital" I say in a worried tone. "Well he was, but Billy said he has seen this before and that we need to wait it out and he'll be fine." Adam says, but his eyes give away that he seems to know something more than he's telling. Billy and Harry just stare at me and the look they give me creeps my shit out man.

Briar

Here I am back in Paul's truck glancing out the window again watching the rain beat down. My mom used to tell me when I was little that it rains so all the bad can get washed away. When the sun comes out everything is forgiven, pain is gone, and everything is new. I wonder how much rain it will take to wash this away? Before I know it were pulling into my drive, Paul must have hauled ass to get us here that fast, but right now I can't bring myself to care. Why is my mom's car here? She's supposed to be at the hospital. Paul nudges me and I come back to the reality that I need to get inside. I burst through the door to find my mom, dad, Jake's dad and, some guy I've never met. I'm scanning the room, and Paul must be also as my Dad says Jar's in his room sleeping. Why isn't he sleeping at the hospital? This is major he collapsed! He needs to be seen by a doctor. He's sleeping it off? That's like someone getting stabbed and saying; oh we put a band aid on it so he's cool. Paul beats me to the punch "I thought he was going to the hospital" he's just as worried as I am. My mom's trying to keep herself busy by redding up the coffee table. I know this tactic very well, worrying about cleaning things so you don't have to worry about the issue at hand. I prefer to avert these feeling by flinging dishes. Then my father says the stupidest thing I have ever heard. "Well he was, but Billy said he has seen this before and that we need to wait it out and he'll be fine." That's easy for him to say it's not his kid. If Jared dies or something and a doctor could have saved him Imma beat Jacob Black's head in, not that I haven't thought it before the guys a real jaggoff. As I stare at my dad in disbelief the two men turn to leave, "We'll be checking in to see how he's progressing. If you need anything call the council and they will help you out. There's nothing you can do in the meantime, you just have to let it take its course." Billy says all mysteriously, and like that the two men are gone. Well what the fuck was that shit? I think to myself. He's got a lot of nerve telling my parents to just let this happen to Jared. No wonder your kid is a prick. "What was that about" I say with an edge in my voice to my father. Paul puts his hand on my lower back, knowing I needed him. "Don't worry about it, pumpkin, your brother is going to be fine in a week or two. He just needs rest, so don't go in trying to push his buttons like you usually do" Like I even do that….. a lot. I just fulfill all the jobs of being a younger sister, and sometimes that means picking on him. I shrug it off but I can feel that there is something he is hiding from me about Jar. No longer worried my mood quickly changed to anger. I was angry that they were taking this so lightly, I was angry that my mom wouldn't stop cleaning and fess up, and I was angry at my dad for making her keep whatever this secret was. I couldn't take it anymore so "For cryin in da sink! You mean to tell me ma calls me freaking out rushing me home saying Jar's in the hospital. I thought he was dying and you say don't worry about it? Really don't worry about it? Then that guy comes in here and says all that stuff. Well you know what this story don't cut no ice." My mom is in on it too since she won't make eye contact with me. We aren't good at keeping secrets from each other especially when it's important like this. She knows if I ask her she'll spill whatever secret they are sharing so she lowers her head and continues brushing off the coffee table, even though it's spotless. What the hell is going on in this family?

Paul

Something weird is going on here. Between Billy's cryptic message, the weird look he gave me, and Carol's cleaning, something more than what they are letting on is happening. This isn't my family though so I have to stay out of it. Briar however, decides she is not standing for their explanation. "What was that about?" she somewhat spits out at her parents. I know she's looking for answers that I don't have and ones she will not be getting out of her parents. Deep down I think she knows it as well, so I do the only thing I can think of to show her I'm here for her. I place my hand on her back to remind her we'll get through whatever this is together. "Don't worry about it, pumpkin, your brother is going to be fine in a week or two. He just needs rest, so don't go in trying to push his buttons like you usually do" As a man I know we fuck up and never say the right things, but even I knew what Mr. Cordero just said was definitely going to make Briar angry and boy was I right. He was quickly met with a Briar that rarely comes out, angry Briar. I admit I have seen her on occasion, but when she starts yelling it's best to keep quiet and just nod. She gets loud and her accent comes on thick and it's just best to steer clear of angry Briar. "For cryin in da sink! You mean to tell me ma calls me freaking out rushing me home saying Jar's in the hospital. I thought he was dying and you say don't worry about it? Really don't worry about it? Then that guy comes in here and says all that stuff. Well you know what this story don't cut no ice." Now I didn't catch a lot of what she said but I read between the lines. She mad they are taking this so lightly and she knows something's up. With that her parents went into the kitchen whispering to each other. I turn and look at her, fuming but still looking defeated. I grab her in my arms and just hold onto her while she slowly calms down. "Something's up around here and I'm gunna figure it out" she says into my chest. I lift her chin up and kiss her lightly, knowing her parents are in the next room. "I know you will baby, I know you will, but for now just remember Jared's gunna be ok, yeah?" I say as we sit down on the couch. "Yeah I hope so" she says. After just sitting there with her for a while, it's time for me to head home. I kiss her goodnight, more passionately than the earlier kiss I gave her and walked out to my truck. Hoping she would be alright for the night. I started my truck up immediately rolling down the window for some reason I was feeling like I had a fever myself.

Briar

Once Paul left I went to Jared's room and peeked my head in. He was sleeping just like my dad had said but looked helpless; if the Billy guy is right there isn't anything we can do. I walked across the hall to my room. It was getting really late it was 3 AM already. I was laying in my bed when I heard my parents whispering to each other in the kitchen. I know they think I'm asleep right now so they are going to be discussing what happened tonight. I tiptoe to the end of the hall and sit at the top of the stairs straining my ears to catch everything they are saying. "Carol I told you there was a possibility this could happen that's why we needed to move here. The council will know how to handle this, they've seen it before. We didn't know when he would change, or even if he would at all. That Sam kid was the first Jared's the second. Paul might be third they said" My dad said desperately like he was trying to convince her of something. What change is he talking about? Sam who? Uley, the prick that left his almost fiance for her cousin? What about my Paul? "Why does it have to be him? He doesn't want this! He's leaving for school in the fall! This isn't supposed to be his life!" my mom cries, whatever this change is it's bad. "It's my fault. I carry the gene. This is all my fault." My dad yelled and with that their conversation was over. I ran into my bedroom thinking about everything as I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 One Week

Three days since the living room, I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you, yesterday you'd forgiven me but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry- Bare Naked Ladies

Briar

One week was all it took and Jared was fine. That is if your definition of fine means growing a foot taller and more muscles than a bodybuilder in less than five days. Not to mention my parents were really on edge with him, like they didn't want to make him angry or something. However, I did not feel the need to live up to this new household protocol. After the first few days of him feeling better, I stepped up my annoying little sister role. It's a beautiful day, warm considering its October. In honor of the beautiful weather, today I decided my mission was to pick on him to no end. He reacted differently to all my quips and usual tricks. Instead of dishing it back out like he usually does he just sat there and took it. Now to me this means an easy target so I put my finger in my mouth and made a popping sound as I removed it. Then I sneakily crept up behind him when he was on the couch watching TV and gave him the stealthiest wet-willy of my seventeen year career as a pest. He shot up off the couch and started yelling at me, "What the fuck is your problem. Leave me alone! God Go find something else to do! I've been taking your shit for a week!" I've been yelled at before, but never by three people, my dad, Jar, or Paul. I was completely shocked when he started screaming at me and was he shaking? No not shaking, more like a violentl tremble. If he's gunna freak out on me I'm not gunna sit there and take it. "What's my problem? What's your problem Jared Cordero! You think since you went all Vin Diesel on us you can talk to me like that? You never would have just taken my crap. I do something shitty to you and then you get back at me. That's how we function. You've changed dude, I don't even know who you are anymore!" With all the noise my dad came out to see what all the commotion was about. "Jared you need to go outside now! He said once he saw Jared. Then he turned "You need to go upstairs and tell your mother to call Sam Uley and Billy Black" I stood frozen, still in shock from Jar's yelling and shaking. "Now!" my dad barked. I begrudgingly rushed up the stairs to my parent's room where my mom was putting laundry away. "Dad says call Sam Uley and that Billy guy! I don't know what's going on but Jar looks like he's gunna go all hulk outside! You wouldn't like him when he's angry." my mom frantically dialed the numbers in her cell and told them both to rush right over. I sat on their bed confused about my life for the past few days. First he's sick then he's being banished to the backyard all in a week? This is so not the old Jared. My dad runs up the stairs "Call Paul, you need to stay with him today. I will pick you up tomorrow morning." Wait is he telling me to stay over at Paul's house tonight? Does he know his parents are in Seattle this weekend for a wedding? "Um, ok I didn't think I was allowed to stay the night there?" I asked caught off guard. "You're not, and I expect him on the couch! This is a very special circumstance and you will never ever stay the night over there again are we clear?" "Ya ok?" I say still shocked at everything that is happening right now.

Paul

It's the best feeling in the world having the house to yourself for the weekend as an eighteen year old man. You can walk around in your boxers if you want and drink milk out of the carton, never mind I do this stuff even when my family is here. I hear my phone buzz on the counter as I pour my Apple Jacks into a huge bowl. I reach over and hit the send button, "Good morning baby. How are you?" "Paul it's 1:30 in the afternoon, but I'm not doing so hot. Weird shit is going on here and my dad is making me come over to your house. I mean if it's alright for me to come over?" I laugh at that "Babe you know you can come over here anytime, but I never thought I'd hear your father order you over here, I kinda thought it'd be an order to stay away." She laughed "My dad's dropping me off in twenty minutes so at least put pants on cuz I bet you are standing at the counter in your boxers." I laugh God she knows me so well "For your information woman I am sitting on the counter in my boxers, so there!" I laugh and we exchange I love you's and goodbyes. Twenty minutes and one pair of jeans later and I'm helping her inside with her bag. "You gunna tell me what the deal is, not that I mind that you'll be staying with me in fact…." as I brush the hair off of her face, "I'm more than happy that'll you be staying the night here" I add suggestively. She leans in and kisses me then pulls back and tells me the whole story from the wet-willy to the hulk that was Jared. It made me mad that Jared yelled at her but she stuck up for herself and yelled right back. I don't know what his problem is. Not to sounds like a pussy but he isn't answering my calls and he's ignoring my texts so I don't know what he's going through. I haven't even seen him since he got sick. From what Bri said it sounds like he's gotten into steroids probably to bulk up for hockey or something, but I'm not about to tell Briar that her brother's a druggie. We should have an at home date night to take her mind off of all her home life stuff. "Hey babe wanna do dinner and a movie at home tonight?" I ask and watch her face light up. I know she needs the distraction and I'm starving. Around 4:30 I get a call from my mother saying my gramma needs me to drive her to friend's house to play bridge. Bri thinks it's cute and tells me to go ahead without her. As I'm on my way home, I call Bri. "Hey what you feeling for dinner tonight? I'll pick up anything you want." "Why don't you just come on home and we can discuss it?" she says. That's kinda weird she always knows what kind of takeout she wants when we decide to order in, but I make my way back anyway. I open the front door and yell "Honey I'm home" as I laugh to myself. I think to myself that I could definitely do this every day. I'll come home from a long day at work, and she'll be waiting for me, maybe someday a few kids will be running around laughing and yelling. I'm so caught up in my daydream I realize I don't know where she is. As if she can read my mind she yells "I'm in here" "Where's here?" I yell back laughing. "Oh sorry the dining room" she laughs back. I make my way over and find her lighting the last candle and dinner waiting on the table. "I only know how to make two things, spaghetti and toast. I figured you didn't want toast for dinner though" she says with a nervous smile. "I love you" I blurt out it's the only thing I can think to say as I walk over to give her a kiss. My hopefully future wife just made me a surprise dinner. We eat as we gaze at each other. When we're both done she looks over at me "Why don't you go pick a movie I got this" as she motions to the dinner mess. I don't think I could have found someone more perfect for me.

Briar

Its so cute he's going to take his gramma to her bridge game. I'll never understand why everyone thinks he's so angry all the time or such a prick. I have never seen him act like that, and this just proves my point. As soon as he leaves I instantly know I want to make him dinner. I go into the kitchen and find all the pans and food I need to make spaghetti. I'm lucky they have it because I can only make this and toast. As I'm heating the noodles and sauce I begin to daydream about me doing this every day. He'd be coming home from work and I'd have dinner on the stove. He'd walk in a yell "Honey I'm home" like they do in cheesy 50's sitcoms and give me a kiss before we sit down for dinner. A little boy and girl chase each other as they laugh and yell and run over to give Paul a big hug. Wow Briar wow! Slow the happy family train down, you don't know if this is what he wants. The sauce is warm and the noodles are cooked now all that's left to do is plate the food and light the candles in the dining room. As I bring the plates in and am lighting the candles I hear the door open "Honey I'm home" wow that has to be a coincidence. "I'm in here" I yell "Where's here" duh like he knows where you are without saying "Oh sorry the dining room" I laugh. I really hope he likes it. What if it's gross? What if the noodles are still crunchy? He walks in and looks at everything, but says nothing. This makes me panic even more. "I only know how to make two things, spaghetti and toast. I figured you didn't want toast for dinner though" I say second guessing whether or not this was a good idea after all. "I love you" he stammers and comes over and gives me a kiss. This is just what I had been daydreaming of and it actually came true, minus the kids part, but I can hold off on that for like another 10 years. We eat in silence but I can't help looking at him as he eats thinking how much I love him and how miserable I'd be without him. He's staring at me as well, hopefully thinking the same thing. As we finish up I say, "Why don't you go pick a movie I got this" as I start to pick up the dinner mess. He smiles and gives me a kiss "Thank you baby that was really good. You didn't have to do that you know." I smile, "I know, but I wanted to. I wanted to do something nice for you since you do nice things for me all the time." By the time I have everything cleared away and washed he has chosen a movie and is waiting on the couch. "What'd you pick" I say as I cuddle up to him on the couch. "I figured we could watch your favorite" "Aww your such a good boyfriend" I say as I kiss him on the cheek. We don't make it very far into the movie before we start kissing on the couch. He moves us so I'm laying under him on the couch as things start to really heat up. I pull away and push him off of me so he thinks he's in trouble. I stand up and start walking up the stairs as he sits there dumbfounded. "You coming or not?" I say with a wink and disappear up the stairs.

Paul

I wake up with Briar's leg draped over my legs and she's using my chest as a pillow. I want to wake up this way every morning for the rest of my life. I don't move because I don't want to wake her so I just lay there and watch her sleep. This woman is going to be the death of me. I laugh to myself as what happened last night sinks in. It wasn't our first time together but it was one of the best. Then again every time with her is great. I have never made love to a girl before Briar. That makes me sound like a pussy but it's true. I've fucked girls and now that I have Briar I regret my past. Those girls didn't mean shit to me it was all about having a good time. But Bri, she's worth more than that. This was the first time we didn't have to sneak around. I don't know how many times we've almost got caught right in the middle of messing around. Not this time though, no worrying about if my mom's going to walk in, or if her Dad's gunna throw me out of the house for corrupting his daughter. It was just me and Briar all alone no interruptions. She flutters her big brown eyes open. "Hey sleepy" I say with a smile. "Hi" she says as she kisses my chest. "I could definitely get used to this, waking up with you every morning. Starting my day off with a kiss" I say as I bend my head down to capture her lips. I can feel her smile as we kiss. "Me too, it feels like this is where I'm meant to be." Her eyes sparkle as she says it. "Good because I plan on it forever" I say with a wink. "Oh Paul quit playing!" She says with a light smack on my chest. "Who's playing? I'm serious I wanna marry you someday. Hopefully in the near future. I wanna start a family with you. Have tons of little Briars and Pauls" She gives me the biggest smile I have ever seen. But tries to play it cool "When I see you down on your knee with a ring that's when I'll believe it." "Think you can wait a year and a half till you graduate?" I question. She just smiles and kisses me pouring all the love she has into it, as I do the same. Things are heating up and it's looking like there's going to be a repeat of last night when her phone rings. She gets up to answer the phone as she starts to take the sheet with her. I rip the sheet out of her hands and watch the show. "Hey mom" she says as she comes back over to the bed. I decide to have a little fun with her and get her flustered. "How's Jared? Is he ok? Is he still mad?" she asks all in one breath. I slowly push the hair off her neck and lightly kiss down her soft skin. She gasps from the contact and swats me away as she continues to talk to her mother. "Ok I'll be home around lunch." She hangs up and glares at me menacingly "What's wrong with you? That was my mom!" she laughs as she gives me a kiss which leads to another and another till my stomach growls. I groan since I know I just cock blocked myself. "What do you want for breakfast baby?" She asks. "No way, you made dinner last night so I'll make breakfast, but if you really want to help you can make that famous toast you were talking about yesterday." She laughs and agrees it can be a team effort. I throw on boxers and she puts on one of my shirts that swallows her up it's so big on her. I make cheese and bacon omelets and she burns the toast, but I take a bite of it anyway so she doesn't get upset. "When we get married you gotta spring for cooking lessons unless you want burnt toast and spaghetti every day." She says as she leans over and picks the burnt toast off of my plate and throws it away. I give her a kiss on the cheek "As long as you marry me I don't care what we have for dinner." Soon after breakfast and many kisses later, its lunch time and I'm regretfully driving her home. "You feel kinda hot honey. Are you coming down with what Jared had?" She asks as she inspects the hand she is holding. "I don't know I'll run to the drugstore and get some stuff just in case" I have been feeling kinda feverish since our movie date in Port Angeles, but after the whole Jared being bedridden for a week I didn't even want to think that could happen to me so I've ignored it. We pull into her driveway and as she steps out of the car she kisses me goodbye and whispers in my ear "Two years and you won't ever have to drop me off again" then bites my earlobe. I shiver not only from how sexy she sounded and how turned on the bite made me, but from the fact that she wanted to be my wife as much as I wanted to be her husband.

Briar

I bite Paul's ear and hop out of the car. The look on his face is priceless, like he wants to kidnap me and hold me hostage in his bed all day. I shiver thinking how good that actually sounds and I make my way to the front door. I love teasing him. Everyone's in the living room waiting for me. We sit in silence for a while, since no one has decided to bring up what happened yesterday. I know I'm not going to get an answer so what's the point of bringing it up. My mom and dad leave, probably to give me n Jar a chance to make amends. Jared and I lock eyes, knowing neither of us is going to apologize, not yet at least. He sniffs the air and glares at me. "I'm gunna kill him! Having sex with my sister! I'm gunna rip him apart!" he hisses at me as he starts to shake. It's low enough so my parents can't hear, because even if we're mad at each other we would never throw the other under the bus like that. "Jared you don't even know if that happened or not so just chill out. I don't wanna fight anymore." I try to calm him down "Yes I do I can smell him all over you!" "Jared that's sick! Don't smell me, ya creeper!" I yell "And besides, what Paul and I do is our business not yours. He's your best friend and I'm your sister you're gunna have to accept it sooner or later. I for one hope sooner." I say as I place a hand on his shoulder and Jared starts to soften. "I know it's just I'm your older brother it's my job to protect you." "If you haven't noticed I do a decent job taking care of myself, but I know you always have my back so thank you." He smiles and gives me a hug "So are we cool? Sibling fight over?" "Ya" I reply with a laugh "Let it be known that the great sibling fight of 2011 has ended. Call the Trib so they can plaster it on the front page." We laugh and head into the kitchen for lunch arm in arm. I still got no explanation from anyone around here but, figured I wouldn't press the issue right now. I just wanted to enjoy a happy Cordero family Sunday and if that meant pretending like my family wasn't keeping a secret from me well, that's the way it had to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 Hate Me

Just make her smile come back and shine just like it used to be, and then she whispered "How can you do this to me?" Hate me today, ya hate me tomorrow.- Blue October

Briar

It's been a few weeks and it's finally almost Thanksgiving time! This means I'll be on a plane back to the Burgh next Tuesday night right after school! My mom and dad are staying home with Jared since he got some security job for the La Push tribal council. He can't leave and they don't want him to be alone on Thanksgiving so I'll be making the trip solo. It's kinda a bummer I won't be with my family but I'll be with Jula and her family. My Opa and Oma Spreckel usually go over there too. They are my mother's parents. Our families have been friends a long time. Our great grandfathers worked the steel mills together and the Spreckle's and Nowak's have been friends ever since. Many kids are coming back to La Push from college so the town, actually looks like people live here. Compared to the usual atmosphere where it looks like a ghost town. I'm getting all packed for my trip, even if I do still have nine days fifteen hours and fourteen minutes but hey who's counting? Make that thirteen. I definitely need to pack my Pens jersey since me and Jula have decided to brave the elements and wait in the student rush line outside of the new arena to watch a hockey game. I have decided nothing will break my excitement as I finish packing my bag. I will not let anything get to me this week. Not stupid Jacob Black and his cronies Embry and Quil. Since Jared's came back to school I've been having a hard time dealing with the gossip. Jared works with Sam Uley now, which everyone thinks is scum after what happened with the whole ditching Leah for her cousin thing. This is probably because half the boys at school want to nail her, so they hate him out of jealousy for already having her or due to the fact that he turned her into a bitter bitch so they will never get a shot. So it is me who gets the backlash of all the Cordero gossip. "Is your brother in a gang? Is he taking drugs now? I heard your brother is getting kicked out of school for steroid usage. Why's he hanging out with Sam Uley he's such a prick?" This is what I'm asked; I can only imagine all the shit that's getting spewed behind my back. Even the teachers are in on the gossip! I was walking out of the Fine Arts hall and heard grouchy old Mrs. Hartzel say to another teacher "That Jared Cordero, he used to be such a good kid. Now he's joined a gang with Sam Uley. Poor kid he's probably all mixed up in drugs, his poor parents." What make it even worse is these people are gossiping, but they aren't the ones bullying me about it. This is where the whole not letting Jake and his friends get to me. I'm at my locker changing books out from second to third period when speak of the devil, and I do mean devil, Jacob comes strolling up to me with Quil and Embry on each side. "So word on the street is your brother's a lost cause Cordero." Quil laughs and slams my locker shut; Embry hangs back and watches the scene unfold. I never really noticed before but it's mostly Quil and Jake that are douche bags to me, Embry just is one by association. "Ya? Word on the street is you and Ateara suck each other's dicks too, but hey can't believe everything ya hear can ya boys?" I spit with enough venom in my voice to kill an elephant smirking as they stand there in shock. With that I turn on my heal leaving them dumbfounded. I turn back to see how angry Jake and Quil's faces are, but I also notice Embry holding back a laugh. Embry's shy and I think he only goes along with those two pricks because they all have been best friends since preschool.

Paul

I feel like death. Briar was right I think I do have what Jared has. I skipped school today because it feels like I have a fever of 120 degrees. I thought your insides started to cook at like 105 so I'm kinda worried. My mom had called my dad's office and told the secretary to tell him to come home that it was an emergency, which is weird because why the hell would she do that? Ya I should probably be going to the hospital, but he doesn't really need to be there for that. He was never good with us kids when it came to things like illness or emotions. He showed his love for me and my older sister by changing our tires or building a shelf. Don't get me wrong I love my dad, but he was really strict growing up. No hugs, no I love you's, no touchy feely moments. Maybe that's why people think I'm a miserable dick, but I'm not deep down. I was just raised that men don't say that shit unless it's to their women or mothers, otherwise they'd get called gay. So instead of coming off as caring I come off as a prick, but whatever as long as Briar doesn't see me like then I don't give a fuck what anybody else thinks. When my dad comes back he is less than pleased. "This better be good Lenelle! I was right in the middle of a contractor's meeting with that new richy rich family up in Forks." He says to my mother. "This is it Ray, his fever is off the charts." This is it? Holy shit! Am I dying? Jared had the same thing and he didn't die. Damn it's always me! Bri's gunna be crushed. "Listen woman pull yourself together call that son-of-a-bitch Billy Black and that Uley brat." My mother runs off to the kitchen phone while my dad turns to me "Look kid, some shit is going to down. Its gunna hurt like a bitch and it's gunna change your life. It's gunna happen whether you like it or not, so you might as well man up and accept it. Got it?" "Yes sir" I reply as I stare at my bedroom wall. Whatever the hell is going on doesn't sound great. It's gunna change my life, but I like my life now. While we wait for Billy and Sam to get here I think back to Briar and I. I wish we could go back to that weekend alone and just stay there forever, because whatever's coming isn't good. I hear the bell ring. O great they're here I guess no more trip down memory lane. "Paul get your ass down here" my dad barks. "Ray he's a sick boy we'll just go up and see him" someone unknown says. I hear the footsteps and a knock on my already open bedroom door. "Hey man you're gunna. be cool in a few days" Jared says. Why is Jared here shouldn't he be at school? "I know what you're thinking Harry pulled me out for this special occasion." He motions to Harry Clearwater. Harry begins to speak "Usually Billy handles this type of thing but he's picking Rachael up at WSU today and couldn't make it. Things are happening in your body right now. A change is happening that no one can stop. You are familiar with the legends of our tribe, so you know of the story of the spirit wolves." "Ya" I reply "Well the legends are true. You carry the genes of Taha Aki in your veins. You are destined to be a great spirit warrior. Sam and Jared have acquired the gene as well. They have already completed the transformation. Within the next week you will experience great pain and fever. You will emerge a stronger man, but it is not until you shift beings that you will complete your journey." "Wait wait wait. A warrior? Who are the Quileute's even fighting? And what's this shift beings crap?" I question. "Yes you will become a warrior and protector of La Push. We only fight one people, and they are the same people you will be protecting the reservations from, if you even can call them people" Sam spits out like the words leave a bad taste in his mouth "We protect our people from vampires, I know it's another hard concept to grasp, but there are filthy bloodsucking leeches out there trying to cross the border line onto our land. More will be explained when you phase for the first time and get accepted into the Tribal Council. As for the last question, yes we have the capability to phase into giant spirit wolves just as our ancestors did in the legends" Sam says with a sigh as if explaining what's going to happen to me and how it's going to affect the rest of my life is boring him. What a prick. My fever's too high. I'm probably having a hallucination because the body heat has started to cook my brain. "It's true man and when you explode into a great big wolf we'll be with you to help you through dude." Jared says like this is a conversation normal everyday people have. You know what? I don't think it's me that's delusional anymore. I think they all blazed up before they come over here. They're stoned as hell. Those legends are a cool ways to keep little kids interested in their Quileute history, nothing more nothing less. There aren't big ass wolves roaming around. I would have seen them. "I know it's hard to believe, but we will be back for you in a week when the first stage is complete." Sam says. He's a dick. I definitely do not want to be stuck hanging around with him. I already want to beat his face in and this is the first time I've ever met the guy. "You can't say a word to anybody about this, especially Briar man. Nobody can know our secret" Jared says as he slaps my shoulder and turns to leave.

Briar

"Hey Bri, I was just over at Paul's house with Harry Clearwater. I don't want you freaking out, but Paul's sick with the same thing I had. Don't worry though he'll be fine in a week or so. Ok?" Jared said as he came into my room. I figured he was sick, since he missed school, but I didn't think it was as serious as what Jared had. "Are you sure he's gunna be ok? Did that prick Billy Black tell his mom not to go to the hospital too? Is he gunna hulk out like you did? Can I see him? Is it going to hurt him as much as it did when you were sick? Is this contagious?" I say all in one breath. "Jesus woman take a breath! You sound just like ma!" Jared said with a laugh. I give him my most intimidating glare but he just laughs some more. "He'll be fine, and it's better for him to stay at home than to go to the hospital. You can't see him for at least a week. It'll hurt but its Paul we're talking, about he'll be fine. I did not "hulk out" I just…. hit a growth spurt. Paul will as well. It is not contagious, you won't catch it." I let this all sink in. If I can't see him I'm at least going to get his homework for him and write him letters, and send him a basket full of stuff so he won't miss me. Then I realize how unfair is it that Jar gets to see him, but I can't? "Why did you get to see him but I can't?" I question. "Um he doesn't want you to see him all sickly." Jared says quickly, almost too quickly. Something weird is going on first with Jared now with Paul. While we're on the subject of weird things with Jared, he's been sneaking out of the house at night. He thought no one knew about it but I've caught him doing it for a few weeks now. Last night I finally waited up for him. Being the drama queen I am I decided I wanted something theatrical. When he crawled back into the living room window at 3:30 in the morning I was waiting in the pitch black on the sofa by the desk lamp. Once I heard him shut the window I turned on the lamp. He must have heard me fidgeting, because he wasn't surprised at all. "Hey, Briar. It's late. Shouldn't you be in bed" he asked like it was me that was doing something wrong. "Are you crazy Jared Cordero? Sneaking out in the middle of the night to do God knows what! Where have you been?" I hiss since both my parents are sleeping. "Um Sam called so I had to go into work to check something out. I got a new schedule I work during the days but I'm on call at night. You know kinda like a doctor?" Jared says as he nervously itches the back of his neck. I've seen this before. He's lying, this is his "tell". Whenever we were little and mom would ask "who ate that cookie" or "did you clean your room" and he would lie he would itch the back of his neck and not make eye contact with her. Why is there so much lying and so many secrets around here all of a sudden? I had reached my limit. I'm definitely ready to get out of this messed up town for a few days. Tuesday could not come quick enough. "If your gunna lie to me you might as well not even talk to me" I said and I made my way upstairs to my room for the night. So now that Jared's telling me all this is happening to Paul I can't help the sick feeling that he's gunna be pulling the same stunts. Working for that douche bag Sam, sneaking out at all hours, who knows what else. According to Jared there's apparently there's nothing I can do to stop any of this either. I'm just supposed to sit back and watch my boyfriend's life fall apart?

Paul

It's been a week and I'm ready to get out of this room. I don't know what kind of devil flu this was but it hurt like a bitch. It felt like my body was expanding, but there wasn't enough room in my skin. I'm finally going back to school today. The devil flu has made me a foot taller and super ripped, which I'm not complaining about. I don't think Bri will either. Bri! I finally get to see her today, we've talked everyday over the phone, through texts, we even Skype'd last night, but none of those compare to actually being able to hold her. I finish getting all the shit into my backpack, which normally would have been pretty heavy with all my books and work Jared brought me from school, but with my newfound guns it feels like nothings in there. My phone buzzes. I have a text from Sam. "Meet at Billy's at 4" "K" I send back. Well there goes my plan of spending the whole day with Briar before she leaves tomorrow for Thanksgiving break. I feel bad for Bri I know she gets a lot of shit from people at school about Jared going Sam's gang and now it looks like I have to join too. Not to mention my "hulking" out as she calls it. I make my way into school to find her anxiously waiting by my locker. She full out sprints towards me when she notices me walk in. She would have tackled me if I would have been the Paul from a week ago, but new stronger Paul stands firm holding my girl in a big bear hug. "The hulk look works for you baby", she says suggestively with a wink. "I missed you so much baby. You have no idea. I was going crazy being locked in that room" I say as I just hold her some more. I quickly kiss her as I drop her off at her first class. The class passes quickly and soon enough I'm making my way looking for Briar. I find her and Jacob Black talking at her locker. I'll admit at first I was a little jealous then I heard what they were saying to each other. "This is just fucking great! Of course I get stuck with you Cordero, I have the worst luck" Black mutters to Bri. "I'm not exactly happy with it either. You think I want to have a stupid dick like you for a partner?" Bri shoots back. "You better check yourself before you wreck yourself Cordero. Meet at my house today at 4 so we can get this project over with so I can drop your ass after today" Jacob says. I'm gunna crack his skull for talking to my girl like that. All I see is red, wow why am I shaking? "Paul. Hey Paul? Paul man we gotta get you outside to calm down!" someone says, but I can't even register who it is all I want to do is bust Jacob Black into a pulp. I'm being pushed outside into the woods. Ya this is good. Bring Jake out here where there's no witnesses! Then all off a sudden I'm shaking so badly my vision gets blurry. I hear a ripping and my skin starts to feel like it's getting set on fire. I look down at my feet and instead of my Nike's there are big gray paws. Wow what the fuck is this shit? I think _**You've completed the final part of your transformation into a spirit wolf.**_ Wow who said that, it was in my head but it was Jared's voice? _**Ya, it's me when we're in wolf mode we can hear each other's thoughts. Pretty cool yeah?**_ Um ya kinda expect for the fact I just exploded into a big ass wolf! _**You'll get used to it. It's good you changed on your own Sam said if you didn't soon we were gunna have to piss you off on purpose to get you to make the change. **_So what is Sam like the boss_? __**Ya he's the Alpha of our now three man wolf pack. What he says goes. When he gives an order it gets obeyed, whether we want it to or not. The Alpha command. **_So what we have no free will? _**No we do. Sam's real cool about it only using it when it's absolutely necessary. But you'll learn more tonight at the council meeting at Billy's. When you've calmed down enough you'll be able to change back. Stay hear Imma run home and grab you some clothes since you shredded yours. O and now that you're a big bad wolf you gotta keep your anger in check. You can't wolf out in the middle of school bro and definitely not in front of Briar. You could hurt somebody. **_I wouldn't ever hurt Briar, that Black son-of-a-bitch sure, but never her. So I'm a big wolf. A protector of La Push, this is my life now. I'm bound here, WSU might as well be forgotten. My dad was right it has changed my life and I can't fight this. I'm gunna have to man up and accept it.

Briar

Well that could have gone worse I think to myself as I close my locker after a run in with Jacob Black. I scan the hall for Paul but can't find him. He probably had to stay late in his class to catch up with the stuff he missed last week. I head to the rest of my classes without seeing him at all. Maybe he started feeling sick again and went home "Hey where'd u go? U ok? Love you :)" I text his phone, but get no reply. Well it's the end of the day and I'm back at the house before I grab all the stuff I need to work on me and Jake's project. I've never been over to Jacob's and I hope this will be the first and only time. When I arrive I'm greeted at the door by a very sweet Rachael Black. She is nothing like her brother that's for sure. She says Jake's in the basement and to go ahead down. She made him promise to be nice. "Thanks, I can handle him" I laugh as I make my way down. We are working on our project in silence neither of us really wanting the other to be around. The doorbell rings and a bunch of people start talking in the kitchen at the top of the basement stairs. "Oh great the council initiation is starting, whoop-di- do. Another Sam Uley clone is being born." Jake says with sarcasm as he shuts his book. We are finally done and I am extremely thankful. One more minute with him and I would have locked him in his own basement closet. "First your brother now you boyfriend" he says. "What are you talking about?" I question. "Ya Paul's the newest member of the tribal council. He didn't tell you? Meh, I'm not surprised he doesn't tell the girls he's fucking lots of things." He says with a smirk. I've had enough I'm blowing this popsicle stand. "Fuck you Jake." And with that I make my way up the stairs. I'm in the tiny hallway between the kitchen and basement stairs as I hear what the group of men is talking about. "Jared calm down! I will not have you ruining my kitchen. I'm not exactly happy with this either, but he can't help who he imprints on." Billy says Why's Jared so mad? Who imprinted and what the hell is that? "Rachael come here, you remember the legend of the third wife and imprinting? Of course you do, well you've been imprinted upon just now. This is why you feel a pull to be close to him." Billy speaks to his daughter. "Imprinting means soul mates I just met him, not to mention I just found out all the legends are true! This is overwhelming!" Rachael yells. "Paul how could you imprint on Rachael! What about Briar? You're just going to drop her to be with Rachael?" Jared yells. Oh my god, my heart sinks into my stomach. I feel the tears fall and can't stop them I'm frozen in this tiny hallway listening to my boyfriend become soul mates with a girl he just met. I knew I shouldn't have let anyone in. This is why I guarded my heart for so long. He always said he'd never break my heart but he just picked it up and smashed it. How long has he loved her? Has he been cheating on me? "It's not like that Jar. I couldn't help it and you know it. I didn't mean to. I have to be with Rach though; I have a connection to her. When you imprint you'll understand. And I'll talk to Briar I love her, but I love Rach too now. Briar deserves someone better than me. I was never good enough for her" I can't take anymore. I feel like I'm going to throw up. My chest physically hurts. I finally remember how to move my legs. Everyone falls silent as they see me enter the kitchen. I slowly walk to the back door ignoring everyone's pleas for me to listen as they try to explain. As I open the screen I turn around to face Paul tears streaming down my face. "How could you do this to me?" I whisper then let the door slam shut behind me. I feel like I'm going to get sick and I puke in Jake's bushes. They all deserve that. I get in my car and just drive. I eventually make it home, I don't even know how. I've made my decision. Fuck Paul, fuck this town, I'm outta here. I'm so hurt and pissed I'm slamming doors and hurl the flower vase on the coffee table against the wall. The water drips down the wall mirroring the tears on my face. My parents are still at work while I pack all the things in my room and call the airport. I reschedule my flight to Pittsburgh for tonight. Once I'm on that plane I'm not coming back. I'm never coming back. I leave a note. "Hey ma, I called Opa and got an earlier flight as a Thanksgiving surprise! I tried calling but you wouldn't answer so I drove myself to the airport. Remember how Oma and Opa said I could live with her and graduate from my old school so I could be with Jula? Well I took her up on that. I love you and I'm sorry for running out like this but I had to make my flight. I know you're mad but I'm not coming back. I hope you visit soon. I love you. Tell dad and Jar I love them and tell Jar I'm sorry. You know La Push was never my home; it was always just where we lived. Don't be mad. I love you – Briar"


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5 Whiskey Lullaby

She finally drank her pain away a little at a time, but she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind- Brad Paisley

Briar

"Thanks Bernie!" Jula and I say as we get escorted to her car. "No problem girls. How'd you make out tonight?" He asks. "Not too bad there was a bachelor party tonight!" Jula says excitedly as she rearranges all of her one's. "Good hunny now you make sure you both are saving that money. Get yourselves an education so you can quit working here." He says all parent-ish. "We will Bern! Goodnight, say hi to the wife!" I say shutting the passenger side door. "You know your life is sad when the bouncer at a strip club is a better parental figure than your own father" Jula sighs starting the car towards the party we are hitting up after work. Jula and I ran out of options and you know they say when you're desperate you'd be surprised at what you do to get by. Well for me and Jula stripping was what got us by. Nobody in their right mind would give us a real job. I don't blame them either. We barely graduated high school, we're not going to college, and we can't pass a piss test any better than we could a regular test. This job has the perfect hours for us though, so if you can get past the whole people seeing my tits all the time part it's not too bad. We can work and party all night then sleep all day, wake up and do it again. Since coming home a year ago I became a hardcore partier. Me and Jula go out almost every night, either to get high or drunk, or on a good day both. When we arrive at the party we are hurried into the kitchen by our friend from work Laine. "Sky's with my mom tonight so let's party" She says. Skye is her two year old daughter. Laine raises her all alone since her baby daddy is in and out of lock down all the time. Laine had her when she was sixteen. Me and J baby sit her when we can so Laine can pull extra shifts since he's a broke ass that doesn't pay child support. "We need to take a shot!" I say once everyone's around. "YAAAAA" everybody replies. Soon after everyone has a shot in their hand. "What are we toasting to?" I ask to the room. "To being single, seeing double, and sleeping triple!" Jula replies with a catcall at the end. God I knew there was a reason I chose this girl as my best friend. We are soul sisters. "Another!" a guy to my left yells "Hell ya!" everybody yells. Once everybody has their shots Jula gives another toast "Here's to you, here's to me, and if by chance we disagree then fuck you and here's to me!" we all laugh. Me and Jula have taken our shots and are watching a game of beer pong when these two hot guys come up to us. "Need a fix ladies?" We're sold, probably faster than we should be. Now, I am fully aware I am breaking all the major party rules my mother has ever told me you know the whole don't put your cup down and leave it, or don't take a cup from someone you don't know blah blah fucking blah. I don't give a shit. However, I think this particular offense falls under the don't take candy from strangers rule. I'm tired of feeling like shit all the time, so whenever I get the opportunity to get out of my own head I take it. If you would have told me a year ago that I would be doing heroin in some frat boy's bedroom I would have asked if you were the one on heroin. Jula and I are just trying to survive one day at a time. Brad dumped her a week after I moved here for a freshman. That's a downgrade if I've ever heard it. That's when we decided to become a different version of ourselves and a more badass one at that. After the smack I don't really remember what happened but you know how the saying goes, the best nights are the ones you don't remember. It's been a year since I've been back to La Push. I don't visit my family and they don't visit me. They stay in La Push because of Jared's job, but I know it's because they don't want to see me. My mom never forgave me for hopping that plane we barely speak, my dad is hurt that I just up and left with no explanation he won't answer the phone, and Jared well he hates me I'm guessing. I know they would be disappointed in the person I've become and I don't really want to deal with that shit, because I like the new me. I have changed a lot in a year obviously. The good little Briar everyone used to know is dead. She died there in that kitchen a year ago. The new Briar is fun and carefree. Many would say I'm throwing my life way, but they're just boring and don't understand. I do what I want, when I want, and that's how I like it. I streaked my long brown hair with highlights, cut it to my shoulders and put lots of layers in so it's edgy, got triples in my ears, got my cartilage and bellybutton pierced, got new more revealing clothes, got a tattoo, I'm skin and bones skinny, probably from the drugs, been to jail, and a hundred other things. People don't even recognize me anymore, and that's the way I like it. I'm starting an all new life, and if people don't like who I've become fuck 'em. The only thing that hasn't changed is the hole in my heart that son-of-a-bitch put there. I drink and get high but it still doesn't fill the hole. I use guys to try to fill it, and for a night they do but as soon as the sheets are cold it rips back open. I'm a broken shell of a person. It's sad really, but I stay tough, and act like a hard ass so people don't pity me. Fake it till you make it I guess. Some people would say I've fallen into a self-destructive-rage spiral, but some people are fucking judgmental idiots. I prefer to think that I am adjusting to life's cruel blows with the tools I have on hand, and if that's weed, hard liquor, and hot college guys so be it.

Jula

"Yoi Bri wake up" I nudge a blacked out Briar with my foot. No response so I nudge harder, but still nothing. Oh fuck, please don't let her be dead! "Briar! Wake up". "Fuck woman turn it down a thousand, I'm dealing with a hangover here." Briar says without opening her eyes. The worried feeling washes away and I laugh. "Where are we?" Briar asks. "The apartment if you would ever open your eyes." "Sunglasses" she croaks out and I hand her shades over. Hangovers and the ass crack of dawn's blinding light don't mix. We have started carrying our own party kits around in our purses. Tylenol, sunglasses, spare clothes for walks of shame, condoms, a toothbrush in case you barf, and ponytails for the same reason. I love her, but holding her hair back as she pukes is just the first step in a chain reaction. It took us a while, but we have finally perfected the party purse. "I don't know how we got back here, but score one for us! By the way we fucking did heroin how fucked up was last night?" I say "I know right? No more tequila Fridays" she grumbles as she sits up inspecting the prick on her inner elbow from the needle. "You always say that and then Friday rolls around and you got more shots than a machine gun" I laugh not feeling too hung over, until I try to sit up. Fucking A! "I know right?" she laughs "Hangover breakfast at Deluca's?" we both ask each other at the same time. "Definitely" we say in unison again. I swear we know each other better than we know ourselves. I don't know where I'd be without her. Those few years when she lived in Washington were mad lame. Now she's back and we graduated high school together, barely. At least my parents came; Briar had nobody there except her grandparents. That was two weeks ago. We walk the short distance to the café and wait in line. As we're waiting in line we meet two really hot Latino guys ahead of us. We exchange numbers and they sit and eat with us. We decide to go back to their house to smoke a bowl. I never used to be like this. I used to be a straight A student. I stayed away from drugs, I didn't smoke, and I rarely drank. Brad dumped me and everything changed. I didn't have anybody to lean on except Briar. My parents didn't understand what I was going through and I'm an only child. She's the only one I have that understands me and doesn't judge me. My dad ignores me, my mom nags me, and Poppi well he's just disappointed. We moved out the minute we were both eighteen and could strip. Back when I wasn't throwing my life away as my mother says, I wanted to go to the University of Pennsylvania. I wanted the Ivy League, but now I don't care about school. I always wanted to major in psychology and back in the days when I was motivated I read a few books about it. Even I can tell with my little knowledge on the subject that Briar and I are a textbook case of being unhealthily codependent of each other. We instigate the other into self-destructive behavior; probably even suffer from a major case of depression. What can we do though? We can't break the cycle. Wow that was some heavy shit! It's probably the weed. After a make out session with our sexy-mexy's as Briar has recently dubbed them, because neither of us can remember their actual names, we make our way back to the apartment. We're sitting on my bed painting our nails for our shift when I hear the theme song from Jaws start playing. I laugh because I know that's the ringer Briar has recently assigned to her mother. "Fuck me!" she groans. "I think Carlos wanted to this morning." I laugh "Was that his name?" She asks as she gets up to answer her phone. "I don't know maybe" I reply because in all honesty it could have been. "Hello mother… I'm hanging out with Jula we're getting ready to go out tonight…. I know mom shit!... What why? Why would I do that? You don't even want me to do that…. No mom you're just gunna be pissed the whole time. Why would I want to put myself through that?... Do you promise? …. And it'll only be for the week? … The second something happens I'm bolting….. Jula comes with or no deal…..K I'll call you later" and with that she immediately hung up. What was that about? Usually after the "I know mom shit" she would have hung up. What's the Jula comes with deal? Where am I going?

Briar

Well I never thought I'd get that call. My mother wants me to visit her for a week, only asking of course after nagging me about going out again. Get off my back woman! And she wonders why I don't really want to come home. That and the fact I can't see that son-of-a-bitch. I kind of feel bad though, she really did sound like she missed me and was sorry for shutting me out since I moved back home. She wanted me to stay for a month but hell no am I committing to that long of a sentence. She proposed a week, I wanted a day, but figured I'd take the deal if I got to bring Jula. I'm not excited about going back though. It's a small ass town, I know I'll be seeing him around, if not actually forced to talk to him. This is why I worked Jula into the deal. She keeps me strong, and if we happen to run into that motherfucker she'll tear him a new one. I also wanted to make it known that the second I feel uncomfortable I'm leaving. My mother agreed to it all. I think she truly wants me to be home again. I also think she feels bad she didn't come to my graduations. She hasn't met the new me though, and she isn't going to like what she sees. I'll probably get kicked out before the week is up. "Briar what was that about" Jula says snapping me from replaying the conversation I just had with my mother. "Pack your bags, we're going to Washington on Monday." I say as she stares at me in shock. "I thought you didn't want to go back?" she questioned "I don't but the way my mom was talking it kinda got to me. She was begging and sounded broken. I should have said no. What's wrong with me? I can't go back to that place! The town has like 20 people in it and I hate 2/3 of them." Jula laughed. "We'll bring lots of smokes and I'll put vodka in a water bottle for emergency thirst situations" Have I mentioned I love this girl? "I can't see him" I whisper "You might, but if you do just remember the person you used to be doesn't exist anymore. You're a badass motherfucker now! Your strong and fun, and have the boys drooling to just be close to you. He probably won't even recognize you, and if he does he's gunna regret ever ditching you" She says with a smile. I fucking hope so. "Pack light, once my mother sees the new me we probably won't be welcome much longer" I laugh as I pick out a sexy outfit for the party tonight after our shift. Weekend blackout, take two. I know one thing for sure, were gunna get loaded this weekend so we can make it through the next week

Paul

I tried texting Brair, calling, emailing, I even wrote letters but nothing has come back in return, after six months I gave up. I haven't seen or heard from Briar since that afternoon in the kitchen a year ago. Jared and I were on our way to rush to stop her after she puked in Jake's bush, but Sam smelled a leech on the premises so we had to take off and find it. By the time we got back to Jared's house Carol was bawling into her husband's chest. She packed up and left. She moved in with her grandparents and hasn't been home since. Jared's never forgiven me for driving his sister away. Even after he imprinted on Kim and saw that it wasn't a choice, that I needed to be with Rachael, he still barely talks to me. When we're on patrol together he just thinks about Briar and replays the kitchen memory over and over. He knows how bad I feel about it. Hell he knows I still love Briar; I just can't be with her. It's true what I said a year ago in the kitchen, I love Briar, but I love Rachael too, but Rachael and I have a pull to be together. It's like there's a steel cable tied to each of us that we can't break even if we wanted to. Rachael and I are moving in together this week, and while I'm happy that she finally came around and fell in love with me too, I can't help but feel guilty. Guilt coming from two directions, one from Briar and one from Rachael. Guilt from knowing this was supposed to be me and Briar moving in together. Guilt because I'm going to marry and have kids with Rachael when it was supposed to me and Briar. Guilt from thinking about Briar when I have Rachael. Guilt for knowing that no matter how much I love Rachael, and I do a lot she's the gravity holding me to the Earth, a part of me will always love Briar. All of this internal struggle has made my reputation as the angry jerk be more true than ever. I'm a dick to everyone except Rach and Sam. Ya Sam Uley the man I thought was an insufferable prick, is now my best friend. He's really helped me through my issues, since the same thing happened to him with Leah and Emily. Rach and Emily have bonded over this as well. Within the year we have gained a few new pack members. Embry, Quil, and Jake have all "hulked out" as Briar would have said. They changed a month after she left. Recently Leah and Seth changed unexpectedly after the rage of losing their father sped up the transformation process. Leah is the first girl ever to "hulk" out. I always smile to myself whenever I think of the term she made up for it. It reminds me that she was happy once, because the image I see whenever I think of her is how broken she looked as she turned to me in the doorway a year ago. I don't know if she is happy now or not. I hope she is that's all I want for her, just happiness. Her words, "How could you do this to me?" haunt me in my sleep every night. How could I do that to her? She ran away from her family because of me. Her family barely talks to her now because of me. She was broken because of me. This wolf thing messed everything up, but it also brought me Rach. Silver lining I guess. _**Paul shut up Jared's is about to start his shift and you know this will piss him off.**_ Thanks for the heads up Sam. _**No problem see ya at Em's after you shift.**_ I'm all by myself for a minute before Jared phases in. Wow he's happy for once. Ever since he imprinted on Kim he's been less bitter about the Briar situation. He is still a dick about it just not as big of a dick as he used to be, but he's never been happy when he's patrolling with me. _**And I never will be douche bag. I am in a good mood because I just heard some very good news. **_Kim's knocked up? _**No dick, Briar is finally coming home.**_ Really? _**Ya and you better stay the fuck away from her got it? The minute she gets here I want you to go ghost. **_I really wanna see her Jared. I need to explain. _**No, you're not even gunna look at her! Mom had to basically beg her to come back, and if something happens she's on the next flight back.**_ How long is she staying? _**She'll be here a week, if she doesn't bolt before then. Her and Jula fly in on Monday.**_ Monday that's in two days! _**You will not drive my sister away from me again understand? I already told Jacob to steer clear of her too after I've seen the nasty shit he used to say to her. **_I told you a long time ago you should have just let me rip him to shreds the first time I phased. _**Maybe you're right **_and we laughed, more like barked though I guess.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 Bottom of a Bottle

I do it for the drugs, I do it just to feel alive, I do it for the love that I get from the bottom of a bottle- Smile Empty Soul

Briar

I think Jula and I drank all the alcohol in Pittsburgh last night in preparation of today's trip to La Push, or as I have named it, La Push me in front of a bus. We shot up before leaving the house to make the initial shock of being back in Washington easier to swallow. "We are now approaching Seattle" The captain says over the PA. O great just what I want to hear. Jula wakes up and gathers our things since I'm tweaking about coming face to face with the life I ran away from. "Let's hang back and smoke a cigarette. We'll just chill out before we go into the airport ya?" Yes great idea Jula! She really is my better half. I think together we could probably make one whole functioning member of society. We step off of the plane onto the blacktop and I'm immediately digging into my carry on for my lighter as Jula is shaking the carton of Camels. "You're gunna be fine you know" Jula says as she takes a long drag. We just stand there looking at each other finishing our cigarettes. "Well I guess it's time to grow some lady balls and face death head on" I say as I grind the cigarette butt into the pavement with my stiletto. "Tonight we dine in hell!" Jula yells as we walk laughing with each other into the baggage claim. We're getting ready to pick up our bags off the bag merry-go-round as I have named it when this perv comes up to me a grazes my ass. "Mmm looking good baby. Maybe on your next flight we can join the mile high club" He says with a wink. Ever since I changed my appearance I've been getting more male attention, which is a good thing most of the time. This time in particular was not. "What the fuck is your problem asshole. Keep your hands to yourself prick! You think you can just go putting your hands all on this?" I ask as my hands run up and down my body. "Don't hold your breath motherfucker!" The man gets embarrassed and quickly grabs his things and leaves. "Damn I have taught you well, you handled that like a boss!" Jula laughs as we high five. Then out of the corner of my eye I see my mother looking around for me. She has looked over here at least three times so she obviously doesn't recognize us. Jared is standing behind her looking in the other direction for us. "We haven't been spotted. It's not too late to hightail it home." I say pleadingly. "Mrs. Cordero! We're over here!" Jula shouts. Damn her damn her to hell! My mother frantically tries to find the voice in the crowd that is talking to her. She locks eyes on Jula and rushes over to where we are. "Briar?" my mom says as if she can't believe the girl standing in front of her is really me. I don't blame her. Take a picture of me when I left and a picture of me now and you would think it is a different person too. "Ya ma it's me. Hey Jar. How you been?" I say nervously. This is stupid to be afraid of my family, but hey a lot of shit has gone down within the last year so it's better to dip you toe to test the water than just jump in.

Jared

It's been a year since I've talked to my sister. I was so ashamed that because of what I am she felt the need to runaway. If it wasn't for this stupid wolf gene she would probably be moving in with Paul right now instead of Rachael. I thought she hated me because I'm a part of that world. I'm trying to get my shit together enough to calm my mother down who has been freaking out since we left La Push to pick Briar up at the airport. "Mom will you calm down, you're making me edgy and if we have to pull over so I can phase we will not make it in time." I try to reason with her. "I know Jar I'm sorry, it's just what if she sees me and decides to leave. I didn't mean to push her away when she left. I was just so upset that she wanted to live away from me. You're my babies you're all I have besides your father. I just pushed her away and nagged her. She hates me I know she does." My mom says starting to cry. "Ma she doesn't hate you. If she did she wouldn't have agreed to come. You both need to talk this out. She probably feels hurt. Remember that she said she didn't think you wanted her to visit. She probably thinks you hate her, not the other way around." I say trying to put it into perspective for my mother. We don't have time to say anything else because I have pulled into the airport parking lot. We see that her plane has already landed since it is being unloaded. I see two teeny tiny girls smoking in the unloading zone as we make our way in to find Briar and Jula. There are tons and tons of people here. I look towards the baggage claim and see this cocky frat boy looking guy purposely put his hands on the teeny tiny girl that was smoking earlier. My wolf hearing picks up what he begins to say to her. "Mmm looking good baby. Maybe on your next flight we can join the mile high club" he sleazes. I'm about to go tell him he should be more respectful when she beats me to the punch. "What the fuck is your problem asshole. Keep your hands to yourself prick! You think you can just go putting your hands all on this? Don't hold your breath motherfucker!" I laugh. Way to stick up for yourself, tiny girl! God she sounds a lot like Briar. Wow I must really miss her if I'm hallucinating hearing her. "Where is she I don't see her. What if she decided not to come?" my mother snaps me back to the task at hand finding Briar. "Relax she'll be here" I say, but I'm getting worried. I don't see her and I don't smell her. "Mrs. Cordero! We're over here" says a woman's voice from somewhere by baggage claim. We make our way over to where the tiny girls are but still can't find Briar. My mom spots Jula but I still can't see or smell Briar. All I can smell is cigarette smoke and heroin as my mom walks straight up to the tiny girls and says "Briar?" What that is not Briar she's too little. Briar was never fat but this girl is sickeningly small. She reeks of drugs and her hair is all wrong. This is not Briar. "Ya ma it's me. Hey Jar. How you been?" tiny girl says. I can't believe it tiny girl is Briar. She looks so lost and broken. I'm gunna kill Paul! Look what he turned her into a drug addict! I need to pull my shit together this isn't her fault it's his. "Eh pretty bored since I haven't had anybody to pick on for a year" I smile trying to seem like everything is fine. I give her a big hug, and it makes me sad to see that she looks confused. "Let's get you two home." I say as we walk out to the car.

Briar

Well that went better than expected. I thought as we make our way to the car. Jared actually hugged me. Maybe he's stopped hating me a little less. As soon as we make our way across the border line from Forks into La Push it begins to pour down rain. I take this as an omen that my time here will be as shitty as the weather. I don't believe in the whole washing away the bad anymore. It's rained a hell of a lot in a year and all of the bad and pain is still here. We get all of our luggage inside and decide to take a nap since we had a very early flight, and Jula's tripping balls because of the time zone change thing. She thinks she's a time traveler, and I don't want to start a fight with my mom about drugs since I've only been in La Push for six minutes, but hey who's counting? She falls asleep in the guest room as I cautiously make my way up to my old room. I haven't been in it since I packed my shit and skipped town. I hesitate for a second outside the door before I open it to reveal my room in the exact state I left it. I notice a purple picture frame with a photo of Paul and I at the beach when we first started dating. I throw it in the trash can hearing the glass shatter. "Ma didn't want to fix anything, she figured if she didn't it's like you never left" Jared says from the doorway. He sacred the shit out of me! "We need to talk" he starts. It's never good when someone starts a sentence with that you know its just gunna go downhill from there. That's like starting by saying don't be mad, I can almost guarantee whatever you are going to say is going to make me mad. "I figured we would be having at least one heart to heart during my "homecoming" I sigh. "When'd you start using and why?" He fires at me. Play dumb play dumb play dumb I tell myself. No one can tell by looking at someone if they do smack unless they are currently high, or see the pricks but I have a long sleeve on right? "Using what?" I laugh trying to dismiss the issue. "Heroin" he says pulling up my sleeve to see the hello kitty band aid over where the needle goes in. "I don't! I gave blood the other day!" I lie trying to make him feel bad for accusing me of something by yelling. "That story don't cut no ice Briar, and besides I can smell it on you". There's no point in lying anymore. So fucking what if I shoot up. He hasn't even talked to me in a year and now he's all concerned? "Oh get over it Jar. What I do is my business. Besides you haven't even talked to me in a year! I shoot up because in the hour or so that I'm high everything is back to normal. I'm not broken anymore. I want out of my head and all it takes is this" I yell as I stick my arm out pretending to inject myself like I did earlier this morning. "What? You wanna go all big brother on me now? Where were you when I needed you?" I stand up, grab my purse, and walk out. I make my way outside to light up a cigarette, but fuck me I'm out. Looks like I'm walking to the Clearwater's store. Sue was always real nice. It's a shame her husband died a few months back. I walk in and up to the counter. Standing there is none other than the dick by association Embry fucking Call. He got fucking sexy since he hulked out and chopped off all his hair. "Ya I need some menthol's" I say fumbling in my purse to get my ID and cash out to pay. I'm surprised I actually have started using a purse. Just another thing that has changed about me. "I'm gunna need some ID miss" I look up giving him my ID. Our eyes meet and I suddenly feel this weird pull in my stomach. He looks at me in shock, probably because he can't believe whose name is on the ID. "B-B-B-Briar" he finally spits out. I shake off the feeling I'm getting in my stomach and give him a little of my signature attitude "The one and only now are you gunna stand there with your mouth open or are you gunna provide me with some service?" I smirk suggestively as I lightly stroke his forearm. His head snaps up and he fumbles with the cigarettes and my money. Men are too easy. I laugh as I exit the store.

Embry

Wow whoever just walked into the store is a major druggie. They reek of heroin and… Jared? That's weird. Maybe he just busted her for using or something. Isn't he picking up Briar though? The girl that walks up is smoking hot, too skinny though from all the drugs. Besides that she's a knockout. I'm gunna have to tell the guys about her. She's wearing fuck me heels, tight jeans that show off her perfect ass and an equally tight black sweater with a deep V-neck so everybody can see how perfect her tits are and the top of her pink lacy bra. As she digs her hand in her purse I notice a tattoo on the inside of her wrist that says 'strength' in a loopy script. Nice she's got some ink. I like it. "Ya I need some menthol's" She says in a vaguely familiar voice. I can't see what her face looks like since she has it down looking into her purse fishing out her money and the ID I'm about to ask for. "I'm gunna need some ID miss" I say as per protocol when someone that could possibly be a minor is trying to buy cigarettes. As she hands me her ID our eyes lock. My whole world shifts. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen is standing in front of me. She's holding me to the Earth now, no gravity required. I just imprinted on …I don't know, but she sure is pretty. Duh look at the id idiot! Briar Cordero? "B-B-B-Briar" I manage to stutter. I imprinted on Briar Cordero? Well fuck me, hopefully literally. Paul and Jared are going to be pissed. She must realize I'm staring because she still has that same quick wit she used to pull on me Jake and Quil when they would mess with her last year. "The one and only now are you gunna stand there with your mouth open or are you gunna provide me with some service?" She says seductively as she reaches out to stroke my arm. Holy shit my imprint is a sex kitten! I manage to halfway way pull my shit together as I fumble with her cigarettes and money. She sways out the door and giggles and she leaves. Thank God my shift at the store is over because I have to tell Jake and Quil that I imprinted. They're on duty right no so I run into the woods, quickly undress and burst in the grey hairy version of myself. I replay everything that happened at the store just a few seconds before. _**Way to go Em!**_ Thanks Jake _**Good going Em!**_ Thanks Quil. _**Oh by the way Jared's out here blowing off steam. Yes I am Jake. What the hell did you do to my sister Call? **_Wow hey you know I couldn't help it man. I promise I'm not gunna fuck her up and make her runaway like Paul did. Did you know she's into heroin? That some scary shit man. We gotta get her off that like now. _**Ya, that's why I'm out here I confronted her about it and we ended up getting in a fight. Nobody tells Paul a thing about her shooting up got it? **_Maybe we can do an intervention or something. _**Nobody tells Paul who is shooting up? **_Aw fuck me it's Paul._** I'm so glad Claire doesn't even know what drugs are. Poor Em his imprint's all addicted. **_ She's not addicted! Me and Jared yell at the same time. Way to keep your thought to yourself Quil I say as I bite his leg. _**Wow Embry welcome to the imprint club! Is she the one we're not telling me is shooting up? What's her name man? Is she from around here? Is she hot? **_Um it's Ashley? _**You're not a good liar Em. **_She's not from around here she's just visiting and ya she's fucking smoking. _**You better fucking watch it Embry**_ Sorry Jared I can't help it. _**So what kind of drug is she addicted to? **_She's not addicted! Jared and I both yell at the same time again. _**Heroin **_Shut up Jake! _**Ouch! Heroine that's a tough one she has to be pretty fucked up to even try that. No offense man. **_Watch it Paul! _**I wonder why she's so fucked up? Huh Paul got any ideas? **_Jared! Lock it up man. _**Wow chill the fuck out dude. What the hell did I do?**_ Then it clicks Paul's the reason she's all fucked up and broken. He's the reason she's on smack and probably done a bunch of other shit. He totally fucked up my imprint! I'm gunna kill him! _**You're absolutely right, I'll help. **_Thanks Jar. _**Wow hold the phone I've never even met your imprint! **_I'm gunna beat your face in Paul! _**Quil take Jared I'll take Em**_Get off me Jake! No don't!

Paul

Jake replayed what Embry experienced in the store. It pissed me right the fuck off that she flirted with Embry. She stoked his fucking arm! I get pulled back to the time she teased me like that at the stairs of my house when Jared was changing and we made love all night, and when she bit my ear as she was getting out of the car. _**Watch it Paul that's my fucking sister.**_ Sorry I can't help it Jar. _**You motherfucker! If I ever hear you thinking about you and my imprint again I'll rip your head off. Why the fuck are you so pissed she was touching me? You have your own imprint! **_I can't help it you know I still love her. _**You better fucking learn to quit. Lay off Briar man, she's mine. **_She's not even the same Briar anymore. She looks, so lost and broken. _**You think that's bad just wait.**_ Then Jared replays the fight they just had a few hours ago. I can see Embry flinch as he goes through the part where she pretended to shoot up. _**Once is fucking enough Paul I don't gotta see it in your head too.**_ Sorry Em. _**You have a hell of a lot to be sorry for**_. I know I do. Jared please let me talk to her. I need to show her how sorry I am. I need to put her back together. _**No fucking way are you even going near her Paul.**_ But I need to fix her Embry. I broke it I'll fix it. _**You've done enough, and if anybody's gunna fix her its gunna be me! Briar's my fucking imprint. **_He's right from the sounds of it she hates me, and with good reason. I broke her heart, made her runaway, and drove her to using drugs. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. You both know how imprinting feels; you can't not be with them! What was I supposed to do? Lead Briar on? Cheat on Rach? None of those options were good. There's nothing I can do. _**I see what you're saying Paul. You had to do what you had to do for your imprint, but you still hurt my sister and no matter what the circumstances were behind the decision, it still pisses me off how fucked up she turned out because of it. **_Thanks Jar for at least trying to see it my way. Embry? _**No fucking way. You broke my imprint. How would you feel if Rach was all fucked up like this and I was the reason? I can already tell you want to rip my head off for just bringing her into this. **_Your right, I do. I would gut you in your sleep if you ever hurt her past or present. _**ENOUGH! JARE**_**D **_**GO HOME TAKE EMBRY WITH YOU. PAUL GO HOME. JAKE, QUIL KEEP PATROLLING. **_Sam you gotta understand _**I do and we can talk about this later**_ I begrudgingly walk home because when Sam pulls the Alpha order you gotta follow it whether you want to or not. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7 My own Worst Enemy

It's no surprise to me. I am my own worst enemy. Cuz every now and then I kick the living shit out of me- Lit

Briar

After playing with Embry I made my way home. Jula was up and no longer thought we were aliens/spacemen or whatever traveling through time. "What do you want to do tonight?" I ask her. "That's all on you, chick. I don't know what there is to do in this town." Good point. Hmm it's a Monday night, so there's not shit happening here. We could go check out the clubs in Port Angeles. Hardly anybody will be there, but it's something to do. "You wanna check out the clubs in the next town over?" Knowing the answer will be yes. "Hell to the ya! Let's go all out! I'm talking fuck me heels and oooooo that fine little black dress you have! The one with the slits in the front!" Ya! I love that dress it doesn't leave much to the imagination and that's perfect. "Ya that's perfect! You should wear that tight silver one. The one I think looks like tinfoil!" I reply excitedly. "YES! And it's not tinfoil, it's just shiny!" she laughs. After our showers we start getting ready and dancing around listening to my iTunes. I heard Jared and I'm assuming a friend come in. Why do I feel that weird feeling in my stomach again? Oh well a few shots and I won't be feeling anything. While we are doing our hair I mention Embry and I's run in and how sexy he got. "Sounds like a hottie. A year was a long time ago. He's probably changed and grown up since then God knows you have! He might not be a jag anymore." She says with a smile. I never talk about guys like this. It's more oh he's hot I'm probably going to hook up with him. Am I crushing on Embry Call? When Jula meant we were going all out she wasn't kidding. By the time we were ready we were knock outs, more so than usual I would like to add. I hear someone else come in. Maybe it's Jar's new girlfriend my mom told me about. Speaking of my mother, she and dad both have to work late, which kind of pisses me off. I mean I come home to see them and they aren't here? It's not like I would have stayed home anyway, but still! I want Embry to see me in this dress I suddenly think. Wow where'd that come from. You hated him last year; one run in at the store is not going to change that. Still I couldn't help but think of him most of the day since I left the store. Omg you like him, admit it. No, this is not going to happen. He doesn't want used up broken merchandise. I frown. That's what I am now, used and broke. Why does Paul get to be happy and loving life while I struggle to make it day to day? Somebody loves him and he loves her back. It makes me hate him more. I'm shattered and he's better than ever. Jula seems to sense my inner struggle "I know what you're thinking so STOP IT. You're not used up, all the guys love you. Hell they pay to see you! We're gunna find somebody someday. Somebody good too not these jerks we find and hook up with. God I hate them, look no more bruise though" She says and I can't be sure if it's to make me feel better or her. O man I'm gunna break down. "No I won't" I whisper. I push everybody away. "They don't pay to be around me, not the real me. They pay to see the girl taking her shirt off. They don't even know our real names, or look at our faces, they don't count. I don't wanna get smacked around anymore Jula, but I don't wanna be lonely anymore either. How long did that black eye last from that Beta something or other? It's just now clearing up! We had to tell Bernie I elbowed you!" I say defeated. Why do we do this to ourselves? I'm my own enemy because I just let it happen. "I know. That guy smacked you pretty hard, made your lip bleed, I remember. They take away the ache for a little while though." She says equally defeated. That's why we do it. "I know it's messed up, but I'd rather get smacked around than feel the ache." I sigh "Me too" she whispers. "How fucked up are we?" I laugh "We'll have some fun tonight to get our minds off it." She laughs and looks at me with a small smile. Have fun means she wants to pick up guys to get our minds off our heartbreaks, counterproductive to what we just talked about, but I know we still will. It almost makes the holes in my heart bigger, trying to fill them with these guys that don't fit. Like if you try to shove a square peg in a circular hole, when you smash it in the ground you tear up more dirt around the hole. "No more being sad! I think this qualifies as an emergency thirst situation. I bet if that Embry guy was here he'd want to fuck you in that dress" she laughs as she pulls the vodka water bottle out from under her bed. "Shut up!" I laugh "Wait! We need our pregame music!" I yell as I run to my computer. I scroll through to find "Ay Bay Bay" by Hurricane Chris. This song has been out forever, but we still think it's the perfect 'let's get ready to party' song. "Ay Bay Bay!" Jula yells along with the song as she takes a swig out of the bottle. "Hope ya'll ain't with ya'll boyfriends cuz I don't care what they say!" we sing and laugh as I take a drink. "Let's roll bitch!" Jula yells. We make our way into the living room to find Jared and Embry and Jacob Black watching the Steelers on Monday Night Football. Why the fuck is Jacob Black in this house? Jared and Em both look pissed, Jacob looks uncomfortable. We must be losing the game.

Embry

Jared and I got banished to his house. Really? We didn't do shit, it was all Paul! I walk in and Jared finds a note from his mom saying she' got called in to work and his dad will be home at 9. I hear music coming from the guest room. The dull ache in my stomach from being away from Briar has lessened a little. Bri must be in there. I hear two giggles and remember she brought a friend with her. They must be having a pillow fight and gossiping or whatever it is that girls do. "She's in there, and the drug smell is wearing off." Jared says. "Yeah that's good" I say. I don't want anybody or anything to hurt her, even herself. "She's probably still pissed at me about it" he replies. "Sounds like a hottie. A year was a long time ago. He's probably changed and grown up since then. God knows you have! He might not be a jag anymore" I wonder who they're talking about? Jared and I go into the living room to eavesdrop and watch the football game. After a while Jake comes over to give us the rundown on the new schedule that was going to start next week. I guess we all split into two packs to relieve some tension and drama. We all sit and watch the game. The girls have been silent for a while doing God knows what in there. "I know what you're thinking so STOP IT. You're not used up, all the guys love you. Hell they pay to see you! We're gunna find somebody someday. Somebody good too not these jerks we find and hook up with. God I hate them, look no more bruise though." The other girl says to Briar. What's she thinking? She thinks she's used up? Of course she's not! I love her. She's perfect to me. Who pays her? Wait, what she's hooking up with guys? My heart sinks in my chest as Jared looks at me apologetically. "Who's that?" Jake asks. "Jula, Bri's friend from home." Jared answers. Why is she hooking up with guys? She already has found somebody and I'm here in her living room. She doesn't have to look anymore! "No I won't" she whispers. A normal man would never have been able to hear that from in here. "They don't pay to be around me, not the real me. They pay to see the girl taking her shirt off. They don't even know our real names, or look at our faces, they don't count. I don't wanna get smacked around anymore Jula, but I don't wanna be lonely anymore either. How long did that black eye last from that Alpha something or other? It's just now clearing up! We had to tell Bernie I elbowed you!" she says sadly. OMG is Briar a stripper? All those guys seeing my imprint naked! I'll kill anybody that walks in there to see her! And fuck, is she getting beat? If I ever see a guy so much as touch her I'll kill him in a second! Jared must be thinking the same thing because he clenches his teeth and fists. Jake's eyes get big and he sucks in a big gulp of air. "I know. That guy smacked you pretty hard, made your lip bleed, I remember. They take away the ache for a little while though." Jula says. He made her bleed? I start to shake. "Cool it Em!" Jared says. "No somebody hurt her!" I hiss so the girls won't hear. "Do you want to see her, or are you gunna phase and miss your chance?" He reasons. I mutter profanities under my breath, but begrudgingly calm down enough to listen to the rest of the girl's conversation. "I know it's messed up, but I'd rather get smacked around than feel the ache." Briar says. It instantly breaks my heart. She's so broken and feels so unloved that she lets men use her and beat her. Not anymore! I'm never going to let her feel worthless again. I only want her to be happy, for every minute of every hour of everyday. I want to take all her pain away. I love her. She needs to see that all men aren't scum, that I would never do any of that to her. Jared looks hurt. His sister just admitted to being beaten, and accepting it like it was alright for those men to do to her. Jula says something about having fun to get their minds off it but I'm not really paying attention. "No more being sad! I think this qualifies as an emergency thirst situation. I bet if that Embry guy was here he'd want to fuck you in that dress." Jula says trying to lighten the mood. Wait what! They were talking about me. Briar must have mentioned our run in at the store. I smile to myself and then it registers that she must look really good in whatever dress she's wearing if Jula thinks I would want to have sex with her. I mean I already do, the dress wouldn't matter at all. What's an emergency thirst situation? Briar laughs and tells her to shut up. I can almost see the blush on her cheeks. "You know they're drinking in there?" Jake breaks me out of my thoughts. Now I smell it. They have vodka in there. Jared looks even more pissed than he did a minute ago. I don't know if it's from the fucking comment or the alcohol. After a few minutes they emerge from the bedroom. Holy shit! Briar looks amazing. I'm glad I'm sitting or everybody would be able to see my instant hard on. I have to fight the urge to not scoop her up and take her back to that bedroom.

Jake

Briar and her friend J something or other come out of the guest bedroom. These girls are seriously fucked up from the conversation they just had. Damn they look hot though! Well no wonder they are strippers. Briar's friend is fucking sexy! Her dress could not be any shorter, tighter, low cut, or perfect. I can only hope that the heels she has on are going to be on my bedroom floor at some point. I think I literally just drooled. Our eyes meet and just like that I'm hers. Everything the guys said about imprinting is true. The gravity thing, the instant pull, all of it. She catches me staring and smiles back. Wow her smile is so pretty and bright. Embry looks at me smiling giving a thumbs up. He mouths "Welcome to the club". I'm in love with a stripper. "Where are you going?" Jared grumbles still staring at the tv not even bothering to look at the girls. "Out" Briar replies. She's still pissed from the fight they had earlier. I cough hoping Briar will introduce us. She doesn't but the love of my life picks up on it. She's so smart and observant. "Who's that kid?" She asks. Her voice sounds like bells. I'm no kid baby, I'll asure you of that. I'm all man. "I'm Jacob Black. Who are you?" I say so happy to be talking to my girl. She frowns. What why? I couldn't have messed it up already could I? "Jula, Oh you're that douche bag that used to give my best friend a hard time eh?" she spits. "Ya, and I'm really sorry about that Bri. I was young and stupid and dealing with a bunch of shit. I've changed now though. I'm different, better." I say trying to apologize out of sincerity and to get on my girl's good side. "Alright." Bri says and it kind of sounds like she means it. "What are you girls doing tonight" I ask. Maybe Jula will tell me since Briar's not going to tell Jar. "We're going to a club in Port Angeles!" Jula says excitedly, which results in Briar pinching her. Don't hurt her! "Way to go J!" She whispers to my angel. "Sorry" my girl whispers back. "You're not old enough to get in. I don't wanna find you in trouble or anything." Embry says worriedly. Ya tell them Em! We can't have our girls going to jail or anything. Briar laughs "We always get in. And we don't find trouble we make it." My angel laughs. Jared for the first time looks over to the girls and his eyes open wide then shut and he clenches his fist. "Briar Anise Cordero! You are not going out like that! You look like you're asking for it!" Jared roars. "Maybe I am" Briar says seductively then winks at Embry. Wow way to go Em! "Oh hell no! You are not going to that club either!" Jar yells shaking. "Calm down dude, you're gunna scare them" I whisper. "I do not take orders from you or anybody else Jared Michael Cordero!" Briar yells back. "Then we're coming with you. I'm not going to let you go in there by yourselves when you're both dressed like walking date rape targets." He hisses. He's not gunna talk about my girl like that! "Watch it Jared!" Emb hisses. This is why we're best friends, same brainwaves. "Whatever, if you're coming you better gets da steppin. Me and Jula are leaving like now so move your ass." She hisses. Jared goes to his room to get his wallet. "If you two think you're buying alcohol on my watch you two shouldn't hold your breath." He's telling them as he comes back out and grabs his keys. Briar laughs and I'm expecting her to tell him to fuck off. "Oh we don't ever buy alcohol dearest brother." She says and it kinda sounds true which is crazy because I know for a fact they just had some. Brair looks at my girls and giggles. "It's true" Jula says. "In a dress like this the drinks get bought for you." Jula responds laughing. Briar and Jula high five and giggle some more Oh hell no! No one is buying my girl anything but me! Jared goes pale. Embry blushes. This is going to be one hell of a night.

Jared

I can't believe lowlife douche bags are smacking around my sister! She's turned to the pole too! She comes in the living room but I can't stand to look at her. I'm too ashamed of myself. I haven't been there for her. Her life is crumbling around her everyday and I didn't do shit about it. I'm the worst big brother. She's still pissed at me I can tell since she all but ripped off my head when I asked where they were going. Jake imprinted on Jula I can tell without even looking. I'm happy for him but can't seem to focus on anything but the fact that they get beat. They both are so broken and fragile. They accept that men beat them. They think they're not worthy of being treated like a real man should. I know Em and Jake will take care of them. I was mad that Embry imprinted on my sister at first, but when I saw how much he was upset about her getting beat, I knew he'd always protect her. I knew he would since she's his imprint but a brother can worry. I laugh as Jake's finally being called out on his actions against Bri. His imprint is already putting him right in his place. Jake apologizes and Bri seems to take it. Jula must feel the pull because she immediately spills the beans about where they are going, much to Briar's dismay. They're going to a club? They aren't even old enough to get in. Neither of them look their age though. They both look about twenty three instead of eighteen like they really are. When I saw them at the airport I figured they were in college, or had already graduated. Embry brings this to their attention, and that they'll get into trouble. Briar's attitude shines through saying they always get in and they make trouble. I think she said it to piss me off, but I can't tell. I'm so pissed Paul has turned her into this shell of a person. I finally look over to the girls and snap. They both have way to tight, and short revealing dresses on. She never would have worn this a year ago. Guys at the club are gunna go crazy when they see them. They're going to try to put their hands all over them, and worse. Why would they dress like this? They have to know how boys are going to react. I mean they are walking advertisements saying go ahead drug me and rape me. I'm so mad I blurt out "Briar Anise Cordero! You are not going out like that! You look like you're asking for it" "Maybe I am." She says and winks at Embry. OH HELL NO. "Oh hell no! You are not going to that club either." I yell starting to shake. If she goes dressed like that boys are going to take advantage of her. "I do not take orders from you or anybody else Jared Michael Cordero!" Bri screams at me. Can't you see I'm trying to save you woman? If she insists on going, than we're going too. I'm not gunna let them walk into that cesspool looking like that alone. Then we're coming with you. "I'm not going to let you go in there by yourselves when you're both dressed like walking date rape targets" I say harshly, which earns me a 'watch it' from Embry. Ya maybe that was mean, but it's true. Briar isn't happy that we're coming, or maybe just me. I think she's starting to feel the imprint pull. She tells me to hurry up. I go and get my wallet. There's no way in hell I'm letting them buy any alcohol. I mention that while I'm walking out to get my keys. I'm driving, who knows how they planned on getting home before we decided to go. I don't even wanna think about it. "Oh we don't ever buy alcohol dearest brother" Bri laughs sarcastically when she says the brother part, but it sounds like she means it about the not buying booze. "It's true" Jula says. "In a dress like this the drinks get bought for you." Jula says laughing. Oh fuck no. I do not want to hear this shit! I can feel the color wash out of my face. This is going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8 Like We Used To

Will he love you like I loved you? Will he tell you every day? Will he make you feel like you're invincible with every word he'll say? Will you do all these things like we use to? - A Rocket to the Moon

Leah

"Seth get out of my room!" I yell at my little brother. "Mom said I can be in here, besides you're on duty soon." He says as he sits on my bed. He's doing this on purpose to bug me. He's seventeen, he doesn't wanna hang out he just wants to get under my skin. "Not for an hour!" I say. "Well I'm bored and my shift doesn't start for three hours. What do you want to do till you patrol?" He asks. "I don't want to do anything I just want to sit here alone!" I say. "That's boring, come on let's do something." He insists. Leave me alone kid. All I want is a second to myself before I have to patrol. I'm with Paul for the end of his shift then I'm stuck with annoying Seth for the first part of his. I'm not going to be stuck with him now and then again later. I'm going to go for a run to clear my head before I snap at him. "I'm outta here, I'll catch you at patrol." I tell him as I walk out the door. I walk into the woods thinking about how bad patrol is going to suck. Paul is so whiny ever since Briar left. Me and that girl got a lot in common. Both our lives were ruined by this wolf shit. Both the victims of imprinting boyfriends, they didn't imprint on us by the way. No they imprinted on other girls right out from under our noses. She has no idea about any of this so she thinks Paul just up and left her. I don't know what's worse, thinking you were cheated on and left, or knowing that your boyfriend now lives and dies for another girl. I think I'd rather take the cheated on story, then you can imagine she dumped him and he's all alone or some other spiteful story. I wish I was her sometimes. She got to skip town and forget all this pain. I'm stuck here. I have to see the man that broke my heart every single day. I have to watch him with the love of his life. I had to see his thoughts as he proposed. He said he wanted to marry me that he wanted to move in and be a family with me. I have to watch in his head as all the things he promised me comes true with my cousin of all people. I hate him for it. I hate all this stupid wolf magic shit. I hate myself for turning into a wolf and being a part of it. This has taken everything from me. It took my dad, it took my boyfriend, it took my free will, and it took my ability to be a mom away. Something that I will never admit, but hurts almost as much as all of that stuff combined. When Sam and I were together we wanted so bad to get married and have a baby. Now not only can I not have a baby, I don't have anybody to have one with even if I could. I never asked for any of this. Sam tries to tell me he still loves me. Like that helps? Oh I love you but I need to get back to my fiancé. Makes you feel real good inside don't ya think? I strip down behind a tree and phase. I'm very good about blanking out so no one knows I'm around. Someone else is here. Fuck me it's Sam. Just the person I want to see. He's thinking about Briar and how much she's messing up his life. Aww poor him, not! This girl is obviously fucked up doing drugs and shit and all he can think is how it's gunna effect him. I remember when that used to be me, trying anything and everythin to take the pain away. Of course being a wolf messed that up too. Drugs and alcohol get burned up in seconds with this increased body heat. Then Sam goes on to say something about how he's glad I never tried that stuff. Psh if he only knew the shit I did after he broke my heart. There were men, and drugs, and parties and a bunch of other shit that no one knows about. Did I mention I'm good about blanking out my thoughts from the guys?

Sam

So Briar's back in town. My life just got a whole lot more complicated. It was hard enough trying to get Jared and Paul to be civil while she was gone and everyone thought she was fine. Now that she's turned to drugs and who knows what else, I can already tell there's going to be fights, bigger than the one today. Sometimes being Alpha sucks. Let's not forget that Embry imprinted on her, just to make things even harder. He hates Paul for fucking up his imprint. I'm so glad Leah didn't do this to herself when I imprinted. She hates me and I broke her heart and I'll have to live with that every day, but at least she didn't hurt herself with drugs or runaway. _**Who says I didn't asshole. It burned off too quickly. Just another thing this wolf shit ruined for me.**_ Leah, you aren't on duty for another hour what are you doing here. _**Seth's pissing me off so I phased to go for a run.**_ What do you mean it burned off too quickly? _**The stupid increased temperature, nothing lasts it all burns off, alcohol drugs all of it. They barely last a minute after you do it. And as far as the running away deal, I had my shit packed and was leaving the day my dad had his heart attack. I couldn't leave my mom and Seth after that. Then I became this, the very thing that caused all the hurt in the first place.**_ Leah, I _**Save it! I envy her ya know. She got to just leave, nothing holding her down she does whatever she wants when she wants. I'm bound here with nothing to take away the anger. **_ You know I couldn't _**Whatever**_ and just like that she phased back. I will never regret imprinting on Emily, I just wish it wouldn't have hurt Leah. I still love her just like Paul still loves Briar. Emily loves me and I love her, but she knows I still love Leah. Em gets kind of jealous about it sometimes. She tries to hide it and pretend that it doesn't bother her but it does. If the situation was reversed I'd feel the same. To know your fiancé is still in love with your cousin, and if it weren't for this magical wolf side of him he'd be marring her this summer instead of you. Well that's a lot to try and swallow. She got such a raw deal. Leah is her cousin and used to be her best friend before all this happened. She didn't ask for any of this, neither did Leah. Now Leah hates her and sometimes I think she hate's herself for it too. When I first imprinted I told her she should go and find someone that was good for her. I would only bring her down. I didn't want her to be burdened with all of this vampires vs. shape-shifters crap. She deserved a normal life, with like a lawyer or accountant or something. Someone that could come home at six every night and they could talk about their day. She doesn't need someone that's leaving at all hours of the night, when there's a possibility they could die and not come back. She refused though saying she felt the imprint as much as I did. So now she's stuck here, in a life she didn't ask for and it's all my fault. _**Jake came up with a solution to our Paul and Embry problem.**_ K what's his suggestion Quil. _** He thinkz we should split packs. Jake, Leah, Em, Seth, and Me and the You, Jared, Paul, and the new kids Brady and Collin then we're even. We can all still patrol at the same time that way they just don't' have to be together all the time.**_ That's kind of a good idea. We'll meet every week and do rundowns of patrol schedules. If something major happens we can hold joint pack meetings. I'll text him about it _**Sounds good man. I'm getting outta here. **_See ya around man. I'm glad they are splitting. They are my brothers and I'd lead them if I had to, but I'm glad that's five less wolves to manage.

Paul

I can't believe I did that to her. I totally ruined her. I slam the screen door still pissed that I got sent home. Now she's gunna spend the rest of her life with Embry? I'm gunna be forced to see them together in his thoughts for the rest of my life! How unfair is that? No stop you have Rach, you should be happy that she has Embry. I know he's going to treat her right. He'll tell her he loves her everyday and rush home after patrols just to be near her, just like I do with Rach. I haven't even gotten to see her in person yet, only through Jared and Embry. Maybe she doesn't look that bad in person. They could have exaggerated their thoughts. You're just saying that so you don't feel so bad. She probably looks even worse. "Hey honey what are you doing home? I thought your shift started five minutes ago?" Rachael says to me. I instantly feel bad for thinking about Briar when she brings me out of my head. It's like there's two Pauls. The one that's in love with Rach and the one in love with Briar. We've gotten in plenty of fights about her since we started dating. Rach has always been jealous of her and the fact that I'm still in love with her. I try to forget about it I really do. "I got sent home" I said still pissed but trying to calm down. "Oh why?" "Got in a fight" I say shortly. Please don't push it Rach I don't wanna fight with you too. "With who?" "Jared and Embry" She laughs "Well I could have guessed the Jared part but why Embry? I thought you two were cool with each other." "Don't ask, I don't wanna talk about it." I snap trying to avoid spilling everything. She looks a little hurt that I snapped at her, my heart aches that I upset her "I'm sorry baby it's been a long day, I just want to drop it." I say with a sigh. "This is about Briar isn't it? I heard she came home today from Emily" She says a little defeated. Great now I made Rach more upset. I can't do anything right. I wreck Briar forever, and now I messed up with my imprint. Fucking great. "I said I wanted to drop it Rach." I say trying to not dig myself a bigger whole. "Don't 'Rach' me Paul! And I'll take that as a yes then." She spits. "This wasn't supposed to happen! She was supposed to be happy! We both were." I say. Briar was supposed to be the same happy bubbly girl. She was supposed to find a good man that could take care of her, even better than I did. Me and Rach could be happy and Briar and I guess Embry could now. Rachael doesn't take it like this though. She thinks I mean me and Briar were supposed to be happy together. "I see how it is. I know you've always regretted imprinting on me instead of her. Well she's back now. Go be with her, imprint or not. I don't give a fuck. I'm so outta here." she yells as she slams our bedroom door. I try to open it but she's locked it and is dialing the phone. "Em ya can I come over? Ok thanks I'll be over in like ten minutes." She says as her voice breaks. She's crying in there. I made my imprint cry! "Rach let me in! That's not what I meant. I have never regretted imprinting on you baby. I love you!" "Don't talk to me Paul!" She yells through sobs. "If you don't open the door I'm gunna break it down. You know I'll do it too." I say through the door. "Go away!" she yells as I hear drawers opening and shutting. Shit she really is packing, she's gunna leave me. I jam my shoulder into the door and it busts off its hinges. She doesn't even look up. She knew I was going to break it. "Baby stop. Look at me!" I say trying to get her to talk to me. "No I'm getting out of your way. You can finally have what you want." She whispers and she zips her suitcase. "All I want is you Rachael." I say as she starts towards the door. I move in front of it so she can't go through. "That's a lie and I know it. I've known it for a year. I said don't worry about it Rachael. He loves you, she's not gunna tear you from him. You can't get over her though. I'm not enough. I pray every night that someday I'll be enough, but now I never will." She says through tears and it breaks my heart. "Baby I do love you. I thank God every day that he gave me you. Nobody else just you. I'm not leaving you for her. I'll never leave you. Please don't go. Do you know how broken I would be if you left? I could barely handle being away from you for a weekend. Remember how many times I called when you visited Becca for the weekend in Hawaii. I thought I was going to die. You're my everything. Come here." I say reaching out to hold her. She hesitates like she doesn't know whether she should believe me or not. She drops her bag and slowly walks into my arms. "Why can't you just love me with your whole heart? Why does she get a piece?" She cries into my chest. "I know baby I'm trying, I really am. I'll tell you everything." I sigh as we lay on the bed as I hold her and tell her everything that happened.

Rachael

Wow, I think as Paul finishes telling me about Briar. She really took this hard. I sort of feel bad about everything now. She doesn't know anything about the wolves, so she probably thinks I swooped in and stole her boyfriend. She must hate me. This whole time I thought I was the victim, but Paul's with me and she had nobody. She ran away and got into drugs and who knows what else. I'm still jealous that Paul loves her, but that's not her fault. I'm happy that Embry imprinted on her. He deserves someone, and now Paul can fully move on. I hate fighting with him about her. Knowing that you share the heart of the man you love with someone else isn't easy. Emily and I have really bonded over this. Sam did the same thing with Leah. Speaking of Emily I told her I'd be over a half hour ago. I reach for my phone and see I got a message. "I'm guessing since you're not here this means everything is worked out? ;) -EM" "Ya we're good thanks" I reply back. I cuddle into Paul's chest. I know he feels like Briar's change is all his fault, in a way it is. Their break up was the spark of her downward spiral. He feels so bad that she's messed up because of him. Yes he broke her heart and that sucks, but she's like this because of her own choices. I know I sound like a bitch right now but it's true. Girl's hearts are broken all the time and they don't turn to drugs or whatever. My heart has been broken, but I've gotten through with no serious side effects. Briar's on heroin because she chose to shoot up, not because of Paul. He feels too guilty to see this for what it is. He also doesn't see that it's not his job to fix her. "You know you have to let her go now." I whisper. "Ya I know baby, and I will. I can't promise you it'll be tomorrow or anything but I will." He says with a sigh. "Embry will take care of her just like you take care of me honey. You can still be there for her from afar. Maybe one day she will see past all of this and you can all be friends." I say hopefully. "I hope so baby I hope so." He says as he kisses my forehead. We lay in silence as I listen to his heartbeat. "You gotta promise me one thing" He says as he plays with my fingers. "What's that?" I ask as I look up at him. "Never pack your suitcase like that. I thought I was going to lose you." He says as he places a kiss on each of my fingers. "I will if you promise to never give me a reason to." I say "I promise" he says as he looks into my brown eyes. "I promise too." I say as I give him a light kiss. He pulls me up and deepens the kiss. I can't imagine being with anyone else. I hate fighting with him, but the make-up sex is always great. Tonight will be no exception. I smile as Paul pins me under him.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9 Blame It

Ooo see she spilled some drink on me, and now I'm knowin she tipsy. She put her body on me and she keeps staring me right in my eyes -Jamie Foxx

Jula

Before walking out the door Briar and I do our regular routine. We check each other out to make sure the other looks perfect. How embarrassing is it to have a tag sticking out or something in your teeth. That's what best friends are for, to save yourself from your own embarrassment. "You look like sex on a stick girl! You ass looks perfect in that dress. Guys are gunna try to grab it all night." Briar laughs. "Have you seen your tits in that dress by the way? Shwing!" I tease her. "I'll just sick you on the guys tonight. You can pull another airport episode." I laugh remembering the tongue lashing she gave that perv guy at baggage claim. "And look at you bitch! You practically scream fuck me." I laugh. "And maybe if you're lucky at the end of the night you will be" I whisper in her ear. She laughs and smacks my arm. "Um ew I don't need to hear this!" Jared says as he heads out the door to his Jeep. The whole time we are checking each other out for errors, I can't help but glance at that Jacob kid. He's way hot, and when I met him I got this weird feeling in my stomach. It was like butterflies on crack. Is it weird that I feel we are connected somehow? Whatever, he probably has a girlfriend. A man that looks like that doesn't stay single. I look over to check him out again and he's staring at me. It's like he's in a trance or something. He notices I'm watching him and he smiles warmly. Aww he's so cute. Me and Bri are having secret time on the way to the club. I'm beginning to formulate plan "hook up with the sexy natives" and we need to collaborate. We make our way to the Jeep. Now is the tricky part, maneuvering yourself into a big Jeep in a dress made basically for standing still and looking good. Jacob comes up behind me. God he smells good! "Need some help?" he says. "Ya thanks." I reply as he takes my hand in his helping me in. Please don't let go of my hand, please don't let go. Damn, as he drops my hand, but surprises me as he leans across my body and grabs the seat belt. I could definitely get used to having him this close to my body. I hear a click and realize he has put my seat-belt on. I look at him and he smiles shyly "So you don't get hurt." He explains. Aww he doesn't want me to fly through the windshield, how cute. He gets into the seat behind me. Not exactly what I want but I'll take it. Bri's helped in beside me by Embry. As soon as she is settled in I turn to her. "I have a plan" I say. "O God last time you said that we woke up in the car in the McDonald's parking lot. No I don't wanna know!" She glares at me "That was one time! And it wasn't even my fault. Believe me you want in on this plan." I say trying to get her to play along. "What's the mission title and our code names. Why do we always have to have code-names by the way? I always forget mine." She says "Because you can't pull off a great plan unless everything is official, what's more official than code names? Duh!" I explain like she doesn't know how to add 2+2 together. I hear Jake laugh behind me and smile. This plan might be easier than I thought. "It's called 'operation hook up with the sexy natives'." I whisper so Embry and Jake don't hear in the back. "You're gunna be tiny sparrow and I'm gunna be chirping swallow." I say. She starts laughing hysterically. "Shouldn't you be more of a chirping spit?" OMG I can't believe she just said that. "It'd be more accurate is all I'm saying." I punch her in the arm "Bri! If you aren't going to take this mission seriously I'm gunna do it all by myself." I glare at her.

Jake

God Jula looks so pretty. I don't even care she takes her clothes off for money or that she's been with a bunch of guys. None of that matters now that she's my imprint. Now that she has me she never has to do that stuff ever again. I love her no matter how fucked up her past is. It's my job to give her a better future and that's what I'm going to do. "You look like sex on a stick girl! You ass looks perfect in that dress. Guys are gunna try to grab it all night." Briar says to my girl. They better fucking not! If anybody so much as looks at her ass I'm gunna put my first in their face. The girls continue making sure they look good, even though they already look perfect. My girl mentions something about Briar getting laid tonight. Embry gulps hard. Jared has heard enough "Um ew I don't need to hear this!" he mutters as he walks out to the Jeep. I catch my girl staring at me so I give her a small smile. Me, Em, Bri, and Jula make our way out to the jeep. I realize that Jula is going to have a hard time getting into the car with that dress on so I walk up behind her. She smells so good. I'm so close to her neck, I have to stop myself from kissing it. "Need some help?" I ask hoping she says yes. "Ya thanks" my angel says. I reach to grab her hand so she can get herself into the car. Her skin is so soft. I don't want to let her hand go. Once she is settled in her seat I reach my body across hers to reach her seat-belt to strap her in. Having my body this close to hers' feels so good. I want to hold her in my arms, but realize we just met like five minutes ago and don't wanna freak her out. I strap her in and she looks at me and gives me a beautiful smile that puts a chill down my back. "So you don't get hurt." I explain in case she's uncomfortable with me being this close. I sit in the back so she and Jula can talk to each other on the way. Embry helps Briar in and sits beside me as we look at each other and smile. I have a plan" Jula says. What's my girl planning? "O God last time you said that we woke up in the car in the McDonald's parking lot. No I don't wanna know!" Briar says amused. Maybe they shouldn't do whatever plan Jula has thought up. "That was one time! And it wasn't even my fault. Believe me you want in on this plan." She says trying to convince Bri. "What's the mission title and our code names? Why do we always have to have code-names by the way? I always forget mine." Briar says. Code names are cool, why is she complaining? Besides they make everything more official. "Because you can't pull off a great plan unless everything is official, what's more official than code names? Duh!" Jula says. I laugh at how much we think alike, even when it comes to dorky things like this. Could she be more perfect for me or what? "It's called 'operation hook up with the sexy natives'." Jula whispers thinking we can't hear. One of the many perks of exploding into a fur ball I guess. So Jula does like me. That just made my job easier. I don't think they are going to have a hard time with their plan. "You're gunna be tiny sparrow and I'm gunna be chirping swallow." She says. Classic. Very old school going with the bird names. Briar starts laughing hysterically. "Shouldn't you be more of a chirping spit?" Embry punches me in the arm and I blush. I cannot even think of her giving me a blow job right now or it's going to be an uncomfortable car ride. "It'd be more accurate is all I'm saying." For the love of God can we please stop talking about this so I don't have to think about it! I can't pop a boner in the back seat. "Bri! If you aren't going to take this mission seriously I'm gunna do it all by myself." Thank you, for the topic change babe. "I think our nights are starting to shape up pretty nicely." Embry whispers so only I can hear. "I think you're right." I say as I let out a deep breath I didn't realize I was holding.

Briar

I just keep laughing at my little joke. 'A ella le gusta la gasoline (Da me mas gasolina!) Como le encanta la gasoline (Da me mas gasolina!) A ella le gusta la gasoline (Da me mas gasolina!) Como le encanta la gasoline (Da me mas gasolina!)_' _ "When'd you get that?" Jula asks. "I don't know but it's awesome!" I say as my phone rings. Jula and I start singing and grinding in our seats as we listen to the song. It's a number from Pittsburgh tagged 'Villi'. We both look at the phone and shrug. Who's Villi? "Hello?" I say as I answer wondering who this is. Jula leans her head over so she can hear to. "Hola mami. ¿Cómo esta noche está hermosa? (How are you tonight beautiful)" Huh? "No hablo espanol" I say trying to be nice to whoever the hell is calling my phone in Spanish. The man on the phone laughs, "I don't remember you having a problem with it when I was whispering it in your ear mi amor. How's your fine culo tonight? I was thinking if you and that sexy lil amiga of yours wasn't busy tonight maybe me n Julio could holla at you both for a minute. Maybe finish where we left off?" the man says with a latin accent. "Imma have to put you on hold right quick k?" I ask the mystery caller. "Ok mami don't leave me waiting too long vale?" he responds. I press the silence button and look over at Jula. "Who the fuck is this? I don't remember a Julio or Villi, do you?" I say trying to think back to anytime I remember meeting a Villi or Julio. Jula laughs, "I don't know but he's spitting his game hard girl, and in two languages. Hella impressive." She laughs "I know right!" I say. "OH SHIT" Jula yells "We do know them, it's Carlos!" "Who's Carlos, it says Villi?" I say still in the dark then it clicks "Sexy-mexy's" me and Jula yell at the same time and laugh. "Fuck me! We gotta ditch them" she says still laughing. "Dios mio" I say and it just makes her laugh more. I hear Embry and Jacob sigh uncomfortably. Poor them all cramped in the Jeep with their hulk bodies. "What should I say to get rid of them?" I ask her. She blanks out for a second and says "Say we died" like it was the best explanation ever. "How is he talking to me if I died J" I say. "Then say we are currently in the hospital after a skydiving accident." Jacob laughs from the back. "Never mind I'll think of something." I say since she is obviously no help. "Hey." I say into the phone. "Ah mami I though you forgot about us, so you wanna have some fun tonight." Carlos/Villi says. Jula and I look at each other and cringe. "You see what had happened was, me and my friend were just visiting when we met up with you guys. We just got back into Washington this morning. Sorry boys." I say as I hang up and throw my phone onto the seat like it's crawling with germs. "Smooth" Jula says to me laughing. "O ya like dying or a skydiving accident was so much better." I tease. We finally arrive at the club. The boys walk up behind us. If they try to get in with us we'll never be able to flirt our way in. "We'll go in first then you boys come in a few minutes after, or we won't get in." I explain. They aren't happy about it but they do what we say. The bouncer is so easy all it takes to get in is for me to compliment his watch. I bend over enough that he can see down my dress as I look at it and we're in. The boys all look like they're twenty five so they'll get in no problem. By the time they get in me and Jula are already at the bar getting drinks from the bartender. A not so cute guy told the bar tender that he would pay for whatever drink we wanted. We both looked at each other and said "Tequila shot" to the bartender laughing. "Don't be weak with the Jose." I say and he laughs and winks. Embry and Jake come up to the bar. "Mr. Cuervo is the only man that has ever loved me as much as I love him." I say as Jula laughs. "Me and you are in love with the same man my friend." She laughs and continues "What a typical guy too, he's real quick to get you naked and then the next day he leaves you with nothing but a headache." I laugh and the bar tender brings us our shots. The not so cute guy has left before we can even thank him for our drinks, weird. We both need to have a little liquid courage in us if we plan on executing mission 'hook up with the sexy natives'. Hey where's Jar. He isn't with us I notice. Embry must be able to read my thoughts because he says "Jared went to hang out with Kim. He said we're supposed to watch out for you both." "Like we need a babysitter, but you're the hottest babysitter I've ever had" Jula says as she brushes up to Jacob. I stare at her in shock at how bold she is. "Get it girl!" I mouth to her and do a thumbs up. Jacob blushes and puts his arm around her shoulders, "We'll take two more" he gestures towards the guy at the bar. Two more shots make their way to our end of the bar and the boys pick them up. "Here's to you, here's to me, and if by chance we disagree then fuck you and here's to me!" We take our shot and I laugh. He's so perfect for Jula. That's one of her favorite toasts. I look at her and she has the biggest smile on her face she knows it too. "Oh my god I love you." She blurts out. Jake blushes and pulls her closer. Embry is standing beside me with his arm touching mine. Aww he must be shy, or he doesn't like me. Then he slips an arm around my waist and draws me closer to him. I smile. Is it wrong that I don't ever want him to let go?

Embry

Her ringtone is Spanish? Does she even know Spanish? She obviously doesn't remember getting this ringtone from the girl's conversation, or who is on the phone as I see both girls shrug. Jula and my angel are dancing and singing in the front seat. The way my girl's grinding in her seat makes me wish I was the seat. She answers and some guys is on the line. Who the hell is calling her and saying that shit to her in Spanish? I know what he wants to do to my girl! Fuck that I'll rip him to shreds. "Who the fuck is this? I don't remember a Julio or Villi, do you?" my girl asks Jula. At least it's not her boyfriend or something. These guys must not have meant enough to them if they don't remember their names. "I don't know but he's spitting his game hard girl and in two languages. Hella impressive." Jula laughs, I look over to Jake and he has the same look of rage I'm sure that I have, "I know right!" Briar says. "OH SHIT" Jula yells "We do know them, it's Carlos!" Who the fuck is Carlos? "Who's Carlos it says Villi?" Bri asks "Sexy-mexy's" They say at the same time and laugh. OH HELL NO. She doesn't need to call them sexy or anybody else for that matter, just me. "Fuck me! We gotta ditch them" Jula says still laughing. I look at Jacob and he sucks in a big gulp of air. These girls will be the death of us. "Dios mios" Briar says. No, no this is not happening. Both Jake and I sigh trying to calm ourselves. "What should I say to get rid of them?" Briar asks. How about that we found huge sexy boyfriends that'll rip you in half. Say the future father of my children will kill you and make it look like an accident. Say, "Say we died" Jula cuts off my inner rant. "How is he talking to me if I died J" Bri says. I'm glad the girls want to get rid of them. "Then say we are currently in the hospital after a skydiving accident." Jula says. Jacob laughs beside me. That's something he would have come up with. "Never mind I'll think of something." Bri sighs. "Hey." She says to the scumbag on the phone. "Ah mami I thought you forgot about us, so you wanna have some fun tonight." Carlos or Villi or whoever says back. Don't push your luck asshole! Jake and I cringe. I notice so do Jula and my baby. That makes me feel better that they are just as repulsed by these douche bags as me and Jake are. "You see what had happened was, me and my friend were just visiting when we met up with you guys. We just got back into Washington this morning. Sorry boys." She says hanging up the phone and tossing it onto the seat like she can't get rid of it fast enough. "Smooth" Jula says laughing. Me and Jake look at each other in relief. "O ya like dying or skydiving accident was so much better." My girl laughs. Neither of the girls had as good as excuses as Jake and I could have come up with I'm sure. We make it to the club and as we're getting out the girls explain they need to go in first. They walk on ahead as Jared pulls us aside. "I'm going to go find Kim. I can't hear one more thing like that tonight. Take care of them. Don't let them out of your site for a second! I'm leaving you the keys. Take them back to your place. If my mom sees them like this she'll be pissed. If I hear or see one thing from either of you that implies in any way that you took advantage of them when they are drunk I'll pound you both into the sidewalk." "Like we'd do that to our imprints!" Jake yells "Just watch them! Alright?" Jared says as he turns towards the woods. Jake and I walk into the club having no trouble getting past the bouncer. We find the girls at the bar, already being poured shots. Damn they sure move fast. "We really have our hands full" I say to Jake. He laughs and says "It's gunna be one hell of an adventure." We walk up behind the girls. "Mr. Cuervo is the only man that has ever loved me as much as I love him." Briar says. All that's about to change baby. I already love you more than you can believe. "Me and you are in love with the same man my friend." Jula laughs as Jake frowns "What a typical guy too, he's real quick to get you naked and then the next day he leaves you with nothing but a headache." Briar says as they get their shots. That will never happen to you again honey. I will never leave you ever. She's looking around probably for Jared. "Jared went to hang out with Kim. He said we're supposed to watch out for you both." I say trying to help her out. "Like we need a babysitter, but you're the hottest babysitter I've ever had" Jula says as she brushes up to Jacob. I stare at Jake. She must've had more vodka than I thought back at the house. "Get it girl!" Bri mouths Jake gets us a round of shots as he puts an arm around the willing Jula. I want to be close to Bri but I don't wanna freak her out. Jake says the toast he's been using since we were fourteen. Bri laughs and Jula bursts out "Oh my god I love you". Jake has the biggest smile on his face. Even if she didn't mean it as real love I know he liked hearing it. 'Stop being a pussy Embry' I think. If you want to be as close to your imprint as Jake is with his you're gunna have to make a move. I put my arm around her teeny tiny waist and pull her close. Briar smells so good. Spicy, with a hint of sweetness, just like her. The rest of the night is spent with Jake and me scaring off the rest of the guys at the club and making sure the girls don't go overboard on the alcohol. Briar and Jula don't seem to mind as they have been attached to us all night. Sam's right, the girls feels an imprint's power as much as the wolf does.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10 Good to You

I do I want you to know I hold you up above everyone, and I do I want you to know I think you'd be good to me, and I'd be so good to you.-Marianas Trench

Embry

We make our way out to the car. Jula is shit faced basically and Bri is only buzzing. Jake and I are fine since alcohol affects us about as much as water does with all the body heat. I drive so Jake can lay Jula down since she looks like she's gunna pass out. I get Briar into the front passenger's seat. Jake gets into the back and let's Jula lay down with her head in his lap. She instantly passes out. "They're so cute. He's not a dick anymore. He's good to her, she deserves someone to be good to her. I hope they get married." She says with a slight slur and hint of sadness. I see Jake smile from the back seat as he drifts off to sleep. "You deserve someone to treat you right too. Briar." I say truthfully standing outside her door. "Thanks, even if you are lying." She says quietly. I hate that this is how little she thinks of herself it breaks my heart. "I'm not lying Bri, you deserve someone that will give you the world. Someone that thinks the sun rises and sets with you. Someone that loves you so much it's hard to breathe when you're around them." She looks into my eyes, "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." She says with a soft smile. "It's true Bri, it's true because that's how I feel about you." She stares at me in shock like she doesn't believe it. "But you hated me." She whispers in disbelief. "I never hated you, neither did Quil or Jake. I just hung around them because we've been best friends since forever. You always knew what to say to put them in their place anyways. I still tease them about some of the stuff you used to say, like how they were sucking each others dicks." She laughs obviously remembering that time by her locker. "Listen, Jake was pissed all the time cuz this Bella girl he was trying to get with kept dragging him along then went back to her boyfriend and married him. He packed his shit and left just like you did, but he couldn't be away from work that long and had to come back. He was mean to you because he was jealous because you and well you know, you were so happy and he was miserable, but he'd never admit that, so don't tell him I said anything." Her previous smile fades into a frown as I mention her being happy with Paul. "Briar I really do love you. I want to make you happy. I'll never do what Paul did to you. It physically hurts me to see you sad." She looks up at me in disbelief. "Yeah right" she says. "It's true, see ouch" I say clutching my chest in mock hurt, even though there is a little ache there since she's upset. She laughs and punches my shoulder. "You're quite the smooth talker Embry Call." She says with a smile. I reach across her to buckle her in. I love being this close to her. Just as I'm about to pull away she kisses my neck. My imprint just kissed me! "That's so sweet Embry" She says sadly as I close her door. I run over to the driver's side and hop in. She stares at me and says "But I'm not a good person anymore Em. You don't want me. You deserve someone that can make you happy. I'll just drag you down. I'm too used up and broken. You deserve better." Her voice cracks and she glances out the window as I register what she just said. I want to make her happy. I want to make all her pain go away, I have to. "Well" I say as she turns to look at me with tears threatening her eyes. "I guess I'll just have to put you back together now won't I?" I say as I tuck her hair behind her ear. I kiss her forehead and start up the car. I should kiss her I know I should, but if I do and she's too drunk to actually decide if she wants it that would be taking advantage of her. I can't do that. I start the Jeep and head for my house. She takes my hand off the shifter and holds it in her own. She brings it to her soft lips and leaves a gentle kiss. "How can you love me?" she says "I thought you had to wrestle it out of boys, or they say it because that's what they think you want to hear, but they don't mean it." She says still doubting me. "I mean it. I'll always mean it. And you don't have to wrestle it out of me. I promise to tell you I love you every day. I promise to take care of you when you're sick, make you smile when you're upset, probably drive you crazy most of the time, but that's ok because I'm crazy about you. Even just being around you ten minutes makes my whole day worthwhile." "I can't get hurt again Em. I'm barely holding on now as it is. I can't bounce back again." She whispers. "Baby I will never hurt you ever. I know that you don't believe me now, but I'll show you everyday how much I love you." I say desperately trying to get her to give me a chance. After a long time of driving in silence holding hands she says, "You know we're gunna have to work at it." She says seriously. "I have major trust issues among others, if you couldn't tell." She laughs. "There's gunna be times when I yell at you and don't believe you and push you away." She says with a sigh. "Then I'll just have to tell you how much I love you and that I'm not going anywhere." I say as a squeeze her hand in mine. "Does this mean you're taking a chance on me Briar?" I ask hopefully. "Yes, but one and you're done." She says with a sigh.

Briar

Did Embry Call say he loves me? He wants to put me back together and that he's sticking around? All the walls and hurdles and everything I put up after Paul, will he be able to knock them down? He must be putting a dent in them since I'm seriously going to try this relationship out. I can't help but feel this is going to actually work out. Whenever I'm around him I just feel whole, like the rips in my heart are going to get sewn back together. I should not be jumping into this so fast. Briar the last time you let someone in you got crushed. Is that a risk you're willing to take again? Embry looks over at me and smiles as he squeezes my hand. Yes I think it is. We pull up to an unfamiliar building. "Jared said your parents would be pissed if you came home drunk. This is me and Jake's apartment." Em says shyly. Aww he has his own place how cute. Already a step up from most of the men I date. "Do you have any kids?" I blurt out. He laughs, "No love I don't. No kids, no baby mommas." Well if he aint two for two! I wonder where I'm sleeping. Please say with Embry please! For the first time all year I want to take it slow. Believe me I want to fuck Embry's brains out, but I think to really make this work I should actually do things in order. You know like go on a date and then sleep together, not the other way around like it usually happens. Hell who am I kidding? Usually there isn't even a date. Embry and I haven't even kissed yet. I've kissed his neck and he's kissed my forehead, but no lip action. I'm at least going to give him a goodnight kiss. To be honest, I just want someone to hold me and make me feel safe all night. Jula calls them cubbies, its short for cuddle bubby. She should be waking up soon and asking for one now that I think about it. I'm sure Jake wouldn't mind being her cubby, but I'm not gunna put that on him unless he offers. We are sitting in the car just looking at the apartment building. Neither one of us ready to go in and have the sleeping arrangement discussion. I love how shy he is, like he's the one that's going to screw this up. If anybody is going tank this relationship it will probably be me. "So you and Jake live on your own?" I ask trying to make small talk. "Yeah about a year ago my mom threw me out. I was on call at Sam's a lot at night and she thought I was sneaking out doing drugs and all that stuff. One day I came back from school and all my stuff was in the drive way. The council helped get me set up here and now I work for Sam and at the Clearwater's store to pay rent." He says. "Isn't it lonely just you and Jake?" I blurt out. "Sorry" I immediately say. "Baby you never have to be sorry for saying exactly what you're thinking, and ya it is. It gets really lonely; we don't really have the same schedule so I'm here by myself a lot. Hopefully that will change though." He says as he gives me a warm smile. Aww he wants me to make him not be lonely anymore. We can both stop each others loneliness. It starts getting cold in the Jeep with the engine off and I start to shiver. "Come on let's get you inside and warm. Do you have pajamas?" He says "No I didn't pack anything, but that's ok I've passed out in dresses before." I say. "I'll find you something and I'm sure Jake will get Jula something too." How sweet is that! Taking care of me and my best friend. "Jake, J come on hun it's time to wake up. We gotta get inside. You'll freeze out here." Jake carries a still basically unconscious Jula up to their apartment. It's nice inside and it doesn't look too much like a bachelor pad. "Emily decorated it" Em says sheepishly. Oh he had an ex decorate his apartment he must have really liked her. I think he can see my disappointment as he continues "She's Sam's fiance." O well in that case I like it. I hear Jula begin to whine and turn around. She's squirming in Jakes arms and he has to let her go or he'll drop her. "Bri? Bri?" She asks for me. "Ya sweetie" I say stepping in front of Embry the giant so she can see me. "We gotta get you into bed ok?" "No I don't wanna!" She says like she's a toddler. She's like this every time she's really drunk. She's whiny and difficult just like a little girl. "Yes you do, you took a nap in the car and everything. It's bed time, and no arguing!" I say going into Briar mommy mode. "Hey Em, where can she sleep?" I ask. "You both can sleep in my bed. I can sleep on the couch." he says Well there goes us cuddling all night. Now I'm stuck being Jula's cubby, again. Not that I mind watching out for her, it's just I wanted to be selfish and have more time with Embry. "Noooooooo!" Jula says "What are you no'ing about?" I ask "I don't want you to be my cubby!" she slurs trying to stand up straight. "I want Jake to be my cubby, please please," She says turning to Jake to give him puppy dog eyes. "What's a cubby?" Embry and Jake both ask. "It's a person to sleep with her so she feels safe. Someone to cuddle her. It's a cuddle bubby, cubby for short." I reply then start to manage drunky again "Honey you can't just ask him that. He probably." "Of course I'll be your cubby." Jake cuts me off. The boys both say they'll be right back and walk down the hallway. Embry walks back carrying a huge t-shirt with Jake close behind with another for J. They look like they could be evening gown length even! "Here you can wear these so you don't have to sleep in those tight dresses." Embry says. "Thanks, come on J we gotta go put our jammas on ok? Are you going to help this time or just lay on the floor?" I say laughing remembering the last time she was drunk and she puked on her clothes. I had to change her shirt and she just laid on the bathroom floor. "I'll help" she says in a huff.

Jake

Wow Jula must really be a light weight. I didn't let her drink anymore than Briar and she seems pretty all right. But god is she so cute. And she specifically asked for me to be her cubby. Even though up until a second ago I didn't know what that meant. It's just another reason why she's so cute. She still needs to be taken care of. Briar does a great job, but I want to do it. They are off getting changed. I hear a loud noise coming from the bathroom. "Fuck! Are you ok? Did you hit your head on the spicket?" Briar says. O man my girl's hurt? I hear Jula laughing "Look Bri I'm taking a bath!" She says excitedly. Oh God that girl is too funny. "A lil help in here please." Bri says sighing. I walk into the bathroom to find a changed Briar and my imprint lying in an empty tub in my huge t-shirt and her panties. She looks good in my shirt. I swiftly pick her up, but slow enough that she won't get sick. "Let's get you tucked in." I say "You gotta tell her a story or she'll whine till she gets one." Briar says following us out of the bathroom. Once I have her all set up in my room Jula turns to Briar "Bri I need my story and my water cup." She says in her small voice. "What do you say?" Briar asks her. "Please" My girl says with the cutest pouty smile. God if she uses that on me I'll never be able to tell her no. "Embry can I please get a cup of water? Only fill it about a third full. She only takes a few sips and if it's full she'll spill it all over." Briar says as Em smiles and walks into the kitchen. Wow she knows Jula like the back of her hand. Bri really is a good friend to my imprint. "Here's your cup Jula." Embry says. She takes one sip and hands it back. "Say thank you." Bri scolds her "Thanks Embry." She says. "Now close your eyes and you'll get a story." Bri says trying to pacify her. "I'll tell her one." I cut in. "J is it ok if Jake tells you a story?" Bri asks. "Ya tell him the kind I like" She urges Briar. "She likes stories about a Princess named Jula." She says as she winks at me. Jula smiles as I crawl in beside her. Embry and Bri have walked down the hall leaving only me and Jula in the living room. I lay down and she rests her head on my chest. "I can hear you chest drum" I smile "You mean my heart?" I ask softly. "No it's too loud to be a heart. It's a drum." She replies then moves her head to kiss my chest right where my heart is. "You wanna know what its saying?" I reply. "Mhm" she says softly. "Ju-la, Ju-la." I say matching each syllable to the beat of my heart. She smiles "What does mine say?" she asks curiously. I put my head to her chest, not in a gross way, but I can't help but bask in the fact that I'm this close to her boobs, and listen to her heart. It's sped up a little since I got this close to her. I'm taking that as a good sign. "Ja-cob Ja-cob. Is what I'm hearing." I reply with a smile. "Our hearts say our names," she says in the voice that shall be now known as junior Jula. "Yes they do" I say as I begin to rub her hair. "Now for your story" I say as I make up a short story about a Princess named Jula falling in love with a Prince named Jacob.

Embry

She takes such good care of Jula. She's going to be a great mom someday. Our kids won't get away with shit! Jake is cuddling up to Jula, as I lead Briar down the hall to my room. "Will you be my cubby?" I ask knowing that she will say yes. "Only if you be mine." she says with a warm smile. I pull back the cover on my bed and she instantly hops right in bouncing a little on the bed. I strip down to my boxers and sit on the bed. "Thanks so much for tonight. For taking us home, helping with Jula and everything" she says as we are both sitting in bed. "You're really good with her. You'll make a great mommy one day." I smile and say to her. "Thanks," She blushes and looks away embarrassed. "You look good in my shirt baby." I say. "Thanks loving that you like the Ninja Turtles by the way." She laughs. I get up to turn off the light. When I come back to the bed Briar is laying down waiting for me to get under the covers. "I don't wanna have sex." She blurts out. I laugh at how abrupt she is. "Baby, I only want to do what you're comfortable with. I won't ever make you do something you aren't ready for. And I'm never going to fuck you or have sex with you. If you decide you want to be intimate someday I will only ever make love to you." I say as I reach for her hand. "You're too good to me Embry Call." She sighs. "No baby, it's you that is too good to me." I reply as I kiss her forehead. She rubs her thumb along my cheekbone down the side of my jaw. I lean in to how soft her touch is. She dips her head towards mine and lightly kisses my cheek. Her lips are so soft and warm. I'm going for it! I move my head towards hers and lightly press my lips to hers. I feel a spark against our lips. She pulls back and gasps. I can't tell if it's because she liked it or she's mad. "Did you feel that?" she asks "Ya I did", I reply. She smiles and leans in for another kiss this one going a little deeper than the first. After a few minutes of just kissing her lips I can't hold off anymore. I need to taste her. I lightly run my tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opens her mouth and instantly her tongue finds mine. She tastes sweet and sugary, like cotton candy. We press into the kiss harder and I try to show her how much I feel for her through my kisses. Her tongue fights mine for dominance but we both seem to be tied. I start to get hard and I know that she can feel it, but I can't help it. I'm lying in my bed with my half naked imprint making out, what's supposed to happen. She presses closer to me, now I know she has to feel it. I pull the t-shirt up a little so I can feel the smooth skin of her back and stomach. "Can I?" I ask as my hand slowly moves from her stomach to under her breasts as I trace her bra. She nods and I place my hands under her bra and on her tits. I gently massage them and roll her nipples between my fingers. She lets out a gasp and again I don't know if it's good or bad. I take it as being good since she reaches down to grab my dick over my boxers. "Baby" I moan. She moves her hand getting a better grip. If this doesn't stop, we're going to end up doing what she said she didn't want to. I try to remind her "Baby are you sure, you just said you didn't wanna" "I don't wanna go all the way but that doesn't mean we can't at least go down the road a little." She says seductively cutting me off. "Are you sure love?" I ask one more time. "I'm positive." She answers as she starts to move her hand into the hole in my boxers. Oh my god my imprint is giving me a hand job. Keep it together Em or you're not gunna last more than a minute. "You're big aren't you?" She says as she tries to wrap her fist around me. Oh God please help me. "Do I get to touch you too?" I ask huskily. "Only if you want to." She says matching my tone. I let my right hand move down her body as I keep my left massaging her breasts. I let my finger dip below the thin string of her thong and start to pull it down. She wiggles to help me free her from the barely there material. I grab her ass and pull her closer to me. She gasps as my hand moves from her butt to between her legs. She opens her legs so I can touch her where she wants. She's stoking my cock as I slide my finger up and down her wet folds. Without warning I glide one finger into her. She gasps and grinds her hips on my hand. I start to pump my finger inside of her as I bring my thumb up to circle her clit. She moans and I take that as I'm doing something right. I pull my face from hers and kiss up her neck, lightly biting and sucking. I make it to her ear as I whisper "I love you so much Briar." I slip my tongue in lighting just enough to make her jump from how worked up it makes her. I make my way back down her neck. I tug the t-shirt over her head and unhook her bra. I kiss her collar bone down all the way to her chest. She keeps stoking and I twitch as she bites my clavicle. God that felt good. I'm not gunna last much longer. I'm about to tell her when she moans out "Em I'm almost there, I want to go at the same time." I lick her nipples and then take one in my mouth as I pump my finger harder. She increases the speed of her hand. We both climax at the same time. "Embry! Embry Embry" She hisses. "Briar, oh baby, Briar, Ya!" I pant as we both collapse onto the bed. Her head is on my chest with her leg draped over my body. "I love you so much baby" I sigh as I push her hair off her neck and lightly kiss it. "I promise, someday that I'll be able to say it back Em, I just can't right now. It would be a lie." She says sadly "It's alright baby take all the time you need. I'll be waiting right here." I say as I give her body a light squeeze. I begin to rub her hair as we both drift off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11 Erase Me

She said she don't know me, anymore. I think she hates me deep down, I know she does. She wants to erase me- Kid Cudi

Briar

I wake up almost naked to a sleeping Embry. He looks so cute when he sleeps. Not to mention that was seriously the best orgasm of my life, and all he used was his finger. I can't even imagine what that boy can do with his "Good morning baby" Embry says. "Good morning." I smile as I make my way off the bed to get my dress so I can leave. In my experience after sleeping with a girl, boys want them to be outta there after the polite good morning farewell. Embry slips an arm around my waist "Where do you think you're going?" He asks as he pulls me back onto him giving me a kiss. So he wants me to stay? "Nowhere?" I ask trying to see if this is the answer he wants. "Good plan." He winks as he tucks me back in and we cuddle and kiss all morning. Embry eventually gets up muttering something about having to work with Jacob in an hour. "If you go somewhere today make sure you both come back tonight. I want the four of us to have dinner. I'll make it and everything. You won't have to lift a pretty little finger love" He says as he kisses all of my fingers separately. "JAKE! Wake your lazy ass up we have to be on the clock in 45 minutes. Don't grumble at me you made the schedule, boss." I hear Embry yell as he walks into the hallway. I find his shirt from last night and slip it on before I follow him and see Jula and Jake cuddling in his room. Awwwww how cute. Jake kisses the top of her head and gets out of bed grumbling something about cock blocking himself. I laugh and run into his room and hop in bed with Jula. Jake's brushing his teeth while Embry's making coffee. "Do you lovely ladies want some breakfast?" He yells from the kitchen. Jula and I look at each other, she cringes from the yell. "No thanks, we have a hangover ritual." I explain "Crappy diner breakfasts seem to make the headaches go away." Jula moans closing her eyes and hiding herself under the blankets. "I don't know when you get off work, but we'll be here so we can have that dinner you mentioned." I said. "You two better be, I'm not gunna let Jake eat all my chicken alfredo." Em says walking into the door way and winks at me. Jake comes back and sits on the other side of Jula rubbing her hair to make the headache go away. "I could get used to you two pretty girls being in my bed." Jake jokes. Embry grumbles something I can't hear and walks over to me slapping Jake in the back of his head on his way. "I was just kidding; she can stay in your bed.  
>Jake says with a laugh. I smile and nod at his statement. Embry smiles big. Jake brushes Jula's hair out of her face and smiles as he whispers something to her. God they're so perfect together. If he hurts her I'm not afraid to cut him. Embry pulls me up out of Jake's bed to give me a hug. It's not a quick one either; he just stands there and holds me. The four of us stay like that for a long time before Embry sighs. "Come on man, I'm not gunna get chewed out for being late by Leah. Bye baby. After your breakfast why don't you both come back here and hang out. Jared's working all day and then Kim has a college orientation thing so he won't be home anyways." Embry says "Yeah stay, then it can be like we're coming home to our women." Jake says with a laugh. "I think we can do that" Jula says with a smile. She's sprung! After getting a goodbye kiss from Em, Jula got a forehead kiss from Jake they said their goodbyes. "Here's the key, lock up when you leave babe." Em said and followed Jake down the complex's stairs. As soon as the door shuts Jula squeals, "OMG you two are so cute! And he gave you a key!" J says "What about you and Jake! Geez I about got a toothache! You obviously haven't kissed him yet since he seems nervous to do anything but kiss your forehead." I say, "Yeah well last night he didn't even try. What a gentleman right? And then Embry woke us up so they could be at work and I didn't want our first kiss to be a public spectacle. I think I really like him, like I want a real relationship with him." She says shyly. "I think he does too honey. Tonight just go for it and kiss his brains out!" I say laughing. "What about you huh? Did you fuck Embry? Is he big?" Jula asks with a laugh "No we didn't go that far, just hands. It was dark so I didn't see it, but he feels pretty big though. Best orgasm I ever had too, and it was just with his finger." I laugh. "Get it girl!" Jula laughs. "Come on we gotta get clothes from my house so we can get ready and go to the diner." I tell her. After showering, hair, makeup, and getting dressed we finally head out. We pull into the diner and walk in as the bell dings. We get sat immediately. Jula and I are looking at the menu as more people come in. We get stared at, but that's nothing new. A nice waitress comes and takes our orders. After a while of waiting our food has come and we're chowing down. After we put a massive dent in our pancakes and eggs we are full. I head to the bathroom when I bump into someone. "Oh shit sorry!" I say I look up to see none other than Paul fucking Alexander and Sam Uley. I instantly feel like I'm going to be sick. Where's Jacob Black's bushes when you need them. "Briar?" He questions "Yeah" I say with as much venom I can muster. He just keeps staring. "Do you fucking want something or can I pass?" I spit. "I wanna talk to you." He says softly. "Save it you sure as fuck said enough a year ago. As far as I'm concerned I don't know you anymore, and you sure as hell don't know me." Jula walks up beside me and pulls me to the cashier as she pays both our bills and the tip in all ones. The cashier is giving us a disgusted look. She knows we strip, why else would we have so many dollar bills. I'm already pissed and shaking from the Paul thing and this lady just got in the war path. "What? Like you've never fucking seen dollar bills before? You can look that way all you want but it's men like your husband that throw this money at us. What you think about that bitch?" I yell as she quickly wipes the look off her face, hmm struck a nerve I guess, but she recovers "Miss if you don't calm yourself I'll call the police." The woman snips thinking she's won. Well I got news for her she can call 'em, like it'd scare me to go to jail again. "Call 'em bitch, I'm not scared to go back to jail!" I open my mouth to begin blasting her some more when Jula covers my mouth and walks us outside. She starts laughing "That was the funniest shit I've ever seen! Was that him?" I shake my head yes. "He even looks like a douche bag." She replies. "FUCK" I yell. I'm out of cigarettes. Always always when I need them I'm out. Jula's out too.<p>

Paul

I smell Embry and Jake but they aren't here. They left Sam's pack to join their own renegade group. Really it was so Embry doesn't have to see me and Bri in my thoughts and I don't have to see Bri and him together in his. A pretty girl bumps into me, she's skin and bones. I'm lucky she didn't fall down and break. She hardly has any clothes on! Is she wearing leather shorts? That's hot! She looks familiar. This pretty girl is Briar! She doesn't look as hopeless as she did the other day in Jared's thought. She also reeks of Embry. "Briar?" I question. Part of me believes she's still that perky brunette with long soft waves. Not this short attitude ridden woman in front of me "Yeah" She basically spits. I still can't believe it. "Do you fucking want something or can I pass?" She spits again. I just wanna talk to you. I need to make things right. I don't want her to hate me, even though I know she always will. "I wanna talk to you." I almost whisper. "Save it you sure as fuck said enough a year ago. As far as I'm concerned I don't know you anymore, and you sure as hell don't know me." Ouch. She doesn't want to talk to me. Hell she doesn't even want to think I exist. Her friend Jula walks up beside her and takes her away to pay their bill. The cashier is giving them a weird look as they pay in cash. Bri is already pissed off from seeing me and this lady sets her new attitude off "What? Like you've never fucking seen dollar bills before? You can look that way all you want but it's men like your husband that throw this money at us. What you think about that bitch?" Wait what why are men throwing money at her? Is she stripping? She can't! Does Embry know? Why does she do this to herself? She really has changed. "Miss if you don't calm yourself I'll call the police." The lady behind the counter says. That's Quil's mom. Please please don't call the police Mrs. Ateara! "Call 'em bitch, I'm not scared to go back to jail!" She's been to jail? What did she do? She's really messed her life up. I've messed her life up. She's right I don't even know her anymore. The Briar I loved is dead and I'm the one that killed her. "That was intense man" Sam says. I almost forgot he was there. "That girl's got some rage and she's working the pole and an ex-con. Embry's got his hands full trying to wrangle her in" He continues "She's not my Biar anymore." Is all I can manage to say. "You already knew that, and even if she wasn't so fucked up, she's never going to be 'your' Briar again man. She'll be Embry's. You gotta start accepting that." Sam says with a sigh. He's right the faster I accept that Briar wants nothing to do with me and she cares about Embry now, the sooner things can finally go back to normal. Whatever the new normal is going to be anyway.

Leah

Nobody is even in this tiny store. I bet no one would even notice if I took a nap. The people would probably just leave the right amount of money on the counter as they left. I hear the bell ding and Rachael comes in. I don't really like her. I'm on Briar's side in the whole love triangle. Hell we kinda are soul sisters since we both were on the jagged end of the triangle. She heads to the feminine aisle. I like to watch the people in the store and look at what they buy. You can tell a lot about a person by what they buy at the store. Rach must be on the rag I think and turn back, that's not exciting. Briar and a girl I've never met before walk in. This might not be good, but I'm not gunna stop it, if anything if Bri needs some help I might throw a few bows for solidarity. "Come on I know what we need to get besides cigarettes." Briar's friend says. They also walk down the feminine aisle. O shit girl fight in aisle three. I don't think Briar notices its Rach because she casually mentions "First Response is good, I've had some very good experiences with First Response." O shit is Rach preggo? Bri obviously hasn't recognized her "Thanks, this is my first time." Rach says picking up a box. "I'd like to say they get easier and less nerve wracking each time, but they don't" Bri's friend says. Rach smiles at Bri's friend and heads on to the next aisle. "Look at us helping people in their time of need! Get the ribbed kind" Briar's friend says. So Rach's buying a pregnancy test and Briar's fucking someone new. I love this small town. There's so much drama and I get to know it all. All three girls walk up to the counter at the same time Briar's just a second faster and gets in line first. She asks for a pack of menthols. As I'm ringing her up she turns to Rach "Good luck!" She says. Rachael turns to look at her "Thanks, I'm nervous as." Briar cuts her off "Rachael Black?" "Briar Cordero?" Rach responds. "FUCK THIS. FUCK THIS DAY! I'm having the shittiest luck! First I run into your son-of-a-bitch backstabbing boyfriend now I run into the whore that's possibly expecting his demon seed!" Briar yells. "What did you just say?" Rachael says steaming. "You heard me bitch, but if you need a replay I said I just ran into your son-of-a-bitch backstabbing boyfriend now I run into the whore that's possibly expecting his demon seed!" she says with enough venom to take down an elephant. "It's not my fault he didn't connect with your slutty ass!" Rach yells back. Briar's hand comes so fast at Rach's face I almost miss it. "Stay the fuck away from me bitch!" Briar yells in Rach's face. Rach has her hand covering where she just got slapped.  
>"This is fan-fucking-tastic. Fuck me! We need something better than cigarettes. Come one J we're going to the south Rez" She explodes turning to her friend. You go girl! Give her hell! I'm practically dying over the demon seed bit and the slap. She takes her bags and they storm out the door. The south rez? That's like the run down hood of La Push. I myself have been in search of something hard to make a day better, lucky for her it'll actually work out. Rach has gone ghost white. She's just staring past me behind the counter. She has a perfect red mark of Briar's hand, all five fingers and everything. She gives me a twenty and leaves. She doesn't say one word or take her change. I'm glad. It's time the victims of imprinting got some revenge around here. I don't even care that Embry and Jake imprinted on them. She's still my soul sister, even if she is turning to the dark side. Oh fuck they're Jake and Em's imprints they can't go down to the south rez. If they found out I know they went, Jake will make me run doubles. Our pack split last night. After the Paul Jared Embry thing, Jake and Sam decided to break into groups. We still all work and patrol together but Jacob's my Alpha not Sam. He was kind enough to stop running me with Sam so I'm gunna watch out for him and let him know what's up with his imprint. Nobody else is in the store so I run into the woods and phase quickly to let them know what's up. <em><strong>Just missed 'em they left like five minutes ago. <strong>_Thanks Quil. I quickly dress and run back into the store to call their cells but no answer. I leave a message "Jake this is Leah listen Briar and your girl, I don't remember her name, came in and Rach was here. Briar got super pissed and said they were going to the south rez. They left like ten minutes ago, I phased to tell you but you weren't there. I think they're gunna do something dumb." I say as I hang up. I hope the boys catch them.

Jula

That was too crazy. I feel so bad for Bri. Embry isn't here to calm her down and she isn't listening to me. We almost got the cops called on us at the diner and I'm surprised the girl at the store didn't call them. Bri drives the jeep past her house and past a school. We finally make it to a shady looking part of town, but we've been in worse. Hell we live in a worse neighborhood. We're patrolling around looking for someone that looks like they're selling. As we are driving the streets a cop lights up behind us. "FUCK" Briar says. "We haven't done anything, driving around isn't a crime" I remind her. A white guy steps up to the car. "What's the problem officer?" Bri asks "We've seen some shady behavior down here recently. It's protocol to check everyone out miss. License and registration." Asks I don't know I can't see his badge. I pull the registration out of the glove box and Bri fishes her wallet out of her purse. "What brings you to Washington from Pennsylvania Ms. Cordero?" Chief Swann, I finally got a glance at the badge, says. "Visiting my family for a week with my friend here." Bri says coolly. "I'm going to have to run your plate and license. I'll be right back hold tight." He replies. Good thing we don't have warrants or anything. The most I have is speeding tickets. Briar did a month in juvie for fighting this girl. She had to get transferred to a real prison because the last week of her sentence she turned eighteen. She now hates orange. She used to be real quick to just bust someone if they made her the littlest bit angry. She's mellowed out a lot since then. "You both check out, and aren't you a scrappy one miss?" He asks trying to lighten the mood. Please play along Bri. "Yeah my mug shot wasn't totally ugly either." She laughs. "Now what are you girls doing in a part of town like this?" Swann says. "I'm just looking for my old house, it's been awhile and I think they painted it. We've been driving around trying to see if any of them are it" Briar lies. "Ok, well I don't want you girls hanging around too long down here; it's not the best neighborhood. Also neither of you would happen to know about a disturbance at the diner this morning would you?" Chief Swann winks. "Um.." Briar begins but the cop cut her off, "I know Mrs. Ateara can be a handful so try to steer clear of her next time huh?" He says with a laugh. "Like as in Quil Ateara?" Bri questions. "Ya that's her boy I think, you ladies have a nice day." Swann says as he turns to get back into his squad car. "He left. Are we still looking or packing it up?" I said "I don't know J. I need something I'm freaking the fuck out. All that shit. That was supposed to be me. He said he wanted to marry me! He wanted to have kids with me! 'I'll love you forever, I'll never leave you' he said! 'When you graduate we'll move in together, we'll get married and start a family' he said!" Briar screams as she starts hitting the dashboard. She is not taking this well. "I'll drive", I say as I get into the driver's side and Bri in the passenger's. We spot a guy that looks pretty legit. He doesn't have any hard stuff, but he has enough pot to get us through this breakdown. "He was supposed to love me forever" Bri says clutching the baggie. We pull into an alley and roll up the tiny bag we got. Bri doesn't break down again the whole car ride.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12 Name

You grew up way too fast and now there's nothing to believe and reruns all become our history. A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio and I won't tell no one your name- Goo Goo Dolls

Briar

Jula and I are riding our high as she drives us back to my house. We opt to keep our sunglasses on since both our pupils are dilated as big as Frisbees from the drugs. I don't wanna go to Embry's like this. It's just the first nail in the coffin that is our probably short relationship. All men are is a bunch of talk anyway. He didn't mean any of that shit last night. They promise the world and give you a night. Look at Paul he said tons of shit to get me into bed. He said he wanted me to be his wife, but he didn't really mean it. He said he wanted us to have babies. Now it looks like he is with Rachael instead of me. Rachael is living the life I was promised. Jula blasts my iTunes knowing I don't want anyone to hear me cry. I must look as shaken as I feel. I soon feel a tear slide down my cheek. Jula just wraps her arms around me and lets me break down. We don't say anything I just cry and then she starts to cry along with me. We cry for everything, for the incident today, for getting broken up with by the loves of our life, for how fucked our lives have turned out, for how we've been smacked around, for the drugs we've taken, for the way men have used us, for the self respect we've lost, and for everything in between. If it wasn't so pathetic I would have laughed, two girls high, crying into each others arms with sunglasses on. This isn't real life. "This wasn't supposed to be our life ya know" I say with a cracked voice. "We were supposed to be happy; you were going to U Penn to be a psychologist. Now we fucking need one. I wanted to be a marriage counselor. Now I take my clothes off for dirty old grabby men. This wasn't supposed to be me." I cry. "I was supposed marry Paul and have babies and a nice house and good job. He promised! I was a virgin when I met him. He said it was ok because we loved each other and we would always be together! That bitch is living my life and I helped her buy a fucking pregnancy test! This is my life now. I'm going to live in a shitty one bedroom apartment in the ghetto that has mice and cockroaches. I'll be that cracked out lady on Maury that doesn't know who each of her four kids babies' daddies are. All four of them will skip out on their child support so I won't be able to afford day care. I'll have to bring them to the strip club while the other strippers watch them while I'm working. I won't make enough money and I'll end up stealing and turning tricks on the corner to make rent! I'll probably go to jail, again, and CPS will take them away. Then they're fucked up childhood will make them hate me and they'll be strippers or drug dealers or wind up in jail and then their kids will" "Wow wow wow, slow down! No more Maury for you. Four kids? You always do this when you're high. You get all 'the world's gunna end' but we always make it through whatever it is together. I know today was bad, really bad, but you handled it like a boss. Bitching out Paul and that lady and that knocked up girl!" She says laughing. I think the pot has taken over because I start laughing too and then we can't stop. "That was Quil's mom, he's Jake and Em's friend! We're gunna be in so much trouble! She deserves it for raising such a prick. Oh fuck! I busted up Jake's sister! I called her baby a demon seed didn't I?" I yell between laughs. "That was the funniest shit I've ever heard. And you slapped the fuck out of her! She just stood there like what? Wait, that's Jake's sister?" She replies through laughs. She stops laughing for a minute and gets that serious 'I'm gunna blow your mind with some deep shit' look you get after smoking marijuana. "None of that shit has happened yet, and it won't. God forbid, if it ever did, I'd take your messed up kids and bail your sorry ass outta jail. That is not going to be our life. We will move in together and have a shitty apartment, but the exterminator will think we're hot so we have no bugs or rodents. We'll know who our babies' daddies our, they'll never be late with child support and we'll work at a fancy strip club, like ones senators go to. Our kids will be besties just like us and they'll be fucked up yes, but they'll turn out real good and not hate us. Like on those Lifetime movies where they have bad childhoods but then they wind up lawyers or something." She says with a smile trying to cheer me up. It works and I laugh. "I'd never let that happen" a voice says from the door way. Jake? When did Embry and Jake get here? I didn't even hear them come in. "You don't ever have to take your clothes off for money again." Embry says. "Neither of you do, and yes you're both in a lot of trouble." Jake adds. "Uh-oh" Jula says looking at me as we go into another laughing fit.

Embry

Jake and I get back to my apartment to find it empty. No note no anything. I thought they said they were coming back right after breakfast I think sadly. I can feel that something is wrong with her. She's hurt, but the feeling fades away and she's happy now. That's weird. "Check your messages man, maybe they called" I urge Jake "There's one from Leah, but not the girls. Probably about the new schedule." He frowns as he presses buttons trying to listen to Leah's message. "Jake this is Leah listen Briar and your girl, don't remember her name, came in and Rach was here. Briar got super pissed and said they were going to the south rez. They left like ten minutes ago, I phased to tell you but you weren't there. I think they're gunna do something dumb." I hear faintly. I normally don't have a problem with Rach she is my best friend's brother, but Briar didn't really need to see her. Not so soon after anyway. "Come one let's go!" I say rushing out the door to my truck. "That message was at least twenty minutes ago they've probably already gotten something." Jake says upset as he hops in shot gun. I'm speeding down to the south rez. "They're at her house!" Jake says as he points to the Jeep in the Cordero's drive way. Jake jumps out before I even have stopped the truck all the way. He runs up the walkway and opens the door. I park and am only seconds behind him. "It smells like pot in here." Jake says angrily. I scrunch up my nose in disgust. "Shh they're in here." I say as I walk into the door way of a room I'm assuming is Briar's. She's crying. It breaks my heart to hear her so upset. Why do they have sunglasses on? I want to go hold her and tell her she's going to be ok. I'm going to take all her pain away. I'm about to step in when Jake holds me back. Briar begins to speak in the saddest voice I have ever heard, "I was supposed marry Paul and have babies and a nice house and good job. He promised! I was a virgin when I met him. He said it was ok because we loved each other and we would always be together! That bitch is living my life and I helped her buy a fucking pregnancy test!" I'll rip him apart. I knew they had sex, but still. It makes me shake thinking that he was her first. He promised her he was going to marry her? She's never going to trust me when I tell her I want all those things with her. Rach is pregnant? "This is my life now. I'm going to live in a shitty one bedroom apartment in the ghetto that has mice and cockroaches. I'll be that cracked out lady on Maury that doesn't know who each of her four kids babies' daddies are. All four of them will skip out on their child support so I won't be able to afford day care. I'll have to bring them to the strip club while the other strippers watch them while I'm working. I won't make enough money and I'll end up stealing and turning tricks on the corner to make rent! I'll probably go to jail, again, and CPS will take them away. Then they're fucked up childhood will make them hate me and they'll be strippers or drug dealers or wind up in jail and then their kids will" "Wow wow wow, slow down! No more Maury for you. Four kids? You always do this when you're high. You get all 'the world's gunna end' but we always make it through whatever it is together. I know today was bad, really bad, but you handled it like a boss. Bitching out Paul and that lady and that knocked up girl!" Jula interrupts my girls rant. She thinks all that's going to happen? She thinks that little of her future. My baby will never ever strip for money. We will get married and we'll have as many kids as she wants, but she'll know they're mine. We'll have a nice house on the rez with no bugs or shit. She can stay home with our babies or their grandparents will watch them if she wants a job. Our kids will never get taken away and they'll love us as much as we love them. She will never be a prostitute. Wait did she say go to jail again as in she's already been there once? She saw Paul and Rach the same day? No wonder she's a wreck. It definitely didn't help that she saw Rach getting a pregnancy test for Paul's baby. They both start laughing hysterically "That was Quil's mom, he's Jake and Em's friend! We're gunna be in so much trouble! She deserves it for raising such a prick. Oh fuck! I busted up Jake's sister! I called her baby a demon seed didn't I?" Bri laughs. She bitched out Quil's mom? That's kinda funny. She can be a huge bitch sometimes. She called Paul's baby a demon seed? My girl's got jokes. I shouldn't laugh we're pack brothers, but I can't help it. She beat Rach up? This is not good. Jake has the same goofy smile as I do. You can tell he's holding back a laugh. He also looks kinda mad my girl beat up his sister. They both are in trouble but for the drugs not yelling at Mrs. Ateara or hitting Rach. "That was the funniest shit I've ever heard. And you slapped the fuck out of her! She just stood there like what? Wait, that's Jake's sister?" Jula laughs. She stops laughing and stares into space before speaking, "None of that shit has happened yet, and it won't. God forbid, if it ever did, I'd take your messed up kids and bail your sorry ass outta jail. That is not going to be our life. We will move in together and have a shitty apartment, but the exterminator will think we're hot so we have no bugs or rodents. We'll know who our babies' daddies our, they'll never be late with child support and we'll work at a fancy strip club, like ones senators go to. Our kids will be besties just like us and they'll be fucked up yes, but they'll turn out real good and not hate us. Like on those Lifetime movies where they have bad childhoods but then they wind up lawyers or something. " Jula says and starts laughing again. She's right that's never going to happen but neither is the future she described either. I'll marry Bri and Jake and Jula will get married. They won't have to share an apartment. Maybe we can find houses next to each other so they can be close. "I'd never let that happen" Jake says beside me. The girls look startled. Why do they have those sunglasses on? They're inside a mostly dark room. "You don't ever have to take your clothes off for money again." I speak up looking at my girl. "Neither of you do, and yes you're both in a lot of trouble." Jake adds. "Uh-oh" Jula says looking at Bri as they bust out laughing again. "We are going to have a serious talk." I say looking at both the girls and Jake. He nods and sits in the desk chair across from the bed. I move to shut the door, then go over to the bed. I reach up to take both the girls sunglasses off. Their pupils are as big as baseballs. I sigh and hop onto the desk carefully so I don't crush it. I hope this gets through to them.

Jake

"No more drugs number 1" I say as Em nods in agreement. "You don't get it Jake!" Jula says in a pout. "Yes, yes I do get it Jula!" I say back. I totally get it she's hurting herself and me by default by doing drugs. Embry nudges me and whisper not to start a fight with my imprint when she's drugged up and upset. "No more stripping number 2" Em says. "How are we supposed to make money? Nobody's gunna hire us. Our records aren't great." Briar says. "Hey bitch mine's not that bad!" Jula says in self defense. I almost laugh at how cute she sounded sticking up for herself, but this isn't the time to see her good qualities. She's doing drugs and needs to stop. She also needs a more positive outlook on her future. Was she actually happy selling herself short with baby daddies and stripping for government people? Bri looks at her and whispers. "I'm trying to make a point." My girl nods her head in understanding. They're trying to put on a strong united front. "Listen boys, thanks for your concern and all but we're doing fine. We been through much worse and made it out ok. We got this." Jula says like we can just move on like nothing happened. Hell no. She's not getting off that easy. Why can't she see how great our life could be? How great she could be? She thinks she's worthless and it pisses me right the fuck off. This is what they call fine? "Oh ya you're both doing just great. Getting high all the time, hooking up with guys you can't even remember. You were just actually happy thinking about getting child support from all your baby daddies, living in a shitty apartment and having fucked up kids. Your fucking eyes lit up about taking your clothes off for senators! Ya you both are doing awesome. You'll probably win the Nobel Prize the rate your going." I yell, more at Jula but Briar's in there too for Embry's sake. A tear slides down Jula's cheek and Briar grabs her hand. Oh shit what did I do? I shouldn't have yelled at her. We could have sent them to rehab instead of this spur of the moment intervention. I'm the worst imprint ever. I made my girl cry, it literally feels like my heart is ripping when she cries. I have to make this right "Jula don't cry. I didn't mean to yell at you." I say as she gets off the bed. She grabs a carton of cigarettes out of a plastic bag from the Clearwater's store and exits the room. No yelling back no slamming the door, she just exits without a word. Briar steps towards me, "Yes you did. We hear it all the time. You just said what you've been thinking all along. Ya me and Jula don't have the best outlook on the future, but at least it's realistic. The people that live lives just like ours have the futures she just described, if they're lucky. We don't live in a fantasy land! We know that we'll be lucky to have half of the things Jula talked about. You think we don't know how people see us. What people say behind our back? How pathetic we must be because we strip? How we're bad people? We're trash with rough pasts so we're not hiring them. That girl's been to jail she's bound to steal something or ruin our company. You think it doesn't hurt that men only see us as girls they can get into bed? They don't care about our feelings or what we're interested in. All we have is each other. We do whatever it takes to make it through another shitty day after shitty day. If that's lighting up a bowl or shooting up, who the hell are you to judge? You don't know our life! She really liked you Jake. She actually was truly happy this morning. The first time I've seen her like that in a year. Don't worry about it though. She'll add you to the list of people that have disappointed her. She'll be fine, we always are." Briar says coldly. Holy shit these girls need serious help. We need to watch them around the clock. I have to go talk to her, if only I could get my feet to move.

Briar

Things in my life have been going downhill for a year now. One thing added to another, then that grew and other things get added. It's a giant snowball of regrets and bad decisions. I like to compare it to flat lining in a hospital room, because it sure feels like I've been dead ever since that night in Jake's house. Before I came back here I never gave much thought to it. I thought I was fine, struggling but I always kept my head above water. Coming back to this town has made me realize how fucked up me and J both are. It has me questioning our lifestyle. Worst of all it makes me feel dirty. I guess it's because I never really gave myself the opportunity to feel anything in a year. The slightest sign of a feeling and I'd either wash it away with alcohol, drugs, or a hook up. Embry though, sweet loving Embry made me feel like somebody shocked me in the chest with a defibrillator. He made my flat line spike, but now the way he's looking at me, makes me wonder if you can spike below the flat line. There's no way he's going to stick around this relationship. Hell technically he never really asked me to be his girlfriend. He's in no way committed to me. There's no string to cut before he bolts towards the door. He's just standing there looking at me. Jake has long ran after Jula, but Embry just stares in silence. I'm about to tell him it's alright nobody's keeping him here when he speaks. "I don't think any of those things about you. I have thought about you every second of the past twenty-four hours and none of those things have ever run through my mind. Even when you were saying that shit I was arguing against it in my head." He says sitting us both on my bed. "The part about your baby daddies, all I could think is they'll be mine and you'll know it. You living in a shitty apartment, like I would let that happen. We'll get a nice house with a big back yard so our kids can run around. They'll never get taken away and we'll love them as much as they love us. I want to tear all those men apart that don't respect you. I want to kill them for taking advantage of you. You are a good person baby. I don't want to see you doing drugs and hurting yourself because that hurts me too. It kills me to see you like this. You don't see how perfect you are or how much you mean to me. I would do whatever you asked, whatever it takes just to see you smile even if only for a second. Knowing I put that smile on your face would get me through my day. I don't want you to have to struggle to make it through yours. I want you to wake up beside me with a smile and look forward to the day ahead, to all the good things that could happen. I love you so much I just want you happy. I want to fix every single broken piece inside of you." He says to me, his eyes pleading me to trust him to do it. He wants all that with me? After I just spilled all my shit to him. He still wants to be around? The last man that promised you all that is now carrying it out with someone else. How can you be sure he won't do the same? "You don't want that with me Embry. Paul said all that stuff too, about kids and having a house, but he didn't make good on any of it." I say sadly. He pulls me on his lap and hugs me. "Baby I'm not Paul. He threw you away, and I hate that it hurt you, but I'm so thankful he did. If he didn't I would never have been able to love you. I mean it when I say I want a family, the house, hell we can get a dog if you want, a fish, please not a cat though, woman do not make me get a cat." He laughs trying to make me smile. He pulls away to look at me. It works, but my smile is broken. "Please don't punish me for Paul's mistake." This really strikes me. The whole time I thought I was just trying to get myself through this, I never realized I was hurting Embry or punishing him for something he didn't do. "I'm sorry Em." I say. He winds his arm around my waist. "So do I still get to be your boyfriend?" He says with a smile. "Pshhh I don't see why you want to, but sure." I say smiling back. Embry Call is such a good man. He makes me want to be a better person, not only for myself but for him. I want to be someone he can be proud of. Someone he can bring home to his mom and she'll actually like. I hope I can turn my life around and stop hurting him. Me and J need a serious sit down so we can sort our shit out.

Jula

I walk out the front door and just keep walking. I have no idea where I'm going. I've never been here before. I make it to a park full of husbands and wives pushing their kids on swings or helping them down the slide. At first it makes me smile, thinking how someday that could be me, then I cringe away bitterly knowing that's never going to happen. It could with Jake I tell myself. Wow lets slow that train down. He just screamed in my face how shitty of a person I was. I don't have to take this shit. Like he knows my life? He just met me less than twenty four hours ago. I can't believe I let myself think he might be different. Obviously he's not. He thinks he can talk to me like that? Like he knows me like that? I currently look like a lunatic pacing around in this park. I'm probably scaring the kids. Take your kids and shield them from the trashy crazy girl. I am a cautionary tale, don't fall in love girls because this is what happens when you fall out and have nobody to catch you. You end up straight on your ass. I shake the carton of cigarettes we just bought and make my way over to a tall tree. I lean back against the tree and rest my head on the bark. I prop the bottom of my foot on the bark. Balancing on one leg I fish my zippo out of my pocket. I pull out a cigarette and light in closing my eyes. "You can't smoke here!" A man yells. "I have an addiction sir!" I say pulling my best Carrie Bradshaw impression. Man I have always wanted to use that line, but never had the chance. I smile as I take a drag refusing to listen to the uptight dude. I wish things were as easy as Jake said. Like it would be so easy to just stop falling into these patterns. Like we can just stop any minute. I threw myself into this life. It made me grow up too fast. It shattered the illusion that people are nice and good deep down. Some people have so much hate and hurt inside them they just want to take it out on everybody. I guess me and Bri are no different with all the pain and hurt and anger that are inside of us. We just take it out on ourselves instead. I don't believe in anything anymore. I wish our lives were easy like Embry and Jake's. I wish we could be good people like them. I wish people would look at me and think something good instead of immediately frowning. I wish this wasn't my life. I truly was happy when I told Briar about the future I planned for us, even if it was lies. I know it's sad, but the things she said are more likely to come true for the both of us than the things I made up. I was stupid to think Jake would want anything do to with me. Who willing wants to throw themselves into a life like this? I sure wouldn't. I don't even blame all those people that give us dirty looks. If the situation was reversed I would probably think all the same things. I smash the end of my cigarette into the ground and I pull out another. I slide down the trunk of the tree and stretch out my legs. I light up my cigarette and just watch the flame burn from the lighter. I start to relax and put my head in my hands. I bend my legs and bring them to my chest. "Jula?" Jake says. "What the fuck do you want?" I mutter, not caring enough to unwind from my ball of self pity. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you or make you cry. God I feel so bad for making you cry. Please look at me." Jake pleads. I hate this freaking feeling in my stomach. I feel a weird connection to him. I'm instantly not angry at him anymore and that pisses me off. I want to still be pissed, after the things he said to me I have a right to be. I peek my eyes out from behind my arms. He's sitting in front of me just staring. The look on his face makes my heart cringe. He looks so broken and hurt. He really does feel bad. "Whatever apology you have you can save it" I sigh. "Listen I know my life isn't the American dream or whatever, but it is my life. No matter how sad you think it is I have to live it every day. We can't all be upstanding citizens like you and Em. There's gotta be a few fuck ups in the world, to balance it all out and shit. I'm just playing my role in society." I laugh trying to just move on from all of this. I don't wanna talk about it or think about it for that matter. "Jula you will never be a fuck up. I just got so mad because I want you to have all the best things in life. I want you to have a loving husband and children. I want you to have a nice house in a good neighborhood and have a job you love, not one that makes you feel degraded or lower than everybody else. I care about you so much; I just want you to be happy. I know all that shit you said in there will not make you happy. I want to make you happy." Jake says as he takes my hand in his. His skin is so warm, but it's nice. It makes me feel safe. "Please give me a chance to make you happy." He pleads. Damn this feeling! It makes me just want to give him anything and everything, whatever would make him happy I'd do it. "One and you're done" I reply with a small smile. He slides over to sit beside me and puts an arm around my shoulder. "I won't mess this up, I promise. I won't hurt you. I want to take care of you and make you smile. I want to take all your hurt away Jula. All I want is to make you happy." He whispers in my ear.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13 Not Anymore

No more settling for less. I'm looking for that kind of man that's gonna give his best, 'cause I'm giving my best. –Letoya Luckett

Embry

Jula and Jake came back from wherever they were an hour ago. I finally convinced the girls to come back to my place so we could make them dinner like the original plan from this morning. They packed an overnight bag and changed their clothes and we were on our way. Jake's putting the noodles in boiling water while I stir some sauce. The chicken is baked and Jake moves to slice it up and put the pieces in the sauce. "I thought I really fucked it up for a minute back there." He says with a far off look in his eyes. "At least you have your first fight out of the way." I say trying to cheer him up. He smiles, "She's giving me a chance though, and I'm not gunna mess it up again." "We gotta talk J" I hear Bri say from the other room. I hate that we are always eavesdropping on the girls, but we can't help it with the wolf hearing. It's like they're sitting in the kitchen with us instead of making their way into my room for privacy. "We gotta get our shit straight J." Briar starts. "I know I felt like we were on Intervention." Jula says. Jake smiles. "Our girls are so funny man." He says. "I know they ain't too bad looking either" I joke. "Embry makes me want to be a better person. I feel like I'm a disappointment. Why should he be stuck with a fucked up girlfriend? That's not fair." Briar says. I frown. This isn't about me baby. I want you to do it for you not for me. I love you no matter what. "Not just for him either though. I wanna get better for me. We don't let ourselves feel anything. As soon as we start to feel anything we kill it with drugs or a one night stand. That shit ain't right man." She continues. I really didn't need to hear the part about the one night stands. "Hey don't kill the chicken man, that's not gunna happen anymore." Jake says. I didn't even notice I was pummeling a chunk of chicken with the spoon. "I know I don't wanna be like this anymore" Jula says and sounds like she's going to cry. Jake takes two steps towards the door but hesitates as she continues. "Jake deserves better than me. He's a good man. I'm really going to try in this relationship. That boy is seriously messed up choosing to go through this. He could have picked a nice girl with no issues. It would have been easy." She says her voice breaking. Jake cringes knowing she's crying in there. "Hey hey hey don't do that. Anything in life worth having is worth working for. You know who said that? Andrew Carnegie straight from the Burgh." Briar says cheering up Jula. "We're gunna stop using. It'd be nice not to have to decide between buying groceries and paying the dealer." Jula laughs. "No more stripping either. God it makes me feel like I'm not even a person. The way they look at us. Like we don't matter." Briar says as her voice breaks. I stop stirring the sauce and walk towards the door. I walk in to see Briar shaking her head clearing the thoughts and holding back the tears. "Dinner's ready ladies." I say as I walk over to Bri. "You ok baby?" I whisper in her ear and give her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm good. Hungry though" she smiles and unzips her hoodie. I grin so big it hurts my cheeks. Her shirt says 'my boyfriend's a werewolf'. That is too awesome. She doesn't even know about the werewolf secret! I start laughing. "What?" Briar asks. "That's a real nice shirt you got there baby." I say. Jake looks and laughs. I get a high five as we make our way into the kitchen. I drain the noodles and Jake plates them. Then I pour sauce onto each plate. "Where's the silverware and cups? We'll set the table" Bri says. We're gunna be a good team. I can already see me cutting food into tiny pieces while she sets up high chairs. "Top drawer and first cabinet on the left." I reply scooping more sauce out. Out of the corner of my eye I see Briar climbing up the counter. "Babe….. what are you doing?" I question. "Getting the cups." She says as she starts to stand on the counter to get to the top shelf where the glasses are. I walk over and pick her up off the counter and throw her over my shoulder. "Embry Call!" She yells. I grab four cups and place them on the table and set her in her seat. "If you couldn't reach, why didn't you ask for help you're gunna break your neck woman!" I say and cringe instantly thinking about her getting hurt. "Because I like to do things for myself. I'm very independent if you hadn't noticed." Bri says with a smile. Jake pulls out Jula's chair and she sits at the table. Jake and I play waiter and place the plates in front of the girls and where we are going to sit.

Jula

"That was so good." I say feeling stuffed. "You want more?" Jake asks. "No way I'm gunna burst." I say laughing. "Good your skin and bones babe." He says back "That was the first time I've had a home cooked meal in …" Briar says thinking "Like six months!" I reply "Well we'll just have to change that." Embry says. Jake gets up to clear my plate, but I smack his hand. "No you don't, you boys made dinner we'll clean up." I say as Bri nods. "Why don't you let me help? Bri you and Em can pick a movie for us to watch." Jake says with a smile. "Are you sure?" Bri asks "He's sure" Embry says quickly taking her hand and taking her to the living room. I laugh at how cute they are. She told me that he said he loves her. It's weird because usually I'd be pretty skeptical at how fast he's moving, but I really believe that he does love her. I unzip my hoodie and place it on a chair. I grab the silverware and cups as Jake gets the plates. "Are you a washer or dryer?" I ask him. "I'll wash you dry. Next time we can switch" he says with a smile. He fills the sink with warm water. "Barbie huh?" He says "What?" I question "Your shirt" he replies. Oh ya I forgot I had this on. I laugh remembering how much I loved playing with them when I was little. I want little girls so we can play them together. "Ya I loved them. I used to make my Barbies marry Jared's GI Joes when I was little." I remember the three of us used to be inseparable when we were little. "GI Joe don't got nothing on me babe." Jake laughs and splashes me with water." I gasp "Jacob Black I cannot believe you just did that!" I laugh as I splash the rest of the water from my drinking glass from dinner on him. "At least mine was warm! That was freezing! You're asking for it woman!" He yells as he grabs his glass, fills it with the sink water and splashes it on me. "No you don't!" I laugh as I run over to the sink and splash water onto him. He grabs my hands to stop the monsoon of water I'm throwing at him. I wrestle free and then he grabs me around the waist. "Try to run away now huh?" He says with a wink. Him being this close to me makes my knees feel they're gunna give out. "Im done running away." I reply as he leans in. "Good cuz I want you right here forever, in my arms" he says as he dips his head lower until his lips are touching mine. It feels like the fourth of July. Like the Skyblast at Pirates games. The best kiss I've ever had. I push into him wanting to be closer. The kiss turns more passionate and I'm tired of waiting. I run my tongue along his bottom lip and he quickly meets it with his. I'm pinned between the counter and Jake and I love it. He's pressing his body into me and I'm pushing right back. It's like I can't stand even one centimeter separating us. He moves his hands from my back lower slowly. He's testing the waters seeing if I'm going slap his hand away. As if! This boy can touch me wherever he wants. He makes his way down to right above my ass too scared to go any lower. Poor kid's shy I'll just have to help him out. I move my hands off his chest and place it over his hand. He stops kissing probably to apologize because he thinks he's in trouble. I pick his hand up and place it on my butt. "Don't be shy Jake." I say seductively. His lips crash into mine as he runs his hands up and down my ass. I gasp as he quickly grabs me and sits me on the counter spreading my legs so he can stand between them as we make out some more. I smile and think I may have created a monster. I'm starting to get really flustered. We have to stop before I have sex with him on their kitchen floor. Maybe someday we'll do that in our own house. Wow slow that roll down Jula. I break the kiss and pant to catch my breath. "Wow" is all I can say. "No kidding" Jake says back. "We, we gotta do the dishes" I say trying to calm down from that super heated make out session. "Ya, your right" Jake says just as flushed as I am helping me off the counter. We finish all the dishes and put them back in their respective places. Jake wraps his arm around my shoulder as we head into the living room. Embry and Briar are laughing about something. "All the dishes are done and I'm gunna change before we watch the movie." Jake says "Ya I'm gunna put my pj's on" Briar says. "Me too." I say following behind her. As we exit the living room Bri turns to me "What the hell happened in there? You're all wet." She says cocking an eyebrow. She knows we were up to something in the kitchen "You have no fucking idea." I say with a wink, hoping she catches my sexual innuendo. She lets out a cat call "Get it girl. Work your man!" she says with a laugh as I hush her so the boys don't hear. "I'm not gunna have sex with him though, not tonight anyway. He's special I want it to be special. I don't wanna rush into it and watch it crumble just as fast like I normally do." I say "I think that's a good plan." Bri says with a smile.

Jake

"What the hell happened in there? You're all wet" Bri says as the girls walk back to get their bags. "You have no fucking idea." My girl says back. That's fucking right! I know how to work my girl up. That felt so good in there. She's the best kisser ever. She knows exactly what to do where to put her hands. She made the move to take the kiss to the next level. She tastes so good like the pink starbursts is the only way I can describe it and that doesn't even do her justice. She's just so funny and cute, but a vixen at the same time. Her moving my hand to her ass when I was too nervous was fucking sexy. And the way she told me not to be shy, I about came undone. Bri cat calls and congratulates her. Embry laughs. "Aww look at my lil guy all grown up pleasing his woman and shit." He says teasing me. "Shut up dude" I laugh as I strip my drenched shirt off and grab a dry one out of my room. "I'm not gunna have sex with him though, not tonight anyway. He's special I want it to be special. I don't wanna rush into it and watch it crumble just as fast like I normally do." I hear my girl say from Embry's room. Aww baby I'll wait as long as you want. I don't want to rush you into anything. And of course it would be special, not only because I've never done it before, but it'd be my first time with my imprint. Briar says that it's a good idea and I agree with her. Obviously Jula isn't ready and if she isn't then I'm not either. I come back in the living room to find Em reading the back of the dvd box. I sit on the loveseat as we wait for our women to come back. I never thought I would be whipped like this. Living and breathing for one woman who has the power to make or break me. I would do anything for her and I've only known her a full day. "What are we going to do when their plane leaves?" Embry asks. Oh shit I totally forgot she was leaving. She can't leave she needs to be with me. I'm a shell of a man when I'm not around her. It feels like my heart is trying to escape my chest and find her. "We have to make them stay. They can't go back to the east coast. I can barely stand two inches being between us let alone a whole country." I sigh. "Do you think if we ask them to move in with us that it'd be too soon? I mean you just met Jula yesterday and Bri well I mean she used to hate us two days ago." Embry says. "Do I want to ask them, yes, do I think it would backfire, maybe. I see this going two ways. One they say yes and everything goes perfect, or two they laugh in our face and leave." I say and we both cringe at the idea of the second scenario. I hear the girls walking into the hall. "Bri I know it's only Tuesday, but I don't wanna go home." Jula says in a small voice. "I know J nothing is really holding us there. We don't really have a life or a real job or anything there. Maybe we can look for a place here tomorrow. I know we said we weren't going to strip anymore, but we can work a club in Port Angeles to make rent and stuff for a while till we find someone crazy enough to give us a real job." Briar says. "I don't wanna leave Jacob. Is that sad? I just met him yesterday. There's something wrong there right? Like I shouldn't be falling for him within tweinty-four hours of meeting him. It's weird but I feel like there's a string connecting us when he's not here it pulls me in a direction and when he is here it pulls me towards him." Jula says. She feels it too. It's not crazy, it's the imprint. She's falling for me! "I know how ya feel girl. When they went to work yesterday, it was weird. Like instant separation anxiety. I'm not clingy but man I wanted to call as soon as he left and ask him to come home." Briar says. Embry looks up from the dvd and smiles. We should definitely ask them to move in with us. "We should ask." Embry says to me. "Definitely man. Two roommates for the price of one. I'm glad we got this big ass apartment." I say with a laugh.

Briar

So me and J are moving to La Push Washington? Last time I moved here I was less than thrilled. I'm going to miss Pittsburgh, but I don't want to lose Embry. We walk into the living room to see the boys with the biggest grins on their faces. "Hey baby, we got something to ask you. I understand if you don't want to, but I really hope you say yes. I would be so happy if you agree to it." I really want to know what he wants to ask. Spit it out Em! "Baby are you gunna ask sometime today?" I say trying to get him to suck it up and spit it out. "We want you to move in with us." Wait what? He really wants me and J living here. Like me being around every minute of every day? "You really want me to be around all the time, like every second of the day?" I ask in disbelief. "Of course we do" Jake says pulling Jula onto his lap. "So how would this work?" Jula says. Yes good point friend, let's get into the semantics. "How much is rent?" I question. "Free" both boys say together. "You're going to let us live here free of charge?" Jula asks. "Of course baby, like I'd make you pay me any money." Jake says. "So me and Bri are living room roomies?" Jula says excited. "We can make forts all the time Bri! They can only come in if they have a password!" she says getting more excited by the second. "I kinda planned on being Briar's roommate Jula, not to kill your fun. You can still make living room forts though whenever you want." Embry says trying to softly break the news. I smile because I know she hasn't made the connection yet. "So Briar gets to be your roomie and I'm my own living room roommate. That blows" she pouts. Did I call that or what? "Um no, we can be roommates, if you want" Jake says shyly. Aww he's so good for her. "Ok!" Jula shouts. "Hold the phone J. Are you guys sure about this. I mean you don't think we're jumping in to this? This is fast right? You can't just throw us out if this living arrangement doesn't work." I say Jula nods. "Baby it will work, and say it doesn't, I'd let you throw us out and we'd find someplace new." Embry says. Me and J need to talk about this on our own. "Huddle up team" I say as Jula walks over. We put our heads together and link arms like football players do during a time out. "Is this something we really want? We can't say yes, pack our shit and then get stuck." I say "I know, but I mean if it doesn't work out we can just start over back home. We did it once we can do it again." Jula says. She's right we got by on our own in the burgh if La Push doesn't work out we can move back and start our old lives up again. "So we're doing this?" I ask. "I don't know I mean I just met him, I super like him, but what if in a week he's like deuces, ya know?" Jula says. "I thought you were all gung-ho on this?" I ask "Well, you made me nervous." She laughs. "Well if it doesn't work out, we'll cut our losses and go back home." I say Jula nods. "Deal" she says with a smile "What are you going to tell your mother?" I ask "I died, or am in a coma from a sky diving accident. Maybe I died in a skydiving accident." Poor Jake, poor poor Jake. Why is it always death, or a sky diving accident? "Let's put a pin in that one. We'll keep thinking and regroup at a later date." I say she gives me a goofy face. "Move on three." She says "1, 2, 3 MOVE" we say as we break out of our huddle. "So does this mean I'm getting a roommate?" Embry asks. I shake my head and he gets up and gives me a huge bear hug.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14 The Only Exception

And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance. And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness, because none of it was worth the risk. - Paramore

Jula

After all the excitement we put the movie in. "Let me guess. Briar's pick?" I guess with a smile as I see the beginning of one of our favorite movies Reality Bites. "I haven't seen this in forever!" Bri says. Embry's cuddling Bri as they watch the movie. They are way too cute together. I hope they get married. I got dibs on maid of honor! Jake pulls me closer to him and starts to rub my hair. He's so sweet. I can't believe I'm going to be living here. Where are we going to work? We'll probably have to strip in Port where ever it was that Bri said. No big, we can hold on a little longer. Who's gunna hire someone that barely graduated high school? You need an associate's degree if not higher to get a good job now a days. I look over and see Bri has fallen asleep. Embry picks her up. "See you guys in the morning." He says as he carriers her to his room; well I guess their room now. "Are you sure you want to be roommates?" I ask turning to Jake. "I've never been so sure of anything in my whole life." He says with a smile. "Why? You just met me. This is like a big deal. I mean you really want to live with someone like me?" I ask "You mean someone kind, and funny, and caring. Ya I do." He smiles "You're gunna hate it. You'll see all my flaws. I'll push you away, like I do all the other guys. I don't let people in Jake I have so many walls up, I just… it's scary to give one person the power to shatter you when you just started getting all the pieces back from the last break. I'm just scared." I whisper. "I won't hate it I'll love every second of it. If you push me away I'll just push back in. I want this Jula. I want you no matter how long it takes for you to see it or trust me or whatever. I'll never break you. We'll super glue you together so you never break again." He says with soft eyes. I really like him. I'm gunna take the plunge. I have to stop being scared that every man's gunna break my heart just because one lowlife asshole did. "Listen, I know you think this is moving fast, but this is different. I'm different from all those other guys. You're different too. I've never ever felt this way about a girl, and I never will again with anybody else. I have a connection with you that I don't with anybody else." Jake says. He feels a connection too. We're gunna make whatever this is work. I give him a hug and start walking down the hallway. "Where you going babe?" He asks. "Our room." I say with a smile. "Ok babe, I'll be in in a minute I'm just gunna turn off the lights and TV." He says. I turn on the lights in his/our room and look around. I didn't get a good look last night since I was wasted. His walls are bare. We'll have to get pictures or something so it's not so boring. He's got a sound machine alarm clock. That's so cool I hope it has the waterfall sound! He's got a picture of a really pretty woman on his dresser. It's the only real decoration he has in here. She looks like him. "That's my mom." He says with a light smile. I jump from his sudden approach. "I didn't mean to scare you." He says as he walks over to the dresser and gives me a hug. "She's so pretty. When do I get to meet her?" I ask. "Um she died when I was little, a car crash. My dad's in a wheelchair from it, but my mom didn't make it" He replies softly. "Oh God, Jake I'm so sorry. I" "It's ok baby. She would have liked you. She always told me to find a girl like her, and I did. You're caring and funny just like she was." He says cutting off my apology with a bigger smile. I don't really know what to say to that so I just give him a big hug. He doesn't let go. He just stands there and holds me. "We can redecorate the room. You can have whatever you want." He says as he lets go. "I have everything I need right here." I say as I kiss him on the cheek.

Jake

She said I'm everything she needs. I smile and walk over to my, I mean our bed. I fold down the sheets. I turn on the bedside lamp as she turns off the over head light. I strip off my jeans and t-shirt. "What side do you want? Choose wisely grasshopper. This will be your side forever and ever, no switching" I joke. "This one. No that one. No this one definitely. Wait I need to test them both." She says trying to make up her mind. She lays down on the right. "You gotta lay down too so I get the full effect." She says. I lay down beside her. She rolls all around on her side. "Switch!" she says. She crawls over top of me and I roll to the other side. She turns her head to look at me. "This is a tough decision." She says with a smile. She rolls all over this side too. "I need to try out that side again" she says with a laugh. She crawls over me again but I stop her. She's straddling me and I sit up and kiss her. She smiles and kisses back. I run my tongue along her bottom and she opens her mouth for me. We continue to kiss until I start to feel a problem arising, and I do mean something is rising. She's straddling right where it is and she's gunna feel it. I hope she's not mad, I can't help it. The way she's on me and kissing me and running her hands along my chest. The wolf genes allow me to smell how ready she is too, but I know she said she didn't want to go there yet. She gasps and breaks away from the kiss. She's mad that I'm hard. I'll just apologize a bunch and we can go to sleep. "I choose this side." She says as she rolls us over to her side of the bed. I prop all my weight on my arms so I don't squish her. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls my head down to kiss me. "I thought you were going to be mad" I say between kisses. "Why would I be mad? In fact I'd be upset if I didn't have this affect on you." She whispers in my ear then bites my ear lobe. My dick just twitched. We gotta stop now, cuz I don't know if I'll be able to later "Babe, you can't do that." I say breathlessly. "Do what? This?" she says as she not only bites my ear, but quickly licks the inside. Yes that, she wants to play like that fine. Just wait. I press my dick into her. "Jake" she gasps. She kisses me harder. "Is that ok?" I ask. She nods her head up and down. "Do it again." She says. I press into her again, this time she moves her hips to meet mine. "Babe are you sure about this? I don't wanna do anything you're not ready for." I try to remind her. "You're right, I don't wanna go all the way, but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun." She says as she slips her hand down my body to the waist band of my boxers. She runs her hand along the elastic as she stares into my eyes. "You'll be the death of me woman." I say as I lean in to kiss her. She laughs and slips her hand inside. We both gasp as she puts her hand around my cock. "Jake you're huge!" She says with wide eyes. I flip us on our side. I move my hand up and down her side, as I reach the bottom of her shirt I slip my hand under it. Her skin is so soft and silky. I move my hand up to the bottom of her bra and run my finger along it. "Member I said don't be shy baby." Jula says as she light squeezes my dick in her hand. "I move my hand to the back of her shirt and pinch the back of her bra, releasing the clasp. "I see you've done this before." She says with a laugh. I should be honest and tell her I've never done it. I don't want her to expect me to be a sex god when I have zero experience. "Actually no, I've never done any of this before, besides kissing." I admit. She freezes and sits up. "Are you serious?" She asks turning to look at me skeptically. "Ya, well in high school I liked this girl for years but she always went back to her ex. Then senior year some things happened and then I started working a lot. It just never happened. Are you mad?" I ask nervously. "No I'm not mad baby. I just, that's really sweet Jake. I'm sorry," Jula says turning away. "Why are you sorry?" I ask not understanding. "Because I'm not a virgin, way not a virgin." She says quietly. Well I already knew that. "Well how many guys have you been with?" I ask out of my own curiosity. Wait maybe I don't want to know. Jula stays silent she's probably counting. A small tear slides down her cheek. I sit up quickly. "I don't know. I can't keep track." She whispers as she tries to get out of my arms. "Baby why are you crying?" I ask. "You should lose it to somebody that's a virgin. Not a slut that can't remember how many guys she's slept with or their names. I had to count a guy as khaki shorts and another as that maybe Asian on the T. That's pathetic. You should lose it to someone better. Then it could be special. Both losing you virginity at the same time." She says softly. "Baby it will be special. And I don't care how many or who you slept with. I don't care if I wasn't the first I just want to be the last." I say trying to make her happy and see how much I love her, even though I've never said it yet. I don't want to freak her out. "Are you sure?" she asks. "Never been more sure of anything in my whole life." I smile as I give her a light kiss on the lips. I lay back down and pull her with me. She places her head on my chest and runs her fingers in patters along it. I tell her goodnight and kiss her head.

Embry

I wake up to find Briar with her head on my chest. She's running her hand up and down my arm. "Good morning roomie." She says with a smile. "MMM good morning sunshine." I say as I kiss her head. I look to the alarm clock. Good it's ten, me and Jake have three hours till patrol and I don't plan on getting out of this bed until then. "What time do you have to work?" Bri says almost reading my mind. "Not till 1" I say happily. "Good. We have time then." She says with a smile. "Time for what baby?" I ask "Time for this." She says as she leans up to kiss me. Man I love waking up like this. I kiss back and run my hands to her ass. I pull her on top of me as she deepens the kiss. She grinds her hips into mine a few times. I'm already hard since its morning. We both moan. "Baby" I croak out. She slides off of me and starts to kiss my chest. She kisses lower until she reaches my belly button then she kisses back up to my chest. She starts to kiss her way back down. She nibbles the skin on my side and I twitch. She goes back to kissing down my stomach, but she doesn't stop at my belly button. Is she gunna? No she doesn't have to do that. "Baby what are you doing?" I ask as she hooks her fingers in the waistband of my boxers. "You'll see" she says with a wink. O my god. She tugs them down and gasps with a smile. "Wow" is all she says as she lightly kisses the tip of my dick. "Baby you don't have to do that." I say. It would be nice, but I don't want her to do anything she doesn't want to or make her feel uncomfortable. She smiles "I want to. Please?" She's actually asking to? I nod lightly and feel her mouth on the tip of my cock. Holy shit! My imprint is actually giving me a blow job. She moves her tongue up and down, sucking and licking and swirling. She never gets tired she just keeps going till I can't take it anymore. "Babe stop. You gotta stop. I can't hold out anymore." I say trying to make her quit so I don't let go in her mouth. She shakes her head and sucks harder till I spill in her mouth. She swallows all of it and gives the tip one last kiss as she slides back up the bed. That was the hottest thing I've ever fucking seen. As soon as she makes it to the top of the bed I passionately kiss her over and over. "So you liked it?" she says with a laugh between kisses. I nod as I move my head up to her ear. "I know just how to repay you too baby." I say as I softly blow in her ear. She squirms and her eyes get wide. I lightly kiss and suck her neck on my way down her body. I tug her shirt over her head quickly. She knows shy Embry, but she hasn't met in charge Embry. I rip her bra off and immediately take her breast in my mouth. She gasps from the contact. I massage and suck her tits for a while before I kiss my way down her body. I untie her shorts and slide both those and her panties down. She looks at me with wide eyes. "Babe?" She says questioning what I'm about to do. I can already smell how much she wants this. I move in between her legs and dip my head down to nibble her thigh. She twitches and I smile at the fact that I make her feel like this. I spread her apart and lick her where she wants it the most. She moans. I lick and nibble and swirl my tongue around. I dip my tongue into her and she gasps. I continue until I feel her start to get breathless. "I'm close baby" she says. I lick harder and push my finer into her. That's all it took, that little bit extra and I feel her inside muscles pump my finger as her release comes. "Embry, Embry, oh my god baby." She repeats over and over. I smile as she pulls me up to her lips. We kiss passionately until I break away. "Are we even?" I say huskily. "For now." She says with a wink. After a while of just holding her in silence I decide I need to let her know my schedule for the day. "I have a back to back today. Working for Jake, then at the store. What are you going to do while I'm working?" I ask. "Drum roll please." She says. I laugh and bang my fingers against my chest. "Speaking with my mother about our living arrangement." She says with a huff. "Is she gunna be mad?" I ask "She has no right to be, we've barley spoke in the last year. The most she's said this whole time was that Jared got a girlfriend and she's nice. That's it. There will be yelling, swearing, tears, the works. She'll probably say something too." My angel says with a sigh. "Well if you can wait I'll go with you." I say trying to take some of the stress off her. "Naw, this storm has been brewing a year now; it's about time the thunder came." She says with a dismal look.

Briar

Embry and I laid in bed and kissed all morning until him and Jake had to go to work. Jula and I are in the living room watching tv. I need to go home and get ready to talk to my mom. "Me and Jake are going on a date tonight!" She bursts beside me. "What are you guys doing?" I ask happily. "Going to a movie in Port Angelo, then dinner." She says smiling. "Port Angeles and that'll be exciting! I'm confronting my mom tonight." I reply. "Ouch this is going to be a death match isn't it?" she replies. "Most likely" I answer. We decide we need to get ready, Jula for her date, and me for the most heated discussion to come in my 18 years. I drive Embry's truck over to my house to find Jared's jeep here. He must be off today. We walk in to find Jared and some girl I've never met cuddling on the couch watching TV. "Hey Jar, hey girl I don't know." I say as I walk past the couch. She laughs "Hi Briar, I'm Kim. It's nice to meet you." She seems nice enough. "Ya you too so you're the girl dating my idiot brother?" I joke. She laughs "Ya I'm his better half." "Good cuz the first half sucks." I say giving Jar a wicked smile. "You smell like Embry", he huffs. "Jared!" Kim hisses and swats at him. I love her she can become my sister in law any time now. "Well considering the fact that I'm moving in with him, I guess I probably will for a while." I say dropping the bomb on him. "Wait your moving back here" he lights up "but with Embry" he cringes. "AWWW that's so cute!" Kim says, did I mention I like this girl. "We gotta have a conversation now." Jared says pulling me by the elbow into the kitchen. "What's your deal Jared Cordero?" I ask rubbing my elbow. Here we go let's add another screaming match to the list, but I'm surprised. "Listen I'm sorry about not calling while you were gone. I thought you were mad at me, I also thought I let you down because I didn't protect you from Paul." He says. This whole time he thought I was mad at him? "That's why you didn't speak to me because you thought I was mad at you? I thought you were pissed at me because I up and left. You should have told me. I wasn't pissed at you at all." I reply stepping closer to him. "Can we stop thinking we hate each other and go back to normal? Sibling fight over?" He asks "I would like that." I reply. He comes over and hugs me, one of those good hugs you would see on 7th Heaven. "Let it be known that the great sibling fight of 2012 has ended" I say with a laugh repeating the line I used last time we fought. "Why are you moving in with him?" He asks as he lets me go. I knew we'd get around to this. "Uh because I like him, I need somewhere to live, and he asked." I reply honestly. "This thing with Embry, it's the real deal for him. You can't up and leave him or use him for his apartment." He says. "Number one that's insulting and number two who says it isn't the real deal for me too?" I question. "It better be because how he feels about you isn't how normal guys feel about girls, it's like love plus something else times infinity alright?" He says. "Ok I get it. It's real important." I say back "Now I have to get ready to talk to mom. The explosion will hit around 6 so if you don't want Kim seeing all the family's dirty laundry I suggest you take her somewhere. Marry her by the way I like her. She knows how to keep you in line." I say with a crooked smile as I make my way to the bathroom to regretfully wash away the Embry smell. "Don't worry, I plan on it." He yells after me.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15 You Found Me

Lost and insecure you found me, you found me. Lying on the floor surrounded surrounded. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late, you found me you found me- The Fray

Briar

I have showered and gotten ready. Jula is getting ready for her date. She looks so hot by the way. I helped pick out her outfit. Jared and Kim are still sitting on the couch watching TV. "You cannot wear that to talk to mom." Jared immediately says. "That's such a cute outfit!" Kim says. Jared looks at her like she's crazy. "We can go shopping at my regular place sometime." I reply and she smiles. "Where's that Strippers R Us?" Jar asks. "Jared, your sister does not look like a stripper!" Kim tries to defend. "It's ok I am a stripper. And what's wrong with this? All the good stuff in covered." I reply Kim looks shocked, but after that smiles. Usually after the shock comes the judgment, but not with Kim. "Are you trying to start a fight before you even get around to telling her? You gotta wear something more modest." He says. "Jar this is one of the most modest outfit I own, unless you want me to wear my old winter jacket and snow pants." I reply. "Your funeral dear." He says as we hear a car pull into the drive way. "Places people!" I say Kim and Jar head towards the kitchen. Jar thought they should be there in the off chance that there was blood. I can't tell if he was serious or joking, either way it's probably best they're here. I walk to the door and open it trying to catch her off guard so I can just run right into it. Jake almost punches me in the chest as he tries to knock on the open door. "Oh it's you" I say with a sigh. "Nice to see you too roomie." He laughs. "JJJJJAAAAAAAAYYYYY! You have a gentleman caller!" I yell "Tell him to stand in line." She laughs as she comes out of the hallway. "Wow" is all Jake can say. "Ok you two out." I say rushing them out the door. "I have a date with the devil. And Jake, try to remember how to speak and wipe the drool off your mouth. K? Bye love you two!" I yell as a slam the door on them and sigh. My phone buzzed. It's from J 'UR MA JUST PULLED IN GOOD LUCK! –J'. Thanks for the warning. The door opens and in walks my mom, and surprise my dad too. He usually doesn't make it home till around 9 these days I guess. "We gotta have a conversation." I say immediately. My dad looks me up and down and says "Yes young lady we most certainly do." Oh great two for the price of one. "I'm moving back to La Push." I blurt out. "You're moving back in?" My dad says in a tone I can't place. "No." I say trying to keep my end of the convo short, I'm sticking to just facts. "Well where the hell are you living?" My mom asks. "With Jula on the other side of town." I say, which is not a lie because we are living together. "Where are you going to get a job?" My dad asks. I just now noticed I didn't even get a 'hi welcome home' from him. "I have a few options at the moment." I say being vague. "Like?" My mother questions "A few clubs in Port Angeles." I reply leaving out what kind of clubs. "Probably strip clubs with the way your dressed." My dad huffs I think trying to be sarcastic but hell they are strip clubs. I've just about had it. I tried to avoid a blow out but really? I'm letting loose. I take a deep breath and start in "Actually ya they are. In fact that's where I worked in Pittsburgh. It's good money. I could get enough money to pay four month's rent in a week. Can you do that with your job? Like you really care what the fuck I do anyways dad. I haven't even spoken to you in a year. And I'm living with Jula, Jacob Black, and Embry Call, who happens to be my boyfriend. Do you have any other questions or sarcastic fucking comments? If so speak your peace now." I yell. My mom starts to cry and my dad just sits there. "So you take your clothes off for money?" My dad says in disbelief. "Yup for lots of money actually." I reply truthfully. "You're probably all drugged up too huh?" He spits. "Yep weed, coke, heroin, E on occasion, the whole shebang." I reply again honestly. My mom cries louder as my dad shakes his head. "You sleep around?" He says which I'm not sure is a question or statement but since I'm letting everything out in the open I answer. "Up until Monday yes." "Get out of my house. You probably walk the corners and sell yourself for drug money. I heard you went to jail. Your trash, your gunna wind up back in jail or pregnant and not know who the father is. Well I got news for you; we aren't gunna take care of some bastard child, while you roam the streets for crack. Nobody's going to love you. You're a filthy slut and no daughter of mine." He spits. I stand there and take it all. I don't cry or say anything. I don't yell or scream or make one sarcastic comment I just take it all. I breathe in and say my peace "Fine, I got along fine without you for a year I can make it another fifty or so till you drop dead. And for the record I have never ever sunk low enough to sell myself. Ya there were times me and J didn't eat for a week because we didn't have any money but we never turned tricks!" I say emotionless. My dad doesn't even look at me. My mom falls to the floor sobbing. I walk to J's room and pack her stuff in her suitcase. I then walk to my room and pack my stuff. It feels eerily familiar, packing my bags to get away from all this. I remind myself this time I'm only driving up the road, not getting on a plane thousands of miles away. I walk to the living room setting down my bags. Jared comes in and takes them out to Embry's truck. "Well I guess this is it then. I'm outta here." I say still emotionless. I grab the keys off the coffee table. I unhook my house keys and leave them on the polished wood. I pick up my purse and walk towards the truck. It almost feels like I'm sleep walking, or a zombie or something. It hasn't hit me yet that my dad said all that nasty stuff about me. Was what he said true? Most of it, but I'm working on it; he didn't have to say it in that way either. "I'm so sorry B. I'll come by the apartment all the time. I haven't told them yet, but I'm getting my own place once things slow down with Sam. I already made the down payment. It's in the building across the street from Jake and Em's and I guess you too now." Jar says. "Congrats" I say trying to force some kind of emotion. Kim gives me a hug, fishes my phone out of my purse and puts her number in. I'm just standing and staring still in shock. I get in the truck and drive. I don't know where I'm going, I just drive.

Jared

That was so intense. Ya some of that stuff my dad said to Bri was true, but he could have went about it a different way. Like trying to help her instead of just screaming and making her feel bad about herself. I'm so proud of her she took it like a trooper. She's dead inside I know it but she was strong and didn't show him how much he hurt her. She's really changed since Paul, and not all for the worse. She's more independent, she's not shy anymore, and she's got self-confidence out the nose, and she's so funny. She was before but in a different way now, a more bad-ass way. I really respect her. All that stuff she said about not eating because she had no money that had to be horrible. Especially since we have more than enough money we could have paid for her apartment and food and whatever else. She never asked for anything though. She wants to pull her own weight. I admire that. Yes stripping isn't ideal, but she did what she had to to get by. The drugs well I can't back her up on that, but he didn't have to scream at her. I knew she wasn't selling herself for money either. That was just a dick move by my father to even suggest it. I watch Bri drive down the road until I can't see the truck anymore. I turn to Kim who has tears in her eyes. "Why does everybody around town say such bad things about her? She's nice and she did what she had to to make though the day." She says softly as she buries her head in my chest. "They're wrong baby. The people in this town have nothing better to talk about. They have no idea what happened, with Paul or our family. We basically all abandoned her after she left. My mom didn't speak to her for months and when she did she nagged her about her life, because she was hurt B up and left her. She didn't realize staying would kill her. Seeing Paul fall more in love every day with Rachael when B did nothing wrong would have pushed her over the edge. She doesn't know about us so she thinks Paul was cheating on her instead of imprinting on Rach. My dad was pissed at himself for throwing us into this life and mad at B that she started to throw her life away. My Oma and Opa would call and fill us in on her. It's like we were listening to a tragic book on tape. Nobody called or was there for her so the story just kept getting worse. Oma and Opa are old, they didn't know what to do with her. I was too ashamed of myself for not protecting her from Paul and thought she hated me and didn't want to talk to me. She was all alone besides Jula for a year." I say angrily. "She turned out pretty good in spite of the drugs and sleeping around then. And I heard your conversation with her. It sounds like she forgives you. That's a good start. It's the first step to getting your relationship back on track. She'll work on the drugs, because it hurts Embry. I could never do anything that hurt you. He'll take care of her so she won't have to strip anymore. She won't be sleeping around anymore, because she feels the pull to him as much as I do to you." Kim says as she looks into my eyes. "You heard all that?" I say shyly. "Of course I did, and don't worry whenever you plan on asking, I plan on saying yes." She says with a wink as she starts walking back to the disaster area. "About the apartment, when I get it, I'll be kinda lonely. Do you think I should get a roommate?" I ask trying to get her to take the hint. "I think you should, I'll see what my living arrangements are and get back to you" She smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

Kim

I can't believe her father talked to her like that. Even if I did sell my body on the street my dad would never scream or call me those things. He would help me get out of it, and forgive me and be there for me. He would never kick me out of the house. I know Jared is never going to be like that with our kids. Wow our kids, slow down Kimberly. I don't even want to go back in there with them. His dad makes me sick to look at him and her mom just cried. She didn't say anything, never stuck up for her daughter. God forbid Jar ever did scream at our kids like that he wouldn't live to tell the tale I'll tell you that much. We walk in to find both Carol and Adam in the same positions they were when we left them. Carol's bawling and Adam is just staring into space. As we walk into the kitchen he snaps. "MY DAUGHTER'S A FUCKING STRIPPER. SHE'S ADDICTED TO DRUGS AND FUCKING HUNDREDS OF GUYS." He yells and then we hear a crash. We run in to see that he has thrown a lamp against the wall. Jared starts shaking and I know he better calm down or go outside. "Jar" I warn, but he doesn't listen. "You wanna know why she strips, and takes drugs, and sleeps with those guys?" He yells, as Adam stares at him. "It's because you both abandoned her, we all did. She strips because neither of you offered her money to get an apartment or food or whatever else she needed. She takes drugs because it helped her feel less alone and hurt. It took the pain away. She slept with all those guys needing the attention and hoping, even if only for a little while to feel loved. Did you know they beat her? She was so desperate for love that she let boys punch her and smack her around to try to feel even an ounce of it. She does all that shit because we let her down. She needed us and we weren't there. It's our fault she is the way she is. It's not all because Paul broke up with her. Hearts break every day, but they're healed by support from family and friends. All she had was Jula, who was just as hurt as she was. It was the blind leading the blind!" He yells as he really starts to shake and runs out the door. "Kim is that true?" Carol asks. Way to put me on the spot. I don't wanna make waves but I'm gunna let her know she messed up. "I can't speak for Briar, but I would probably follow in the same path, if I was desperate for money and no one else would hire me. I understand the sleeping around things I mean everyone wants to feel loved. And I can see why she would take drugs, with all the stuff she's gone through she probably wants to get out of her own head for a while." I say trying to be diplomatic. It just makes Carol cry more. Adam stands up and walks down the hall I'm assuming to his bedroom. I don't know what to do so I head outside and wait for Jared to cool off. After I just said all that stuff about getting out of your head it makes me wonder where Briar's head is right now. She was in shock when she left, but it has to have sunk in by now. I hate to think this, but I know if you're in a low place and you want the pain to go away fast, there's no better way to make that happen then drugs. Hell if somebody screamed at me like that I'd at least smoke a joint and this is coming from the well know 'angel' of La Push. I hate that title by the way; nobody's an angel I just don't want to get in trouble. I don't want Jar to get mad at me, but if she is down at the south rez and I didn't say anything I would feel like an enabler. "Hey J, if I tell you something are you gunna get mad?" I say testing the waters as he walks back onto the porch from the woods, "Of course not babe. What is it." He says. "Is J going to drive down to south rez to get something to help? I mean that was pretty intense, even I would probably go down to try to get weed at least if that were me, and she's used to turning to that stuff when she's upset." I say shyly. "Holy shit your right babe. I'm going to call Embry at the store; it's probably dead now anyway." He says. I hand him my phone as he dials the number. "Hey Kim. What's up?" I hear as Jar puts it on speaker phone. "It's Jared man things did not go well here. My dad screamed at her and said a bunch of low down shit. She got kicked out. You're almost off aren't you?" Jar explains "Ya I am. I can feel it man, it just started to hurt. Where is she now?" He panics. "That's why we were calling. We figured she might go down to the south rez and try to pick something up to lessen the blow." Jared says breaking the news. "I'm closing up early. I'll go check it out now. Call me if you hear anything ok?" He begs. "Will do man, let us know what the deal is k?" Jared says "Ya ok" Embry says as he hangs up. That poor girl, she doesn't deserve this.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16 Rise Above This

Call your name every day when I feel so helpless. I've fallen down but I'll rise above this, rise above this. Forty eight ways to say that I'm feelin' helpless, I'm falling down, falling down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this, rise above this, rise above this doubt- Seether

Embry

It's a good thing I didn't go or I would have wolfed out on her father. I don't know what the hell he said to her but I have a pretty good imagination and its working double time right now. I lock everything up since no one has been in for over an hour anyways and run to my truck. Shit! I don't have it Briar does. Guess I'm gunna go wolf on this one. I run into the forest, strip, and phase. _**Embry? You're not scheduled **_I hear Seth say. Not now man. I gotta find Briar. I run towards the south rez and block out my mind. I can feel her, I'm getting close. I look to the apartment to find my truck in my parking space. This means 1 of 2 things. 1 she already got stuff and is high in the apartment, or 2 she just came straight back here. I'm hoping for option 2. I phase back and rush to put my clothes on. I run up the stairs to our apartment. I bust open the door to find all the lights off but a glow coming from the hallway she's definitely here I can smell her, her and tequila and soap. She's in the bathroom. I flip on the light switch and walk into the hallway. I open the bathroom door into and see her laying in the bathtub staring into space with a glass in her hand the open bottle on the floor. "Baby what the hell are you doing here alone with all the lights off?" I ask not ready to dig into her about the tequila. How'd she get that? The people at the liquor store card. She doesn't answer. "Baby are you ok?" I ask again. Still nothing. I sit on the edge of the tub and pry the glass out of her hand. "Briar honey you have to talk to me so I know what's going on." I reason with her. "I'm a slut." She says like she's far away. "No you are not. Don't you ever listen to that. If anybody ever calls you that I want to know about it so I can beat their face in!" I hiss trying to keep my shaking under control. "Why do you love me? I'm trash; everybody else gave up on me. I'm unlovable; you're wasting your time." She says distantly again. None of that has any truth in it. "You are not trash Briar Anise Cordero. You are the best damn thing that has ever happened to me. You are not unlovable, because I love you more than any man has ever loved a woman! All I think about is you, how to make you happy, how to make you smile, how to make you laugh. I love you because you're perfect for me. You're funny, and caring, and sweet, with an attitude that will put anybody in their place including me, your fiercely loyal, your confident, you say exactly what you think, you try to see the best in people even after all the bad you've seen, you don't judge others. Do you want me to continue cuz I have hundreds of other reasons? Every day I learn new things about you that I add to the list." I plead. She grabs the bottle off of the floor and takes a long swig. She turns to me with tears in her eyes. "I got kicked out and my daddy hates me." She whispers. "I know baby I heard, I heard. It'll be ok I promise." I say grabbing a towel from the cabinet. I scoop her out of the bath and bundle her up in my arms. I carry her into the living room and sit on the couch with her in my arms holding her like a baby. The dam breaks and she begins to sob. "My daddy said I was a whore, and I'm not his daughter anymore." She says between sobs. I'll kill him. That's his fucking daughter, no matter how mad you are at them you don't say that shit. "He'll come around baby, he'll come around. It could be a few years, but he'll see how much you're changing and he'll come around." She just cries harder. "I don't have a father, but I know they aren't supposed to treat their kids like this. I will never ever talk to our babies like that. I promise. If something like this happens I'll be mad, but I will never ever yell or scream or call our babies any names ever!" I say. She turns to me with tears and mascara running down her face, "Do you promise?" she asks "Of course I do baby. I'm going to spoil our babies so much, I'll never raise my voice with them, I'll tell them I love them a hundred times a day, shower them in hugs and kisses, I'll stay up with them when they're sick, I'll kiss their booboos, beat up their boyfriends if they're girls, read them books, teach them to drive, all that stuff." I say she wraps her arms around me and I hold her. "You are such a good man Embry Call. I'm so lucky that you chose me, I'll never understand why, but I'm so grateful you did." She whispers into my ear. I hold her tighter as she cries some more.

Jula

I had such a great time! Jake was so polite and nice. It was the best real date I've ever been on. I texted Bri throughout the night to see how things went but she never replied. He also couldn't stop staring at me all night. We saw a scary movie, his pick. I think it was so I would hide my face in his chest all night, which I did, but I'm not complaining. He smells so good like the beach mixed with the forest and ax body spray. We went to dinner and shared dessert which he insisted we get. I think he's trying to fatten me up. I'm reminiscing about our date as I walk into the apartment. I see Embry sitting on the couch with a naked Briar wrapped in a towel balling on his lap. Fuck this is not good. Briar does not break down like this, at least not anymore. The first month she moved home she cried every day, then just like that no more tears. She lets a few fall now and then but she hardly ever breaks down. I go into emergency mode. When either of us breaks down like this we need three things, hot chocolate, tequila, and Martha Stewart magazines. Most people think the combination is weird and I can understand that but it makes sense to us. Tequila for phase one aka I'm drinking away the pain. Hot chocolate for phase two aka I'm calmed down enough to spill what the deal is. Martha Stewart for phase three aka this is what I want my life to be like after I get past all this bull shit. "Bri honey it's ok. I'll get the stuff ready. I need tequila hot chocolate and Martha Stewart magazines!" I say to the boys. "We already have the tequila." Embry says nodding his head towards the hallway. "Do we have hot chocolate?" I ask walking into the hallway looking for the tequila. "No, I can get some baby." Jake says "Yes please, and get a few Martha Stewart magazines. It don't matter what kind just get three or four. Get Good Housekeeping too." I say as I find the tequila in the bathroom. "The stores closed you'll have to go to the gas station down the road." Embry says. "Make sure the hot chocolate has the tiny marshmallows, they're her favorite. Do you want me to write this down Jake?" I ask walking back with the tequila. "No I got it baby, I'll be right back" he says as he gives me a kiss on the cheek and heads out the door. "Bri honey come on we're gunna go put some jamma's on ok?" No answer. "Briar come on honey I know you can hear me. We're gunna put jammas on and talk about this." She nods still tangled into Embry's arms. "Will you take her in to put on her pajamas please?" I ask Embry "Of course. You both really take care of each other" he says standing up. "Ya, well for a year we were all each other had." I said sadly. I walk into the kitchen looking for shot glasses. No such luck, we really have to do a better job of corrupting these boys. I find four smallish glasses and place them on the table. I look for a sauce pan to make the hot chocolate. I find one and place it on the stove's burners. I open the fridge and pour enough milk for everyone to have two glasses. It'll be a long night. I go into me and Jake's room to put my pj's on. I think back to all those nights we spent exactly like this whether it was me being there for her about Paul or her family being shitty, or her letting me cry about Brad or my family. We probably paid Martha's rent those first few months. I walk back into the kitchen to find Bri and Embry sitting in chairs in front of their respective glass. I hear the door open as Jake comes back. He kisses me on the cheek and hands me the bag. "The supplies my lady." He says. "Thank you so much honey." I reply dumping out the contents on the counter. I immediately open the hot chocolate packets and mix them into the milk, letting it get warm. I bring the eight magazines to the table. He went a little overboard bless his heart. I sit across the table from Jula and grab the hand Embry's not holding. Jake sits beside me and grabs my other hand. "Bri look at me." She picks her head up off the table and stares at me. We've done this so many times it's become a ritual. This time is bad though, something really bad happened. "Are you ready?" I ask she nods her head as we begin our opening saying we begin with every time. It started back in December Brad had just broken up with me and it hurt so much I couldn't sleep or eat anything. She picked me up off the floor set me down in a chair and said the only thing that got through to me. We lock eyes and start the speech "Whatever we are going through now it is not as bad as what we have been through. This will not be the thing that breaks us. We will use whatever this heartbreak is to make us stronger. We will get through whatever this is together like we have like we have in the past and will in the future.. Someday we will crumble and break but it will not be this day!" We say staring at each other the whole time. She squeezes my hand with a cracked smile and we pour a shot. It's going to be a bumpy road. The boys are staring at each other not sure of what to do. We all take our shot and I explain the process to the boys. "Ok here's how it goes boys, every shot gets you a question until they open up and spill everything on their own. Hot chocolate for the post spill and post questions. Magazines well you guys don't have to look at them I can cover that one." I say "This is down to a science babe!" Jake exclaims. "It was a rough first few months when she moved home." I explain. "We don't have to ask a lot of questions she spilled a little earlier." Embry says. "K let's compare notes" I say. He fills us in on all the shit her dad said. "Bri, where'd you get the tequila sweetie?" I ask "I hey mistered some guy outside the store." "Huh?" the boys both say. "She asked some guy outside the store to buy her some." I reply. "Fill them up baby." I tell Jake. He fills us up another round.

Jake

These girls know each other inside and out. It makes me upset that they've broken down so many times they need a routine. I finish filling the shots and we all take them. "Is there anything else you want to say Bri?" Embry asks. "Can I have my hot chocolate now?" she asks like a little girl. "Of course baby." Em replies as he gets up to fix all the mugs. "You're doing so good honey, you're moving right along. Remember when we had to go through a bottle and a half before I even told you about Brad cheating? We only had to take two shots! I'm so proud of you! You're moving right along! Look it's Martha's summer issue!" Jula says to Briar. God she's going to be such a good mommy. When our kids are sad or heartbroken or hurt or whatever she'll handle it perfect, minus the tequila of course. Briar's eyes light up at the cover of the magazine. "Peonies. Those are my favorite." She sniffs. Embry serves all the mugs. "You have extra marshmallows." He says to Briar. She smiles softly as Jula gives him a thumbs up. "Ok Bri, whatcha feelings? Let it all out babe." Jula says "My daddy said I was trash and a slut. That I was unlovable and I sell my body for drug money. He said I'd wind up back in jail and pregnant and not know who the guy is. That they weren't going to take care of my bastard child, while I roam the streets. And that I wasn't his daughter anymore then he kicked me out." She says as a single tear falls down her cheek she pours Jula and herself another shot. "Fuck him B! Seriously he was always kind of a dick. None of that shit is true and you know it. We both believed that about ourselves once, but now we know better ya?" Jula says after downing the shot. That's all true baby none of that shit he said will happen to either of you. You've already made so much progress. "Ya." Bri says more confidently. "He didn't even say hello or anything he just went straight into yelling at me." I shake my head if I hadn't seen my daughter in a year no matter what she's done I'd still hug her and never let go. "My mom just sat there and cried never said anything when he was screaming." Bri continues. Jula just shakes her head. Embry puts his arm around Bri and squeezes her leg with the other hand. "I'll be fine. This will not be the thing that breaks me. We'll get through it together like we have in the past and will in the future." She says repeating part of their initiation or whatever that was in the beginning. It was pretty uplifting though. "The four of us together." Embry adds and Jula and I nod in agreement. After a few minutes of silence and sipping of hot chocolate she speaks again "I wanna look at Martha now." Bri says in her little girl voice again. "Deal" Jula says handing her one and pulling one aside for herself. "You guys are hereby released from your duties." Jula says. We stay at the table though. "I forgot to call Jared, he was worried about you. He thought you were going to well ya." Embry says. "He thought I was going to go to the south rez and try to buy something." Bri says without looking up from her magazine. "Ya" Em says uncomfortably. "I sure did think about it I drove down there. I went to the same place but I couldn't get out of the truck. I just sat there and watched other people buy for a little while then turned around and got the tequila to start the recovery process." Bri says looking at Em. "Well I'm proud of you baby." He says as he gets up to call Jared. "So why Martha?" I ask "We look at them and pretend this is our life. All dinner parties and gardening, no poles or sleazy guys. Martha definitely doesn't shoot heroin. We even cut out pictures we like and glue them in a scrap book." My baby says. That's so sad. They don't have to imagine that's their life. It can be with Em and me. "Baby that will be your life someday. I promise we can have a dinner party every night if you want. And we can have a big ass garden, we can plant all kinds of vegetables and shit if you want. We can live next door to Em and Bri and you can have one together." I say the girls look at each other and smile. "I'll hold you to that Jacob Black" Briar says. "And I promise to throw up in your bushes at this house." She laughs. "That was you?" I say connecting the dots. She just laughs and nods.

Briar

Well today has been emotionally draining I think flipping through another magazine. Embry went to call Jar, but that was a while ago, and hasn't come back. Jula yawns and flips a page. "Hey, go to bed I'm fine now." I tell her she would stay up all night just to make sure I was ok. She looks at me skeptically. "Really I am, I'll just wait for Embry and then I'm going to sleep. So you guys go ahead." I persuade her. "Ok If you're sure." She says "Goodnight" I reply with a smile as they get up and take their cups to the sink. "Good night love you" She says "Night B" Jake says. I pick up a few magazines and walk out to the couch. I curl up in a blanket and look at the ads for the baby food or diapers and can't help but think of the things Embry said about how he'd act when he was a dad. Speak of the devil he walks in the door. "Hey baby what are you still doing up. I figured you would have gone to sleep by now." He says cuddling up beside me. "I was waiting for you." I reply. "Aww honey you didn't have too. Sorry. When I was talking to Jared he thought he saw someone on the perimeter that looked suspicious so I had to go check it out. How are you now? Feeling a little better?" He says. "Yes can we go to bed now?" I ask I just want this day to be over with. "Of course baby." He says. He scoops me up and carries me to our room. He places me on the bed and strips down to his boxers. I'll never get tired of that. He catches me staring and throws his t shirt at me. "Like the show baby?" He asks with a wink. I just smile and nod. He goes to turn off the light as I get under the covers. He lies down and I cuddle into him. "Hey baby, everybody from work is getting together for a bonfire on Friday night. Do you want to come? I'm sure Jake will invite Jula." He says. "Sure baby I'd love to meet your work friends." I say as I give his chest a light kiss. Aww shit Paul, his slutty bitch and their demon seed will probably be there. I'm not done yelling at him yet. Why does this town have to be so fucking small? You can't get away from anyone. "Is he going to be there?" I ask. "Ya but don't worry you don't have to talk to him just ignore him. Besides I'm not letting go of you for a minute when we're there." He says knowing exactly who I'm talking about. "You better not." I say with a sigh. "Jake's dad is gunna tell all the old legends and there'll be food. You'll get to meet Emily, she was like my second mom. She took care of me when my mom threw me out." He says as he kisses my head trying to convince me that I'll have fun. "Well baby I'd love to meet her. If she's important to you, than she's important to me." I say dropping the Paul issue and snuggling into him more. "She'll love you I know it." He says as he begins to rub my hair. "Thank you for tonight Em. You didn't have to go through the routine with me and J or any of the stuff you did tonight." I say thanking him. "You don't ever have to thank me for being there for you when your sad baby. And yes I did have to be there, I said I was going to take all your pain away and I meant all of it. I love you Briar so so much. I'll always be there whether we're having a great time, or going through a rough patch like tonight. We're a team baby always, forever." He says. He always knows just what to say. I kiss his chest three times and lift my head up to look at him. "You make everything better Embry Call." I say and give him a kiss. "I could say the same about you Briar Cordero." He says kissing me back. I nestle my head into his chest and we both fall asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17 Independent

Tryna get to her gotta be yourself mane, cuz she got her own money she don't need no help mane- Webbie

Briar

I wake up to the alarm clock buzzing. I strangle a moan and nudge the still sleeping Embry. Nothing. "Embry the alarm." I reply knowing he must have work or something if he set it. Nope the man's not budging. He's so cute sleeping, I'd let him sleep but then he'd get fired. I lean down and kiss his cheek then move to his lips. I leave a few soft kisses and tell him to wake up into his ear. He moves around a little and grunts but doesn't wake up. I laugh he's so adorable. I press my lips into his with a little more force and kiss him passionately. He opens his eyes and I pull away, but he holds me down so I can't move and kisses me some more. "Good morning baby." He smiles and hits the alarm clock to silence it. "Morning, geez you could sleep through a tornado!" I laugh. "No, I've been up since it started. I just wanted to see how you would wake me up. You were cute and gentle. You know I'm going to expect kisses first thing in the morning for the rest of my life now right?" He asks with a smile. I smile and decide to tease him "After the trick you just pulled you'll be lucky if you get another one anytime soon." I say in mock anger. "Aww baby don't do me like that." He says with a pout as he leans his head in to kiss me. I'm about to give in when he pulls back with a smile. He leans in again getting closer, but pulls back as I close my eyes. "Your mean!" I say and hide under the covers. He laughs and pulls them back and peppers my face with kisses. "Me and Jake got to work. You and J got any plans?" He asks standing up and stretching. "Yes as a matter of fact I came up with one last night. We are going job hunting!" I say excitedly. "I have to take a quick shower, wanna come?" He asks quirking his eyebrow. "Yes, but you would get distracted and be late for work so rain check?" I ask with a wink. "Deal" He says as he kisses my cheek and heads out the door. I walk into the kitchen to find Jake pouring orange juice and Jula making toast. "Morning lovebirds" I say to the two. "Morning." Jula says with a questioning tone. "Somebody's happy this morning" Jake says casually. Jula's eyes spark and she gasps! "OOOOOOOO somebody got laid!" She says with a smile I blush, wow me blush about sex. Never thought I'd see the day. "No I didn't. If I had you would've definitely heard already." I say clarifying. "Um ick." Jake says. "I meant I would have text her, not that she would have heard us doing it sicko" I reply. He laughs. Embry comes in with cargo shorts and no shirt. His hair's all wet and it's dripping down his back. I lean over to Jula "He comes in like that again I'll have to retract my previous statement. Fuck me does he look fine." I whisper. She laughs and chokes a little on her orange juice. "Get it!" She replies as she gives me a high five. The boys just smile and laugh at whatever Jake was saying. "What are you girls doing today?" Jake asks. Jula shrugs her shoulders. "Job hunting." I reply "Yay!" J says and does a little clap. "No strip clubs" Jake says "Ya, I mean it!" Embry agrees. I look at Jula as we have a silent conversation. "Last resort" she says with some toast in her mouth. "Let's make a list of jobs we could do and then we can find places". I say. I get the grocery list pad off the counter and flip back a page to begin writing our list I give J one to write her ideas on. "Ok jobs we have the skills for." She says writing it down. Well we could be waitresses, or work at the mall or something. We could work at the gas station. Hmmm we could I don't know I'm drawing a blank. "What have you come up?" with Jake asks sitting down at the table. J hands him her list. "Strippers, no, porn stars hell fucking no, CIA next, pro poker players do you even know how to play poker?" He asks "No but I could learn." She says as he goes back to the list "international spies, no, sky divers, pass, acrobats no" I laugh what's with her and sky diving she's scared to go on the incline back home. "Did she really write sky divers?" I ask "Yup" Jake says pointing to my list. Oh god Jake's got his hands full with her. I gotta break the news that we need real jobs not jobs you see on tv or movies. "J we can't do those jobs. Number one you can't just apply to be a spy you gotta get picked for that shit. You're scared of heights so I don't know why you always come up with skydiving for everything and that kicks acrobats out too." I say. "Well what do you have smarty?" She asks sarcastically. "Waitress, gas station attendant, and retail so far." I sigh. "No on the gas station. It gets robbed all the time." Embry says. Jake nods in agreement. That's out I would prefer not to be held at gun point. "We'll just drive around and ask if places are hiring." Jula says. Oh fuck what are we going to wear? I didn't exactly bring a power suit. "I gotta go pick out something to wear" J says reading my mind. "It can't be revealing." I say and she knows it's the truth. "Well we're gunna have to safety pin some fabric together and MacGyver this shit cuz I only have awesome clothes, I didn't bring regular boring people ones." She says. Jake shakes his head and smiles.

Jake

I love her so much. She's funny and has attitude. "We gotta get out here or we're gunna be late." I say with a frown. "Ya I can't be late or my boss will fire me. He's such a prick." Embry says with a laugh as he stands up and gives Briar a kiss. I clutch my heart in fake hurt and stand up and kiss J's forehead. I don't care if she finds a job or not. I like her being here when I come home anyways. "If you don't find a job don't worry baby, I'm perfectly happy having you here all the time." I whisper in her ear. She smiles at me and nods. I give her a quick, but passionate kiss goodbye. "So I'm a prick? Fuck you Call" I say punching Embry on the arm as we make our way out the door. "Boys" I hear J mutter. "Ya but we love them" Briar says. "At least we're starting to." She adds. Embry and I look at each other and smile. "It's working." He says. "I told Bri about Friday night. How do you think they are going to take the news?" Aw fuck I forgot to ask J. Bri will probably tell her about it though. I'm sure they'll be more attached at the hip than they usually are tomorrow night since Paul will be there. I love that Jula has somebody watching out for her that she can talk to and have fun with. "I don't know man. They're real cool about not being judgmental. Maybe they'll be cool with it." I say hoping that I'm right. I get in the passenger's seat as Em drives over to Sam's. Normally we would just walk to the woods and start patrol but since the girls don't know anything, how are we supposed to tell them we get to work without driving there? They don't know we can run faster than the car. They will on Friday I guess. We park in the drive way and walk towards the woods. We catch Sam and Paul on their way out. Paul has already phased back and is happy about something. He and Embry stare at each other then look away as Paul walks out of the forest and we walk in. I'm surprised they didn't bump shoulders like you see in movies before a big fight in the hallway breaks out. Embry strips and phases starting his patrol while Sam takes me aside. "Hey, I have some news that you should probably tell Briar or better yet have Embry tell Briar. Rach is pregnant and they're telling everyone at the bonfire. I know your imprints will be there and considering Briar's past with Paul, I thought she should know beforehand so she doesn't hear it for the first time in front of all those people." Sam says. "Shit. Thanks I'll let him know man." I say stripping and phasing. Em I got some news you gotta tell Bri. _**What man?**_ Rach is preggo and they're telling everybody tomorrow. _**Fuck. Now she's really gunna be pissed. She already was nervous about him being there. Now she's gotta sit through everybody fussing over them. She already whishes it was her. **_She does not, and in a few years she'll be the one making the announcement with you. Things will go fine, just prepare her before so she isn't in shock. She already knows Rach is, she saw her at the store getting the test remember? This will just confirm it. _**Ya jeez she can't catch a break. She's been through so much shit all in one week and it's only going to get worse. **_You'll make it through man just remember what they said this morning, they're falling for us bro. It's only a matter of time before she says she loves you then all this shit will be worth it. Why don't you go take the North perimeter and I'll take the South. Brady and Collin should be here in ten minutes they'll take East and West. _**Alright catch ya in a little while. **_My sister is having a baby, Paul's baby. I'm mixed between being happy that I'm gunna be an uncle and pissed that Paul knocked my sister up.

Jula

"We gotta shop before we go. I literally don't have one thing I can wear to a real job interview." I say to B. "You're right, we still have three paychecks worth each in our accounts. That's way way more than enough to get a few decent outfits. I'm not dropping major bank on a stuffy old dress or whatever I'm only wearing once, and I mean only once." She says to me and I nod in agreement. Jared dropped off his Jeep for us while he's at Kim's. We hit the mall and in twenty minutes we each have outfits that the old sales lady said looked interview appropriate. We made our own adjustments to personalize them a little though, like leaving some buttons undone, killer shoes, and accessories. We drive back to La Push and start our hunt. We apply at the diner, but after Briar's episode there they probably threw them away. We apply at a hardware store, even though I've never even picked up a hammer. We are about to drive into the next town when I see a help wanted sign in the window of a building! "Jackpot!" I yell pointing to it. "Fuck ya!" B says pulling in. We get out of the car and look each other over in our 'Business Babes' outfit as B has named them. We walk in and hear the bell chime. "Can I help you?" A woman says from behind the desk. "Yes, we're here to apply for a job. We saw the help wanted sign outside." I say with a smile. "Oh, yes come on in dears. We actually are a counseling center for youth, not a business, but we can help you get set up with a job one of our correspondents need help with. They put the signs up in the window." The woman says. "Ok that's fine as long as we can apply for some kind of job. We've been looking all day." Briar says. "You have to go through one counseling session to apply, but it only takes ten minutes. Would that be alright?" She asks. Me and Bri look at each other and shrug, why the hell not. If it's gunna get us closer to a job no big deal. "Sure, how much is it?" I ask "Oh it's free honey. I'll take you one at a time to see Mrs. Kingsly." She says. "I'll go first" I say taking the bullet. She leads me into a small room with a nice couch and a few arm chairs, there's a coffee table with old magazines. I sit on the couch and wait for someone to come in so I can apply for a job. A nice older native women walks in. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Kingsly, but you can call me Anna. Mrs. Starks says you're here about a job and need the required session to apply correct?" She says. "Yes, I saw the help wanted sign in the window." I explain "Ok well I'm just going to ask you a few questions. Answer honestly, this is completely confidential. Your answers will not be given to anyone. Are you ready to start?" She asks with a smile. "Sure" I say. "What is your name and age?" She asks "Jula Nowak, 18" I reply. "I noticed you aren't native so where are you from originally?" she asks writing all my answers down. "I'm from Pittsburgh Pennsylvania. My friend Briar, in the other room, her family lives here." I reply. "Have you ever been involved with alcohol?" She questions "Yes" "Drugs" she pushes farther "Yes" "What's your home life like?" she's really getting to her point, and I wouldn't normally spill my life story, but I need a job. "Not great" I say trying to keep my answers short. "Care to talk about it?" she probes. "Well for the past year my mother nags me about my life choices, my dad just ignores me, and my Poppi is just disappointed. I have no siblings, not much else to say" I explain. "So have your mother and father's reactions affected you?" she asks "Well once I turned 18 I moved out and Briar and I got our own place. We had to get jobs stripping to pay the rent and groceries and stuff." I explain I look at my watch and realize she's been asking me questions for twenty minutes. "Isn't this only a twenty minute deal?" I ask her. "Oh you're right I'm sorry. You can go ahead back into the waiting area and please send in your friend. Mrs. Starks will show you the jobs our correspondents have sent in that need to be filled." She says. I walk into the waiting area and Briar heads in. Mrs. Starks brings me over to a desk with a bunch of pamphlets about STDS, teen pregnancy, and psychological disorders. "Ok huni we can definitely get you set up with a job, Mrs. Kingsly has cleared you and you meet our qualifications!" She explains, I didn't know I was being tested for qualifications. Oh my god is this the kind of place where they give screw ups jobs to try to melt them into society? Aww fuck, well at least I'm getting a job. "Well right now we have three places available. You girls could work at a farm in forks, the diner in town, or there's the daycare up the street. Which would you prefer?" She asks. No contest daycare. I'd rather change diapers than be around smelly animals and they'd make our lives hell at the dinner for Tuesday's outburst. "Daycare please" I reply "Alright would your friend probably make the same choice?" she asks "Yes definitely" I reply trying to hold in a laugh thinking about Briar and that cashier trying to work together. "Ok, I'm going to give them a call and you can head over today and check it out after your friend's session. We are open weekdays 8-5 if either of you would like to come back for a second session." She smiles. Briar comes out of the room and I run up to her. "Guess who has jobs?" I exclaim. "Us?" she replies hopeful "YES! We are now child care providers!" I exclaim. "Yay I love kids." She says happily. We thanks Mrs. Starks again and head down the road to the daycare.

Emily

Mrs. Starks just called and it looks like we'll be receiving two girls from the counseling center's youth program to work. I think the idea of helping troubled kids turn their lives around is great, but I really hope they aren't all tattooed or something. It would scare the kids and me too a little bit. Two girls in business clothes walk in. They're short and cute, they are way over dressed for a day care. "Hello, I'm Emily Young. I'm the owner of the daycare center." I greet them. "Hi, I'm Jula and this is Briar, we were told to come here from the counseling center." The blonde says. Briar and Jula I know I've hear the names before. They're pretty unique. Jake and Embry's imprints! They have to work here! I'm so excited to meet them, and now I'll be working with them. I hope they're good with the kids. It can be mommy training! The one is Jared's sister too! OH, she's the one that yelled at Rachael in the store. I can understand her point of view though. At least Leah knows Sam didn't have a choice in letting her go. Briar probably thinks Paul cheated on her. Now Rach's pregnant with what she thinks is a child coming from an affair. There's gunna be a hell of a lot of drama tomorrow night. "You're Jake and Embry's girlfriends aren't you?" I ask "Yes, you wouldn't happen to be Sam's Emily would you?" Briar asks with a smile. "As a matter of fact I am" I return the smile. "Embry has told me so much about you. That boy loves you! It's so nice to meet you." She says "Ya well he was like my son for a few months, but then he grew up and left the nest." I say with a frown and a laugh. The girls smile and laugh also. "Well let's get you introduced to the kids. We need nursery attendants so I hope you like babies, and while they are sleeping you'll be in our toddler room. I explain walking them into the toddler room. "Everybody say hello to Miss Briar and Miss Jula" I tell the kids. "Hi Miss Bwiar hi Miss Jurala" they say totally butchering Jula's name in their baby voices. "You can just call me Miss J" she explains. The little girls gravitate to them both and ask them loads of questions. "When do you want us to start?" Jula asks. "Would it be possible to start today? I'm so understaffed three of my workers moved, they were all sisters." I laugh. "Sure!" They girls say happily. "You don't have to dress up tomorrow; you can wear whatever you want. We follow the same dress code that the school does so just make sure it would be school appropriate, fingertips to skirt and all that stuff." I say smiling "No problem." They respond. I leave them to play with the kids for a while longer until I introduce them to the babies since they are still napping. They really are great with kids. They want to have fun with them, but they have also stopped fights and disciplined them well so far. They will be great mommies. I text Em and Jake 'Met your girls, they work for me now! They are great with the kids. They'll be awesome mommies, so work on that. ;) – Em' Jake sends back 'Haha you don't have to tell me twice' and Embry says 'How's she doing? I already knew she would be ' Aww I love the four of them! They are so good together. I walk back to find Jula reading a story while Claire is sitting on Briar's lap. Claire doesn't like many people besides the pack; even then she mostly stays attached to Quil. This is good for her to connect with the girls, they're part of the pack now, so if they can get Claire's approval, then everything else is easy sailing. "Miss Bwiar your so pwetty. Whe I gwow up am I going to be pwetty like you?" Claire asks. "Claire honey, you are already a jillion million trillion times prettier than me." She says with a smile "Weally? You pwomise?" the two year old says with big eyes and a bigger smile. "Pinky promise" Briar says and takes Claire's itty bitty finer and hooks it with hers. I hate to kill the moment but it's nap time and I have to take them into the nursery. "All right tell them goodnight we have to go see the babies." I tell the class. The girls get bombarded with hugs and kisses. We walk across the hall into the nursery. Most of the babies are up but a few are fussy and whining. "Do you have much experience with babies?" I ask "A little bit, I've never went through the process of making a bottle, but everything else we have done." Jula replies. Most of our babies are within the six to ten month range, so they are still pretty tiny. Briar goes over to pick up a fussy one and walks around with her. Wow she's a natural. She just jumped right in. "You're a natural! Well this is going awesome; you both know what you're doing. I'll get out of your way!" I say as I go back to give the toddlers their nap. I could not have better luck.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18 Hit 'Em Up Style

Can't believe I caught my man cheating. So I found another way to make him pay for it all- Blu Cantrell

Embry

I'm sitting on the couch as Briar and Jula come in. "Is it wrong that I smell like babies and like it? Does that make me one of those creepers that get busted on To Catch a Predator?" Jula says. She stops noticing that Jake and I are home from patrol. "We got jobs!" she yells. Briar laughs and comes to sit with me on the couch. "Emily text us and spilled the beans about your recent employment." I laugh and say "I see why you love her! She's so nice and she said we were awesome with the kids." She says beaming. I move closer to her an whisper in her ear "Damn baby you're driving me crazy. You look like a sexy secretary." She blushes and smacks my arm. "Was Claire there today?" Jake asks coming into the living room. "Ya she's totally Briar's mini me! She's so adorable. I heard her ask if she was going to grow up to be pretty like you. I about cried it was the cutest thing ever!" Jula say talking to Bri. So Claire likes Bri. She doesn't even speak to anybody outside of the pack besides the kids her age from daycare. "Wow that's surprising she liked you both. She hates everybody outside of our pa-work friends" Jake says almost blowing it. "What do you want us, I mean me to make to bring to the bonfire tomorrow?" Jula asks. "Hey you know I'm domestically challenged, and at least I help! I'm the stirrer!" my baby says. "You don't need to bring anything Emily usually has it all covered, but I like brownies, just saying" Jake grins. "Brownies it is then" Jula laughs. "If you help you can lick the bowl" she winks at Jake. J heads into the kitchen with Jake following behind her as he slaps her ass. I turn to B trying to think of the best way to break the news. "Hey baby I have something to tell you, and you aren't going to be happy with it." I say trying to ease into it. "What?" she says worriedly. "Paul and Rach are having a baby and are gunna tell everyone at the bonfire tomorrow." I say quickly ripping off the band aid. She just stares into space. She takes a deep breath and speaks, "I already know, I helped her buy a test at the store. Thank you for warning me. I promise I won't make a scene when they tell everyone." She stands up and heads to our room. I follow her I unsure if she's ok or not. "Baby are you alright?" I ask. "No, but I'm working on it." She replies. "I don't know why he has this effect on me. It's not like I'm still in love with him or anything. I think I'm just so mad that I wanna yell and yell at him until he feels the way he made me feel. He's been living it up for the past year. He moved on right from one love to another, while I've been a mess. Why did I have to be a mess when he got to be just fine?" she asks me "I don't know baby, but we have each other now and you never have to feel like that again." I tell her. "I'll try to be on my best behavior tomorrow, but I can't promise I won't say something to that girl if she comes up to me." She says with a sigh. I just laugh and tackle her onto the bed. "You won't be able to say anything if I'm kissing you all night" I reply as I attack her. Things quickly escalate and she's pulling on my shirt silently asking to take it off. I strip mine off as well as hers. I stand up and lock the door. She walks over and hugs me from behind running her hands up and down my torso. I quickly spin around and pick her up. Her legs wrap around my waist and I pin her against the door. She's sucking my neck and collarbone while I kiss up and down her chest. I think this might be the night. "Bed" she chokes out. I walk us over to the bed and lay her down gently. I move my hand to her jeans and quickly take them off and her panties. I unbutton my shorts and soon our clothes are in piles around the room. She grabs my hand and pulls my on top of her. She bites her bottom lip and I can't help but groan. "Embry" she whines out. "What baby?" I breathe out. "Please" she begs "What do you need baby, I'll give you anything you want." I say huskily. "I want you baby. I want you to make love to me." She says kissing my neck. Don't gotta tell me twice. I reach into my nightstand and pull out a condom. I'm glad I got some at work last night. She smiles and sits up as she takes the package out of my hand. She raises it to her mouth and opens it with her teeth. That was fucking hot. "Let me help you out babe" she says seductively as she removes it from the open package. She reaches over to me and slowly slides it down my dick. This girl knows what she's doing! "Are you sure baby?" I question as I lay her down and hover over top of her. "Mhm" she hums. I position myself and gently slide in. She gasps and I pause letting her adjust to my size. "Embry" she moans as she brings her hips up to meet mine. I start to rock into her as I kiss her passionately. "I love you so much Briar, so so much baby." I say as I move to kiss her neck. "Baby that feels so good. Harder" she says as she bites my shoulder. The bite shocked me and felt so good. I'm stunned for a minute, but then it just drives me to go faster. She stops and rolls us over so she's on top. My imprint is riding me. She's moving in a perfect motion. Her tits look amazing bouncing up and down with her body. I lift my hips going deeper into her. She moans and rocks quicker. I lean up to kiss and massage her breasts. I can't hold out much longer. "Embry" She whines "I'm almost there." She says out of breath. I quickly push my hips up and down driving deeper into her. I can feel her muscles contracting around my dick and I let go. We're both panting and moaning each other's names as we feel our release. Her muscles keep working my dick and I don't think I'm ever going to stop spilling in to her. Finally we both come down from our high and she crashes to the side of me. I toss the condom into the trash and turn to her as I kiss her forehead.

Briar

I just made love to Embry Call and it was the best I've ever fucking had! I didn't really plan on this happening. I got swept up in the passion, but I don't regret it. I'm glad it happened. I'm totally in love with him. Did I just really say that? It's true I'm head over heels in love with him. If I tell him now, will he think I only said it because we just had sex? He turns to me and kisses my head. "I love you so much Briar." He says as he pulls me closer. Well here goes nothing "I love you too Embry" I say. I have never seen him smile so big. "Do you mean it?" He questions happily. "Of course I do. I love you with all my heart. I wanna be with you always." I beam. He grabs my butt and pulls me to him and kisses me passionately. "You. Have. Made. Me. The. Happiest. Man. On. Earth" He says pausing to kiss me between each word. I smile and wind my fingers into his hair pulling his face towards me as I deepen the kiss. I lightly pull his hair and he growls as he moves over me again. "I like that" He says huskily. I smile and decide to play with him "What this?" I say as I pull a little harder. He shuts his eyes and grinds into me letting me know he's ready for round two. I gasp as he says "And when you bit me, I'm lucky I didn't let go right then." I wrap my arms around his back and I dig my nails in to his skin as I scratch my way down his back. He moans and pushes into me again. He's a lot more dominating this time and I love it. He decides the positions and even smacks my ass. He does this thing where he swivels his hips as he pushes into me and I'm gone. "Embry! Embry! Holy fuck! Embry" I hiss remembering J and Jake are in the kitchen. I feel him release inside of me as he chants my name over and over. I kiss and lick my way up from his neck to his mouth. I kiss him passionately as he collapses to my side. "Oh fuck!" he says as he covers his head in his hands. "What's wrong honey?" I reply "I didn't put one on and I went inside of you. Are you pissed?" He exclaims. Oh no big deal. "It's ok I get a birth control shot, don't worry about it. You're not gunna be a dad." I smile and kiss his cheek. He turns towards me and looks at me seriously, "You know I wouldn't mind if I were. I mean if I just got you pregnant, I wouldn't be upset about it. Hell, I couldn't be happier actually" He says with a smile and pats my stomach. I'm shocked. I don't know what to say. He wants to be the father to my children. He wants a baby? Most men want the sex not what comes out of it. "I love you" I blurt out. He smiles and says it back as he pulls me onto his chest. We lay there wrapped up in each other until I hear his belly growl. "Come on babe I'll make you something to eat. Cereal, toast, or a sandwich?" I ask listing the things I can make. "Sandwich" He laughs. We put pj's on and walk out to the kitchen. I find Jula looking at Jake's phone. "Whatcha doing nebby nose?" I ask. She jumps and quickly puts the phone down. "Nothing. You scared me I thought you were Jake" she quickly says sounding like she's going to cry as she moves to the oven to take the brownies out. "Nebby nose?" Embry quirks an eyebrow at me. "It means she was snooping" I explain "What's the deal with the Nancy Drew act J? Are you ok?" I ask. She sighs and spills "No I think he's cheating." She sniffs. "Wait what?" Embry says in disbelief. "Ok here's the deal. Jake got a message from this girl Bella. I didn't mean to look when I handed him the phone, but I did and he explained who she was. Well she keeps texting him I wanted to know what she wanted so I looked through his phone and she's saying things like 'You need to tell her everything' and 'She's gunna find out sooner or later about us' and 'we need to meet up and talk about everything' and 'Please I need you'. She needs him? Ya right she's got a man leave mine alone. He probably thinks she's gunna leave her husband for him. How many times does that happen? None! In my experience, ya they tell you they're gunna leave their spouse but they never do. It's always the divorce papers are processing or whatever else the excuse is." Jula says defeated as a tear falls down her cheek. "How about divorce is against my religion? I got that once. I was all oh really well I think adultery made that top ten list if I'm not mistaken" I laugh trying to cheer J up. She comes to sit at the table with us and smiles, although it is slightly broken. "You cannot tell him about this Em" she says looking pointedly at Embry. He nods. Jake cannot be cheating on her. I can't believe it! I'm so pissed at him. Jake walks in to the kitchen and everyone is silent. "Can't tell me what?" He asks as his phone rings. Bella's name flashes on the screen and J rolls her eyes. He leans down to get it and walks into the hall. "He's not cheating I know he isn't" Embry tells her. "I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding" He says trying to cheer her up. "He's gunna be sorry! Running around on me!" She spits. She turns to me with a wicked gleam in her eye. "I need some retail therapy! I'm gunna hit 'em up style" Embry looks confused. She wants to spend his money for hurting her. I admit I have done the same thing to men. It wasn't exactly my finest hour. After I have made sandwiches for the three of us we just sit in silence. Jula takes her dishes to the sink when I hear Jake say he loves Bella over the phone. Jula's face falls and she drops the glass in her hand in her state of shock. It shatters on the floor.

Jake

"Bella what's the problem? Why can't you guys just handle this yourself? You're the ones that brought this on, you deal with it" I say into the phone. She's been asking me all night to help them with this group of new born vamps, like we didn't help enough the last time. I haven't talked to her since she changed. She just text me out of the blue today. I'm mad at her but she was still one of my best friends in high school. I told her about J and she's happy for me. She told me I need to tell her soon about all this vampire shape shifter crap. "I wouldn't normally ask, but I know this will mean more vampires crossing the boundary. I just figured you'd want to regulate it. It's a big group and we could really use the help." Her new bell voice rings through the air. "Fine I'll talk to the pack and get back to you" I sigh "Thanks Jake. You'll always be my best friend. I love you" she says. I love her too. Not in the way I used to of course. I have J for that. I love her the same way I love Emily and Briar as friends. "I know I love you too." I laugh and we hang up. I gotta talk to Embry about all this new born stuff. I hear something break in the kitchen and rush to check on my baby. She's standing in the middle of the kitchen in a puddle of water and broken glass. "Wow babe you ok? Did you get hurt?" I say worriedly. "Yes" she whispers. Yes to the ok or yes to the hurt? I feel my heart twinge and I know it's to the hurt. I can feel all her pain; it's a lot like her heart is breaking. What's the matter with her? "Where's it hurt?" I plead She points to her heart. "Who hurt your heart baby?" I say confused "You did" she whispers as she steps over the puddle and glass and walks to our room. "What the fuck are you thinking? Why would you ask us to move in here if you're cheating on her? What's your problem?" Briar says pushing me with each question. I start to shake. She needs to get her hands off me and stop accusing me of all this crap. Like I would ever cheat on J. I look at Embry for some help. "You better get your girl man." I say starting to get more pissed. I probably look like I wanna hurt Bri. I don't but I am pissed at her for the pushing and accusing. Why does she think I'm cheating? I could never cheat on my imprint. Embry comes over and picks Briar up so she'll stop pushing me. "I'll talk to him babe, you check on J" he says. She walks out, but only after she gives me the finger and mumbles that I'm an asshole along with a few other colorful words strung together. "You ever look at my girl like that again man and we're gunna have a problem. But listen, I gotta talk to you" he says. "J looked at the messages between you and Bella and she thinks you're cheating. Since she doesn't know about everything, I can see how she strung it all together to come to this. What she want anyway?" He says. Jula thinks I'm cheating on her with Bella? That's stupid. Like I'd ever kiss a leach, even if she is my best friend she's still a bloodsucker. "Fuck! There's gunna be another fight and they need our help. I told her no at first, but it'll mean more leaches on our land so now I'm thinking we should help out. I gotta talk to Sam and our pack." I explain. "Well shit! They can't just lay low can they? Always have to be stirring up some kinda leach drama! I hate to fight another war, but I don't want all these new vamps coming on our land either. I'm with ya man let's kill those mother fuckers!" Embry hisses. I don't want them coming around here either, especially now that Jula's here. The pack has to protect her and everyone else's imprints, not to mention the rest of the reservation. "Shit I gotta go try to explain" I say as I walk to my room. The door is shut and yup it's locked as I try to open it. "Babe come on let me in. I gotta talk to you" I plead through the door. "Go away!" She cries and throws something against the door. "Come on babe please?" I beg. Briar opens the door and gives me the death glare. "Come on babe" Embry says calling her out of the room. "Why did you say all that shit to me if you love someone else?" Jula screams in my face as I walk over to her. I try to hold her but she pushes and kicks me away. "I meant everything I ever said to you baby." I say trying to make her understand. "Then why are you cheating?" she whispers. "Baby I'm not. I love you I could never cheat on you." I say firmly. "Then why did you tell that Bella girl you love her then?" she pleads. "I do love her." She throws my radio at me. I think she's surprised when I catch it, but hey I have wolf reflexes. I try to explain "I love her, but not the same way I love you. I love her the way I love Briar or Emily as a friend. You're the only woman I wanna be with. You're the only one I love romantically." I say. "We're just friends I promise. I even told her about you and how much I love you. I can show you the message." I say running into the kitchen to get my phone. I flip to where I told her about J and how she was happy for me. Jula looks at it and sighs. "Please believe me baby, I would never hurt you like that. I love you so so much!" I say hoping she'll forgive me for this. "You love me?" she sniffs looking up at me. It breaks my heart at how upset she looks. "Of course I do. I love you more than anything baby." I say with a soft smile as I wrap my arms around her. There's no pushing or kicking this time so I'm taking that as a good sign. "Do you mean it?" She asks softly. "Yes Jula I mean it." I say pulling away and looking in her eyes. She smiles and I wipe the tears from her face and the black smudges from under her eyes.

Jula

Jake said he loves me. Why can I never stay mad at him? He wipes my face off and smiles at me. His face is so cute. He's got big brown eyes, a bright mischievous smile, a strong jaw line, perfectly tousled hair, and the way he looks at me makes me melt. He pulls me onto his lap and brushes the hair out of my face. "Are we ok now?" He asks and I nod as I bury my face into his chest. I hope he isn't lying to me. "Good because I can't stand you being mad at me baby." He smiles and kisses the top of my head. "Can I have a kiss now?" he says. I nod as he pokes his cheek. I bring my face up to his and start to kiss his cheek but he moves his head so I kiss his lips instead. "You're tricky." I say with a small laugh. "I can't help myself babe." He says as he leans down to kiss me again. "Look I burnt my finger taking the brownies out of the oven. Kiss and make it better?" I ask sweetly. "Aww baby of course I will." He replies as he lightly presses his lips on my tiny burn. "I promise to kiss all your pain away" He says as he kisses where my heart is. We kiss some more and he moves us up the bed so he can lean back along the head board. I can feel how much he loves me through his kisses. They are sweet, yet sexy at the same time. He moves me around so I am straddling him as we continue to kiss. He plays with the hem of my shirt nervously. I decide I will lead by example and strip his shirt off. He doesn't take the hint. I kiss down his chest then back up his neck to his ear. "It's ok baby take it off" I whisper in his ear. He groans and lifts my shirt over my head, "You looked so fucking sexy in your work clothes baby. Like a naughty business lady." He says as he runs his hands to my ass and grabs it. I gasp at how good it feels. I slide off and lay on my back on my side of the bed. He turns to his side and leans in for a kiss. I bring his hand to the string of my pants. I guide his hand in untying it since if I left it up to him he'd probably be too shy to ever get around to it. He slides the material down my legs. I reach for his belt buckle and quickly get him out of his shorts. I climb back onto him straddling him once more. I can feel how hard he is. The only thing keeping our bodies apart is the thin fabric of our underwear. I grind my hips into him and he moans. "Baby if you keep doing that I'm not gunna be able to stop myself." He says. "Who says I want you to stop?" I say as I climb off of him. He looks a little stunned and I take this opportunity to start kissing down his body. I kiss and lick and suck my way down his chest until I reach his waistband. "Babe I thought?" He asks trying to catch his breath unable to finish his sentence. I yank down his boxers and lightly flick my tongue on his tip. He moans and I take it as encouragement. I slowly take him in my mouth and swirl my tongue around. He's digging his finger into the sheets and making the sexiest noises. I continue working on him with my mouth when he starts to push me away. "Babe, I can't take it anymore. Stop I don't want to do that to you." He says. I stop what I'm doing "Please baby let me do this for you. I promise it will feel good. You don't have to worry about it. I like it." I say seductively. He nods and I take him back in. "Jula" He warns so I suck harder. I feel him let go and I swallow. Chirping spit my ass! "Jula Nowak I love you so much." He says as he quickly pulls me back up to him. His mouth is on mine before I can even blink. "Now it's my turn" He winks. "Now I've never done this before so you're gunna guide me to what you like alright?" He says honestly. I love that I'm going to be the first one he experiences this stuff with. He hovers over me and sucks my neck and whispers in my ear breathlessly, "I love you baby. I wanna make you feel as good as you just made me feel." He moves hand down to my back and unclasps my bra. I start to move the straps down but he pushes my hand away. "I wanna undress you" He says as he grinds his hips into mine rubbing my spot with his dick. I moan and squirm against the sheets. He slides my bra off and quickly moves his mouth to them. It feels so good. He has the perfect rhythm of licking and sucking and nibbling down. He grinds into me and I gasp his name. "Mmm you like that baby?" He says confidently. I nod quickly as he grinds into me again. "Then just wait" he winks as he starts to run his tongue down my stomach. He swirls around my belly button and on down to the string of my thong. He runs his tongue under the string then kisses my pussy over the fabric. He unties the strings at my sides and quickly throws the underwear on the ground. "Open for me baby" He says and I open my legs. I laugh, "Are you sure you don't know what you're doing Jake? So far you're doing it like a pro. If" He cuts me off as he dips his tongue into me without warning. "JAKE" I loudly gasp. He licks and sucks and forms a rhythm like he's done this a hundred times before. "Baby I'm close. Right there just like that. Jake that feels so good I… Jake, FUCK Jake, Baby, Oh God!" I pant as I come undone. He moves to my side and cockily quirks an eyebrow up. "So does that mean I did it right?" He jokes. He definitely did it right, in fact he's done it better than anybody ever has. "Oh ya baby, you definitely did it right. If that was you on your first time I think I'm gunna be in trouble in the future." I laugh. He laughs and pulls me closer to him. His heat and the sound of his heart lull me to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19 Girl Fight

Know you really don't wanna step to dis. Really don't know why you talkin' shit. You 'bout to catch one right in the lip. It's about to be a what? Girl fight!- Brooke Valentine

Jake

I open my eyes to find a naked Jula. What happened last night finally sinks in. What's about to happen tonight also sinks in. Jula wakes up and looks at the clock. "Shit I gotta get ready for work!" She says She jolts out of bed and runs to the bathroom to shower. "Morning baby. I love you" I yell after her. She appears back in the doorway and walks over to the bed. "Good morning Jake." She smiles and kisses me before she rushes back out again. "Briar hurry the fuck up!" I hear her yell. I laugh and put my boxers on. Me and Embry have the morning shift because of the bonfire. Brady, Collin, and Leah volunteered to work tonight, so they will be missing all the drama I'm sure will happen. I make my way to the kitchen to start some coffee and make some breakfast. Briar's runs into the kitchen in a towel soaking wet, puts bread in the toaster, and runs back to her bedroom. Embry walks in and grabs a glass out of the cabinet. "Was Briar the tornado in here?" He asks looking at the water trail on the floor. I laugh "Ya she made toast and ran back out" Jula runs in with wet hair, her robe on, and a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. She grabs a bowel out of the cabinet and pours cereal in it. She starts to run back out when I slow her down "Babe, don't run the floor's wet and it's slippery in here, number two don't run with that in your mouth. You'll trip and choke on it." I say as I pluck the toothbrush out of her mouth. She takes it back smiles and runs into our room. "Make that two tornadoes." Embry says with a laugh. Twenty minutes later they emerge looking stunning. Jula's wearing these tight black jeans that make me want to just grab her ass and never let go. As she grabs a glass I smack it as she walks past. "Jacob Black!" she scolds as she shoos my hand away. "I can't help it woman. If you don't like it you shouldn't wear pants like that." I say with a wink. Embry and Bri exchange a look and laugh. I walk over behind her and whisper in her ear "Please wear those tonight. I wanna make everybody jealous that you're with me." She turns to me "Deal" she says and winks. Embry is whispering something to Briar too. "Hey babe can you drop us off at work? Until we drive back from Pittsburgh we won't have our cars." Briar asks Embry. "Ya no problem. Are you girls ready?" He asks. They get their stuff and we all head to the truck. We listen to the radio and the girls sing along. Hot in Here comes on and the girls scream. "Come on we gotta do it!" My girl says. Do what? I look back to see them doing a synchronized dance. Jula and Briar are both doing body rolls in their seat and during one part they both thrust their hips to the music. Seeing my girl move like that instantly bring me back to last night and I start to think about going farther. I catch Embry checking B out in the rearview mirror. "Uh babe what was that? Not that I'm complaining" He says. "That was one of our routines at the club!" She says excitedly. "It's one of my favorites!" Jula says. "Note to self download that onto my iPod" I say which earns me a smack from Jula.

Jula

Work went great. We got a new baby today and he's just so adorable. He really took to me and wouldn't sleep unless I was holding him. I'm excited about this bonfire we are going to tonight. I'm nervous though. Briar plus Paul plus his preggo girlfriend is bound to be a recipe for drama. She promised she was going to try to keep her cool though. The boys pick us up from work and we wave to Emily telling her we'll see her in a few hours. "Are you ready for this?" I ask B "Ya I'm too geeked" she says sarcastically. "Come on we'll get all hyped up. If you wanna blow them away you gotta be on you're a game for real" I say reminding her she's gotta be super confident tonight. "You'll be fine babe I promise" Embry says looking at us in the rearview. Briar and I have already decided we are gunna look hot tonight. Nothing gives you more confidence than knowing you look smoking. We spend the whole time getting ready as the boys wait in the living room watching tv. We walk out to them and both their jaw's drop. "Fuck me!" Jake blurts out. I wink and mouth later. Embry is still just staring. Bri's shirt has no back and is only staying on by a bow in the back. I guarantee he is thinking about untying it right now. Bri looks at him with a let's get it on look and I can't help but laugh. "Ready" Jake asks. "We'll meet you boys there." I say as I notice Briar is starting to freak out. "Are you sure?" Embry asks as she nods for them to go ahead. They kiss us goodbye and walk out the door. "Ok here's what's gunna happen." I start my motivation speech I've been preparing all day. "We're gunna go to this thing. I'm gunna charm Jake's dad into loving me. You're gunna make Paul so jealous he wishes he was dead. You look fucking sexy; he so is going to regret ditching you. We will also be making bitchy comments to each other about Jake's sister all night. It will be fun and definitely make you feel better. It's been so long since we pulled out our 'mean girls' attitude and I think tonight is the perfect night to do it!" I say and she smiles. "Deal, but if that bitch tries something I'mma bust her face again" she says darkly. "Fine by me, I'll bring the popcorn." I say with a laugh. We hope in Embry's truck that he left for us. I put in a cd "Wait for it wait for it" I say building the anticipation. Briar smiles and screams. "Fucking right!" as our song comes on. Porn Star Dancin by My Darkest Days comes on we start to sing. We roll down the windows and blast it over the stereo. I follow Jake's directions and we make it there before the song is over. "He's here already" she says quietly. I turn up our song louder and we sit in the truck and jam out. The part where he says Girls Gone Wild Briar lifts her shirt up pretending to flash, but not really showing anything. I laugh and push her, which makes her laugh. She decides we need a cigarette to calm her nerves before meeting the group so we get out and learn against the truck and light up. A truck pulls in beside us and I pray it isn't Paul. It's the cashier from the store. She gets out and Briar yells to her, "Hey thanks for not calling the cops about the store incident the other day". "No problem, in my opinion she deserved it" she says confidently as she makes her way down the beach towards the group. "I like her" I say as we finish our cigarettes. "Come on" I say dragging her towards the others.

Embry

I feel the tug in my chest lessen as I hear somebody blaring their speakers up the beach. '_She wraps her hands around that pole she licks her lips and off we go_' That's probably our girls I think with a laugh. I see Rach roll her eyes as she whispers to Paul "The strippers are here". She still has a mark on her cheek of Briar's hand. If she wasn't Paul's imprint I'd say something to her. Instead I walk over to Jake and let him know they're here, but he can already feel it. They are walking down the beach and I hear them talking "Ok here's the plan I see three escape options. Number one I'm going to jump in the ocean and swim away, two I can make myself throw up and pretend to be sick so we can leave, or three I'll throw myself off that cliff" Bri says to Jula. Jula laughs "Let's go with two, it's the most rational" Briar walks up to me and Jula walks over to Jake. I grab her hand. "Do not let go all night promise? Do not leave me alone with them" She says meaning Paul and Rach. "Baby I'll never leave you alone, ever" I say as I kiss her cheek. She already knows everyone so there aren't any introductions to be made. Jake is introducing Jula to everyone though since she's never been here before. We find Emily talking to Quil and I walk us over. Em hugs Briar and smiles cockily turning to Quil. "Well well well. If it isn't Quil Ataera. How ya been? Still a pussy I see" She says half joking half insulting. Emily and I are trying to hold back our laughs. Quil sighs and takes a deep breath "Haha very funny. You bitched out my mom and I used to make your life hell. I think it calls for a truce. Deal?" he says wearily sticking out his hand. She thinks about it and shakes it "Deal" "Claire's here" Quil says happily feeling the tug of the sting lessen. A few seconds later we hear Claire screaming down the beach as Sue Clearwater carriers her to us. "Qwily Qwily Qwily!" She yells in her baby voice. Sue lets the squirming two year old go and she toddles right over to us. "Miss Bwiar!" she says launching herself at B. Briar catches her mid air and holds her up. "Hey Claire honey! How are you?" She smiles. She's so good with kids. I'm kinda surprised Claire didn't go straight to Quil like she usually does. By the look on his face he is too. "I just saw you at school! You look sooooooo pwetty. When I get big can I weaw clothes like that? Qwily says you gunna heaw about the big puppies! Aw you gunna mawey Unca Embwey? Unca Embwey's a puppy. Qwily says you will. He says Unca Embwey woves you and he pwinted on you. What's pwinted? Qwily won't tell me. Please please wove Unca Embwey then you can be my Aunty Bwiar." She says quickly snuggling into my imprint. Briar laughs and smiles "I know and you were such a good girl for me today! I don't look as pretty as you though Claire, and you don't wanna wear this. You want to wear pretty sparkly dresses like princesses do. I don't know what the stories are about sweetheart, but I do like puppies. I don't know if I'm gunna marry your Uncle Embry. You'll have to ask him that. And he is cuddly like a puppy. I don't know what printed means, and I already love your Uncle baby." She says switching Claire from her left to right hip. "Hey honey why don't you go to Quil so I can take Miss Briar over to see Uncle Jake ya?" I say trying to pull my imprint away. The way she's handling Claire, I can't help but picture her with my baby on her hip. If things go smoothly tonight maybe we can work on that I think with a smile. "You are so good with her baby. I can just picture you carrying around our babies" I whisper in her ear as I nibble her earlobe. "You better be good, or your gunna be in the dog house!" She winks. We make our way to the food and sit next to Jake and Jula as everyone fills their plates. When everyone's piled their plates they all gather around the fire and eat. Briar sees the mark she left on Rach and laughs. She leans to Jula "Holy shit look at that mark!" She raises her hand and squints her eye placing her hand so it matches the print of that same hand on Rach's face. "Oh fuck! Serves the bitch right" Jula laughs and whispers back. Paul growls and Jake stiffens. "You should have seen the way she looked at you in that shirt. She's totally jealous cuz she knows Paul still wants you." Jula whispers back. "Meh she can have him and his no good, trifling, cheating, scrub, lying, ass" I can't help but chuckle as Paul almost chokes on his hot dog. This is going to be a long night and we haven't even started the legend shit yet.

Briar

Since me and J have decided to have whisper conversations, I think now would be a good time to fill her in on my sexcapades. It's not like anybody is listening to us anyways. "Hey guess who got laid last night? Twice!" I whisper. She looks at me with wide eyes then squeals. "You bitch! You went all this time and didn't tell me. Was it good? Who am I kidding it had to be look at him. God these men are all fucking fine. They don't make 'em like this at home. How many inches are we talking? Was he better than?" She asks as she motions to Paul. "Well it was before the whole Jake Bella cheating thing so I didn't wanna spring it on you when you were upset. It was fucking amazing. Like blow your mind, I forget what my name is, makes me speak in tongues great sex. It's not like I fucking measured it but it's the biggest I've ever had. Like I thought I was gunna impale myself big. And was it better than Paul? Hands down. I haven't had to fake it once with Embry with Paul I had to at least half the time. He's like the sex whisperer I swear." I look up at the fire and over at Paul. He's glaring daggers at me. Whatever he's got his knocked up bitch and his demon spawn to worry about. Jula laughs and pushes me into Embry. He has the biggest smile on his face and he throws an arm around me. Jula leans over and says "Since we're making confessions" "No fucking way!" I cut her off "No, no we didn't go all the way, but I'll tell you this that man has a golden tongue." She says as she wiggles her eyebrows at me. I laugh and give her a high five. We get up and throw our plates and the boys away. As we're coming back Rachael bumps into me on purpose. "Watch it!" I hiss trying not to make a scene. "Or what bitch?" she spits Oh hell fucking no. She wants to throw down, I'll throw down. "Are you for serious right now? Like really?" Jula says stepping in. That's my girl, always got my back. "This don't have shit to do with you blondie." She mocks. "Rach you better stop running your mouth before I bust you in it. I'll give you a nice black eye to match my hand print across your face motherfucker." I threaten. "Em you better come get your girl before she fucks this psycho bitch up!" Jula warns "I'd like to see you try." Rachael says asking for it. "Look at you acting all hard trying to step to me like you know me like that." I laugh handing my purse to Jula so I can be ready if she decides to make the first move. "You're tripping, you better waddle your little ass and your devil spawn right back over to your man before I knock your lights out bitch." I say stepping up into her face. She lunges at me and I cock my fist back ready to beat her face in when Paul scoops Racheal up and Embry does the same with me. She's kicking and punching the air trying to get to me. "You slutty bitch. You're a fucking stripper you're trash." She yells at me while Paul is still holding her back. Embry is doing the same as I laugh "Ya I'm a stripper, why don't you ask your man who I did my first strip tease for bitch!" I feel Embry stiffen. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to hurt him. She screams and kicks as Paul takes her away. Embry lets me go and I walk in the other direction. I find a rock on the beach and sit down and light a cigarette. I really did try to be good. I was doing fine. Embry comes over and sits on the sand beside me. We both stay silent for a while until he breaks it "Well that was interesting." He says in a tone I can't place. "She fucking started it!" I defend. "I know." He says in the same tone. "Look I was being on my best behavior. I didn't say shit about her or anything the whole night. Then she tried to pick a fight and I'm not gunna let her say shit to J. And listen I'm sorry about what I said about stripping for Paul. I just wanted to get under her skin. I didn't mean to make you upset." I say trying to explain. He pulls me down to sit facing him. "Listen baby I know how hard you tried for me tonight. Thank you for not starting anything. Billy's gonna start the stories now and I really want you to hear them. Don't worry they went home." He says pushing the stray hair behind my ear. "Everybody saw though. All your friends hate me now." I whisper. "No they don't baby. I bet you'll probably even get a high five or two." He laughs as we make our way back to the fire. He's right Jar and Kim give me high fives and Leah comes over to me. "I like you. You're scrappy and don't take shit from anybody. We should stick together" She says as she claps my shoulder. "Deal" I laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So tell me what everybody's thinking. Do you like it? Is anybody reading it? Who's your fav character? Fav part so far? **


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20 You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet

And said, You ain't seen nothin' yet. B-B-B-Baby, you just ain't seen n-n-n-nothin' yet. Here's something that you're never gonna forget. B-B-B-Baby, you just ain't seen n-n-n-nothin' yet- Bachman-Turner Overdrive

Jula

I think Jake is mad I stood up to his sister as he drags me away from their fight. I'm not gunna let my best friend and basically sister get jumped though, even if it is by my boyfriend's sister. I was afraid something like this would happen. Rachael totally started it though. Embry's holding B by the waist as she's lunging to get a piece of Rachael and Paul's doing the same. Jake turns to me as we make our way back to the fire. "Please try to get along with Rach. She is my sister. I know you were just sticking up for Briar and I admire that. I know you both were trying to be good tonight and Rach started it. But just try to get along with her or at least tolerate her for me. Ok?" he says. "I'll try honey." I reply kissing him. Everyone sits in silence unsure of what to say. Rachael stormed off and went home and B and Em are up the beach talking. I can literally hear crickets chirping it's so quiet. "That was awesome!" I think her name is Leah laughs breaking the silence. Jared and Kim nod and everybody starts to laugh, minus Jake's dad. Briar and Embry come back and everything dies down. Jake grabs me and puts me in his lap as his dad starts the stories. He was very nice to me and only looked like he was judging me for a little while. "He loved you baby." Jake whispers in my ear "But not as much as I love you" He adds. Jake's dad dives into the legends about their tribe descending from wolves and how their spirit warriors turn into them to protect the land from vampires. It's a cool made up stories to keep the tribe's history alive and junk like that I guess. "That was a real cool story!" I say excitedly "You aint seen nothing yet babe. Wait for the next one. It's way cooler." Jake says in my ear. Then his dad tells a story about the third wife. She was magically connected to the spirit leader. She ended up sacrificing herself to save her husband from a vampire. I feel a tear slip down my cheek. Ya it's fake, but she loved him so much she died for him. Their love was so strong she sacrificed her own life so he could keep living. "Baby what's wrong?" Jake asks. "That's sweetest story I've ever heard. They were so connected and in love. It's just nice" I say kissing his hand that I'm holding. "Imprinting is very nice" He says with a smile. "Why don't we go for a walk with J and Jake?" I hear Embry say. I turn to Jake and he nods his head and helps me up. The boys seem very tense about something. Jake's kinda fidgeting with his hands and shoving them in his pockets. "We have something to tell you girls." Jake suddenly says. "Those legends are true we're wolves" He continues. I look at Briar and laugh. Funny joke babe. "Is this some kind of hazing thing? Bring the new girlfriends in and play a prank on them. Like an initiation into the family or something?" I ask not understanding what their deal is. "No we really are shape-shifters. We protect La Push from the cold ones or vampires." Embry says seriously. "Mmk I think you might have gotten too much sun today baby." Briar says brushing him off. "We aren't kidding" Jake pleads. "Mmk Mr. Big Bad Wolf pop some fur and a tail right now and I'll believe you." I say mockingly. "Fine we'll be right back don't go anywhere." Jake says pissed off. "I think all the excitement of tonight has gone to their heads." B says to me. "Ya they probs smoked some of the stuff Jake's dad threw in the fire or something. It made it green. How awesome was that?" I laugh. We sit there laughing until I hear an animal whine. I look out onto the beach and there are two big ass wolf things. They're as big as horses. "You gotta be shitting me." Briar says. There is no way this can be the boys. Were they serious? "Jake?" I question the tan beast. It nods its head and lays on its back exposing its belly. I'm kinda scared of this big dog, but it's kinda cute at the same time. Is this Jake seriously? "Embry Call if that is you sit!" Bri says. Is she trying to train them? The grey wolf sits. Oh God they really are werewolves! I slowly approach the Jake wolf. "Jake is this for real you?" it nods its huge head. I crouch down to rub its belly. This is too weird, but he's so cute at the same time, like a big puffball! Briar's just standing there staring at wolfy Embry. Jake leans his head up and licks my cheek. "Eww dog slober!" I laugh and try to see if he has that spot where his leg twitches like real dogs. He does! I turn to Briar who is still freaked out but approaching Embry. "B can we please keep him? I promise I'll take care of him. I'll feed him and take him on walks and clean up after him! Please Please?" I beg like a five year old who wants a puppy. Wolf Jake barks/laugh. Both wolves stand up and transform back into people right before our eyes. Hot damn they're naked too! "Fuck me" Briar says sitting in the sand. The boys go into the forest to put their clothes back on. "Are we in a monster movie?" I ask out loud.

Jake

She thinks she's in a monster movie? I would never hurt her. I can't help what I am. "You think I'm a monster?" I ask coming up behind J. "No of course not baby. I'm just processing. I didn't mean to upset you." She says. I go over and hug her. "You're such a cute wolf. Do you go to a vet? Were you born a person or a puppy? Do you get fleas? Have you ever ate dog food? Who else is a wolf? Wait vampires are real? How can you tell who a vampire is? Are there mermaids? Please let there be mermaids!" She says all at once. I laugh she is so cute. "Thank you baby. I got to a vampire doctor actually not a vet or a regular doctor since I'm not a regular person. Usually we hate vamps but we have an agreement with these ones. I was born a regular human baby not a puppy. I have the wolf gene and it activates after puberty if there are vampires in the area. I don't get fleas babe damn and I eat regular food not dog food. Quil tried it once though as a wolf but said it was nasty. Paul, Jared, Sam, Leah, Quil, Me, and Em are all wolves so are Seth, Collin, and Brady, but you haven't met them yet. Vampires are real babe. We can tell because we can smell them. You will have a harder time, but they are very pale and cold. Their eyes will be red too. If you ever come across one you need to tell me or one of the guys. I don't want you and B going out alone anymore ok? I don't know if there are mermaids but I don't see why not since vampires and werewolves exist" I say trying to answer all of her questions. "There's still something we have to talk to you about" Embry says. "Remember the third wife story, the imprinting?" He asks. "Ya they were connected by an unbreakable bond" B says. "You are my imprint" He replies back to her. I bring Jula closer "Baby you're my imprint" I say to her. "Wait so we have an unbreakable bond?" Briar asks. "Yes, it's more than that though. Imprinting is very complicated. When a man turns into a wolf he then has the ability to imprint." Embry tries to explain. "It's like instant soul mates. Sam thinks we're connected to the best mate to pass on the gene with. Fate brings you to your perfect person. When you see her she becomes your whole world. It's like someone has tied a string around the wolf and the imprint's heart. Whenever the wolf is away from his imprint the string pulls at him and vice versa. A wolf could never hurt his imprint, because seeing her upset actually psychically hurts us. We are so in tune with our imprints we can feel when they are happy or hurting or whatever inside ourselves. Our super senses allow us to instantly be able to pick them out of a crowd by their smell, or voice, not to mention the pulls guides us in the right direction. The wolf lives to make her happy. He would be anything she needs him to be whether that's a babysitter like Quil is to Claire, a friend, or more like we are" I try to explain in more detail. "So you're forced by fate to love me? And you only are connected to me to knock me up?" Jula says taking a step away from me. I look over and Briar seems to be thinking the same thing. "No that's not it at all." Embry quickly tries to recover. "It's more like a push in the right direction. We would have fallen in love with you anyways. The imprinting just made it happen faster. And that's just Sam's theory. My theory is that our imprints are a gift to cancel out how messed up bursting into a wolf and killing vampires is. It's the universe's way of making it up to us. Baby please don't look at me like that I love you." He pleads to Briar. "Ya only because you have to" She mutters and walks off. I turn to Jula to see how she's processing Embry's explanation. "I knew someone like you would never have picked me on your own. Am I a magical pity case?" She says as her voice cracks. "Baby it's so not like that at all. I love you imprint or not. Please please don't be upset or mad. I meant it when I said it hurts me to see you anything less than happy. I think you both should talk to Emily and Kim. They both thought the same thing as you." I say guiding her towards the bonfire. She shrugs me off of her and it breaks my heart.

Embry

I walk after Briar as she treks down the beach. "Babe come one please stop. Look at me!" I say and she stops and turns. "I meant what I said about you being my gift. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Please come talk to Kim and Emily. They went through the same things you're going through." She grumbles something unclear and nods walking towards the fire. She pauses and turns on her heel "Paul imprinted on Rachael didn't he?" She asks. "Yes he did. He didn't cheat on you baby, but he couldn't stay with you either and just ditch his imprint. You have every right to hate him and I do for how he broke your heart and hurt you, but it was unavoidable. A wolf can't hurt his imprint and the imprint feels the connection just as much as the wolf does. If he would have rejected Rach and stayed with you it would have hurt her and he can't do that." I say trying to explain. "But it was ok to hurt me because I wasn't tied to anybody? That's so fucked up!" She yells. "Yes it is baby and I wish I could go back and stop him from hurting you." I say honestly. "All of this is so messed up!" She screams stomping off towards Kim. Both B and Jula sit in a circle with the other imprints. I walk over to try to talk to her. "Bri plea" I start but get cut off "Turn around" she says "But" I start again "Ehhhh" she makes a noise cutting me off as she raises her hand to stop me. I turn around and sit next to Jake. "Well that couldn't have gone any better" He says sarcastically. Sam walks over to us and motions for Jared and Leah to huddle up. "I know this isn't a great time but, you said you wanted to discuss something with the pack Jacob?" Sam says "Yes, Bella informed me that there is a group of rogue vampires coming. They should be here next week. They asked for our assistance. I originally declined, but their path leads them through La Push. They are going to cut them off a few miles East of our boundary line. Considering the support we gave them with the newborn army they figured we would want to help stop theses leaches from coming on our land. What does everyone think?" Jake says to the pack. "I say we pummel the bitches" Leah says. "I'm with her. I don't want these leaches coming on our turf." Jared says. Quil nods in agreement. "Well I'll have to talk to Paul, Brady, and Collin, but it sounds like we're joining the fight." Sam says sighing. "We'll have to meet up and train you guys know the deal." He continues. We all sit around the fire and discuss our strategy when Kim and Emily come and join us. "Hey Jar you about ready to go?" Kim says "Ya baby it's getting late I know you're tired" Jared says getting up to leave. I look to Emily "They'll come around I promise. They said they would meet you at home." She says with an understanding smile. I run my hand down my face. "Thanks we'll talk later." I say to the rest of the pack as me and Jake head to the woods to phase and run home. _**Do you think they are more or less pissed? **_I hope less_** You don't think they locked us out or something right? **_I phase "I hope not" I say putting my shorts on. I walk up the stairs to the door. I turn the knob "They didn't lock us out, that's a good thing!" Jake says form behind me. We walk in to find an empty living room. "They're in my room" Jake says walking down the hall. I slump onto the couch, bet this is where he's sleeping tonight. "Are you serious?" Jake says walking into the living room holding a piece of paper. "No boys allowed? They also don't want us to talk to them, said they need time to process." He says crumpling up the note.

Briar

Its 4:30 in the morning and neither of us can sleep. "Now that I've had Jake I realize how sucky of a cubby you are." Jula whines "You aint all that either sister. Come on you want some hot chocolate? I feel like we should escape our hideout while the coast is clear" I laugh. We have been trying to wrap our heads around everything, our boyfriends turning into giant wolves and that we are magically connected to them forever. Jula turns to me as we make our way down the hall. "You know even though I feel like Jake got screwed over being forced to love me it's kinda nice to think that we will be together forever. Having someone that loves you unconditionally it's nice" she says. "Do you think we should just accept it" She asks. "I don't know J. I'm torn. I love Embry, but he only loves me because some magic wolf thing. Right?" I say "B does it matter why he loves you? Isn't the fact that they love us more than anything enough? Besides they don't seem to be complaining about the universe picking us for them. I don't wanna be mad at him anymore B. I just wanna be with him. I don't care if it's because he chose me or the world did. Even Emily said all the semantics don't matter, just the love part." She pleads. She's right. I love him still, even after all this shit. Why should it matter who put us together, as long as he loves me and I love him? In fact this is stronger than love, it's unbreakable love. "You're right. If I can look past him technically being a mythical creature, I can leave all this stuff alone too." I say as we step into the kitchen. Jake's sitting on the counter and Embry's leaning against the refrigerator. "We couldn't sleep" Jake says sliding down. "Us either" Jula says slowly walking towards him. He meets her and puts his arms around her picking her up in a big hug. I smile and then look towards Embry. He looks like he's gone through hell and I realize he has. He's broken up a fight, and then he probably felt so bad that I was mad at him. He's looking into my eyes, but neither of us move towards each other. I feel a tear slide down my check and I mouth 'I'm sorry'. He smiles softly and mouths 'Me too'. He opens his arms and I run into them. "Em I love you so much and I don't care why you love me, I'm just lucky that you do." I say snuggling my face in his chest. "I'm the lucky one baby. Come on lets go to sleep. I can feel how tired you are" He says kissing my head. He lets me out of the hug but I cling on to him. "Don't let go baby." I say softly. He smiles and picks me up bridal style "I won't ever let you go" he says kissing my neck. He carries me to our room and lays me on the bed. "Was that our first fight?" He asks "Naw I wouldn't call it a fight, just a misunderstanding." I say snuggling into him. "I can't stand you being upset or mad at me honey." He says "I know I'm sorry baby." I say trying to get as close to him as possible. "I have so many questions for you baby, but right now can we just cuddle each other?" I ask softly. "I love that idea baby. And I love you so so much, not only because of the imprint, but because of the person you are. Don't ever doubt that" He says as he rubs my hair.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21 Movin Out

And if that's what you have in mind, then that's what you're all about. Good luck movin up cause I'm movin out- Billy Joel

Jake

Yesterday was crazy. I'm glad I have the late shift cuz me and J didn't even fall asleep until 5 in the morning. Her plane leaves tonight at eight and I really don't want her to go. I know she's coming back on Thursday, but I still don't want to be away from her. Jula opens her eyes and kisses my chest "Good morning imprint" she smiles. "Good morning love" I smile back leaning down to kiss her lips. "I don't want you to leave babe" I say sadly. "Baby I'm coming back in four days, besides aren't you sick of me yet?" She asks with a wink. "Babe I could never get tired of you." I say as I start to tickle her. "Jake!" she yells through her laughs. "I surrender I surrender! Do whatever you want just no more tickling!" She says laughing. That was not a wise choice of words. "Hmmm anything I want?" I say huskily. I hear a knock on the door. Damn! "Come in" J says. I see Embry giving Briar a piggy back ride. "We're going to the diner for brunch, you guys coming?" He asks. J turns to me and smiles "Please can we go. I promise we'll behave this time. BRIAR" she says glaring at B. "I already promised no more fights this week." Briar said smiling. "It's our going away brunch." She adds. "Get ready love birds!" She yells and Embry walks them towards their room. Just then I hear Jula's phone buzz '_I'm about to __**lose**__ my mind, you've been gone for so long. I'm running out of time. I need a doctor, call me a doctor. I need a doctor, doctor, to bring me back to life_' She runs to her jeans from yesterday and pulls it out. "Uhhhh, bitch" she groans. I hear the woman on the phone. "Hello, Mrs. Spencer". _**How are you and Briar doing?**__**I know you are practically attached at the hip.**__ "_We're doing fine thank you"_. __**Well that's nice. I am calling to remind you that you are scheduled to come in this Tuesday for your yearly tests, exam, and contraceptive shot.**__ "_Actually we will have to cancel our appointments we are moving to Washington Monday." _**Well your shot expires this week. **_"Yes I understand that my shot expires Wednesday" _**Ok well you girls will have to use alternate forms of contraceptives then, I don't want you girls in here with anymore pregnancy scares. **_"Thank you for your concern but we will be fine until we find another clinic." _**What area of Washington will you be moving to? I can see if we have a sister clinic there. **_"La Push Washington." _**Alright let me check one second, it seems that our closest clinic is in Port Angeles. Are you familiar with the town? **_"Yes it's the next town over from us." _**Would you like me to send your records over to that location? **_"Sure go ahead."_** Is Ms. Cordero there? I need her consent to send her records as well. **_Ya I'm gunna put you on hold and I'll get her" J says walking down to Briar and Embry's room. Why is she getting tests is she sick? How many pregnancy scares has she had? No never mind I don't want to know. I hear her knock "You guys better not be doing it! It's that old bitch Mrs. Spencer from the clinic. She's transferring our records to Port Angeles and needs your ok. She's also gunna spill you a lecture since our shots up Tuesday" Jula yells through the door. I hear it open and Briar groan "Hey Mrs. Spencer" Jula walks in and over to the closet to pick out clothes. "Today is a sad scrub kinda day." She says. "What was that about babe? Why are you getting tests and shots? Are you sick?" I ask worriedly. "No they just make you do STD tests and gyno exams before they are allowed to give you the birth control shot. How did you hear all that?" she asks "Wolf hearing" I shrug. "And baby you don't have to get that shot anymore. I wouldn't mind having a bunch of babies, when you're ready of course." I say with a smile. She smiles at the idea and then gasps. "Oh my god can you hear all the stuff I whisper?" she asks. "Most of it, because of the imprint it is easy for me to pick up on your voice" I say. "So did you hear what me and B were whispering at the bonfire last night?" she asks worriedly. "Yes so did all the other guys. And I'm glad you think I have a golden tongue" I say standing up to hug her from behind.

Jula

Oh my god. He heard everything? Oh shit that means all the guys heard what we were talking about. About Em being a sex whisperer and faking orgasms with Paul. Hahaha serves Paul right that he heard! I gotta tell B "BRIAR!" I yell running out of Jake's arms into Em and B's room. "They heard everything about the sex whisperer and the golden tongue!" I yell "What the fuck are you talking about that sounds like a porno based off a Harry Potter title or something" B laughs. "They can hear our whispers with their dog hearing! That means last night all the guys heard us." I explain. Briar's eyes get huge "NO!" She turns to Embry. "Did you hear all that stuff?" she asks "You mean about me being a sex whisperer who makes you want to speak in tongues? Yes. I am happy to report Paul did as well. Also we all heard that you faked it with him and that he was a no good cheater. There were other names in there but I forget them now" He says cockily. Briar groans and hides under the covers. I laugh and make my way back to my room to find Jake setting his phone down and wringing his hands staring into space. I notice he does this when he's nervous or upset. I crawl on the bed behind him and wrap my arms around his chest. "What's wrong baby? I can tell you're worrying about something." I say kissing his cheek. "Oh it's just wolf stuff babe." Maybe if I try to love on him he'll tell me. I kiss up and down his neck and nibble on his ear. "Let's get ready to go." He says pulling away from me. That's weird he never brushes me off like that. I decide to just throw clothes on no heels, no revealing shirts, just a chill out day since we're gunna be on a plane and everything. I don't feel like doing my hair either so I just throw a hat on. I make my way out to the living room and see Bri decided the same things since she's wearing a jersey and sneakers. Embry is holding her and whispering something to her. Him and Jake are wolves together so if Jake's worried about it why isn't Embry? We all get in the truck and I whisper to Bri "Jake's acting all weird. Do you think he's mad at me? I was kissing on him and he just kinda shot me down. That's never happened. I don't know what I did." I whisper. "You forgot that they can hear us hun" She sighs. Oh shit. "Oh shit! Forget it" I grumble. I can hear Jake hit his head against the seat. Well I guess I just made it worse if he is mad. We pull into the parking lot and make our way towards the door. Bri and Em are holding hands as they enter. Jake stops and turns to me. "Baby I'm not mad at you. And I'm sorry if it felt like I rejected your kisses this morning, but I have a lot going on in my head right now. I'm an Alpha. That means I'm my pack's leader and there's a situation going on right now that is a pretty big deal. I'm sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean to. When we get home I promise if you kiss my neck like that again I will give it the attention it deserves." He says walking towards me. "I understand you have a lot of work stuff going on. It's ok. By the way I hate that I can't have secret convos with B. Can you just tune them out?" I ask. He laughs "I will try baby. I love you. Are you sure you have to leave today?" He frowns. "Ya, but it's only so I can officially move in with you. Silver lining" I say kissing his cheek "Come on I'm feeling pancakes" I smile and lead him into the diner.

Briar

The day has went way too quickly. Isn't that always what happens though? Days you want to pass fast drag by, and when you want them to be longer they go by like that. Embry is now driving us to the airport. "Do you really need all that stuff babe? Can't we just get it sent up here?" Jake asks with a frown."Jacob I need my car. How are they gunna send that?" Jula laughs. He grumbles. We all walk towards the doors. I know soon they won't be able to go any farther with airport security precautions. Am I actually really this upset right now? I know I'll be seeing him Monday. That's only two days away. I think I'm gunna for real cry when we say goodbye. What happened to me? Imprinting I think answer myself with a smile. "I'm sorry ladies, they'll have to drop you off here" A guy in uniform says. Jula turns slowly to Jake. "K babe this is it." I see the tears threatening her eyes. Embry pulls me off to the side. "Baby I'm gunna miss you so much. Please promise to be careful. Call me as soon as you land. Don't talk to anybody you don't know. Stay close to J. I love you. It kills me that I won't be there to make sure you're all right. Promise to be careful?" He says all at once. I feel a tear slip down my cheek, but refuse to let anymore fall. "I love you so so so much Embry Call. I promise to be careful. I'm just gunna throw all my shit in my car so I can hurry up and come back to you. No folding clothes or hangers or anything. I'll just smash everything in. I promise I'll stay with J and be very very careful." I say grabbing on to him. "K I gotta go now baby. I love you" I say as I bring my head up to his lips. We kiss passionately before I pull away to walk towards the gate. Me and J walk towards the escalator. "I LOVE YOU" Jake and Embry yell form the spot we just left them. I blush "WE LOVE YOU TOO" we say laughing and waving. My smile stays on my face through the whole boring plane ride. Jula's nervous because her mom is picking us up. She has yet to tell her about moving. We step off the plane and head down the escalator to baggage claim where J's mom is waiting, even though we didn't bring anything since we'd just have to lug it back. "How was your trip?" She asks us both. "Great me and B are actually gunna move up there. We already have an apartment lined up and jobs and everything. Real jobs at a day care." Jula jumps right in. "So you're just up and moving?" Her mom asks. "Yes ma. This will be good for me. I need a new start. I need to be around new people. I already am such a better person from being there. I'm not stripping anymore and I've laid off the drugs. I figured you'd be happy. Aren't you the one telling me to get clean and straighten out my life?" She asks desperately. We get in the car and she drives us to our apartment. Just as Jula's getting out she asks "Is this because of a man?" "Yes. I did meet someone. Ma you'd love him. He's so nice and sweet and he treats me right ma. He isn't into drugs. He has a good job and comes from a respected family. He's never been to jail, has his own place, isn't covered in tattoos, and doesn't have any kids. He's like infinity times better than all the other men I've dated." She gushes. "This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You'll move there and you'll be stuck. You've only been gone a week. Are you just going to throw your life away on him?" She yells. "I was throwing my life away before him. He's helping me save it. Why can't you see that?" J screams slamming the door and stomps up to our door. I unlock the door for her and she runs into her room. I dial Embry. "Hey baby!" He says excited. I see Jula come out with an armful of clothes as she slams the door walking outside. "Hey honey. J just got in a huge fight with her mom about Jake. I think We are packing all our stuff tonight and heading out a day early most likely since she" I'm cut off by the slam of the door and a angry scream coming from J. "Yes we are most definitely leaving early. Did you hear that? Have Jake call and do damage control." I tell him. "Ya she sounds super pissed. How are you doin babe? How ya holding up?" He asks. "Fine. Missing you and ready to come home, but fine." I say with a sigh. "Briar!" I hear Jula yell. "OK baby I'm being summoned. I'll call to tell you goodnight alright baby? I love you." I say into the phone. "OK baby I love you too soo much." He says as we hang up. "Ya J?" I ask walking into her room which looks like a tornado hit it. There are hangers everywhere and random clothes strewn all about. "Pack we're leaving first thing tomorrow!" she says with a huff. "I figured." I reply as I walk into my room to pack all my stuff. Five hours later we have everything packed into our cars. I call Em and tell him goodnight and fall asleep on my bed/ Laine's new bed. We gave all of our furniture and house stuff to her since the boys already have that stuff. She was so happy she cried. She promised to visit for our weddings since she has a hunch we will marry the boys. I fall asleep dreading the almost three day car trip. As soon as I fall asleep it seems, Jula is nudging me "Come on we gotta go!" Oh my god it's 6 am! Three hours of sleep is all we got. I'm gunna have to buy energy drinks by the case!

Embry

This is driving me crazy. Since I imprinted I haven't been away from Briar for more than a few hours. Now she's clear across the country. I guess it's worse for Jake though since he can feel how upset she is and how far away she is. Jake called to smooth everything over and I guess she stopped screaming which is a good thing. I can't help but worry about them driving that long distance. It's almost a two day long drive, and that's without stopping to eat or sleep. I'm freaking out in all honesty, she could crash or someone could hit her. What if she gets hit by a semi? She could get put in the hospital or worse. I take a deep breath and cringe. My imagination is already running wild with all the bad stuff that can happen to her and they haven't even left yet. Jake comes in my room and it look like he had about as much sleep as I got, which is 0. Jake checks his watch "Time for patrol" he says wearily. I know we are going to drive ourselves crazy thinking of all the ways our imprints could get hurt. He'll think of ones I haven't and then I'll have more to worry about and vice versa. Patrol ends up being slow and uneventful. When we phase back I check my phone. The girls left an hour ago. I text Briar .'Hey baby. Don't txt back 2 this. No txting n drivin! I just wanted to say I love you and can't wait till you make it home. Love you – Em'. About six hours later Briar finally texts back. 'Just stopped for gas. We're in Illinois. It's Illinoying ;) Haha your girl's got jokes. Love you so much baby!- Bri' She's so cute. 'Good one babe, I expect funny state jokes now every time you stop. Love you too- Em'. Eight hours later I get another text. 'In Minneapolis aka Minnecrapolis. Not my best 1 but what can ya do? ;) Tell Jake to talk to J. She won't let us stop for food n babe I'm soooooo hungry. Love you babe- Bri' I laugh. "Jake talk to your woman dude. She's starving mine. They've been driving 16 hours straight without stopping for food man." I yell down the hall. "What? K!" Then he mutters something about Jula being crazy. My phone buzzes 'Thanks babe. Does the Alpha order work on imprints? I swear J just got one. We are getting a hotel for the night thank god. Love you love you love you –Bri' I laugh. I'm about to text her back when Jake comes in my room. "Hey man they stopped for today. Alice says that the vamps are coming Friday night. The rest of the week we're running patrol shifts and training shifts. You have patrols at 11 and training at 4." Well shit double duty. I really hate the Cullen's. If they would have never moved here our land wouldn't have to be protected 24/7. "All right man" I say. I'm watching tv when Bri calls "Hello baby. Guess who it is? It's your cross country trekking lover! Do you miss me?" She asks "Of course baby! So you're in Minnesota? When are you coming home to me? I can't sleep without you love." I say honestly. "Maybe late tomorrow or early Tuesday." She replies and I can tell she's smiling. "Ok Jake's got me doing doubles so if I don't text you back right away that's why." I say. "Ok honey. I really miss you and if I wasn't so tired I'd stay up all night and talk to you but I can't keep my eyes open. So I'm going to sleep. I love you so so much Embry Call." She says and makes a kiss sound into the phone. "I love you to baby sooooooooooo much. Goodnight love" I say into the phone as we hang up. I can't fall asleep so I just lay on my side of the bed and wish Briar was here beside me. The alarm buzzes and I realize I must have finally fallen asleep. I look at my phone and find I have a message from Bri 'This crazy girl woke me up at five am! We are getting ready to head back out on the road love you! – Bri' and 'I've heard this song on the radio 34 times. I just want to be home now. No joke for North Dakota its 2 early. Love you baby –Bri' I text back 'Aww no joke I feel cheated. I have double patrols then working at the store so its gunna be a long day. Love you baby- Em'. I walk out to start my double.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22 Don't You Wanna Stay

When you're up this high, it's a sad goodbye. Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
>Don't you wanna hold each other tight?- Jason Aldean &amp; Kelly Clarkson<p>

Embry

I hate doing double shifts! Especially since I had to be around those leaches. Bella looks so different yet eerily the same. Poor Jake. I know he hates what they did to her. It's all he could think about at training besides Jula the short time our schedules over lapped. I think slumping spreading out on the couch. "How'd your shift go?" Jake asked me as he props his feet up on the coffee table. "Not too bad, kinda rusty, but I'm starting to remember most of the techniques from last time. How about yours?" I ask looking at the ceiling tossing the remote in the air and catching it. Our girls being have turned us into zombies. "Training went fine. It was more of a refresher course Brady Collin and Seth didn't fight in the first battle so it was totally new to them. They're pretty good they just have to remember to not leave their back turned to any leaches." Jake say with a sigh. Besides pack stuff the girls are on our mind all the time. Speaking of the girls, I'm really kinda freaking out. Bri hasn't called all day and hasn't text me since 10 this morning. It's almost 3 in the morning so that's 19 hours without a word from her. "Have you heard anything? Last text I got was at 10 this morning" I say flipping the remote in the air again. "Nope. I'm going nuts. I don't feel her being hurt or scared or anything though." Jake states as he picks at a string on the fabric of the loveseat. I don't feel any more pain than I usually do when she's gone either so she isn't hurt somewhere, but I don't like not knowing where she is. I miss her smile, her laugh, how silly she is, how her kisses feel, how she smells. It's crazy I can almost feel the pull lessen just thinking about her. The door swings open. Jula immediately runs to the loveseat and tackles Jake. I shoot up and sweep Briar in my arms. "I missed you so much!" Jula says clinging to Jake. I move my head down to kiss Bri's lips "Oh baby I missed you too. How did you guys get here so fast?" Jake question. "Jula made us drive 21 hours straight. She only let us stop for gas and to pee. I had to eat a package of crackers I found in the glove box. I don't even know how long they had been in there." Briar whines. Poor thing. She needs to get food in her! "Baby that is not good for you! You need to eat and sleep! You drove almost a whole day!" Jake scolds Jula. She turns to Briar "Tell me it wasn't worth it though" she says with a grin. Briar nods her head and smiles as she clings tighter to me. I look at Jula and Briar and they're not doing so great. Bri has bags under her eyes and is paler than normal. She needs to eat something and go straight to bed. "Come on you're gunna eat something then go to bed." I say. "You too." Jake says nodding to J. I move to stand up and Bri latches onto my hand. "Head on in and I'll bring you a sandwich." Jake says and I motion to Bri to do the same. "I'm glad they're back man. Now I can actually focus at training." Jake says. "I know man. I'm nervous how all the girls are gunna take it tomorrow when we tell them about the fight." I say. Sam and Jake decided it would be best if the whole pack gathered all the imprints and tell them about the battle together. "Probably not so good." He says glumly. We finish the sandwiches and I walk back to my room. Briar fell asleep while I was making it. She's so cute laying there. Tonight will be the first time I'll get a goodnight's sleep since she left. I put the sandwich on the dresser and climb into bed beside her. I pull her towards me an wrap my arm around her. She snuggles into me and I soon fall asleep. I'm woken up by Jake. "Come on man we have doubles in twenty minutes." He says whispering so he doesn't wake Bri up. I get up and find stuff to write with and leave Bri a note 'Hey baby I had double patrol. We are going over to Sam's for a meeting tonight with the other imprints around 5, but I'll be back before then. You looked to cute sleeping. I didn't wanna wake you. Love you baby –Embry'. Me and Jake walk out the door and into the woods to phase.

Jula

I can't believe I slept until 2:30. I go into B's room to see she's still asleep. I walk over and shake her softly. "B it's like 2:30 get up" I say. She opens her eyes "Wow are you for real? Where's Em?" She asks. "Him and Jake had double patrol but should be home before 5. We are all going over to Emily's for some kind of meeting thing." I inform her. She turns and see's a note from Em kinda like the one I got from Jake this morning. We get up and shower and get ready for our meeting. We unpack our cars while we wait for the boys. By the time we are all done unpacking the boys are home. "Honey I'm home!" Embry shouts. Aw that's too cute. Jake runs in our room and tackles me as I place the last of my clothes in the closet. "Hey baby! All moved in finally? Are you ready for tonight?" He asks excited mixed with something else. I attack him with kisses and nibbles and strip his shirt off getting him excited. "Babe we have to be at Sam's in like half an hour." He groans. I stop playfully "Oh you meant am I ready for the meeting? I thought you meant ready for later tonight" I say with a wink. Jake gulps and stares at me with wide eyes. I laugh and tell him both Briar and I are ready to head over whenever they are. He only shakes his head still dazed from my attack. We all pile into the truck and drive towards Sam and Emily's. Me and Bri have never been there before, but we pull into the drive of a cute little yellow house. It's so homey and warm feeling. As we're getting out Briar asks "So what's the meeting about". "We have to tell everyone together" Embry says with a sigh. "This is either something awesome or sucko" I whisper to Bri. I think I can hear Jake mutter sucko, but maybe I'm just going crazy. We walk in and are greeted with hugs from Emily. She tells everyone to get some food and head into the living room for the meeting. We get a plate and head into the living room. Emily and Kim ask us about our trip as we eat. I notice none of the men are really touching their dinner, which is weird because they all usually eat like 3 plates a piece. Once everyone's finished Sam stands up and clears his throat. "All the pack has gathered the imprints together tonight because we have some important news." "That's how he stared last time" Rachael whispers to Emily and Kim worriedly. Last time what? Jake stands up "The Cullen's have informed us that there is a large group of rogue vampires on their way to Forks, their path will be leading them right over First Beach." "You gotta be kidding me!" Racheal yells cutting him off. "Babe you know we have to do this" Paul says flatly. Do what? I thought vampires weren't even allowed over here and the few stray ones that cross the line get staked or whatever by the boys. No big right? "We're cutting them off about ten miles West of here. They don't know we're coming so we can stop them before they even make it on La Push ground" Jake states finishing his speech. "It's another war" Kim whispers. "Wait what? What do you mean a fucking war?" I ask turning to her like she's crazy. "Last year there was an army of newborn vampires that came into the area. It was an all out war. Jake what are you thinking? You almost died last time! What is wrong with all of you?" Rachael yells at Jake. I instantly fell all the color drain out of my face. I turn to Bri she looks probably the same I do "Almost died" is all say in a whisper. Before I know it Bri grabs my hand and runs us outside. I can tell she's gunna barf. She has a really weak stomach and whenever she's really upset she'll get sick. We make it to the back door and she heaves. I think I'm hyperventilating. I gotta sit. She turns to me "He can't die and leave me. He can't. It's not fair. I just found him. I don't wanna go back to that life. I can't bounce back again." She slumps down beside me. The door behind us opens and Jake and Embry walk out. "I know your scared baby. Hell I am too. Did you get sick?" Embry says walking behind Bri. She doesn't say anything just stares into space. "Ya she does that when she's really upset" I answer for her. "She puked in my bushes once" Jake says and I look at him for the first time since that bitch of a sister of his said he almost died. "Don't do it. She said you almost died! What am I gunna do if you die?" I yell at him. He looks at his feet. "I have to baby. This is what I was made for." He whispers. Embry picks up an unresponsive Briar. She's totally shut down. Jake leads me back into the house but I jerk away when he tries to touch me. I see him wince but he deserves it. Why is he doing this to me? Why are all of them doing this to us? Kim Rachael and Emily are all sitting quietly on their wolf's laps. How can they just sit back and take this? Embry sits J next to me on the couch. She's totally out of it. She won't answer anybody or say anything she just stares. I need her to be here for me. We need to be here for each other. She can't just go comatose on me it's not fair. "When?" Kim says "Friday night" Jared answers. "So we have three days then. That's it?" Rachael spits. I grab Bri's hand and squeeze. Jake puts his arm around me, but I shake it off angrily. I lean towards Bri and whisper "Come on Bri I need you. You gotta come out of the dark." "What's wrong with her?" Embry says worried. "She's in her dark place. Or that's what I call it. She just shuts down, won't move, won't talk to anybody. She's really upset" I explain. "She was like that for 3 days when our grandparents died." Jared states with a sigh. "When's she gunna snap out of it?" Emily asks tensely. "Embry can bring her out of it" Paul states. Everyone stops what they're doing and looks at him in shock. "You just have to hold her and whisper in her ear. You have to tell her to come back and that things are gunna be fine. Smooth her hair a little and rub her back and she'll come out of it." He says with a shrug. "Is that really gunna work?" I ask "It did for me a couple times" he shrugs. Embry grabs her up and starts rubbing her back. He leans down and whispers "Briar come back baby. Please come back. Everybody's gunna be fine. It's gunna be ok. Please come back to me baby." He pleads as he brushes her hair from her face and starts to play with it. The girls ask more questions but I'm not paying attention all I can think about is what Rachael said. Jake almost died. What if it's not an almost this time? How many vampires are gunna be there? How outnumbered will they be? Why can't he just stay with me? I'll do anything if he'd just stay. I'm so mad that he's putting himself in a situation like this. I know he's doing an honorable thing, but doesn't he know if he got hurt or worse I'd be a wreck? After ten more minutes B finally turns to Embry "I'm scared Em" she whispers. "I know baby you wanna go home?" he asks softly. She nods lightly and he scoops her up and starts to walks out to the truck. "Thanks man" he says as he passes Paul and Rachael. Paul nods and Embry walks out the door. "Thanks for having us Emily we'll see you tomorrow at work." I say standing up to follow Embry. I'm in the truck with my headphones in before Jake even walks out the door. I don't wanna talk to anybody especially not Jake. I feel Briar take my hand and squeeze as I stare out the window.

Jake

I hate that J's mad at me. I have to do this though. Can't she see that I have to protect her? If we don't cut these bloodsuckers off and catch them by surprise we'll be at a disadvantage. Either way we will have to fight them. If we don't fight them Friday we'll just have to when they pass through First Beach. I walk out to the truck following her. When I get in I turn to talk to her but she has her headphones in and her iPod cranked. I sigh. "When are things ever going to just go smoothly? I just want like one week with her where nothing major happens, just us hanging out. Is that too much to ask?" I grumble. Embry stays silent knowing I don't want an answer. We pull into our parking lot and J stomps up to our room and slams the door. Embry and Bri have gone into their room and are talking about Friday. I make a bed on the couch figuring I won't be sleeping with J tonight since she won't even touch me. I frown thinking how feisty she was this afternoon and now she's mad at me. At around 1 I hear her whimper. Is she ok? I walk down the hall and hear her start to cry. I don't care if she's mad at me. I'm not going to just hear her cry and not do anything about it. I open the door and find her curled into a ball clutching the sheets sobbing. "Baby baby, it's ok. I'm here. I'm right here baby. Stop crying. Please don't cry." I say scooping her up and rocking her like a baby. "Don't leave me alone forever. Don't you wanna stay with me?" she cries into my chest. "Baby I'll never leave you like that. Of course I wanna stay with you. I always want to be with you. I'm doing this to protect you. If we let those leaches on our land they'll kill our people baby. If they were to take you form me I'd never forgive myself Jula. Friday night is going to be nothing honey. We'll go, we'll stop them, we'll come right home. I promise I'll be so careful. We'll be back before you even know we're gone." I say rocking her some more. She wraps her arms around my neck and leans her forehead against my shoulder. "I just love you so much. I'm scared something will happen to you. Last time you almost died. I can't handle that. What about all the stuff I daydream about? It won't come true." She cries some more. "What do you daydream about baby?" I ask trying to take her mind off the fight. "Us our life our future." She says through tears. "What stuff do you picture about our future?" I ask curiously. "I imagine us on our wedding day, our first kiss as husband and wife, cutting the cake, and our first dance. I dream of getting a little house with a big front yard and a big porch. We sit on a porch swing and watch our kids toddle after each other. Them crawling into bed with us when they're scared. Playing with them and holding them when they're sad. Things like that" I smile. That's the exact same thing I dream about. "What color's our house baby?" I ask trying to calm her more. "Green" she sniffs turning from my chest to look at me. "How many babies do you want love?" I ask wiping her tears off her face. "I don't know. How many do you want?" she asks back. "At least one of each. I want a daddy's little girl and a son to play catch and do man things with." I smile thinking about our future kids. "That sounds nice honey. I wouldn't mind having lots of puppies" She smiles with a small laugh looking into my eyes. I nudge her playfully. "Will our babies be wolves too?" she asks. "The boys will most likely, but I doubt the girls. Leah was kind of a special exception I guess" I say shrugging. She smiles "That's nice then they will imprint and have what we have" She says happily. "Yes they will baby. I can just picture you with our little baby in your arms with another one on the way walking over to me sitting on our porch swing and me kissing your belly, or putting our babies to sleep and reading them stories and kissing them goodnight. Baby I promise we'll get to do those things. I promise we will be a family someday. Friday will not get in the way of that." I say kissing the top of her head. She nods and smiles. "I love you too much to let anything happen to this" I say motioning between us. She snuggles into me as I lay us down. "Can we just stay like this forever?" she asks softly as I put my arm over her. "I'd love that baby." I say leaning down to kiss her cheek. She cuddles into me and lays her head on my chest as we fall asleep.

Briar

Last night was not what I expected at all. I figured it would be a fun get together not lets drop a bomb on the girls. Ever since we got home I haven't separated from Embry. I'm scared if I let go I'll never get him back. I'm staring up at the ceiling thinking about all of this while Embry's sleeping. It's 6 in the morning and I've been up since 5. Em has an 8:30 patrol and an extra long training session after that since they only have today and tomorrow before the fight. I have to be at work at 8. I hate this. I feel so helpless. There is not one single thing I can to do prevent this from happening or help during it. Sitting and waiting is not one of my strong suits. I look back at the clock and notice I've been staring at the ceiling tiles for an hour since I last checked. Embry turns over and wraps his arm around me and pulling himself close to me. His breath tickles the back of my neck and I smile. I lay here knowing this might be one of the last times we have a moment like this. I feel the tears run down my cheeks in a silent cry. I'm not bawling anymore about it, but I can't help but let a few tears escape now and then. I turn my face to his and twist my fingers in his hair softly and I lightly run my fingers through it. I just stare at him trying to memorize everything about him. In case he doesn't come back I don't want to forget what he looks like or smells like or anything like that. The tears keep falling as I place my hand on his face and rub my thumb softly along his cheek bone. He opens his eyes and smiles then frowns. "Baby what's the matter?" He asks sitting up on his elbows looking at me. "Nothing just thinking that's all. Did you sleep good?" I ask quickly wiping my eyes brushing off his anxiousness. "Yes, but I know that you didn't. How long have you been up love?" He asks me "Oh not long" I lie and cuddle into him. "You know how bad of a liar you are?" He laughs and squeezes me. "Are you excited to hang out with Claire? Emily said she missed you at daycare" He asks. I love that little girl. "Yes I missed her too" I say with a smile. I know I'm going to be a wreck when he drops me off at work. I'll probably cry as much as the toddlers do when their parents leave. "Oh by the way, Emily asked if you had any ideas of what she should do for her bachelorette party. Her and Sam are getting married in three weeks. I told her you probably could come up with something fun all the girls could do together." He laughs. My eyes light up "I think I have something in mind" I say mysteriously. He just shakes his head and shoos me off to get in the shower. By 7:50 me and J are getting dropped off as the boys tell us goodbye and walk into the forest. I only cried for like five minutes when he left so it definitely wasn't as bad as I thought. I'm feeling really anxious all throughout work. J has too she hasn't left the nursery. I think holding the babies soothes the nervous pit in her stomach. I have been connected to Claire all day and she has been soothing my nervousness. As soon as I walked in she ran up to me and never let me go, not that I minded. It's like I needed someone to be there for me and I needed someone to hold onto. I think Claire understood that I needed her because she didn't even make an attempt to leave me. At one point in the day I could feel my tears forming and she turned around in my lap and clung on to me "Miss Bwiar, are you sad because Unca Embwey and Qwily are going to fight the bad guys?" She asks innocently. I nod my head "Don't cwy Miss Bwiar. Qwily said I have to be a big girl when he gone. He said not to cwy cuz then he be sad. And my Qwily always comes back to me after fighting bad guys. Unca Embwey does too. He says fighting's not nice though. How come he fights if it's not nice Miss Bwiar?" She says with a smile. I just let more tears fall as she clings to me "I don't know baby, I don't know" Is all I can say. Embry texts me and says him and Jake are coming to pick me, J, and Claire up since Quil's doing his training now. He walks in the door and Claire screams "UNCA EMBWEY UNCA JAKE". She runs to Em and jumps into his waiting arms. "Miss Bwiar cried lots today Unca Embwey" she loudly whispers in his ear thinking she's telling him a secret no one else can hear. He looks at me and frowns. Jake went into the nursery to see J. "Why'd she cry?" He asks the toddler. "She's sad cuz you and Qwily and Unca Jake is gunna fight bad guys. But I told her Qwily said I have to be a big girl and not cwy cuz it make him sad. And Qwily always comes back from fighting bad guys. Don't he Unca Embwey?" She smiles happily at him. "Yes honey he does. We all do" He smiles at me bouncing Claire in his arms. He'll be such a good daddy one day. "See I told ya!" Claire says happily reaching out to me. I take her from him and he wraps the two of us in his arms. "Let's get you girls home" He says smiling giving each of us a kiss on the forehead. He fastens Claire's car seat into the truck and buckles her safely inside and gives her a kiss on the head. He gets in the driver's seat and starts the truck. "I love you Unca Embwey" She says sweetly. That's sooo cute! "I love you too Claire-bear" He says looking at her in the rearview mirror and reaches behind his seat to jiggle her tiny foot playfully. She giggles and claps her hands. He's so good with her! "I love you Miss Bwiar. I love you Unca Jake. I love you Miss J" she lists our names off. We each tell her we love her back and drive to the apartment.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23 Emotions

It's just emotion taking me over. Caught up in sorrow, lost in the song, but if you don't come back, come home to me darling, don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight? - Destiny's Child

Jake

The past two days have passed so fast. I can't believe it's Friday afternoon. J has been dreading this day since she found out about it. Jula and I have been in our room all day. I'm sure this is the same with all the other imprints. Trying to spend the last few hours we have together until we head out to battle. We are just lying staring at each other. She grabbed my hand this morning when she woke up and hasn't let go since, not that I'm complaining. "Baby" I address her as I place a warm hand to her soft cheek. "Hm" she hums closing her eyes. "You know how much I love you right. Nothing will ever change that. You trust me right?" I say starting my speech. She nods slowly. I've been thinking about what I was going to say to her before I left. Knowing I might die and never see her again has been eating me up for the last week. I've been putting on a good front for her telling her I'll come back, but that might not be the case. Rachael was right I did almost die last time. It's a war. You can't have war without causalities or injuries. It would be unrealistic to think we're just going to meet them and they'll stand in line to be killed. They'll be fighting for their lives as hard as we will be for ours. I sigh and get into what I'm about to say. "I just wanted you to know that God forbid anything happen to me, the pack will still take care of you. I don't want you to ever go back to your old life, alright? I want you to always be happy no matter what. I don't want you to fall into the darkness and never come out." I say trying to explain to her. I want her to move on with her life if I don't come back tomorrow. I see a tear fall down her cheek and I quickly wipe it away. "You have to come back Jake" is all she says. I nod and pull her into my chest. She looks at me and whispers "I have something that I want to say to you too" I turn to look in her eyes. "I've been scared to say it, but I really have nothing left to lose and you rejecting me isn't as scary as the thought of losing you forever without first telling you how I feel" she says as a soft tear escapes through her lashes. "What is it baby?" I question. She takes a deep shaky breath. "I love you Jake. I've loved you since the night we had our first kiss. I love you so much." She says quietly looking into my eyes. I lean my head down and brush my lips against hers. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." I say pulling away from her to see how big her smile is. We continue to kiss and show our love for each other until I hear crying and a knock on the door. I yell for them to come in. As the door opens I see Embry standing in the door frame with a sullen look on his face. Briar has her arms wrapped around his waist and has buried her face in his chest as she sobs into it. He tucks his arms around her running them up and down her back. "I really really hate to say this, but it's time to go." He says to me as Briar lets out a loud muffled sob as he says 'go'. I turn to J who has increased the grip on my hand. "No don't" she pleads. "Baby I have to. I love you so much! Please just keep reminding yourself that I love you and I'm going to be ok. Please baby" I whisper in her ear as she throws her arms clinging to me. I pick her up as Embry and I walk down the hall towards the door. "I love you so so much Jula" I say setting her on the couch giving her a passionate kiss. "I love you too" she says through sobs. Embry set's Briar down and she clings to Jula. "Remember what we talked about baby. It's not goodbye it's I'll see you tomorrow morning." Embry says softly. Briar just nods her head and continues to weep. "I love you Briar so much baby." He says squeezing her and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you too Em" Briar says sniffling. We wave and walk down the steps as my heart feels like it just got slammed in the door.

Briar

I promised him I wouldn't fade away when he left. I wonder how Emily and Kim are taking this? I have a good idea! Since I know me and J will most likely pull another tequila hot chocolate night the rest of the girls might as well join in. We might as well all be miserable in the same place. Hell that bitch Rachael can even come. It's only a one time deal anyways. Not to mention me and J are planning Em's bachelorette party which Rachael will be coming too. We might as well pretend to stand each other. I realize I have to be strong. I can't just fall apart anymore. If he feels how bad I'm hurting he won't be as focused as he should be. I turn to Jula who's clinging on to me crying. "We're calling all the girls and they're gunna come over here. I'll get the tequila." I say with a soft smile. She sniffles and nods. I grab my cell and call Emily. "Hello" she sniffles into the phone. "Listen me and J are calling all the girls to rally together. The best way to geth through this is together. Bring your pj's and magazines. Call Rachael and invite her too." I say into the phone. "That sounds like a good idea. It's just me and Claire and I'm going nuts and he's only been gone ten minutes. Are you sure about Rachael?" She asks "Ya, I'll be on my best behavior" I say cringing. "K we'll be right over." I hang up and dial Kim. All I can hear is crying. "Kim, Kim are you there? It's Briar. You're future sister in law. Are you there?" I ask "Yes" I hear her sniffle. "Why don't you come over? We're rallying all the girls. Bring pj's and magazines." I say kindly. "Ok" she sniffles and hangs up. Well all the girls are coming, that's a start. I walk over to the cabinet and see we still have half a thing of tequila left. I better get two more just in case. I grab my car keys and ask J if she wants to come with, but she declines saying she's going to clean up and get everything ready before they show up. I drive to the liquor store and wait until I see a college age guy pull in. I step out of the car and tap on his window. He rolls it down "Hey baby, how are you tonight?" he asks seductively and I inwardly cringe. "I'd be much better if you could do me a favor. Think you're up to it stud." I say with a wink and I think I puke in my mouth a little. "Anything for you sweetheart." He says stepping out of the car. "I need you to pick me up two bottles of tequila. Jose gold. Think you can handle that?" I say stepping closer to him and touching his arm lightly. Eww it feels gross, not like Em's smooth tan skin. "Mhm two bottles of gold Cuervo. Got it. But what's in this for me baby?" He asks stepping closer to me. I lean down so he can see down my shirt a little as I pluck the money from my pocket. It's over the price, but you gotta tip for favors. "All this. You'll get it when you give me the bag? Got it big boy?" I say swishing my hips as I wait outside of the store on lookout. Minutes later he comes back and I check the bag. I hand him over the cash and get in my car quickly as he stands in the parking lot. I run by the gas station to get more hot chocolate before I make my way home. I pull into the parking lot to find all their cars in the lot. I quickly make my way up the stairs and open the door. Everyone is in their pj's as I walk into the living room. Emily is staring into space holding an almost asleep Claire. Rachael is wringing her hands. That must be a family trait because J says Jake does that when he's nervous. Kim is silently crying on the loveseat and J is sitting on the floor tapping her fingers against the coffee table. Her head shoots up "Please say you got it" she says anxiously. I just pull the bottles out of the bags and she smiles. "Now I know you can't drink with the dev-I mean baby, but you can still have hot chocolate and read magazines with us. We can't sit here and think about them all night or we'll make ourselves sick. Now if I'm going to get sick tonight it's gunna be from Jose, not my own irrational thoughts" I say opening a bottle and taking a swig. "I'm down" Kim says staring at me intently. "I knew you were gunna be a great sister!" I say passing her the bottle. "We can get Claire set up in my room" I say looking towards the sleepy girl. "J you get the cups while I help Em with Claire." I say walking into the hallway. I instantly regret coming in here. Everything smells like him. I quickly get the bed ready for Claire and shut the door. I walk back to find the girls sitting in a circle around the coffee table. Emily and I sit down as J and I get ready to start the evening.

Jula

I'm glad Bri thought of this. It'll be so much easier to get through the night and it'll make it go quick. She returns with Emily and I finish pouring everyone a shot minus Rach. Once everyone's settled I lift my glass and clink it in the middle as we throw back the first of the night. Emily scrunches her nose and coughs a little. She must not take a lot of shots. I look at Bri and she shakes her head and we begin together. "Whatever we are going through now it is not as bad as what we have been through. This will not be the thing that breaks us. We will use whatever this heartbreak is to make us stronger. We will get through whatever this is together like we have in the past and will in the future.. Someday we will crumble and break but it will not be this day!" We say staring at each other. This might be the time that this saying rings the truest. Emily turns to me. "That was amazing. Did you guys just make that up?" she asks as I fill up everyone again. "No Bri gave me that mini speech almost a year ago when I was really in a bad place and it pulled me through. Now whenever one of us is going through something we say it to remind ourselves of all the shit we've been through and how we came out alive, just like we will this time and all the times after this." I shrug. "That's really cool" Rachael says honestly. I think I might have seen Bri smile, but it could be because I just refilled her cup. We clink our glasses again and throw down another shot. "Now usually we would ask the other questions to get them to open up about what's wrong, but since everyone's in the same boat I think we should ask fun questions. If you decide to pass, you have to take a drink." Briar says excitedly. Everyone agrees. I decide to start. "Kim now I know everyone thinks you're an angel, but you got some attitude in you somewhere. What's the meanest thing you've ever done?" I say trying to start off easy. "Um in 8th grade this girl used to be really mean to me. Kara Lewis, bitch. Anyways she would bag on me every day and one day I got tired of it. I told her that her parents adopted her which was the meanest thing I could think at the time. Turns out she really was, and nobody knew but her parents. She came home and asked them and they didn't wanna lie so they told her everything. They ended up moving a year later. I still feel bad about it" Kim says sighing. "Well fuck girl" Briar laughs. "Ok my turn" Kim says turning to Briar. "Jared told me you went to jail. So what did you do?" Kim asks boldly. I think the tequila is getting to her. "Well when I moved home after everything I had a lot of anger. This girl came up to me in lunch and was being a total bitch so I smacked her across the face with a lunch tray then started beating her. I turned 18 the last week of my sentence in juvie so I got transferred over to an actual prison." I just laugh remembering the girls face when she saw the tray coming. Everyone else is kinda silent. "K Emily, Where's the weirdest place you and Sam have ever got it on?" Bri asks as Kim, Rach, and I cat call. This is really working, All the girls are having fun instead of worrying and breaking down. "We have only done it on our bed." She shrugs. Briar is not having this, neither am I "No no no. You gotta be more adventurous girl! Try the kitchen, I know how much you like to cook. Then every time you're in there you'll remember!" Bri says. "In public is fun too. The thrill of getting caught and everything. I did on the T once, it was very Risky Business like. Try the kitchen thing and work your way up from there. I promise it's worth it" I say with a wink. Kim busts out laughing and we all take another shot. Emily asks Rach something about the baby but I wasn't really paying attention. Rach turns to Bri "Why do you hate me so much" she says barley loud enough for everyone to hear. Bri grabs the bottles and takes a long swig. "I don't hate you, not anymore at least. Are you my favorite person no, but I don't hate you. At first I thought you were a man stealing bitch, then when I found about about this shit I was pissed at you because why didn't whoever's in charge of imprinting pick me. I mean we had our life all planned out. Then I was pissed at you because you were living the life he promised me. It was never supposed to be me and Paul though. I guess it was always me and Em, even if neither of us knew it. Now it's just taking time getting used to the idea that you didn't ask for any of this. When you blame and hate someone for over a year, it's hard to just change your opinion on them like that." She states. Rachael seems satisfied with her answer. "That was some deep shit man!" Kim slurs. I laugh so freaking hard. I love these girls. I'm even coming around to Rachael. Bri looks at Kim in shock as she laughs "Thanks sister I try." We laugh and ask more questions until the leftover and a full bottle is gone and we all pass out.

Embry

"Here they come" Alice says coming out of a daze. Just then a group of around 25-30 leaches make their way into the clearing. Their leader has instantly realized what is happening and lunges at Carlisle which causes a chain reaction. Well here goes nothing I think as I charge vampire that looks younger than Brady and Collin. I instantly rip him apart. **Embry behind you** Quil warns and I turn around quickly and fend off two vampires as Jake comes over and takes one down. I see the blonde bitch vamp getting surrounded and I go to offer my assistance. I pull one away from the circle and tear it's head off as her bloodsucking husband runs over to help out. SO far things are going in our favor, even though we are outnumbered. A vamp charges at me but I dodge his attack. He quickly turns around and slashes my face and I'm stunned for a second. I quickly recover and the same arm that he attacked me with off. I see Jake getting heat from leaches on each side of him. Jake take the left I'll take the one on the right. **Deal.** I lunge to the right and attack the vamp trying to hurt my best friend. We're down to about 10-15 leaches by this time. No real injuries have occurred on our side apart from scratches and minor cuts. The Cullens have started to form a circle around the remaining unwanted vamps. I look over to find Paul and Jared working together to dismember a particularly rowdy leach. Sam and Quil are working together as well on a pair of bloodsuckers trying to corner Brady and Collin. Seth and Leah move in to help them too. All the leaches seem to have at least one Cullen or wolf keeping an eye on them. The sun starts to rise which is giving us an advantage. I move to help Alice work on this vampire that's speaking some language I've never heard of. I tear off his leg as she rips off an arm. We continue dismembering him and toss him into the pile with the others. Just as I'm heading a new vamp sneaks out of the forest and attacks me from behind. He was hiding in the trees the whole time. Everyone else is working on their own leach and no one notices me and this new bloodsucker having a one on one. I flip him onto the ground and I'm about to rip his head off when he grabs my front leg and snaps it. I yelp in pain, but rip off his leg as pay back. He manages to wrap his arms around me and squeezes my ribs until I hear them crack. I howl from the pain as he lets go I feel him run a huge slash up my fur totally cutting my open almost. I can't bring myself to stay in wolf form any longer and involuntarily phase back. Most of the vamps are taken care of by now and I look to see Leah and Seth taking down the one that got me. I look down at my body to see how bad the gash really is. Am I going to bleed out? Is this gunna be it? What's gunna happen to Bri? I can't die on her. I scream out in pain and fade into the blackness as I hear paws and footsteps approach me.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24 Bring Me To Life

Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real. Bring me to life. - Evanescence

Briar

I always wake up early when I get drunk the night before, so does Jula. We have both taken showers and gotten ready for the day when I hear her phone ring. 21 Questions by 50 Cent plays and I know it's Jake. She rushes into her room to pick it up. That must mean it's all over. I feel the pull in my chest lessen and think they must be coming home. That wasn't as bad as I imagined it being. J runs into the living room. "Go wake up Claire Bri I'll get these ones we need to jet over to Jake's dads like now!" through tears. Oh god maybe Jake's hurt again. "Oh my god. Is Jake ok?" I ask running down the hall to get Claire like she ordered. I scoop her up and pick up her shoes on my way out the bedroom door. "What's wrong Miss Bwiar?" Claire asks sleepily. She gets no answer as I run down to the car. J starts the engine to her Blazer and the girls start with the questions. She doesn't say anything just pushes the gas pedal down harder. We fly down the road and screech to a halt in Mr. Black's drive way. We're met at the porch by the entire pack. I quickly scan the group looking for Em. Where is he? He's not out here! Jake walks up to me shaking his head. This is going to be something I don't want to hear. Quil takes Claire out of my arms as Jake speaks. "Doctor Cullen is doing everything he can. I'm so sorry Bri. It doesn't look good." He says looking at the ground. I run into the tiny house past all the boys before they can stop me. "EM!" I yell. I run through the house until I see Billy and a very pale, but handsome blonde doctor, and an almost mini version of the doctor but with copper hair talking in the doorway. "I'm sorry Billy, I have never seen a laceration so deep. Even with his increased healing I don't know if he can recover from an injury this severe. He probably won't make it through the day" The pale man says. "He's unresponsive" the copper haired man says. I push past them since they aren't paying attention and barge into a small room. Embry is laid out on the bed not moving. He has a cast on his arm and his ribs are all wrapped up. Worst of all he has stitched from his belly button up to his chest. They gutted him. He's covered in blood. On his face, his arms, it's everywhere and it's still wet. If I wasn't so worried I'd probably get sick. It looks like something out of a horror movie, but I guess it is with the whole vampires fighting werewolves. I sob as I slowly get closer to his body. He looks so fragile. I've never seen him vulnerable like this. He's always my strong, happy, silly Embry. The machine he's hooked up to starts beeping loudly. "He's dropping" the doctor says. "Em you can't leave me!" I yell as he flat lines. "I'm very sorry miss" the doctor yells. I slump to the floor. "He can't be dead. He can't, I still feel the pull in my chest. If he was dead the string would get cut right?" I ask looking to the doctor. Why does everything bad happen to me in this house? He doesn't say anything and just looks at me regretfully. I walk over to Embry. He promised he'd be fine. We were supposed to grow old together. I was supposed to be with him forever. Now he's left me like everyone else. All I can think is that he lied to me. "You promised me! You promised you'd be fine. You lied to me!" I yell at him and bang his chest with my fist a few times before the copper guy pulls me off him. The machine makes a bleeping sound and keeps bleeping. "That's remarkable" the doctor says. "I need to stabilize him. Miss you just brought him back." He says quickly pulling needles and other weird medical instruments out of his bag. "I what?" I ask not realizing what just happened. "Your punch to the chest. It's a method of advanced cardiac life support. I've never seen it work properly. Before defibrillators, this is all there was. It's very hit or miss. It must be administered at just the right time, and location, as well as performed with the right amount of force. That was a one in a million shot you just gave him." He says astonished as he continues to work on Embry. "I beat my boyfriend back to life?" I ask myself out loud. "Yes miss you did. His vital signs are all returning to an acceptable level." The doctor says happily. "He's thinking!" the copper man says. "Are you Briar?" He asks me. "Yes" I say shakily overwhelmed by this whole situation. "He loves you very much. You're all he's thinking about. Go talk to him. It might help to bring him around" He nods at me. How does he know what Em's thinking? If I were him it'd be more along the lines of I'm fucking dead. I walk over to Embry and brush the hair out of his eyes and lightly place a kiss on his forehead. His machine bleeps and I pull away thinking I broke him. "No no, that was a good thing" the doctor says reassuringly. I continue to smooth his hair and say "Hey baby. How you doing in there? Come back to me please. Remember when you asked me to come back for you? I did didn't I? Now it's your turn Em. Come on please. I love you so much. How am I supposed to tell you how mad I am at you if you can't hear me?" I plead into Embry's ear. The doctor smiles and laughs lightly. "He's laughing. He says you would be mad. Tell him how you beat him back to life. He'll get a real kick out of that" the copper guy says. "It's Edward by the way, though I am partial to Copper Man" the guy says. How does he know I called him that in my head? "Tell him" Edward says. "Baby I beat your ass back to life." I laugh at how ridiculous that sounded. "You said you were gunna be fine and then you flat lined and I was just so mad at you for lying to me. I punched your chest and you beeped. I didn't give up on you baby. I'll never give up on you." I say rubbing his arm.

Embry

I can't hold on anymore. Just take me it hurts too much. Then just like that everything's gone. There's no more pain, no more sound or light, but there's no more Briar either. I feel a thump on my chest and it all comes back the sound the pain the light. Where's Briar? Is she here? Is she ok? I gotta tell her I love her. I hear Edward ask if someone is my angel. I hear her say yes. She's here and she's ok! Why does her voice sound like that? Why is she so scared? I'm ok. I'm alive I think. I feel her brush my hair off my face and kiss my forehead. I can feel my heartbeat quicken just by her being near me. There's a beep and I don't feel her anymore. Carlisle says that was good and she walks back over to me. I feel her rub my hair again and her breath in my ear. "Hey baby. How you doing in there? Come back to me please. Remember when you asked me to come back for you? I did didn't I? Now it's your turn Em. Come on please. I love you so much. How am I supposed to tell you how mad I am at you if you can't hear me?" She's so funny. She would be mad at me for getting hurt. I promised I wouldn't. Edward told her I laughed then something else I didn't catch. She leans down to me again, "Baby I beat your ass back to life" she says with a laugh. What? "You said you were gunna be fine and then you flat lined and I was just so mad at you for lying to me. I punched your chest and you beeped. I didn't give up on you baby. I'll never give up on you" she explains. So I died and she beats me? God woman don't you think I've gotten my ass kicked enough today? Edwards laughs "He says and I quote 'God woman don't you think I've gotten my ass kicked enough today?" Edward translates for her. I hear her warm laugh "Oh baby I'm done for the day I promise." She grabs onto my hand and squeezes. Why can't I look at her or touch her back? "Come on Em. You gotta look at me. I need you to see me" she whispers. I'm trying so hard, but my body won't cooperate. After probably half an hour of her pleading I focus all my energy on moving my thumb over her hand. She gasps, "Hey there we go. I know you can do better than that though Embry Call. You're holding out on me!" I can tell she has a huge smile on her face. I need to open my eyes. I focus and try to pry them open. Little by little I am able to see more light. My eyes adjust and there's my baby sitting in a chair next to me. She has tear stained cheeks and blood on her hands. Is that my blood? Please let it be mine. She isn't hurt or anything right? "It's yours" Edward reassures me. "Huh?" my angel asks but he doesn't answer. "Hey love" I croak out. "Can we get him some water please?" my girl asks. She takes such good care of me. "Hey baby. How ya feeling? I thought I lost you for a second" she says as her voice breaks on last part and fresh tears line her cheeks. I smile "You'll never be able to get rid of me. Did you really punch me back to life?" I ask amazed trying to find my voice again. "On accident, but hey I'll take all the miracles I can get." She says with a laugh. She bends down to lightly kiss my lips and my heart monitor beeps quicker. She smiles and says "I love you Embry Call" "I love you too baby" I say as she kisses my hand.

Jake

"Dr. Cullen said he most likely won't make it through the day." My dad says rolling onto the porch. J clings onto me and I can feel her tears seep through my shit. This is my fault. I should have gotten to him quicker. I should have helped him. If I was faster this wouldn't have happened. I saw him out of the corner of my eye and knew something was going to happen. I could feel it. I was too late, by the time I got there the fucking leach already wrapped his arms around him. I hear the machine connected to his heart let out a long beep. Jared cringes. That's it. Embry's gone. I punch the wood banister and hear the wood crack under my fist. Emily is sobbing. "No. He can't be dead. He was supposed to marry Bri and have a family. He's only 19. He was like our starter kid." She sobs into Sam's chest. She's right. When Embry's mom kicked him out Sam and Em took him in. She really was like his mom for those six months until he was able to get his own place. He was an adult and could take care of himself, but Emily still treated him like he was her son or something. Emily and Embry have a special bond she doesn't have with any of the other wolves because of it. I hear Briar yelling and then the machine beeps again. "What was that?" Emily asks. After a few minutes Dr. Cullen walks out. "That girl is a handful. He's doing fine. We lost him for a second but she restarted his heart. Remarkable. In all my years of medicine I have never seen such luck." He says smiling and shaking his head. "He's stable, but still unconscious. I'm sure he would like to see you all when he comes to" He adds. "How long will it take to recover?" I ask finding my voice. "With your increased rate of healing I would approximate 2-4 weeks. He won't be able to phase until he is fully recovered as a precautionary measure." Dr. Vamp explains. The pack all shakes their head. I squeeze J in my arms. I almost lost my best friend today. He's like my brother. In fact, he very well could be. He's mine, Sam's, or Quil's we have narrowed it down. I don't think it bothers him not knowing. He understands that one of our fathers had to cheat on our mom in order for him to be conceived and doesn't want to cause drama. As much as I hate thinking about my dad cheating, I would love it if Em was my brother. It would be cool being a big brother, even if I am only older by three months or so. I have only ever been the younger brother and it especially sucks being the younger brother to two older sisters. They used to put make up on me when I was little and we always had to watch girl movies. I never had anybody to play boy games with until Bella came around. She didn't like Barbies or playing princesses or shit like that. We would play in the mud and run around in the back yard getting scraped up and dirty. However, as much as I'd like to be brothers with Em, I have noticed how similar Quil and Embry look. When we were younger they were mistaken for each other all the time. We don't talk about any of this though. We're men we don't talk about feelings or shit like that with each other. Edward comes out and tells us he's awake and we can go in, but in small groups so we don't wear him out. Me and J walk in first. He looks horrible. He has stitches from his navel to his chest. There's blood everywhere. Briar has a washcloth and is attempting to clean it off, but it still looks like a scene from Carrie in here. His ribs are wrapped up and there's a cast on his arm. J bursts into tears. "Hey what's with the water works J?" he says in a croak. She smiles and goes to squeeze his hand. "Hey man, I'm so sorry I should have gotten there faster. This is all my fault. I should have known he was gunna" "Shut the fuck up man" Embry says in a creaky voice cutting me off with a smile. "Don't even worry about it. Jula will you please smack him. This wasn't your fault bro. Shit just happens sometimes." He says with a smile as he squeezes Bri's hand as she continues to wipe him up. He's still the same old Embry. Go with the flow, nothing's a big deal, optimistic Embry. Jula goes with Briar to wash out the cloth so she can keep cleaning him up.

Jula

I walk into the bathroom with Bri. She turns the spicket on in the tub and runs the washcloth under the stream of water. The stream soon changes from red to clear as all the blood washes out. She sits on the side of the tub and whispers "I almost lost him J. Everything just slipped away. I saw it all just fade out. Us getting married, having babies, being happy I saw it all slip away." she says staring at the stream of water as she begins sobbing. "I know hun I know, but you didn't lose him. He's still there. He's never gunna leave. You can still have all those things and more with him." I say kneeling down to hold her. Jake walks in "Em says he can hear you and that there shall be no more crying today." He says with a small laugh as he pulls us up. Bri wipes her tears and walks back into the room. "Hey come here" I hear Em say. Jake pulls me into a hug. "I couldn't handle it if that was you in there. I don't know how she does it. I couldn't stand it if you were hurt." I say lightly kissing his neck. "I know baby, I couldn't either. Bri's tough just like you." He says kissing my cheek. We walk back in and Embry looks slightly less like he's starring in a slasher movie now that Bri has most of the blood wiped off him. Jake's dad comes in "Embry I called you mother when you arrived. I figured she had a right to know you were in critical condition. She should be here any minute. She's very worried. I know you haven't spoken in over a year, but Dr. Cullen said you weren't going to make it and I figured I'd want to see my children one last time no matter what has happened in the past so I called." Mr. Black says firmly. Embry just nods. Five minutes later I hear a screeching of breaks in the driveway. "Is he alright? Where is he? Where is my son?" The woman cries desperately. "Baby I'm gunna give you and your mom some time." Briar says kissing Em's head and walks over to me and Jake. We walk out to the porch together. I catch a glimpse of Em's mom as she rushes past us into his room. She's pretty, she's in her late thirties so she must have had Embry when she was young. Emily is upset. I think she might be kind of jealous. I mean I can kinda understand she hasn't been able to see him yet and his mother that dumped him just waltzes in. "Why is she here?" I hear her murmur to Sam bitterly. "Baby that's his mom. I know you love him like he's ours, but he's not. He's a grown man baby. That's her son, sweetheart. She has the same exact worried mother feeling you have right now." Sam says lightly. "But she abandoned him. I was there for him and she wasn't." Emily sighs. "I know baby and I know how much he appreciates you for that. He considers you his second mom. I've seen him think about it when he phases." Sam says hugging her tightly. Ms. Call comes out onto the porch and Jared and Kim go in to see him. "Which one of you is Emily Young?" She asks "I am" Emily says firmly. "You took my son in?" she asks "Yes I did. I took him in when you threw him out" Emily says digging into her a little bit, which I feel is deserved. "Thank you. You took care of my baby when I couldn't. I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough. He cares about you very much." She says and I see Emily smile and nods. "Which one is Briar?" She asks looking around. Poor Briar she's a mess. She is covered in blood and her eyes are all red and her make up has run from crying. I know this is not the way she wants to meet Em's mom. "I am" she says softly. "He was right you are pretty. He says you saved his life. Is that right?" she asks. "It just kinda happened." She says nervously looking at her Nikes. Em's mom walks over quickly and grabs her up in a hug. "Thank you so much for saving my son. I will never be able to repay you. He told me he loves you. He deserves someone to be there for him. Everyone always seems to be running out on him. First his dad, then me. He deserves someone to stick by him. Be good to him." She says letting Bri go. "I will. I promise" she says honestly. "Good. I need to go. I hope you won't be a stranger." She says getting into her car and leaves as quickly as she came.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25 Jumpin

All you ladies leave your man at home. The club is full of ballers and their pockets full grown. And all you fellas leave your girl with her friends, cuz its 11:30 and the club is jumpin jumpin. –Destiny's Child

Embry

It's been three weeks since the fight and I am basically all the way recovered. My cast is off, my ribs are healed, and my stitches are out. Doctor Cullen said I should be 100% by Sunday and I'll have clearance for physical activity. I know exactly what I want to do first I think as I see Briar lean across me to get her glass off the nightstand. I groan. "What baby? Are you hurting?" Bri asks. Ever since my injury she's been treating me like I'm made of glass or something. "No I'm fine. I just wish it was Sunday. I say pulling onto my lap so she can feel what I mean. She laughs "Me too baby, me too. You have no idea. I told you let me help you out." She says moving her hand down to grip me. I moan at the contact. Since we haven't been able to have sex we've been restricted in this department. I groan but push her hand away. "It's not fair since I can't do anything back" I state firmly. "Baby you know I don't care. Besides I love making you feel good." She says seductively. I don't know how I have the strength to refuse twice but I do. She sighs and leans against our headboard. "So what are you girls doing for the party?" I ask. "What are you boys going for yours?" she counters back. "I don't know probably just hanging out. Maybe going to a bar or something. We don't even see other girls besides our imprints so it's not like we're going to a strip club or something." She laughs. "Besides you don't ever have to go to a strip club. You live with two in case you forgot. You could get the full experience for free." She says with a smile and a wink. "I'll remember that for Sunday" I say huskily. "J and I decided we are taking the girls clubbing. Did you know Emily has never been to a proper club, neither has Kim. We are going to beak these girls out of their shell. I think Emily is nervous, but excited. They all should be here soon. Me and J are giving them dresses to borrow and getting them club ready. Sam's gunna flip when he sees how hot Emily's gunna look. I even roped Leah into coming!" She says excitedly. "I don't think the girls know what they signed up for" I joke as I hear a knock on the door. Briar goes to get the door and I walk over to the dresser. I dig under all my socks to look at the ring I got for Briar. I'm going to ask her to marry me at the wedding. As I pick the ring up I flash back to taking Jula with me to the jewelry store last week.

_After looking in all the lighted cases in our 3__rd__ store of the day, a lady comes up to me and Jula. "Oh when are you two getting married?" The woman at the counter asks Jula. She looks at me and cringes. Jeeze thanks J. "Were not, I'm helping. He's asking my best friend" Jula tells the woman. "Well do you know what type of ring would suit her best?" The saleslady says."That one!" We both say pointing to the same ring. "That's it. That's the ring" I say. Jula turns to me and smiles "Good pick Em!" she says happily high fiving me. The woman plucks the ring out and says a bunch of things I have no idea what they mean, something about the color and letters or whatever. Jula is listening attentively and shaking her head. The woman hands the ring to J and she slides it onto her ring finger. I smile thinking that it will soon be on Bri's. Jula turns to me and smiles. "Em what do you think? It's not too big, but not too tiny. It's classic but has some attitude with the bling just like B" She's right it's perfect just like Briar. What if she thinks it's too soon? I mean I've known her for years, but we've only been together for a few months. The imprint is a guarantee that this is forever, but it could still freak her out. "J do you think she's gunna get freaked and say no?" I ask pulling her from the counter so the woman doesn't hear us. "Embry I can see why you'd be nervous, but I know she will definitely say yes. She's talked about marrying you hundreds of times, so it's not like this is gunna come to her as a shock." She says happily. I fish my wallet out of my pocket and pull out my debit card. Thank god I've been saving for my imprint since the first time I learned what one was a year and a half ago. Even though I knew it could be a possibility it would never happen, I still wanted to be prepared to take care of her if it ever did. I turn to the woman at the counter. "Wrap it up we'll take it."_

I walk down the hall to see all the imprints and pack in the living room. J and Bri quickly rush past me hurrying the girls into Jake's room. I sit on the couch next to Jake and he flips the tv on. We watch the Mariner's game until about a half an hour later little Claire wobbles over to Quil. She has her tiny feet put into a pair of heels with a big purse hanging off her shoulder. She has blush on her cheeks, nail polish, and lip gloss on. It's very light, just enough for playing dress up. "Qwily! Miss Bwiar and Miss J let me play dress up with them. Look at how pwetty!" Claire says reaching up for Quil as he laughs and wipes her mouth off on the inside of his shirt. "Aunty Em has a pwetty dwess on Unca Sam! Miss Bwiar says you'll want to westle with hew. Westlings not nice Unca Sam" she says innocently. The whole pack cracks up and Sam looks down at his shoes. Quil leaves to take Claire back home before we all go out. "Ok ladies since you've never been to a club, let me give you a run down. You will get hit on, it's unavoidable. If someone is creepin you hard tell J. She made a dude cry once." I look to Jake who shakes his head and laughs. Jula cuts in. "They will give you creepy pick up lines like "Are you pregnant? Do you wanna be? Or Great legs, what time do they open? " I'm not liking them going out anymore. I hear Jake growl. "Just fucking run from that guy. He's bad news." Briar laughs along with all the other girls, but all the guys tense up.

Briar

"Alright we're ready to roll. Fuck Leah if you don't imprint tonight I'll take you home. You look like a dime" I say. She looks good. She refused a dress and stayed in her shorts. That was the compromise for the mesh shirt I made her wear. I kinda roped her into coming hoping she would imprint on a guy at the club. She needs to let the whole Sam Emily thing go. It's just killing her inside, if she imprinted it would make it all better. Leah, Jula, and I walk out. I'm wearing one of my sexiest dresses. It's white with black mesh and tight and the whole back is mesh. I look at Embry and he's staring with his mouth open. I'll take that to mean I look good. Damn it being only Friday and not Sunday! I turn to the group "All right boys are you ready to see your women? If anyone has a heart condition please leave now. They look fucking hot! Drum roll" I say and they all drum their fingers on the coffee table. "Come on out!" J yells. Kim walks out and I think Jared's frozen. He just stares with his mouth open. Her dress is pink and tight and low cut, but more modest than ours. "Babe" is all he can say as she sexily walks over and sits on his lap. Next comes Rach her dress is orange and tight but hides her baby bump. Paul shuts his eyes and opens them like he doesn't know if what he's seeing is real or not. "And last but not least we have the main attraction, the guest of honor" J says as Emily walks out. Her dress is much more modest than everybody else's. I don't remember why I bought it to be honest, I've never worn it. Her chest is covered and it's one sleeved. Sam stands up and walks over to her and whispers something in her ear. She blushes and smacks his chest lightly. I'll take that as a good sign. I lean over to J "Somebody's getting laid in the kitchen tonight." She says with a wicked grin. We high five as Kim turns to me from Jared's lap. "How are we getting in? I'm only 20 and you guys are younger than me." She states. I smile "Oh sweet innocent Kimmy. Have you seen yourself in that dress? How are we going to get in? Are you serious? We'll get in. When you look like that men don't make you follow the rules. They can barely pull it together long enough to talk to you. Look at Jar he can't even form a sentence" I say smiling to her. Jared mumbles something unintelligible. "See" I say shrugging. All the girls laugh. "What are you boys doing?" Emily asks. "We're going to play pool in Port Angeles." Sam says pulling her closer. "Well when you're done you should come find us. It could be a group party." She says. I smile "Ya that'd be awesome" I say. "Let's go!" Kim says excitedly. "Somebody's ready to get their club cherry popped" J says high fiving Kim. "Don't worry baby. I promise I'll be gentle. You never forget your first time." I say suggestively smacking her butt making her laugh even harder. I walk over to Embry and give him a kiss. "Are you wearing that to torture me? Haven't I been through enough pain?" He asks jokingly running his hands over my ass as he lightly grabs it. "I have no idea what you're talking about" I say coyly. We exchange I love you's and another kiss. Everybody says goodbye to their men and we're on our way to the club. We pull into the parking lot and have no trouble flirting our way into the building. We got Emily a little sash that says bride and she slips it on as we sit at a table. We are instantly met with a round of drinks from a table of guys across from us saying congrats to Emily. We decide we are gunna dance so we all head out to the floor. We only manage to get hit on a handful of times, which everyone is thankful for. I look at Leah who actually seems to be having a great time. After a while she says she is going to go get a drink from the bar. We continue dancing and I notice she hasn't been back in a while. I make my way over to the bar and notice her talking to a very cute guy. "Hey Briar, this is Caiden. Caiden this is my friend Briar" she introduces us. I give her a look as if to say did you just imprint. She happily shakes her head and gives me the biggest smile I've ever seen. The rest of the group comes over and we all talk to Leah's imprint. He's an architect who just moved into town from Georgia. He has a cute southern accent and blue eyes. I get a text 'Where you guys at? We miss you. – Em' I reply and inform the girls "That was the boys they're on their way over." The girls all smile "Oh so you're boyfriends coming?" Caiden asked a little jealously.

Jula

Aww that's so cute Leah's imprint is jealous. "Ick no, their boyfriends are coming. I've known them forever. They're basically my brothers" she states with a laugh. He smiles "Good" aww he totally likes her. Caiden and Leah decide to go dance. "He's fine!" B says and we all laugh. "How about that accent? I bet he's a cowboy. Totally hot" Kim says and we all shake our head. "Save a horse ride a cowboy" Rach says making everyone laugh again. I feel two arms wrap around me. Oh hell no nobody's gunna be all grabbing on me. I turn around quickly "You better not be" I start to get loud and then I realize it's Jake. "Oh hey baby. I thought you were a creeper." I say smiling as I give him a hug. Everyone's here besides the younger wolves who have patrol and Quil who went home to check on Claire. "You thought right" I hear Leah say laughing as she pulls Caiden into the group to meet the guys. "He's Leah's imprint" I whisper knowing the boys can hear. Sam makes a face, but quickly covers it up. What's that about? Caiden fits right in and everyone's nice to him. Jake places his hand on my bareback and I shiver. "I love this dress, on you. I'd like it better on my floor though" He says huskily. "Hm play your cards right and that might just happen" I say seductively. I haven't had sex with Jake yet. This is the longest I've ever waited with a guy. It's not that I'm not ready, because I am; we just haven't had the right moment. I really want it to be special. I pull him onto the dance floor. Lollipop by Lil Wayne comes on and we start dancing. I turn around and start grinding on him. I look to see Em and Briar doing the same thing. I'm so glad he pulled through. He's become a really good friend, not to mention he's my best friend's boyfriend. Jake let it slip that Em wants to marry Bri. I could already tell, and it was no surprise when Embry came to me a week ago asking for help picking out a ring. I of course made sure he got her a ring she would absolutely love. I am beyond happy for them. It makes me wonder about Jake though. I know Jake wants a future with me, but is he going to ask me soon too? I mean we've only known each other for like two months now. I know imprinting changes the situation, but still. I never figured I was the marriage type after I got dumped. I figured that was my one shot, but now I know I'll marry Jake someday. Do I want him to ask me soon? Of course I do, that was a dumb question. He's so good to me and is an amazing guy I would be lucky to marry him. I can feel Jake start to get excited from our dancing and I smile ripping myself from my thoughts. I lean my head back and say "Mm baby you ready to call it a night?" and grind my ass into his pelvis. I think its gunna happen tonight. "Yes home now" is all he can manage to say. I laugh as he adjusts himself. We walk over to the group. "Rach and Em said to tell you guys bye. They left a few minutes ago. Rach was tired from the baby and since Em wanted to be traditional she's staying at Rach and Paul's so her and Sam aren't together the night before the wedding." Kim says sitting on Jar's lap. I overhear Leah talking to her new man. "Leah, do you maybe wanna go do something tomorrow? We could do dinner or whatever you want" Caiden says nervously. Too cute! Like she's gunna tell him no, he's her imprint. "Actually I'm busy all day tomorrow with the wedding." She says as Caiden's face falls. "Wanna be my date?" she asks recovering with a small smile. "I would love to" He says returning the smile. I love them! I snap out of my bubble of excitement focusing back on what I walked over here for. "I think we're getting outta here too." I say winking at Kim. She gives me a knowing smile and winks back. She pulls me close "Be careful, the little wolf swimmers are warriors. I guess Rach didn't make Paul wear a condom once and that's all it took. It's the freaky imprint/magic spirit wolf shit. Like insta-preggo." She says with a laugh. "Ok mom." I say giving her a hug and laughing. Jake leads me out of the club and helps me into the Blazer playfully slapping my ass as I step into the car. He rushes around to the driver's side and starts the engine. "Jula I love you so much. You have no idea how bad I want you right now. My dick has been aching since I saw you in that little dress. It has no fucking back. God I could just slip my hand into it and grab you. I've been thinking about it all fucking night." He says trying to focus on the road. "Do it then" I say picking his hand up off the shifter and turning to have my back face him. He runs his hand over my back to my side, then dips under the fabric to my bare breast and squeezes. I moan "Jacob Black you better be flooring it cause I wanna be home now!" I say demandingly. I feel the car jump forward and smile as we speed down the road.

Jake

Jula always knows exactly what to do to get me excited. Hell sometimes I don't even think she tries. Her in that dress and the dancing it's just damn! I'm flying down the road after what she just pulled. We're almost home and I couldn't be happier. I look over to J to see her smiling seductively. "What?" I say smiling. She doesn't say anything but places her hand on my thigh and starts drawing patterns with her fingers. I'm already hard from grabbing her and I can feel myself twitch as she inches her fingers closer to my zipper. She giggles "I don't wanna wait any longer to feel you." She says as she unzips my jeans. "Babe" I gasp as she removes my dick from my boxers. She shushes me and wraps her tiny fist around me. I moan as she starts to pump up and down. I think I'm gunna crash the car, I can hardly pay attention to the road. "How far away are we?" she asks continuing the movement of her hand. "F-f-five minutes" I stutter out. She smiles lets go of me and unbuckles her seatbelt. "Babe what are you doing? You gotta keep that on so you're safe" I say. She just giggles "You'll see baby" she says as she moves around in her seat. She bends down quickly and takes me in her mouth. "Jula, Fuck" I say desperately trying not to swerve off the road. I'm already almost ready to explode from her hand and now with her mouth, I don't know how much longer I can hold on. She moves her tongue in figure 8's then takes me in further. "Baby, I'm close. J shit!" I say feeling like I'm about to go over the edge. She starts bobbing faster and sucking harder. I can't hold out anymore and I spill into her mouth. I groan her name over and over. She goes down one more time cleaning me off. "That feel good baby?" she asks. All I can do is nod as I pull into the apartment's parking lot. I cut the engine and kiss her heatedly. I rush out of the car to her door and pull her out throwing her over my shoulder. "Jake!" she yells laughing. I smack her ass and run up the stairs and unlock the apartment door. I let her down and she clings onto me attacking my mouth. I shut the door and push her up against it. "Baby that was the hottest thing ever. I wanna make you feel good to J" I say grinding into her and she moans. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. I carry us into our room and peel off my shirt. I walk over to her and push her dress down leaving her only in a tiny thong. I smile as she works on my belt. She quickly unbuckles it and leaves me in my boxers. "Those have gotta go babe" I say motioning to her panties. She unties one string and then the other as the thin material falls away. She's so beautiful. Her pale soft skin, her long shiny blonde hair, her big blue eyes, everything about her is perfect. She sways over to me and tugs on the elastic of my boxers. We're standing here naked just taking the other in. I slowly walk towards her and wrap my arms around her. She kisses my neck up and down and I turn my head so I can capture her lips. Our kiss grows more passionate by the second. I break away from her mouth and I begin to lick and suck my way to her breasts. I take one in my mouth and take the other in my hand. She whimpers and pulls my head up to look me in the eyes. "Jake please" she asks. "Please what?" I say hoping she's asking what I'm thinking. "Please make love to me Jacob" she says and I pick her up and lay her on the bed. This is it my first time. I'm losing my virginity to my imprint. I walk over to the nightstand and roll a condom on. "Are you ready babe?" I ask as I crawl onto the bed and hover over her. She smiles and nods. Well here we go!

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hello? Is anyone out there? Please review**


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 26 Crash Into Me

Touch your lips just so I know. In your eyes, love, it glows so. I'm bare-boned and crazy... for you- Dave Matthews Band

Jula

Last night was amazing. It was definitely worth the wait I'll assure you. It was better than any other time. I don't know if it's because I love Jake or the imprint pull or what, but it was incredible I think staring into my reflection in mirror. Today is Sam and Emily's wedding. I'm so excited I love weddings. I cry every time. It's actually supposed to not rain today thank God. I think this is the first day without rain since I've been here. I'm curling my hair as Jake gets out of the shower. God he looks so good in his towel with his hair all wet and spiky and the way the droplets run down his back. He's so freaking hot! I'm so distracted I burn myself with the curling iron "Ouch FUCK" I say quickly shaking my hand out. "What's the matter baby, what happened?" Jake says rushing over to me picking up the hand I burnt lightly. I get burnt all the time doing this, but it's nice how concerned he is. "Nothing I wasn't paying attention and I put my hand on the metal." I say explaining. "Baby you need to be more careful. I don't like you getting hurt." He says seriously as he walks to the dresser. Well it's his fault! Oh god he's running his hand through his hair and his biceps are flexing. "Shit" I hiss quietly as I once again am distracted and try to pick up the curling iron by the wrong end. "J what did I just say?" he says without turning around, knowing I just did it again. "It's your fault. Why you gotta stand there all sexy in just your towel? Like I'm supposed to be able to focus when you come out looking so hot?" I mumble under my breath. "Now you know how I feel every second of the day" He says turning over his shoulder and winking. "I hate wolf hearing" I say with a sigh and he just chuckles. My hair is finally all done with no more injuries. I slide on the charm bracelet Jake gave me before the whole war thing. It has a little wolf charm to represent him. Em gave Briar one two. I guess all the imprints have wolf jewelry. "Jake can you get my shoes real quick while I get the present wrapped? They're the black heels." I ask laying out the paper on the bed. "Woman you have 10 pairs of black heels in here. Why do you need so many shoes? They all look exactly the same!" He mutters from the closet. "They are not the same Jacob Black! And you don't seem to mind how they look on so stop complaining" I giggle slicing the paper to the right size. "I picked these one's you're gunna wear them and you're gunna like it" He says jokingly bringing me the pair I wanted. I shoot him a mischievous look "You're lucky these are the right ones!" I laugh folding the paper and taping it. "Here" Jake says putting my shoes on "Look at that it fits! You must be my Cinderella" He says with a wink. "Haha minus the mice and scrubbing floors" I say with a laugh as I kiss his cheek. "Guess what" Jake says helping me off the bed and picking up Sam and Emily's new silverware. "What?" I ask "Em's gunna ask her today after the reception, but you can't say anything J" He says seriously. I squeal and clap my hands then compose myself. "My lips are sealed" I say pretending to zip them. "I hope they're gunna open for me though" He says leaning in to kiss me. I immediately open my mouth so I can taste how sweet he is. After a few seconds he breaks away "Ready to go to a wedding my dear?" He asks. I smile and nod my head as we head into the living room. I'm so happy for them, but what happens when they get married? She's gunna move out and leave me. I don't wanna loose her. We won't be roomies anymore. Will she still have time for me? I frown, but quickly shake it away as I see Embry and Briar all dressed up. Whenever me and B have to be dressed up fancy we think we look like southern belles, so of course we speak to each other as such. "Well I do declare Miss Jula Nowak you look sweeter than a honey bee." Briar says in a think southern accent. "Bless your heart! You look prettier than a peach in that dress darlin. That Call boy will have to pop his eyes right back into that head of his" I say laying the accent on thick smiling at Embry. He laughs and shakes his head. "I brought the tissues." I say seriously looking at Bri. "Good, I know I'm gunna cry" she says smiling. "Are we ready?" Em says and we all nod. We pile into the truck and head for the wedding.

Jake

I'm a little jealous of Embry and Briar. I want to ask Jula to marry me too. I'm scared she'd think it's too soon though. At least Bri's known Em since like 7th grade. I just met J. It seems like everybody's settling down. Paul and Rach are going to the court house next month since Rach never really wanted a big wedding and they are saving for my niece or nephew. Sam and Em are getting married today. Jared already asked Kim's dad, but he's making him wait to ask her until she's out of college. Em and Briar will be getting married soon. I want that with J. I want to start our future already. The truck stops and I help J out and hold her hand as we walk down the aisle on the beach to our seats. My dad's at the front with Sam. He's performing the ceremony. He'll do that for me and J too. I look to her and see her grinning wildly as she shakes her head. "What baby?" I ask. "Nothing just thinking." She says. "About what?" I ask brushing a stray curl off her face. "Promise you won't laugh or bug out?" She says seriously. I nod and smile running my thumb over her hand. "I was thinking about whether or not your dad would do our wedding." She blushes looking at her feet. I pick her chin up and turn her to look at me. "Of course he will, I bet we'll even get him to do it for free." I wink. She smiles as I kiss her cheek. I notice Em's kinda fidgeting which means he's freaking out about asking her. "Chill bro it's a guaranteed yes." I whisper knowing he'll hear. "Hello lovely ladies. If you ever get tired of these boys, you can give us real men a call." I hear Brady saying to J and Bri. He better turn his ass around. Brady and Collin are sitting in front of us and have turned around to talk to the girls. I hear Em growl lightly. I reach up and push Brady's face out of the way. "I'm Collin that's Brady, we're in the pack." Collin says politely. "Aww you must be the puppies in the pack. You're so adorable, trying to catch up with the older boys." Briar says tugging on Brady's cheeks. He growls and turns around. Embry laughs and pushes the back of Brady's head. "It's nice to meet you Collin" Briar adds and J nods in agreement. "I'm Jula and that's Briar" My girl says to my little pack brother. "I remember seeing you around school. We were in eighth grade when you were a Junior. I don't think you met Seth yet either he was a grade behind you, but I'm sorry I don't think I've ever see you before" Collin continues talking to Bri and J. "Sorry I don't really remember, and Jula's from Pittsburgh so that would be why" Bri says with a sheepish smile. Caiden walks over and sits in the only seat left which is next to Brady. "Hey Caiden." Jula says welcoming him. "Hey. I'm so glad I'm next to y'all. Finally some folks know." He laughs, but before they can talk anymore the music starts. Jared and Kim walk down the aisle first then split and stand on their respective sides. Leah and Seth are next followed by Rachael the maid of honor and Paul the best man. I look to Sam who has gone pail. He looks like he's going to barf. The music changes and everyone stands. Emily looks so pretty. "Wow" Briar and Jula both gasp. She practically runs down the aisle to Sam which makes everyone chuckle. My Dad begins the ceremony by asking everyone to partake in the traditional Quileute prayer. Most in attendance were raised here so even if they don't know the language of our tribe they at least know how to say the blessing. "I don't know what you said or what language that was but it was so pretty" Jula whispers to me. "It was in Quileute, which is what our tribe is and it translates into us asking the Great Spirit to bless this day and the people here especially Sam and Emily and to give them luck and happiness." I explain. "So you know how to speak another language? That's sexy" She smiles. "Ya my Dad is the tribe leader, so I was expected to learn it." I smile and grab her hand as Sam starts in on the vows he wrote. Emily's crying and so are Jula and Briar. Emily says her vows through her happy tears and soon enough my dad tells Sam to kiss his bride. Everyone stands up and applauds; while me and the pack all do the wolf call.

Briar

Sam and Emily are walking back down the aisle as they get showered with bird seed. The wedding party forms a line along with the guests so each person can congratulate the happy couple. Em and I are towards the front of the line. He's been acting weird all morning. He keeps stuffing his hand in his pockets and tapping his feet and swaying around or staring off into space. "Hey babe what's you deal?" I ask trying to pull him from his thoughts. "Huh nothing I'm fine." He says quickly. I quirk my eyebrow at him and am about to call him out when the line moves. "Looking hot sis" Kim says wrapping me in a hug. We've started to call each other sister, since Jar and Kim are going to get married. He hasn't asked her yet, but it's inevitable. "Thanks Kimmy, purple is your color my dear sister." I say holding a piece of fabric on her dress. "If it isn't my dearest brother. Who knew there was a somewhat presentable man under all those layers of ugly?" I say with a huge smile which causes Em and Kim to laugh. "Look who fell off the ugly tree and couldn't climb her way back up" He snips back with a smile. I push him as we begin to move forward in line. "You must be Briar. I'm Seth." A cute younger looking guy says to me standing beside Leah. "Nice to meet you Seth" I say smiling. "He's my idiot baby brother" Leah quips grouchily. "Ah a little testy being apart from Caiden I see?" Em teases her. "Shut up jerk like you were any better when Bri was gone. You about tore my head off for asking what time it was" Leah shoots back. "He's seven people behind" I say with a smile. She instantly perks up and the line moves again and we're standing in front of Rach and Paul. Rach and I have kind of come to an agreement. We're not friends, but we're not mean to each other anymore either, at least I'm not out loud. When we're all in a group we're cool, but I would never hang out with only her. Paul and I still haven't spoken since the diner incident. "Hey bro looking sharp" Embry says to Paul. Paul pushes him playfully and says he does too. Em and Paul were kinda standoffish with each other in the beginning, but after the accident they quickly went back to being close. This is so weird the love of my life talking to the guy I used to love. It's just awkward. "Nice dress" I say to Rachael in a tone neither sarcastic nor overly sincere. I told you I'm trying, but it's a work in progress. "Thanks you too" she says back in the same tone. I'm just going to disregard the fact Paul is standing this close to me. I'm just going to ignore him. It's actually gotten a lot better since the diner. Having to see him all the time since he's Em's pack brother has allowed my rage towards him to dull slightly. "You look really nice Briar" Paul says nervously, probably worried I'm going to jump all over him. I take a deep breath to fight the urge to say something mean, hold it and exhale. "Thank you Paul so do you" I say politely. He does look nice, even if he is a jerk. Embry puts his hand on my back and Paul gives me a small smile. I think I'm supposed to take it as an apology. I know it wasn't his fault he dumped me and I'm glad he did because it brought me Embry but he still hurt me. "You did so good baby. You were very nice" Embry whispers in my ear as we follow the line forward to finally greet Sam and Emily. "You look really beautiful Em." Embry says wrapping Emily in a hug. "Thanks Embry" she replies brightly. "Hey what about me?" Sam says faking hurt. "Ehh you look like crap man" Em jokes back. "You're dress is amazing." I say to Emily as she wraps me in a hug. "This will be you and him one day soon" she whispers in my ear as she begins to let me go. I smile and mouth 'I hope so' as we finish our congrats and head towards the reception area.

Embry

We find Jake and Jula and sit at their table. "Spike heels and sand, not a good combo" Jula says to Briar who laughs nodding in agreement and sits down beside her. "God I gotta get out of this shirt! It's like 500 degrees!" Jake says pulling at his collar. He's right we're already 108, with all these clothes it feels like I'm melting in the hot August sun. I'm kinda surprised the shirt hasn't gone up in flames. "No kidding" I say unbuttoning my cuffs and rolling up the sleeves. "Aw but you look so nice babe" Bri says moving to sit on my lap. Sam and Emily are about to have their first dance. Crash Into Me by Dave Mathews Band plays as they move around the dance floor. "Look how in love they are" Briar whispers into my ear sweetly. I nod and kiss her cheek. Just wait baby that'll be us. After they cut the cake and all the traditional things are over all the girls get together on the dance floor. "You're not gunna bitch out are you?" Quil says "Ya man grow a pair and ask her already" Paul says. I'm kinda surprised by that. When we were doing patrols' and I first thought about asking her he got all pissy about it. "Go big or go home bro" Sam says walking over to our group. "Fuck, I'm not gunna pussy out. I'll do it!" I say trying to get them off my back. They all chuckle and start in on Sam about the honeymoon. Since Sam took over my slack from being hurt I'm taking over his while he's on his honeymoon to repay him. The song ends and the girls migrate over to us. A slow song starts and we get dragged onto the dance floor. Briar put her head on my chest as we sway around. It's now or never. "Babe let's take a walk" I say and she nods. I take her hand and lead her away from the reception. "Look how pretty the sunset is Em" She says gazing out across the ocean. "Not as pretty as you baby. Listen I have something I need to say. I've went over it a thousand times in my head so here it goes" I say as she turns to look at me questioningly. I grab both of her hands take a deep breath and start "Briar you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was miserable before you walked into that store and back into my life. You're everything to me. I want to spend every second of every minute of every day with you forever." I fish the ring out of my pocket and get down on my knee. She gasps and covers her mouth. "Briar Anise Cordero, will you marry me?" I ask staring into her eyes. "Are you serious?" She says beginning to cry. "Of course I am. Baby will you marry me?" I say again. She nods her head quickly. "Yes Embry I'll marry you" She says through tears. I rise up off my knee to wrap her in a huge hug. I let her go and place the ring on her finger. "Embry it's gorgeous. It's so perfect!" she says admiring the ring. "Oh my God we're getting married!" she says clinging onto me. I pick her up and spin her around. "I love you so much future Mrs. Call" I say grinning wildly. "I like the sound of that" She says capturing me in a kiss. After a few moments to ourselves we decide to go back and share the news. We walk back to the reception and everyone gives me a questioning look. I give them a thumbs up and everyone cheers and wolf calls. Jula rushes over to my fiancé. Yes my now fiancé! "YAY Im so excited for you! I got dibs on maid of honor!" She squeals. "Hey brother-in-law" Jared greets me with a slap on the back. Emily walks over to me teary eyed "Oh Em, I'm so happy for you. She's a really wonderful girl. I couldn't have picked someone more perfect for you." She says wrapping me in a big hug. "Thanks Emily, me either" I say smiling.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 27 Family Portrait

Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I'll promise I'll be better. I'll do anything.- P!nk

Briar

Embry and I have been engaged for three months now. After the whole Paul thing I never figured I'd get married. I thought I'd be that woman that has different boyfriends coming in and out of her apartment, never having anything stable or real to hold onto. Embry's changed all of that, he's changed me. I'm not that small broken girl with the big attitude. I still have an attitude, but I'm not mad at the world anymore. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Embry's phone buzzing. "Baby your phone is ringing" I yell to Embry who's in the kitchen getting a drink. "Who is it?" He yells back. "I don't know it's a Port Angeles number." I shout back. "Answer it" He yells. "Hello?" I say using my phone voice. "Who's this? Where's Embry?" A woman says. Who's trying to reach Embry in Port Angeles? "Briar. He's in the other room at the moment may I ask who's calling?" I say trying to be nice. "Hello dear. This is his mother. Can you please bring the phone to him?" Em's mom asks as Em comes in from the kitchen. "It's your mom" I say handing the phone over. "Hi ma It's been awhile. " Em says kind of surprised. "Ya she is….. She's put up with me for this long…..We're getting married in May so then I guess she's really stuck with me… Well you know we haven't talked since the accident so….. Yes you're invited to the wedding… Well still kinda, I mean how am I not supposed to be mad? You threw me out of the house….. Did you call to fight or did you actually want something?" Em says starting to shake. I grab his hand and pull him onto the couch with me. I trace patterns onto his forearm to make him calm down. He sighs and continues "Well what did you want to tell me…Wait you were mad at me because I didn't tell you I got engaged, but you get married and don't tell me at all?" wow Em's mom got married? To who? "Well who the hell is this guy?...I don't know I'll have to check and we have Claire tomorrow…. Emily's niece" Em says with a sigh turning to me as he puts his hand over the speaker. "Do you want to go to Port Angeles to meet my mom's husband? If you say no, which I hope you do, I won't be upset" He says pleadingly. "I kinda think you should at least meet the guy babe. If it turns out bad we can come back home." I say honestly. "Damn your logic woman" He says with a sigh as he leans down to give me a quick peck on the lips. "Ya we'll be there, but I don't know how long we'll stay since we have to watch Claire… K I said we'll be there. K bye Ma." Em says quickly hanging up. "Way to hide behind Claire" I laugh lightly pinching his arm. "If it means cutting that trip short, I'm all for it." He says seriously. "So your mom got married. Who's the guy?" I ask intrigued. "Some Alex Handler guy. He's a surgeon in Port Angeles. I guess she moved there." He says offhandedly. "He might be nice, and he's a doctor. You're gunna get awesome Christmas presents" I say trying to lighten the situation. He looks at me and tries to fight a smile. "Is Jake gunna ask her tomorrow?" I say wondering if Jake's going to pop the question to J tomorrow night on their fancy date he arranged. He should, I know she's getting restless waiting for him to ask. They've only know each other for five months now since we came in June. Normally I would doubt them getting engaged so quick, hell I would be doubting me and Em's engagement too, but nothing about our relationships with these boys are normal. They burst into big furry wolves, and we're tied together forever by a magical imprint. Everybody already knows they're going to get married so why not ask and get the formalities over with. "I'm not telling. You Briar Cordero cannot keep a secret. You're also a horrible liar. Why do you think he didn't ask you to help with the ring or tell you when he was going to ask? He knew you'd blab everything to her or if by a miracle you kept the secret, when she hounds you for information you wouldn't be able to make something up." Embry says matter of factly. "I can to keep a secret! And I said your driver's license picture wasn't bad. That was a lie and you didn't pick up on it" I shoot back. "No you can't and yes I did, but I knew you were trying to be nice. Besides I'm glad you don't keep secrets or lie to me baby." He says laughing and pushing back against the couch as he lies on top of me meeting my lips with his.

Jula

I have secretly been trying to snoop around to see if Jake's got me a ring. I mean I know we're going to get married. All the other imprints are, so it just makes sense the he's going to ask me too right? Plus I really think he's going to ask tonight. He hasn't told me what we're doing or where we're going on our date but he told me to dress up because it's somewhere nice. Briar and I went shopping after work last night and I found a really nice, but still sexy dress to wear for wherever we are going. I hear the doorbell ring and crawl out of bed to answer it. Em and Jake had the night shift so they just got in an three hours ago at four. Claire's coming over since Emily and Sam went to visit her parents two towns over and Quil is pulling a double to make up for Jake's night shift tonight since Jake took one of his so he could see Claire's dance recital last week. Since then Claire's taken to wearing her tutu everywhere and giving impromptu shows, which everyone thinks is adorable. Em and Briar are taking her with them to go meet Em's new daddy as I've taken to calling him to get under his skin. I open the door to Quil holding a sleeping Claire still in her pj's. "Here's her bag. She's potty training so good luck with that. She's allergic to strawberries and cats. She's sick so her medicine's in the front pocket. She's going to be really fussy and clingy all say since she's sick. Give it to her every four hours. She" "Quil take a breath dude. I know the deal. I'm with her all week remember? She's in good hands I promise." I say reassuring him. He rubs her tiny back and sighs. "I know. Tell Briar her bed time is at 8 and I should be here to pick her up at 10. I hate leaving her when she doesn't feel good" He says with another sigh. "I know. I'll make sure she calls you in between shifts to say hello so you know she's ok" I say trying to calm his nerves. "K thanks. Here you go" He says kissing the sleeping toddler's head and handing her to me. I shut the door with my foot and bring her with me into my room. I lay her in between Jake and I as she cuddles into his warmth. I've noticed all the babies are drawn to the wolves'. Whenever Jake or any pack member comes into visit at work and there's a fussy baby they instantly put them to sleep. I think the warmth comforts them and makes them feel safe. It does for me at least. I look down and can't help but hope that one day this will be us but instead of Claire in the middle it will be our own baby. I smile at the thought and start to rub Claire's hair. "Mmm hey baby." Jake says sleepily looking at me. "Hey, go back to sleep honey. I didn't mean to wake you up." I say softly trying not to wake up Claire. "That's ok. I can't wait to wake up to this, except it'll be our own sleeping baby in the middle" He says leaning on his arms to give me a soft kiss over Claire. I smile as he slumps back down and shuts his eyes again. I run his hair to help him fall back to sleep. "I love you so much Jula" he says just before I hear the sound of him snoring again. I whisper that I love him back. After an hour Claire wakes up. "Where's Quily? I want my Quily" She says stuffed up and on the verge of tears. "Shhh it's ok Claire. You're at our house. See that's Uncle Jake, but you gotta be quiet he's still sleeping. Do you want some breakfast sweetheart?" I ask trying to pacify the toddler. Poor thing she looks miserable from being sick. She sniffles and shakes her head grabbing onto me. I walk us into the kitchen to find Briar awake making apple juice. "Hey Claire baby! You want some juice in your Sippy cup?" She asks the little girl in my arms. She shakes her head and I let her down so I can turn on the griddle to start making pancakes and bacon. As soon as her feet hit the floor she starts crying. Shes going to want to be held and babied all day. I don't blame her I'm the same way when I'm sick. Briar picks her up and dances around with her until she stops crying "What was with that honey?" She asks the little girl who just buries her head into Briar's chest. "Quil said she doesn't feel good so she's gunna be fussy" I explain mixing pancake batter. "You want some pancakes?" I ask sweetly. "On my Poc-hontas plate" she says nodding and clinging tighter to Bri. Poor little girl. "I smell food" Jake says walking into the kitchen in his boxers with Embry following behind him. "Hi Claire honey" Jake says walking over to kiss Claire on the head. She whines something unintelligible and clings to him. "She doesn't feel good today" I say explaining and placing her plate of cut up pancakes and bacon on the table. Jake doesn't sit her in her seat but sits her on his lap and begins to feed the sick little girl. He's going to make a great daddy I think as I flip another pancake.

Embry

Claire's asleep in her car seat as we pull into my mom's new drive way. "We can still turn around." I say hopefully. Briar kisses my cheek and unbuckles her seat belt. She opens the door and puts the bag she packed for Claire over her shoulder. She's going to be such a great mom she thought of everything the medicine, extra clothes in case Claire has an accident, snacks, toys, her stuffed animal and blanket, plus all the potty training things. I unbuckle the sleeping Claire and pick her up. She immediately cuddles into my warmth and I smile as I catch Briar looking at us. "You're gunna be a great daddy." She says walking over to give both of us a kiss on the cheek. "You ready baby?" she asks as we walk up the path to the door. "I guess" I say ringing the bell. A tall middle aged man answers the door with my mother standing beside him. "You must be Embry and Briar." He says extending his hand. I shift Claire to the other side and shake his hand. "Yup that's us" I say trying not to sound like a dick. It's not his fault I'm mad at my mom. This whole thing happened long before he was in the picture. He leads us into the big house, that I can't help but think looks like the Cullen's. Claire wakes up and squirms around in my lap as we sit on the huge couch. "I like your tutu Claire" My mom says trying to be friendly, but Claire just gets shy and curls into me more. "Unca Embwey who that man and lady?" she tries to whisper. Alex laughs along with my mom. "That's my mom Claire-Bear and her new husband Alex." I explain "You're Unca Embwey's mommy and daddy?" She asks my mom who smiles. "Quily said you didn't have a daddy Unca Embwey but look he's right there." Nobody really says anything to that and we fall into an awkward silence. "So when are you two getting married?" Alex asks attempting to move on from the weirdness of Claire's statement. "May 26th" Briar answers politely. Claire starts to fidget and get bored. "Here you go baby" Briar says taking out a biggie of goldfish crackers and her blanket. Claire crawls onto Briar and clings to her like a koala as she eats her crackers and holds her blanket. Alex starts telling me about his past and how he met my mom. He's from LA and moved here a year ago to run a surgical team at the Port Angeles hospital. He met my mom at a mutual friend's house and apparently they hit it off. They got married last month on a whim on a trip to Vegas. "Can I have a dwink" Claire says stuffily. "Ya I'll put some water in your Sippy baby" Briar says pushing the hair from Claire's face. "The kitchen is down the hall to the left" my mom instructs her. Briar stands up and tries to pass Claire to me but she's not having it. Briar laughs at the failed attempt "Ok let's get you a drink baby doll" She says walking into the kitchen. "She's going to be a great mommy. She's such a nice girl sweetheart." My mom says to me. "Ya I'm lucky to have her" I reply. Alex begins to ask me about myself and I tell him everything I'm allowed to. As I finish telling him about working at the store I hear it. "Miss Bwiar I don't feel so good" Claire says and then I hear her get sick and Briar groan. "Oh Claire baby. Oh geeze all over my arm. Shhhhh it's ok let it out sweetheart. It's all right don't cry. You're all right. You're ok baby. We'll get you cleaned up" I hear Briar tell the toddler. "Embry could you please come in here for a second and bring Claire's bag. Mrs. Call I mean Handler sorry, where do you keep the washcloths?" Briar calls from the kitchen. The three of us stand up and head into the kitchen to see Claire crying in Briar's arms as she sways around with her back to us. "Shhh baby it's ok." Briar says as Claire starts to sniffle and stop crying. "Hey there we go, that's my big girl" Briar says to the toddler as she sways around to face us. "Hey honey, can you take her while I clean her up?" Briar says trying to not touch anything with the arm Claire got sick on. My mom opens a drawer and pulls out a dish rag and wets it in the sink. "Why don't you run your arm under the faucet sweetie?" My mom says to Bri as she wrings out the washcloth. "Thank you Mrs. Handler. I'm so sorry about this." Bri says walking to the sink running her arm under the water. "Oh it's just fine. I know how kids are. Embry was sick all the time when he was young. He even spent a month in the hospital with pneumonia and call my Kyla dear. You are going to be my daughter-in-law after all" My mom says with a smile handing her a dry towel and the washcloth for Claire. "Is there a bathroom where I can change her?" Bri asks as she wipes Claire off. My mom motions to a door on the left and I carry Claire in while Briar picks up her bag with the change of clothes in it. "You ok now Claire-Bear?" I ask sitting next to the sick little girl on the edge of the tub steadying her so she doesn't fall backwards. She nods her head pitifully as Briar strips her down and digs her fresh clothes out of the bag. "So do you like him? I think he's nice. Your mom seems really happy" She says to me. "Ya he seems pretty cool. My mom's like a whole different person with him. She used to be real quiet and shy, but now she's really talkative." I say with a shrug. She smiles at me and runs her fingers through my hair tugging a little as she gives me a sexy smile. "Love you" she says letting go of my hair and picking up Claire who places her tiny head on my fiancé's shoulder. We come out of the bathroom and walk back into the kitchen. "Sorry to cut this short, but I think we should get her home." I say. "Before you go Embry I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry I kicked you out of the house. I should have trusted that I raised you right. I know now that you weren't lying to me or in a gang or involved with drugs. I didn't know what to do. I was all by myself and it just, it just got too hard. I know it doesn't make it right, but I'm very sorry. I miss you and I want to be in your life again. I want to be a family. I miss knowing what's going on with you. It killed me that you didn't tell me about wanting Briar to marry you. I'm missed so much in the past year that I won't be able to get back. I just want to be a part of your life, both of your lives. I promise I'll be better." She says on the verge of tears. My mom kicked me to the curb why should I forgive her. How long am I going to stay mad at her though? She is my mom and she's trying. I want us all to be a family. I want to be able to bring my kids over to see their grandma. Will I be able to forgive? "I want you to have the house in La Push. We don't need it and I figured since you two are getting married you would need somewhere to raise a family." My mom says pleadingly. "Or if you don't like that one, we could get you another as a wedding present. I don't have any children of my own to spoil, but now that I'm your step father I would really like to be able to consider you my son. That is if that's all right with you" Alex says stepping in. I look to Briar whose eyes are a big as dinner plates. She's giving me our old house? He wants to be my dad? How's that going to work? I mean I'm already twenty years old the important father son time is long gone. I could at least give him a chance. Wait did he say he would buy us a house as a wedding present? We do need a house, but do I want to accept it from them. I just met him I can't ask him to buy me a house, even if he does have like a billion dollars. I'm battling with myself as I feel Claire start to fidget. "Thank you. We're going to have to talk about this and get back to you" I say honestly. "I wanna go home Unca Embwey" Claire says. We say our goodbyes and walk to the truck as I try to wrap my head around what just happened.

Jake

I wake up in the living room on the couch. I glance at the clock. I have an hour before we have to leave so I can take J to Seattle. We are going to a nice restaurant with an amazing view of the skyline. I'm going to ask her out on the restaurant's balcony. I hop in the shower and try to jumble all the things I want to say to her when I ask into a coherent speech. There's no point because I know I'm going to be so nervous I won't remember any of it anyway. I'm just going to tell her exactly how I feel. I want to be with her forever. Hmm I know exactly what I'm going to say. Plus this time when I say it it's to the right person and I really mean it. I picked the ring all on my own, since I knew Briar wouldn't be able to keep the secret. I think I did a pretty good job. Like Embry and most of the unimprinted wolves we've been saving for our imprints since we learned there was a possibility we would get one. While Embry worked at the Clearwater store, I worked at a garage in Port Angeles over the summer. I've been thinking of starting my own with Em and Quil. "Babe did you drown in there?" Jula asks "No I'm ok." I yell. " I don't wanna nag you, but you said we were leaving at 6:30 and it's 6:15" she says "Shit! Sorry baby. Hey come in here" I say shutting off the water and the door opens. "Ya baby" J says in her robe walking into the bathroom. She's all made up and her hair looks so pretty. I grab a towel from the rack and wrap it around my waist. "You don't nag me baby. I never think that so you shouldn't either" I say pulling her closer to me by the belt on her robe into a quick kiss. She smiles and wipes some water off my face. She walks out and I hurriedly brush my teeth, put on deodorant and cologne and run some gel through my hair. When I walk into our room I notice she isn't in here so I take the ring from its hiding place a.k.a my shoebox with my sneakers from middle school and put it into my pants pocket. I pull out a nice shirt, my suit coat and tie and dress quickly. When I'm done I walk out into the living room to find Jula in a gorgeous dress. Don't get me wrong I like the dresses she wears to the club, but this one is classic and beautiful. Form fitting, but elegant. "Wow you look beautiful Jula" I say staring. "Thanks baby you look really handsome." She says walking towards me. "Are you ready dear?" I ask with a smile. "Yes are you going to tell me where we're going" She says questioningly. "No you will just have to wait and see, just be glad I'm not blindfolding you or anything" I joke. We walk down the stairs and I open her door for her like I always do. The drive to Seattle feels a hundred times longer than it usually is and this ring in my pockets is definitely burning a hole. I help her out and we walk into the lobby of the restaurant. We have to take an elevator to get to the actual dining room. As soon as the bell rings for the top floor Jula gasps. "Jake this is so pretty. Oh my God look at the view!" She squeals grabbing my hand. We're led to our table and begin to look at the menu. I order steak while she gets chicken something or other. We just stare at each other and eat while we talk about work and other little things. I fish the ring box out of my pocket and am about to ask her if she wants to check out the balcony when her phone rings. "Sorry baby I'm gunna turn it off. I don't want any interruptions" She quickly apologizes looking at her phone. "Wait it's my mom?" She says questioningly. "Why's your mom calling? I didn't think you were speaking. You should probably answer baby" I say honestly. She nods and I listen in on the call "Hello? _**Jula **_Ya mom what do you need. I'm kinda in the middle of something important._** Well I have some bad news. **_Mom are you crying? Is everything ok? What happened?_** Jula Poppi died this afternoon in the hospital. He had a heart attack. **_Wait what? What do you mean Poppi died? He had a heart attack? No._** Yes you need to come home. The wake is tomorrow morning and the funeral will be Sunday afternoon. Jula are you listening to me? **_Yes _**All right well I will see you Sunday since you will miss the wake.**_" Just like that the line went dead. "My Poppi died." J says in a whisper as tears start to stream down her face. I motion to the waiter to bring me the check and I quickly pay and carry her out of the restaurant punching the buttons on my phone. "I didn't even get to say goodbye" She says broken into space as I sit her in the car. "Oh baby I'm so sorry. I'm on the phone with the airport now. I'm getting four tickets for the 6 am flight to Phoenix then a 9am connecting to Pittsburgh. We'll make it through this I promise." I say scooping her into my lap. Once I finish with the airport I call Embry "Hey man." I say quickly "Are you an engaged?" He replies happily. "No didn't get a chance, I have some bad news. Jula's grandpa died." "Oh man I'm so sorry." He sighs "Ya I know. Briar and her family are pretty close so she'll want to go to the funeral, so I ordered everyone a ticket. I need you to call Sam and tell him to map out a schedule for the pack for the next three days. We leave at 6 am. Tell Briar to pack a bag for J since I don't think she's going to feel like it. Ok man?" I say all in one breath "Ya man no problem" He says quickly and we hang up. Jula was supposed to be crying because she was happy we are getting married right now, not because of this I think as she curls into me and I begin the drive home.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you think Jula's family is going to like Jake? Review review review :) <strong>


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 28 Crossroads

And I'm asking the good Lord "why?" and sigh. It's I he told me we live to die- Bone Thugs-N-Harmony

Embry

I've never been on a plane before. Come to think of it I've never been farther than Seattle. We didn't have much money growing up, so we didn't go on vacations. Jula's taking the news a lot better than she was yesterday. We are currently getting ready to board our second flight of the day and the next time I'll be on the ground we'll be in Pittsburgh. "Where are we staying?" I ask. "Um I didn't really think that far in advance. We can get a hotel somewhere." Jake says sheepishly. "I'm not staying in that house with them" Jula says bitterly referring to her parents. Well that option is out hotel it is. "We'll stay at Laine's" Briar cuts in and Jula nods. Bri dials a number in her cell and starts talking. "Hey Laine. _**Hey Briar what's up? Skyler Ann put that down now!**_ I really hate to ask but could you do us a major favor?_** Sure anything. **_Can me J Embry and Jake crash at your apartment? Jula's grandpa died and you know she isn't speaking to her family so we're kinda in a bind._** Oh no Poppi? I'm so sorry. Of course you can all stay, there's not much room but if you don't mind we don't mind. Sky's been asking when she would see you again anyways. **_Thanks so much we'll be there around two._** No problem honey, I can't wait to meet your sexy native fiancé. I wish it was under different circumstances of course though. **_Stop you're gunna give him a big head, it already almost can't fit through the door. I gotta go our plane's boarding. See ya in a few hours. Love you._** All right love you too. Bye. **_Bye" Bri says hanging up. "K we're all set in that department" she says to Jula, who smiles softly. Bri turns to look at me with a goofy grin. "Big head huh?" I say, but she just smiles and shrugs. "I call em like I see em" she laughs. My mom called last night to make sure we got home safe and I explained what happened. Alex paid for round trip tickets. I'm really unsure how I feel about it. Obviously I appreciate him doing it, Jake and I would have been really strapped for cash if he hadn't, in fact I wouldn't even be on this flight if he hadn't paid. I also feel weird taking it from him. I just met him yesterday and he's already bought me plane tickets and offered to buy me a house. I know he said he wants me to consider him as my father, but I don't know if I should. I went 20 years without one. I wouldn't even know what to expect from a father. Briar thinks I should give him a chance. She said that a father's job isn't just raising a kid; it's being there for them for their whole life, not just their childhood. I think I am going to give him a chance, if he's putting in the effort I think I should at least try. I text my mom asking for his number so I can thank him again for the seats. '**I think he would really like that sweetheart. He really does want to be in your life. He's always asking me about you and wanting to do things with you. Maybe you and my daughter-in-law ;) could come up for Thanksgiving dinner next week? Around 8?- Mom'** my mom texts back including Alex's number. I turn to Briar. "Hey we always do a Thanksgiving lunch at Sam and Em's but my Mom wants us to go to her house for dinner. Do you want to?" I ask. "I think that would be nice." She replies back smiling. **'Sure we'll be there'**I reply back then start a message for Alex thanking him again for the tickets. **'No problem at all. I'm glad I was able to help. Kyla said you were coming for Thanksgiving. I look forward to seeing you and Briar soon- Alex' **The captain tells us to buckle up and turn off our cell phones. Hours later we are getting our bags from baggage claim and in a cab on our way to their friend's house.

Briar

Since being in La Push I've kind of forgotten how bad my old life was. Being back in this rundown neighborhood quickly brings me back. I'm not ashamed of the way I lived, but I definitely don't ever want to go back to that place. Laine lives two apartment buildings down from our old one. "This is worse than the South Res" Jake whispers. "Look there's our old building!" J says excitedly and Jake shutters, probably at the thought of us living here, and by ourselves no less. We get out of the cab and the boys grab our bags. We quickly run up the stairs of the rundown apartment to Laine's door. I knock and am instantly met with an upset Laine. She's trying to pretend nothing's wrong but I can see she was crying and has a red mark on her cheek. "Oh guys I'm so glad you're here! Aren't we Sky?" Laine says keeping up the act. "Laine what the hell happened?" J asks stepping into the apartment to find furniture flipped over and papers all over the floor. She goes to the kitchen to get some ice for Laine's face. "Oh it's nothing Drew was just here. No big deal. I'm so glad you came to visit" Laine says. Drew is her baby daddy and on the off chance he isn't in jail or at one of his many girlfriends' house he will come over and terrorize Laine. "Um hello?" Embry says holding the bag in the doorway. "Oh come on in! I'm sorry about the mess. You must be Embry and Jake!" She says brightly. "Ya I'm Embry, Briar's fiancé it's really nice to meet you." Em says taking in the scene, but trying not to stare or judge. Jake introduced himself and Skyler comes out of her room. The living room is back to normal and everything is picked up. Sky's still shaken from the fight. It's sad to say but at three years old she is almost use to seeing Drew come over and beat on Laine, I think he's tried to smack around Sky a few times but Laine always turns his attention on her to save Sky. Skye comes over and sits on my lap, but once she becomes comfortable with Embry she cuddles into his warmth. These men are like the baby whisperer I swear. Jake and Embry decide to take us all out to dinner to thank Laine for letting us stay at the apartment. At the restaurant I bump into a couple waiting to be seated in front of us. "I'm sorry" I say as the guy turns around and says it's all right. It's Brad and the girl he ditched Jula for. I see him go pale as he realizes it's me. "Brad?" I question. Jula steps out from behind Jake and gasps. "H-hi Jula. How have you been? I'm really sorry about you grandfather." He says politely and nervously. Now I never thought Brad was a jerk, until he dumped J. He still is the nice old Brad, or would be if it weren't for that fact he crushed my best friend. "I've been good. Thanks it was unexpected. I just flew in today." She says quietly with a death grip on Jake's hand. I'm so proud she isn't yelling like I did when I saw Paul for the first time. "Ya I heard you moved to Washington." He says awkwardly. Everyone is just kind of watching the scene unfold. Brad and J dated a long time until this girl came along. "This is my boyfriend Jake" she says introducing Jake to Brad. "Hi Jake, I'm Brad, it's nice to meet you. This is Stephanie" He says introducing the girl he's with. Before anymore awkwardness can go down they get shown to a table. Jula exhales a big breath. "Not as bad as I thought that was going to be. At least I didn't get the cops called" she smiles at me. I just shrug and Laine laughs. Jake kisses her forehead and whispers something in her ear that makes her smile. After dinner we go home and sleep since we've been up since 4:30 to catch our plane.

Jake.

Today's the day I meet her family I think getting dressed. I know I'm not their favorite person, plus I'm meeting them at a funeral. This is not exactly how I wanted to meet my future mother and father-in-law, but whatever. Jula's taking the death very well. I think she has accepted the fact that he is in a better place now. Laine lets us take her car to the funeral home. It's across town so we have time to prepare ourselves for what's about to happen. Jula is silent and as we get closer to the funeral home she takes my hand. I help her out of the car into the brisk Pennsylvania air which is probably freezing for anyone else. I have to wear a coat to keep up appearances and I'm baking like an oven right now. I'm brought out of my thoughts as an old man approaches us. "_Cześć Jula! Kopę lat, I'm sorry about your grandfather. You were his favorite _Niunia_" An older man says to Jula. "Dzień dobry Mr. Lisko _Dziękują za wasze współczucie. And I was his only Niunia" She says back with a laugh and the man walks away. What was that? Embry has the same look on his face, but Briar is unfazed. "Um what?" I ask surprised. "That was my Poppi's friend. He said hello, I haven't seen you in a while in Polish. And I said hello back and thanks for his sympathy" she explains. "You know Polish?" I ask surprised. "Barely, just the basic phrases, and traditional stuff my Poppi taught me." she replies back with a shrug. "Oh god there's my mom." She says hiding behind me. We can't avoid going in any longer so we enter the funeral home and come face to face with her parents. "Jula I'm glad that you could make it. Nice to see you again, Briar'" Her mother says flatly. What is this lady's problem? She can't show a little sympathy for her daughter, especially under these circumstances? "Mom, Dad this is my boyfriend Jacob Black. Jake these are my parents." She says introducing me. "Nice to meet you" her mom says shortly. "It's nice to meet you too" I say flashing a winning smile trying to get them to at least warm up to me a little. "Tak to jest on? Wy odrzucacie wasze życie córka (So this is him? You are throwing your life away daughter)" Her father says angrily knowing I won't be able to understand him. "Który jest wasz ojciec opinii (That is your opinion father)" she spits back as we take a seat. "Don't ask baby" She says with a sigh as the funeral begins. A lot of the things the Priest is saying are in Polish so I'm lost. After a while they say something probably a prayer all together and then everyone stands up gets in their cars and heads to the cemetery. "When we get there it's going to be short. He's gunna say one last thing. We'll say our final goodbyes then throw our dirt in the grave and then we are done." J says sadly. I grab her hand and don't let go the whole car trip there. We get out of the car and walk along with a group as the casket is being taken out of the hearse. More people come up to J and pay their respects. The priest begins and says one last prayer in Polish. Everyone forms a line and picks up a handful of soil out of a bin. One by one the people throw their handful into the grave saying their final goodbyes. Jula is in front of me "Kocham was (I love you) Poppi. I'm sorry I disappointed you in the past. I've turned my life around like you always told me to. Wy bylibyście dumne (You would be proud)." She says through tears as she kisses her hand with the soil in it and lets it fall into the hole. Now it's my turn "Sir I've never met you, but you are important to my Jula. I promise to take care of her and love her forever. I hope that you look down on us and give us your blessing" I say tossing in my handful. I walk over to J and wrap her in my arms. "I love you so much baby. I'm so proud of you, of how strong you are" I whisper to her as Em and Briar approach us. Embry has a crying Briar under his arm. An older couple approaches us and hugs J and Briar. "I'm very sorry about Jarek Jula. He loved you very much. He has been my best friend for a long time, and am sad to see him pass" The old man says with a hint of an accent. "Thank you Opa Spreckel." Jula replies. "Embry this is my Oma and Opa Spreckel. Oma and Opa this is my fiancé Embry Call and Jula's boyfriend Jacob Black." Briar introduces us. "Oh Spatzi. Congratulations. Schatzi called and told me you got engaged to one of his friends. I am very happy to meet you Embry. He also said you girls got jobs and are thinking about going to school. I am so proud of you Spatzi. Jarek was very pleased with you as well Jula. He was so happy you were in love despite the opinion of your mother and father. I told him if you were with a friend of Schatzi's he had to be a good man." Briar's grandma says smiling at me. Jula smiles brightly and squeezes my hand a small tear escapes her eye.

Jula

He was proud of me. I knew he would be! I'm so relieved that he was happy for me and Jake. I know that he would have liked him. Jake is everything my Poppi ever said a man should be. He's strong, honest, loyal, hard-working, cares about his family, loving, and is a good provider. Oma and Opa are basically my grandparents as well, just like Poppi was like a second grandfather to Briar so it's really nice to see them. "What are your plans for dinner Spatzi?" Opa asks. She looks to us and we all shrug since we don't have anything planned. "We don't know yet. We figured we would take today one step at a time" Briar explains. "Well you must come over for dinner. I insist! There is nothing better on a sad cold day than some Schweinebraten to warm your soul" Oma says trying her best to be cheerful. Briar's eyes light up I know she would love some of her grandmother's home cooking. I really want to be with family right now and I consider Oma and Opa just that and since I'm not talking to my parents I would love to go. "If it's all right with everybody else I would love to go. I would really like to be with family and my Poppi always considered you to be like his brother." I say getting pulled into a hug by Oma. "Oh Jula you know we think of you as another granddaughter." She says letting me go. I smile as Jake wraps his arm around my waist. "All right Spatzi I have to get cooking. You know when dinner's served" Oma says giving everyone a hug including Embry and Jake. They are a little surprised but smile and hug the old woman back. "Spatzi, Schatzi, and Sch-whatten?" Jake questions "Spatzi means little sparrow. Jared is. Schatzi it means treasure. And we're having Schweinebraten. Its pork roast with potatoes and dumplings." Briar explains with a laugh. "Sounds good" Embry says his mouth basically already watering. "It is. Actually this might be the one meal that actually fills you bottomless pits up" I say seriously. We head back to Laine's empty apartment. Sky is at her grandma's and Laine's at work. Briar and Em go into their make shift room, which is really Skyler's bedroom, giving me and Jake some time alone. "How ya holding up baby?" He asks as he pulls me closer to him on the couch. "I've been better. But I think going tonight will cheer me up." I say honestly. We sit in silence leaving me to my thoughts while he rubs my back. "He would have loved you. Poppi I mean. You have all the qualities he said were important for a good man to have. He especially would have liked how sacrificing you are for the tribe and your family. He always said the most respectable thing a man can do is put his wife and family before himself." I say breaking the silence. "Not that you have a wife" I add quickly. "I'm glad he would have liked me. I'm sure I would have liked him too. From everything the priest said today he was a very amazing man. A very hard worker and stand up guy. We also both love you very much, so we already have something in common" Jake says kissing my cheek. "And you know you will be my wife someday Jula Nowak, so don't even worry about that part." He adds with a smile. A few hours later we arrive at the Spreckle's. As I stare at the massive amounts of food still on the table and on the boys plates I smile. I definitely called it. The boys actually couldn't finish their second helping of dinner. I think even they were surprised. "You gotta get that recipe babe. I can't believe it" Jake says to me dumbfounded. Tonight really was just what I needed. A nice family dinner around people I love. It helped take the sting out of earlier today. As we are getting ready to leave Oma writes down the recipe. "You are lucky Jula. The Patzik's down the street have been trying to get their hands on that recipe since back in the old country." Oma laughs and hugs me as we say goodbye. "It was very nice to meet you Jake. I do hope you come back and I want an invite to your wedding too." Opa jokes shaking his hand as I turn bright red. Not that he's asked me of course. I don't know why I am so shy about it. Isn't imprinting a guarantee for marriage and a family with your wolf? "Oh Embry it was so nice to finally meet you Bärchen." Oma says hugging Em. Opa shakes his hand and pulls him into a manly hug. "Now you're really in the family since Oma gave you a nickname!" Briar says patting Em on the back as he smiles. "Bärchen it means little bear." Oma explains. "Even though he's more of a giant bear" Opa adds with a laugh. Try wolf I think smiling to myself. "Oh come here my little Spatzi. You're all grown up! I have your invitation hanging on the fridge! I get to make all the old ladies at bridge jealous that my granddaughter is getting married. I love you Spatzi and don't be such a stranger around here." Oma says not letting Bri get a word in edge wise as she wraps Bri in a hug. "Bye sweetheart. We love you" Opa says hugging her once Oma finally releases her. Briar says she loves them back and we say goodbye again and head back to the apartment full and happy.


	29. Chapter 29

Grown-Up Christmas List

No more lives torn apart, that wars would never start, and time would heal all hearts. Every man would have a friend, that right would always win, and love would never end- Michael Buble

Embry

Thanksgiving was really cool over at my mom's. I even helped Alex fix his car. That was probably the most awesome part. He drives a Lamborghini. I've never gotten a chance to work on such an expensive car. I'm remembering back to three weeks ago because Alex said something that I haven't been able to stop thinking about since. He told me I should open a garage. It's not like I haven't thought about it before then, but coming from someone outside the pack really makes me think I have what it takes to be a professional mechanic. Me, Jake, and Quil have seriously talked about starting one in the past, but then the vampire wars took place and it got set on the back burner. Maybe we will, maybe now's the right time. We're all settling into our families, Paul and Rach scheduled her C-section for the 3rd of January, Em and Sam's boy is due in April, me and Bri are getting married in May, Leah and Caiden are going strong, and Jake's asking Jula tomorrow. On top of this, the Cullen's moved to Seattle so besides light patrols there really isn't that much vampire activity happening. I think now would be a good time to at least bring it up. "JULA! ITS HERE!" Briar yells. Oh god their letters from Port Angeles Community College are here. Please let them be acceptance letters. Jula really got Briar excited about going back to school. They were both really good students before they stopped caring. Briar even got Jake the only A he ever got in English from when they were partners. Briar comes running down the hall sliding in her socks on tile floor of the kitchen. "Here" Jula says shoving Briar her letter as they both quickly open them. Both girls' faces light up as they read their letters. "I got in!" Briar yells. "Me too! And I got accepted into the Psych program." J shouts ecstatically. "I'm so proud of you baby. You too J" I say as I take an apple from the bowl on the table. "I gotta go. I'm pulling a double at the store. I love you and am so happy for you baby." I say standing up to kiss her before I make my way to work. With the wedding coming up soon I've been working at the store more. I usually take over at least two of Leah's shifts a week since she wants to spend time with Caiden. I don't mind because I want to give Briar an awesome wedding and start saving for our lives together. It sucks being away from Bri so much though. Some days I hardly see her between patrol, work, and her working at the daycare. Maybe if we get that garage going I'll be able to have a more regular schedule. Hardly anybody comes in the store so I have to find ways to entertain myself. I'm just putting the last can on the green bean pyramid I made when the bell rings signaling someone's here. I feel the tightness in my chest lessen and know its Briar. I also smell something good. "Nice baby, very creative. I brought you dinner, plus I missed you and wanted to be with you" Briar says smiling and admiring my pyramid. "Aww thank you baby. I'm starving and I was missing you too." I say wrapping her in a hug. I bring her around behind the counter and begin to eat the spaghetti from the Tupperware. "Are you working tomorrow? If not Jake wanted to know if we wanted to go ice skating. I think he's gunna ask her at the skating rink." She says watching me eat. "No. We can go" I mumble through a mouthful of food. She laughs and nods showing me she understood. After I finish I turn to her "Do you think we should start that garage?" I ask wanting to know what she thinks about the whole situation. "Is it something you really want to do?" She asks back. Yes I do. I love working on cars and doing something you like and making money off it is something not a lot of people get to say they do. The closest garage is all the way in Forks or Port Angeles so there is a need for one here. We would have a lot of customers. "Ya. Me, Jake, and Quil always talked about starting one in high school. We all know what we're doing and we all fix most of the cars around here anyways. We might as well just get a shop and make it official." I say shrugging. She starts to run her fingers through my short hair. "Well if this is something you really want to do and will make you happy, I'm all for it." She smiles. "Besides you look sexy all covered in grease." She says with a seductive smile as she tugs on my hair. I love it when she does that. "While we're talking about future plans, what are you thinking on your mom n Alex's offer?" she adds. "You tell me what you're thinking first." I counter back. I definitely don't want them building us a brand new house. That's going a little overboard. "Honestly I really appreciate the offer and having a brand new house customized just for us sounds amazing, but I don't think I could accept it. It's way too big of a gift. I was thinking maybe we should live in your old house. I think that's the middle road. We aren't refusing their gift, but we also aren't asking them to dish out any money since the house is already paid for. God even that's too big of a gift! Can we offer to pay them in installments for it or something?" Briar says sighing. I think she's right. I didn't want Alex spending a lot of money on me. I feel weird accepting things from him, guilty even. He doesn't have to buy me things, or do any of the stuff he's done for me since I've met him. "I agree with you on the no new house thing. I already thought about asking to pay her for the house. I want to buy it for you, not just be given it. I want to show you that I can take care of you and our babies, when we have them. I want to know every time I walk in the door that I worked hard to put a roof over my family's head." I say honestly. She smiles and hops up on the counter in front of me. "Baby you show me every day that you are more than capable of taking care of me. And down the road when we have kids, they'll know how hard you work to take care and provide for them." She says smiling and wrapping her arms around my neck to pull me into a kiss.

Jake

Today is the day and for real this time. I was going to ask her on Christmas, but I just can't wait any longer. I decided we are going to go ice skating in Port Angeles. They have a giant Christmas tree in the middle of the rink and there are strands of lights everywhere. Christmas is her favorite time of year. I know this because she has told me a hundred times. She started decorating our apartment the first day of December. She's kinda gone Christmas crazy. I'm a relatively good ice skater. Me, Em and Quil used to skate on this pond on the border line when we were kids. When I told her we were all going ice-skating on Thursday her eyes lit up. I also learned something new about her. When Jula and Briar were little they used to take ice skating classes, they even competed a few times. I wonder if I'm going to melt the ice when I get on my knee. I'm staring at her from the bed as she finishes swiping some lip gloss on. "I think this is going to be one of my favorite dates we've ever been on!" She says excitedly. That might be an understatement I think as I swipe my hand over the ring box in my jeans. "Come on let's go. I wanna ice-skate!" She says excitedly tugging at my hand. I laugh as we enter the living room. I see Embry checking out Briar as she bends down to zip her boots. When she stands I notice you can see the top of her bra in her sweater. I don't know what it is with these girls, but both of them show just enough bra to get you hot, but not enough for people to be offended by. It drives me crazy when I can see J's bra, but the rest is hiding behind her shirt. It's like a preview at a movie you see enough to get you interested but then you realize you have to wait to see the rest. Lucky for me though I get to, the rest of the guys that see the preview will never make it to that movie. It's definitely her way of teasing me I know it. We all grab our coats, even though me and Em's are only for show. In fact, we tore out all the extra insulation so all that's left is the outer shell of material. This way there's no questions, and we don't roast in the process. We pile into Em's truck which is the most appropriate vehicle for winter weather we have and begin the trip to Port Angeles. "Look there's our school! I can't wait to start on the 7th" Briar says pointing out the window. Frosty the Snowman plays on the radio for the hundredth time since December 1st, which was when J insisted that we listen to Christmas music from now until the 26th whenever we go somewhere. Em turns the corner and the rink comes into view. "Oh my god! Look at it! It's gorgeous. Look at all the lights, oooo and the tree. That is definitely in the top ten list of best Christmas trees ever!" J exclaims. Em laughs and slaps me on the back whispering that this was a good choice. I think Briar knows I'm going to pop the question, but thankfully has remained quiet about her suspicions. Jula and Embry both already have their skates on and are walking over to the ice while Briar and I are lacing ours up. "Listen, I know you're gunna ask her tonight. This is has her very favorite Christmas song on it. Ask the staff to play it and give them the signal to start it when you're ready to ask." She says handing me a flash drive. This is really going to be absolutely perfect now. "Thanks!" I say smiling as I make my way over to talk to the woman behind the desk. "Hey I have a really big favor to ask." I say smiling unsure whether she will help me or not. "What can I help you with?" She says warmly. "I'm proposing to my girlfriend tonight out on the ice. Would you be able to play this? It's her favorite Christmas song and I'd really like to ask her when it's playing." I explain. "Oh honey, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard! Of course I will. You just give me a signal and I'll start it ok?" she says warmly. I thank her and make my way out to the ice.

Jula

I love everything about this time of year, the cold, the lights, the music, the electricity in the air, and the way people seem to have a change of heart even if it is only for a few days. I step onto the fresh sheet of ice taking a deep breath of icy air. It feels so good to be on skates again. I used to love it when I was younger. I smile realizing I still remember how to do all the spins and small jumps. It's just like riding a bike. Once you know how, you never forget no matter how much time has gone by. I see Embry and Briar skating hand in hand. Where's Jake? Oh there he is, he must have had trouble fitting those big paws; I mean feet of his in his skates. I skate over to the entrance and stop, spraying some snow on him from the blades on the skates. There aren't very many people out here for it being a Saturday night. That's all right with me though, more room for me and Jake to skate around on. We've been skating for a while when people start to take a break. I don't wanna take a break yet though. I notice it's just me and Jake out on the ice. This is so nice, just us two out here, skating around hand in hand. They have Christmas music playing on the speakers which makes me smile even more. It's the typical repeats of the familiar crowd pleasing classics. Then I'm surprised to hear my favorite song come on. Grown-Up Christmas List hardly ever is on the radio. Jake pulls my hand and stops us in front of the huge tree. I don't mind stopping at all I love this tree. I could look at it for hours. The shiny bulbs, the glittery lights and the big gleaming star on top, I'm mesmerized. "God I could look at this forever" I say turning to Jake. "I know what you mean" He says staring at me the whole time. He shoves his hand in his pocket fishing something out that I can't see. Then it happens. He drops to his knee and takes my hand and I gasp. This is what I've been waiting for. "Jula I love you so much. When I met you I didn't believe in love anymore. I was angry and alone. You showed me love is real. You made me see that true love is worth waiting for; its worth all the pain you ever experienced in the past because you know it led you to the person that is right for you in every way. It leads you to the perfect person. You are my perfect person baby. Jula Nowak will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?" He says staring at me nervously. Jake just asked me to marry him! Everything he said was so true. All that shit I went through, stripping, Brad, it all led me exactly where I was supposed to be, with Jacob. He's my perfect person. I should probably answer him. "Yes!" I say wiping away the tears I didn't realize I cried away. He envelops me in the biggest hug as we kiss. I hear everyone clapping and congratulating us. He slides the most gorgeous ring I've ever seen onto my finger. "This one represents everything we've went through together. This represents the present; because you are the greatest gift I've ever received. And the last one represents the promise of a future together." He says kissing my ring after each explanation. Everyone starts skating around us and Em and Bri skate over. "I call dibs on maid of honor" Briar says copying what I said to her when she got engaged. I laugh and show her the ring. "Damn girl I don't know what has more ice on it the rink or your finger!" she says laughing. We look at each other and simultaneously say it's my finger which drives us into a fit of giggles. This day could not have been more perfect!

Briar

Today is Christmas Eve! There's no church or anything around here since the tribe doesn't have any religious affiliations, but most still celebrate Christmas. It looks like it's going to be just me and Embry this year, not that I mind in the least. J and Jake have gone over to Billy's house to tell everyone about the engagement. Rach and Paul and her twin sister and her husband will all be there too. They have a tradition that they go and visit Jake's mom at the cemetery today every year. Jake said it's so she doesn't spend Christmas alone. It was her favorite holiday, just like J's. Em's mom and Alex are in California visiting his sister. We are having a second Christmas with them on the 28th. The Clearwaters' and Caiden are all doing a charity project that Harry was involved with. Quil's with Claire's family. I don't know what Sam and Em are up to. Jared is over at Kim's parent's house since neither of us really wants to be with my mom and dad. Neither of them have called, even though I know Jared has told them about the wedding and me getting into school, not that I'd ever talk to my dad again anyway after what he said. It does make me a little sad knowing he won't be at my wedding to walk me down the aisle. However it does make me smile that Opa is going to do it. What a lucky guy he got to walk my mom and now me. Embry's phone rings and I toss it to him. "Hey Em." He says happily. "I figured since I moved out… Well I didn't want to im…. Ok Em we'll be over. Love you too" He says laughing. We're going over to Em and Sam's and hurry she's already upset plus the pregnancy hormones she might beat me if we don't get there soon." He says rushing around changing into jeans and a t shirt. I change out of my grungy clothes and get their presents that we got them. We were going to just give them at the pack holiday dinner on the 26th, but we can today. Embry and I got them a picture frame with a picture of Sam, Emily and Embry in it from a past Christmas. I figured Em would love it. Embry and I decided not to buy anything for each other since we are strapped for cash with the wedding. Emily is standing in the doorway with a wooden spoon waiting for us. "What is wrong with you? You think just because you move out of this house you can just not show up for Christmas? What are you thinking?" A very angry Emily says while hitting Embry with the spoon. "Babe don't hurt him too bad, he's taking my shift tomorrow." Sam laughs from inside. "Hey Briar hon, I'm sorry your idiot fiancé almost made you miss Christmas Eve dinner." She says wrapping me in a hug. "Em I said I was sorry. I figured you guys would want to spend your first Christmas as a married couple alone." Em said nervously trying not to get hit with a spoon again. "You shut your mouth Embry Call! You are our family and you have family duties. One of which is to be present at holidays! You're our starter kid." Emily says angrily then starts to cry at the end, probably from the hormones. "You broke my wife bro." Sam says with a laugh which earns him a glare from Emily. "Soon you'll have the real thing" I say beaming at Emily's baby bump. She instantly perks up and brings me into the kitchen to set up for dinner. "I can't believe he almost didn't come. You know this will be his third Christmas with us? Ya his mom kicked him out right after Thanksgiving two years ago. He was so hurt and scared. I mean who wouldn't be? You explode into a wolf and you're thrown out on the street. It was his first holiday away from home and me and Sam's first Christmas together too so it was all new for everybody. Now we have traditions and I can't believe he almost missed them. Please when you guys get married and have babies, will you still come for Christmas Eve? I know Embry's not my real son, hell he was already a grown man when he came here, but I still want to look after him ya know?" Emily says starting to cry again. "Aw Em don't cry. I know he loves you so much. Of course we'll still come when we have kids!" I say hugging her and trying to cheer her up. I set the table and Sam and Em come in for dinner. Embry wraps Emily in a hug and whispers something that makes her hug him tighter. After dinner everyone gets in their pajamas and plays a round of Jenga per tradition. Then after that we all sit in the living room drinking hot chocolate eating popcorn and Christmas cookies while watching A Christmas Story followed by Christmas Vacation also per tradition. The traditions are simple, but I love that they do this together. I can't wait to do it again next year!


	30. Chapter 30

Ch 30 College Girl

I got me a college girl. She's the best girl in the world. -Travis Porter

Jake

Today is a big day in the Black/Nowak/Call/Cordero apartment. It's the girl's first day of college and Embry and I are going to look for a place to turn into a garage. Alex, Embry's step dad offered to loan us the start up money. After much convincing, Embry accepted his offer on the condition that Alex is a partner in the business and that we would pay him back for the start up money. While Em's weary about accepting such a large amount of money, he knows this is our shot to finally open the garage we've been talking about since we were fourteen. I'm so ready to start this, after years and years of talking about it it's finally happening. The only thing that's hindering my excitement is worrying about Jula. What if the others kids aren't nice to her? What if she gets lost? What if she has to eat lunch all by herself? "Baby I can tell you're worrying, so don't. Besides, you're going to be so busy all day looking for a place for your garage the time will pass super fast." Jula says breaking me out of my worrying. She's right I sound like a dad sending his kid off on their first day of kindergarten. She's 19 years old, she can handle herself, plus Briar is in three of her four classes. Who am I kidding? I worry about her when she walks downstairs to the mailbox. I turn around to kiss her when I notice what she's wearing. I swear she dresses like this on purpose. "Babe, while you look super hot in that, I would much rather you wear a very big hoodie, sweatpants, and sneakers. I won't be there to punch every boy's wandering eye while you're at school." She smiles. "Thank you, and there's no way I'm changing. I stressed for a week over the perfect first day of school outfit and I'm not changing it just because you might be jealous that other boys are going to look at me. They can look all they want, but you're the only one that gets to touch." She says winking at me. I sigh and roll my eyes. That woman infuriates me sometimes. Doesn't she know I'm just looking out for her? I give her a quick peck on the cheek as I make my way into the living room to find Briar in a very similar outfit. Geez they are so alike! Jula walks out carrying her backpack full of books. "Are you kidding me?" Briar says noticing Jula. "I'm not changing. I wouldn't for him I'm not for you." J says motioning to me. Briar sighs then takes something out of a bag and turns excitedly to J. Jula laughs. "B you don't need glasses" J says. "I know, they're fake, but they make me look smart!" B squeals. Jula sighs and rolls her eyes. Em strolls in talking on the phone. "Ya we'll meet you over at the first place in an hour. See ya in a few" He says hanging up. "Me you and Quil are gunna meet Alex at that place for rent a couple buildings down from the store." He says in my direction. "Hey babe you look smart in those!" Em says to Briar who's still in her fake glasses. This only encourages her more and she smiles widely. We all head into the kitchen for breakfast and so the girls can pack their lunches. Briar's making a sandwich when J turns to her. "Do you think if we meet some nice kids they'll wanna trade stuff in our lunches?" Jula says seriously. She's so funny. I'm so luck she's mine. "I hope so, member when you use to give Aaron Riley a kiss everyday on the playground in second grade for his fruit snacks?" B says giggling. I instantly tense. Yes, even though she was 8 at the time I still don't like to think of her kissing anyone but me. Jula blushes and giggles alongside B. "Looking back those fruit snacks were so not worth it. And you're one to talk Miss 'I made out with Eric Randall behind the bleachers for an A in French 2'" J spits back at her. This day is going to last forever I think as a lay my head against the cool wood of the table.

Briar

"Hey, I taught him something in French that day too" I say suggestively hitting J in the arm playfully. "We're sitting right here. We can hear you!" Embry groans. Sometimes I forget that the boys are so touchy about our pasts because of the imprint. Most guys wouldn't care if I kissed a guy in high school, but the imprint makes them upset about it. I finish putting my sandwich in a bag and walk over to my fiancé giving him a reassuring kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry baby. If it makes you feel better, you don't need any lessons in that department. Besides the only thing I remember how to say in French is 'voulez vous coucher avec moi'." I say whispering the suggestive lyric into his ear. I give him a light kiss on the earlobe to make him shiver a little. "Well that's a good one to remember" He says smirking. When he looks at me like that it makes me melt. I'm trying to not puddle onto the floor when Jula looks at the clock on the stove and turns to me. "Get your backpack because this bus is leaving in five minutes" she says excitedly. "J, our class doesn't start till 10, its only 8:30. We're gunna be there like forty minutes early!" I whine and stomp into the living room to get my bag anyway. "I wanna get there early so we can get a seat in the front row and we can meet the professors." J says in return. She's such a nerd, always was. "You're such a nerd!" I yell putting my backpack on. I attempt to pick up J's but it weighs about a thousand pounds. I open it and she has every single text book in there plus five notebooks and folders and a pencil case. Is she serious? All that's in mine is a notebook, folder, copy of my syllabi, and one pencil and pen. The boys and J come into the living room and we say our goodbyes. I hug Em extra long, because truth be told, I'm scared. College is a big deal. What if the kids think I'm stupid? Or worse, what if they find out about my stripping and harass me for it? What if my teachers don't like me? What if it's too hard and I fail my classes? I think he can feel the worry through the imprint or because if he were a regular man I'd almost be crushing him, but either way he lifts my chin with his hand and stares into my eyes. "Baby, don't worry. You'll do great at school. You're so smart. You'll make tons of friends and your teachers will love you. Besides if anyone's mean to you tell them your fiancé will beat their face in. Got it?" He says giving me his sexy smirk again. I nod my head and hug him a little bit longer before giving him a quick kiss and we exchange I love yous. I tell him to say hi to Alex for me and that I hope they find a place and then start following J out the door. "I'm super nervous" I say as we walk down to her car. "I know me too. We need pumped up party music to let all this nervous energy out so we can rock our first day." She says turning the key in the ignition. She flips through a few cd's until she lands on one and smiles as she takes it out of the holder on my sun visor and pops it into the player. I smile as I hear Christina Aguilera bump through the speakers. We jam the whole way to school to a mix of some of her best songs and I forget how nervous I am. Well I forget until I actually get out of the car and walk into the building. It looked a lot smaller from the road I notice walking into the huge building full of people buzzing in the hall ways lined with hundreds of doors. I'm so glad me and J have three classes together. We stay very close to each other as we make our way to room 128. Since we are so early, the class before ours is only halfway done. We sit on a bench outside the class and wait. As the time for our class to start draws nearer another set of girls walk up to the door. "English 102?" One of the girls asks us. "Yep." I say putting on my best I'm not scared/ do you want to be friend smile. "I'm Katy, this is Erica" The girl says returning the smile. "I'm Briar." I say and Jula introduces herself. "It's our first day" J continues. "Our's too! We're both sophomore transfers from Seattle. Where are you guys from?" Erica says. "Pittsburgh originally, but now we live in La Push." I say. "Isn't that where all those sexy native men live? My friend Becca got lost on her way to Forks last week and saw a whole group of ripped guys in a truck at the gas station she stopped at for directions!" Katy says excitedly. Jula and I laugh knowing the only super ripped hot guys in La Push are the ones in the pack. "Ya they're pretty cute" I say flipping some stray hair out of my face. "Oh my gosh! You're engaged!" Katy squeals noticing my ring. "Yup I'm getting married this May, and Jula's getting married next March." I say with a smile. "That's so exciting!" Erica says. As we wait the remaining fifteen minutes we compare schedules. I have Math with J, Sociology with Erica, and Art Appreciation with everybody. College might not be as scary as I thought, now that I know a few people.

Jula

As we make our way into the classroom I text Jake. '**Babe! Guess what? I made friends!' **I smile waiting to see hwat he will say as my phone lights up in my hand.** 'I knew you would! Learn a bunch of stuff today. Love you' **He replies back making me smile.I turn my phone on vibrate so I don't get in trouble on my first day. The professor is really old and he seems kind of mean. I can see the whole class is thinking along the same lines by some of the looks on their faces. Not only does he seem like a jerk, he is very boring. All we did is go over the syllabus, but it about put me to sleep. He finally releases us and the class floods into the hallway. Bri and I make plans with Erica and Katy to meet up and have lunch before out last class. Math class passes quickly I've always been good at math so it's no problem. Now the time I've dreaded is upon me. Bri and I are splitting up. I'm nervous to be on my own where I don't know anyone. I keep reminding myself it's only for 50 minutes and that I'm here to learn so nothing else should really matter. This is the class I'm most excited about. It's my Intro to Psychology class. When I walk in the desks are arranged into a big circle. I sit down beside a girl that looks like she would be nice. She doesn't say anything and neither do I. I'm usually not shy, I mean I used to get up on stage in front of strangers and strip, but I can't say anything fully clothed? More students trickle in and the professor introduces herself and takes roll. My professor pronounces my name wrong, just like every other one today has done. I nicely explain that it's pronounced more like Yule-la, than with a harsh J sound. The teacher apologizes, smiles, and writes the correction onto her tablet. She breaks everyone into partners and we are supposed to get to know each other and then we will introduce our partner to the class. I'm partnered with a jockish looking guy that smiles at me weird. After around ten minutes of awkward conversation we're brought back to the group and we being the introductions. After listening to a few people it's my turn. "This is Kevin Shrock. He's a Junior from Port Angeles. He currently works in the school bookstore. He plays baseball and football and is in the Tri Kappa fraternity. He's a Business Administrations major who wants to be the CEO of a company one day." I say nervously trying to remember the things we talked about. The teacher nods and marks a few things down on a tablet. Kevin stands up and introduces me. "This is Jula Nowak. She's from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania but moved to the La Push reservation last June. She works at a daycare. This is her first day of college. She's a Psychology major but doesn't know what she wants to do with it, maybe something with kids though." He says smiling at me with that creepy look again. After all the introductions are done the professor explains that this was an exercise not only to get everyone acquainted but also a lesson in body language. She pointed out what people did while they introduced their partner. She mentioned that Kevin shoved his hands in his pockets, one girl swayed, and surprisingly I started to wring my hands. I laughed thinking how much Jake has rubbed off on me. I never used to do that. I think this professor is really going to make the class interesting and hands on. As I start to leave I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I smile seeing Jake's name flash on the screen before hitting answer and saying hello. "Hey baby. I have great news! We found a place! It's amazing. It's just down the road from the apartment too." Jake says excitedly. "That's so great! So tell me about it." I say knowing how excited he is about this. He's wanted this forever. "It's huge and it was so cheap. I think the guy that sold it to us just didn't want to deal with it anymore. It used to be small warehouse. It has a small office in the back and a huge open area to bring the cars into. We have to knock a section of the wall out for garage doors so we can get the cars in. We also have to put up a few walls so we can have a waiting area. Caiden is here drawing up the plans and everything." Hey says talking a mile a minute. "Hey, I have to go sign the papers. As soon as school lets I want you to out I want you to come see it. I love you so much Jula. Have a good rest of the day at school baby." He explains. I can tell the smile on his face stretches from ear to ear. "I'm so happy for you baby! I love you too." I say hanging up the phone and walk to the area we all agreed to meet at for lunch. Erica's gazing into the screen of her laptop while Bri's finishing up on the phone most likely talking to Em and Katy walks down the hall towards us. We talk about our classes and eat then make our way to our final class of the day.

Embry

It seemed like we were never going to find a place. The building by the store ended up being a bust, so did the next four buildings we looked at. We eventually gave up and decided to go back to the apartment. We told Alex thanks and he was on his way back up to Port Angeles. "Well that sucked" Jake sighed and shrunk into the couch next to Quil. I flipped on the TV trying to drown my sorrow in some mindless television, but all that is on during this time of the day is soap operas, women's talk shows, infomercials, or little kid educational cartoons. I decided on infomercials as they are the lesser evil. Jake, Quil, and I were watching marshmallows expand in a glass jar as all the oxygen got sucked out of it by some machine that's supposed to keep your food fresher when my phone rang and Alex's name flashed across the screen. "Hey I think I found the perfect place." He said before I could even get out a hello. "Where at?" I questioned trying not to get excited. "It's a little ways down your road. It's right on the way to the highway." He said enthusiastically. "All right we're on our way" I said grabbing my keys off the coffee table. We drove down our road heading out of town. Jake spotted Alex's car parked in front of a small abandoned warehouse that would be perfect for a garage. It was close enough to the highway that travelers could stop if needed and just a few minutes out of downtown La Push, if you could even call four buildings and a post office a downtown area. The only thing wrong with the space I can see so far is that we will have to knock out a wall and put in garage doors so we can get the cars into the building. Alex said he already called the number on the for rent sign and the man should be here any minute. True to his word the owner shows up. He opens the doors and explains this used to be a stockroom of sorts for tribal memorabilia before the Quileute Cultural Museum, aka the two rooms that were added onto the tribal council's office, was built back in '05 and a lot of the tribe's stuff got donated to a larger museum in Seattle as part of an exhibit on Native American tribes in Washington. While he was showing us around Leah called Quil and said that Caiden offered to stop by and check the place out since he was an architect. Caiden arrived quickly and began inspecting the building. He gave us the go ahead and even started drawing up some plans off of the brainstorming we were doing. We told the owner that we were interested in buying and he offered a very good price explaining that he didn't want to deal with the building anymore. I can't believe this is actually happening. After almost six years of making plans to open up a garage we finally we doing it. Jake was talking animatedly on the phone to J while Quil, Alex, and Caiden continued to talk to the owner. I called Bri and told her the news. "Hey baby, we finally found a place. It's just before the highway. It's that old grey building a half mile before the exit." I said happily. She told me that she was excited to come see it and would be there right after her last class let out. I'm about to ask her how her day is going when I'm motioned over to start signing some paper work. Everything is now official. Jake, Quil, and I own our own garage.

* * *

><p><strong>Special shout out to luckystarX! You are my lone reviewer. I would like you to know I literally jumped on my bed in excitement after I saw your post. Thank you so much! This lil chappy is dedicated to you! :)<strong>


	31. Chapter 31 pt 1

Ch 31 Part 1 Mad

I'm yelling over her, she yelling over me, all that that means is neither of us are listening,  
>and what's even worse, that we don't even remember why we're fighting- Ne-Yo<p>

Briar

School has been super hard lately. We just got done with midterms. It's amazing how fast three months flew by. I don't know where my life has gone. Between wedding plans, homework and studying, working, and helping getting stuff ready for the opening of the garage next month, time has really flew by. Em's patrolling has been cut back though. This is a good thing, but I still worry about him. From what Em says there's hardly any vampire activity in the area. Whenever he starts to talk about patrols and the like my eyes kind of gloss over. The way I see it is if I ignore the fact that he's out there putting himself in danger, than I can pretend it doesn't really happen. Speaking of Embry and wolfing out to hunt Dracula, he's patrolling right now. Em promised as soon as he gets done patrolling we can go to the beach. Actually we were supposed to spend all day there, but he decided last minute to switch shifts with Quil so Quil could be at the garage today and Em could spend all day there tomorrow. I was super ticked, but I let it slide knowing that I need to be supportive of the garage. I still have my suit on and my beach bag packed from this morning before he told me of the plan change. I'm not gunna dwell on this though, I haven't been to First Beach in forever and nothing is going to ruin this. He also promised it would be just me and him. We hardly get to spend anytime just us anymore. I'm trying to be really supportive of the garage and I know it's his dream, but he's always there. Him, Jake, and Quil even spent all night there last week painting and doing other stuff to get ready. I just miss him I guess. I don't know when I became so clingy, but it's kind of hard not to with the imprint bond. I just want to be with him every second. I know J feels the same about Jake. I'm also kind of mad at Em because I'm jealous. He gets to be out enjoying the probably only nice day in La Push for weeks to come and I'm stuck here waiting for my Sociology partner Mark to show up. Since Embry ditched me this morning, I figured I might as well try to get my project done. Mark lives in Forks so he should be here any minute. I hate doing partner work, I guess it's because I don't really get along with too many people. Mark is no exception. I kind of can't stand him, but he's smart and I need a good grade on this project its 30% of our grade. He always is staring at me, or trying to get close and touch me in some small way, but he's generally harmless. I've explained numerous times that I'm engaged and he needs to back off, but the poor kid can't take a hint. Needless to say he's super annoying. I'm kind of surprised he's not getting a bachelors' degree in creeping instead of Archeology. This is why we always work at the library at school where there are many people around a.k.a witnesses. Like I would be caught dead with him alone at his house? Who knows what kind of creeper dungeon he has going on in there? It probably looks like those serial killers basements with hundreds of pictures of different women taped to the walls. Ick I just freaked myself out big time! Obviously he gives me the willies and I know it would make Embry uncomfortable that Mark is gunna be with me here alone. In my defense he's the one that got his patrol schedule changed at the last minute so he can be at the garage tomorrow. If he wouldn't have bailed we would be on the beach right now. Plus, I told him weeks ago that I was going to have my partner come over sometime to work on it and I text him that he was coming over after Mark agreed to come by. I hope J and Jake hurry back from lunch though. The less time I have to spend with Mark 'I can't keep my hands to myself' Daniels alone the better. Just as I'm thinking this I hear a knock on the door. I groan and let Mark in who sweeps me up in an overly friendly mildly inappropriate hug. I politely pull away and remind myself to bathe in bleach tonight. I offer him a glass of water because it's like a hundred degrees in here and my Oma always said it's polite to offer your guests something to drink. Why is it so hot in here? We sit at the couch and I try to get as far away from him as possible without being rude. Normally I'd give this guy a taste of the signature Briar Cordero attitude, but I really need to do well on this. Jula and Jake come in and wave before heading towards their room. I mouth a 'help me' to them on their way out. Jula gives me a sympathetic smile and Jake cringes and mouths 'sorry' back. "Whatever happened to not leaving a man behind?" I grumble low enough that I know only Jake can hear. He laughs and leads J into their room. After about an hour of compiling information, and countless attempts of trying to squirm away from Mark and ignoring his suggestive comments, we decide to finish for the day. Besides all that's left is typing out our report, which thankfully we split into two parts. This means I can do mine and he can do his, no interaction required. Why is it a million degrees? Is this how hot Em and Jake think it is everyday of their life? Poor boys, I wouldn't be able to stand it. I take off Em's sweatshirt that I usually wear whenever I'm meeting Mark. Not only does it smell like Embry so he'll get the hint I'm taken, but it also covers me so Mark can't stare down my shirt, which I caught him doing during our first to meetings, before I decided on the sweatshirt idea. I'm baking though so the sweatshirt has to go, this is unavoidable. As soon as I remove it Mark's staring at my biking under my tank top. "Going for a swim? Can I see?" He asks as his eyes scan down to the bow on my hip holding my bottoms together under my shorts. He reaches his hand out to pull me close to him and of course Embry comes in right at that moment.

Embry

I'm so ready to be off patrol. I know it was a dick move of me to switch with Quil at the last minute, but the garage still needs another coat of paint put on it tomorrow. I promised Briar I would come right home and we could go to the beach. We haven't really had much time for each other with everything going on. She's been so good about the garage though. I know it upsets her how often I'm there, but we're opening soon and the place needed more work done to it than we originally thought. It's really stressing me out and I've been on edge lately. I'm doing it for her though. I want to be able to provide for her, and this is going to help me do that. I'm going to make it all up to her today though. We're going to the beach and then I'm surprising her by taking her to my old house, soon to be our new house. Even though I've only been patrolling for a few hours I still really miss Briar. I hate being away from her and I hate myself that I voluntarily took this shift when I know I should be with her. I'm rushing up the stairs of the apartment when I smell a stranger in there. "Hey baby. I'm home. Are you ready to go?" I say excitedly then slowly fading towards the end as I see what's happening in front of me. Some strange man is in my house pulling my fiancé into his arms. Is he tugging on her swimsuit bottoms? I can feel the warning heat shutter down my spine and begin to shake. "Who the hell are you?" I spit in this jerk's direction. Is she cheating on me? She can't be. I love her. No she's not. Pull it together Embry, you trust her. "Mark, I'm Briar's partner for school, and I was just leaving." He squeaks out fumbling around with papers and books before basically sprinting towards the door. "What the hell was that about?" I say quickly trying to control my anger and not yell. I don't want to pull a Sam and hurt her because I can't keep myself under control. "He's just a perv. In a week this project will be done and we won't have to meet up anymore. It's no big deal. Calm down." She says with major attitude walking into the kitchen. Why's she so pissed? I can feel how mad she is. I know I should, but I don't want to calm down. There was a strange man in my house that's pulling on my imprints clothes. I think I have a right to be pissed. "No I'm not gunna calm down and yes it is a big deal. I come home to find some guy I've never met in our apartment all alone with you. Not to mention he has his hands all over you and you have like no clothes on! Oh but my bad I didn't realize it wasn't a big deal." I say sarcastically which increases the shaking. "First of all you act like it's some big surprise he's here. You knew he was coming! I told you he was coming over a week ago. And I messaged you! And secondly I'm wearing the exact same thing I had on before you blew me off this morning. You didn't have a problem with it at nine this morning, but I'm sooooo sorry if shorts and a tank top aren't appropriate at noon. You act like this is my fault, when really I haven't done a fucking thing!" She screams at me walking around picking up the glasses off the kitchen table. She hasn't done anything really? That's when I snap. All the stress from the garage, and wedding plans, and vampires, and the jealousy I felt when he was all over her boils over and I do something I've never done before. I yell at Briar. Scream at her actually. Before I know what's happening I slam my fist against the table hearing the wood crack under my fist. "That's fucking bullshit! Like I'm supposed to believe that you're an angel in all this. How many other times has he come over? All those times I was at the garage was he here?" I scream. I see her eyes change in that moment from angry to scared to disgusted. "Are you seriously suggesting I'm cheating on you?" she hisses. "Well you don't exactly have the best track record" I say dripping with venom. I instantly regret it and I feel how much hurt it causes. I know she isn't cheating on me. I would have smelled it, not to mention I trust her. That was a total dick thing to say on my part. "Fuck you Embry! You know what? Maybe if you weren't at that fucking garage every damn second of the day you'd know who was in and out of this house!" She screams picking up a glass and throwing it at me. I don't even doge it, it just shatters against my hard body. "You know what? If you can't trust me then what the hell am I even doing here? If you think I'm out cheating on you I might as well do it! It might actually give your argument a leg to stand on." She yells throwing a glass in the sink which also breaks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey it's my birthday so send me birthday reviews please :)**


	32. Chapter 31 pt 2

Ch 31 Part 2 Mad

I'm yelling over her, she yelling over me, all that that means is neither of us are listening,  
>and what's even worse, that we don't even remember why we're fighting- Ne-Yo<p>

Briar

I can't believe he thinks I would cheat on him. That and he brings up my past, that's just low. I toss a glass in the sink knowing it's going to shatter just like the one I threw at Embry. He's never yelled at me before. I've never heard him yell at anybody actually. This wasn't just yelling though, it was screaming. He really scared me. I can tell he's going to phase any minute from now, so it doesn't surprise me when he turns on his heel and storms out of the apartment. There's no way in hell I'm going to hang around like a helpless little girl waiting for her man to come back. Fuck Embry Call! In my anger I rip off my engagement ring and leave it on the table. I'm not marring a man that doesn't trust me. I need to get out of this house, I need to do something. I was promised the beach, and that's just where I'm going, with or without him. I walk down the hall to my room to get my bag and I run into J on my way back out. "B are you ok? That was pretty bad. Wait, where are you going?" She says her eyes full of concern. "To clear my head. I don't know if I'm coming back tonight." I say slipping past her knowing I'm on the verge of tears, but I'm too angry to let any fall. "Where are you doing to stay?" She asks as I open the door. I don't answer and walk out heading towards my car. I cry my eyes out the whole way to the beach thinking of everything he said. That really hurt that he thought I would cheat. I love him so much. He's my everything. All I wanted was to spend time with him today and look how things turned out. I pull myself back together pop on my sunglasses so nobody can see how puffy my eyes are and hold my head high as I walk onto the warm sand. I lay out my towel and strip down to my bikini deciding that laying in the sun is a good way to relax. I wore my skimpiest bikini today knowing that it would drive Embry crazy. I also like how crisp the white material looks against my skin tone. If he wasn't such an ass he would have been able to see me in it. Now the attempt to seduce my fiancé with the swim ware is backfiring majorly as I'm getting unwanted male attention, so I'm not surprised when a group of football playing guys 'accidentally' toss the ball a few feet away from me. A cute one comes over to retrieve it, but he has nothing on my Embry. Is he still 'my' Embry? Do I even want him to be after what just went down? "Hey sorry about that. I'm Cameron." The guy says. I look at him over the tops of my sunglasses. "It's cool." I say nonchalantly. I had every intention of coming down here to flirt with boys to really give Em something to be pissed about, but I can't bring myself to do it. I know it would hurt him. I'm not going to flirt around just to spite him. Cameron would have been the perfect target though. Young handsome, and obviously interested. His only and most important flaw is he's not Embry. I sigh thinking that he may be a stupid idiot, but he's my stupid idiot. I hate that I can never stay mad at him. Even though this is the biggest fight we've ever had and we both hurt each other, I can't help but want to just run to him and have him hold me. It sucks fighting with the person that's always there for you, because when he's the one making you feel this bad you can't turn to him for comfort like you normally would. I lie back down on the towel and close my eyes and replay the fight in my head over and over. I instantly regret a lot of what I said and I wish I still had my ring on. I like looking at it when Embry and I are apart. It reminds me that even though he's not here, he's still with me. What am I doing? I should be pissed at him! After spending the rest of the afternoon sunbathing and thinking I try to plot out my next move. Where am I going to go? I don't want to go back home yet. What if he's still mad at me? Am I still mad at him, or am I just convincing myself I am because I don't want to forgive him that easily? I finally decide to just drive and see where I end up. There's something soothing about being behind the wheel with the radio on and the windows down. I end up in Seattle. Once I realize where I am I'm kind of surprised. I drove all this way and barley remember it. I guess that's what happens when you're lost in your thoughts. I started walking around a park until it got dark then began driving around the city. I decided to get something to eat after I noticed I'd been driving in circles for the past hour. I don't feel much like eating but it's almost one in the morning and there's nowhere else to go except this all night diner. I make my way in and notice it's completely vacant except for the staff. A nice waitress comes over and takes my order. After twenty minutes of my staring into space and not touching my burger she comes back and sits across from me. "Who's the boy darling and what'd he do?" She asks in a motherly tone. "How'd you know?" I smile pathetically. "Oh honey a mother always knows." She says with a chuckle. "His name's Embry. We are supposed to get married in May. We just had a huge fight." I say as a tear slides down my cheek. "Aww sweetheart don't cry. Let me tell you a story. Many years ago I was in the same boat you are now. I was young and so in love. I just had a huge fight with my boyfriend at the time. He stormed out of my parent's house yelling and carrying on. We didn't even say goodbye much less that we loved each other. That night as he was driving around trying to cool off a semi truck lost control and crashed into him. I never got to tell him how much I loved him. What's worse is I don't even remember what we were fighting about. He died over a pointless argument. To this day, I still love Jimmy with all my heart." She says with a sad sigh. "The point is sweetheart when you're arguing you're so caught up in yelling at each other you never take the time to think is this going to matter in a week? A month? Will this really matter twenty years from now?" She says taking my hand in hers. Then she asks me questions about him, if he's cute, what he does, about his family all kinds of things that make me miss him. After a while she takes my hand again "I've always told my daughters when it comes to love there's three things to remember. One listen more than you speak, two never take a minute of your time together for granted, and three always leave each other with I love yous." She says smiling. She's totally right. Are we even going to remember this fight a year from now? She must notice that I'm contemplating everything she's said because she squeezes my hand. "You love him right? I can tell you do" I nod my head. "And he loves you?" I nod again. "Then what are you doing here in this crummy old diner at four in the morning?" She smiles. Wow I've been here talking to her for that long? "The food's on the house. Whatever happened isn't going to get fixed with you not talking to each other. Get outta here. Go find your man sweetheart!" She said shooing me out the door with a hug and a smile.

Embry

I'm ripping at my clothes trying to get them off so I don't shred them. The shirt doesn't quite make it as I let the heat overtake me and I hear the sound of my skin ripping. I'm so pissed! I can't believe I did that! I'm the worst imprint ever! _**Hey didn't you just get off. What happened man?**_ Me and Bri got in a fight Seth. Then I replay the whole thing for him. _**Ouch man that was kinda low what you said about her past. And you yelled at her. You were way too close to phasing to stay that long. You're lucky you didn't hurt her. **_Ya I know Seth! Ok I don't need to hear it. I already feel bad enough! _**Lay off him Seth.**_ Thanks Jake. You probably heard the whole thing huh? _**Ya me and J both did. It was intense dude. But you already know you fucked up you don't need to hear it from us too. Cool off and come back to the apartmentt. Seth keep patrolling. Things will be ok man. **_Ya I will. There's a shutter in the air and I can tell Jake left. _**She didn't mean that stuff she said man. I know Bri, she loves you too much to hurt you like that. **_I don't blame her if she's out there hooking up with other guys Seth. I deserve it. I should have trusted her. I do trust her it's just that guy was all over her, and I'm stressed all the damn time with the fucking garage. I couldn't think straight. Then she said that thing about if I was home more I would know what was happening. It's all my fault. I should have paid more attention to her. I'm a shitty fiancé, and an even worse imprint. _**Listen man, I highly doubt that she's out cheating on you right now. She loves you. She would never do that to you bro. Just give her time to chill out. Go home and apologize. **_You're right. Thanks Seth. I run a few laps aimlessly before deciding I'm calm enough and phase back. I slowly walk back up the stairs to the apartment. "Bri? Bri baby where are you? I'm so sorry I said that stuff and yelled at you. Briar? I'm such a jerk. I'm sorry. Briar where are you?" I say looking around the apartment. All I find is Jake and Jula looking at the damage in the kitchen, but no Briar anywhere. "Where is she?" I ask quietly looking at the disaster area that is the kitchen "She left. She wouldn't tell me where she went, but I doubt she'll be back tonight. I'm so sorry Embry." Jula says wrapping me in a hug. That's when I see something shining in the sunlight on the table, or what there is left of a table. I walk over and pick up Briar's engagement ring. She doesn't want me anymore. It feels like someone cut my heart out with a rusty knife. My imprint doesn't want to be with me. She hates me now. "It's ok man, she'll come back. It'll be all right" Jake says grabbing the broom and dustpan sweeping up the broken glass. "Embry she loves you. She's just hurt and mad. I know she'll come back. Just give her time to think and cool off." Jula says rubbing my back. I tell them to leave the kitchen to me. I'll clean up the glass and fix the table, make it look like everything's fine. Maybe if I destroy the evidence of the fight than I can pretend it never happened, that I didn't yell at her, that she didn't leave Jake and Jula head out to dinner to give me some time to myself. After fixing everything in the kitchen I go back into our room. I hope it's still our room. Maybe this was a bad idea. Everything smells like her, or reminds me of her. I can't bring myself to lie on the bed, our bed, so I sit on the floor and lean against the dresser. It's completely dark except for the moon shining through the sheer curtains Bri picked out a month ago. I'm mindlessly playing with her ring letting it fall from one hand into the other's open palm the silver band and diamond glinting in the moon's light. I can't help but torture myself thinking how she looked at me when I screamed at her. She was actually afraid of me. I knew for a split second she thought of Emily. She was scared that I would hurt her. I know that I've made her cry I could feel it when I phased. I made her leave. I don't even know where she is. What if she's in trouble? I text her cell, but hear it ring in the next room. I just sit here and replay the fight. I see now how much it hurts her that I'm always at the garage. If she comes back I promise to not be so crazy about it. I actually spent all night there working on it last week. I could have been home with her, maybe even getting lucky, but no, I was dry walling all night instead of being home with my imprint, my fiance. I got so crazy with trying to get this business off the ground so she would be proud of me and see that I can provide for her, when really all she wanted was for me to spend time with her. If she comes back I promise to never take her for granted again. I promise I'll be better. The pain in my chest fades away around four AM. It either means she's cooled off or she found someone to take her pain away. I really don't even want to think about the latter. I feel the pull lessen, but again I don't want to think what that could mean. Three hours later I see the light from the hall start to flood into my dark room. "Embry?" I hear a small voice say. Briar? Is that her? That's her voice I know it is, but is she actually here, or am I going crazy? "Briar?" I ask praying that she's here and came home to stay. It would rip my heart out if she was just here to get her stuff. I see her form enter the room. Some things suck about being a wolf, but night vision is definitely one of the perks. She sniffles and I know she's crying, which makes the sharp pain in my chest start all over again. "Where are you? Why are you sitting in the dark?" She asks concerned wiping her eyes. She flips on the light and sees my broken frame of a man sitting on the floor. I see how broken she looks as I squint my eyes trying to adjust to the light in the room, and I instantly wish it was dark again so I didn't have to see her like that anymore. She rushes over to me and throws her arms around me. I squeeze her to me then look into her eyes, rubbing her tear stained cheeks with my thumb. "Please don't leave me. I'm so sorry. I promise never to yell at you again. I love you so much. I'm sorry Briar. I didn't mean anything I said before. Give me another chance. Please stay with me" I beg trying to not let any tears fall. It's not very manly, but it's sincere and if begging and pleading will keep her here then I'll do it. She cries harder and buries her head into my neck. "I'm so sorry for everything. I was so mad at you, I threw it on the table, and then the football, and I was mad that I wasn't mad, and Seattle, and the diner, and then Jimmy died and she never said goodbye, she never got to say goodbye Embry, and I didn't want you to get hit by a truck! Don't get hit by a truck and die and leave me! I love you so much. I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry baby. It was all my fault." She says between sobs. I have no idea what she meant with the football and diner speech, but all I care about is that she's back and here to stay. I pick her up and carry her onto the bed. "No it was mine. I trust you, I do. I knew you weren't cheating on me baby. I just got so jealous and all the garage shit is stressing me out and I snapped. I'm so sorry. I will never ever yell at you like that again. I also promise to make more time for you. I've been a shitty imprint neglecting you and spending all my time at the garage. I just wanted you to be proud of me, to show you that I can provide for you and take care of you. I thought I lost you forever Briar. I didn't know what I was going to do without you. Do you still want to marry me? Even though I'm the worst imprint ever and I scared you and made you cry and said horrible things to you?" I ask quietly still ashamed of what I did and scared for her answer. "Of course I do. And for the record I'm always proud of you baby. You show me everyday how good of a provider you are and you always take care of me." She says and I look away not knowing if she's being serious or just saying it to make me feel better. "Look at me Embry." She says turning my face to her. "I love you more than anything and you're the best imprint Embry, don't ever forget that alright?". She says seriously and I nod. I slip her ring back on and kiss her finger making my way up to her mouth. We fall asleep in each other's arms as she tells me about what happened during our time apart while we whisper I'm sorrys and I love yous.

* * *

><p><strong>AN aww doesn't it make you happy they made up? You know what makes me happy? Reviews ;)**


	33. Chapter 32

Ch 32 Blue Eyes

But you don't know, you don't know the greatness you are. Cause blue eyes you are destiny's scene. Cause blue eyes I just wanna be the one -Cary Brothers

Briar

I can't believe the wedding is this weekend! I cannot wait to officially be Briar Anise Call. It's been a long road to get here but we finally made it. After our huge fight two months ago Embry and I have been going stronger than ever. The garage opened and is already proving to be very successful. All the stress and hard work definitely paid off, and paid for all the restorations on our new house. We haven't moved in yet because it is still being worked on but Sam said the boys would have it all done by the time we are back from our honeymoon. We're going to Vancouver for three days and I'm so excited to be with Embry alone away from everything. No pack, no garage, no daycare, just me Embry and whatever there is to do in Vancouver. Laine's plane is coming in today and then tomorrow is our joint bachelorette/bachelor parties then the wedding! We are just having a huge party in the garage, which I am putting a dent in cleaning up for now. It's going to look so good that Friday and Saturday nights we should turn it into a club. We will have to decorate it tomorrow night since the boys still have to work during the day. "Are you ready to leave baby?" Embry asks and I snap my head up to look at him excitedly. "It's time?" I ask feeling my smile begin to grow. "Yup" He says smiling back. I drop my bucket filled with soap and water and run out to the truck to find J already leaning against it. We both squeal and jump into the vehicle while Embry locks up and shakes his head. Four hours later we are standing in the airport waiting for Laine and Sky. "I see them. I see them!" Jula all but screams into my ear! Laine walks towards us with Sky on her hip and the biggest smile I have ever seen. "Oh , my God! I'm so excited look Sky its Bri, J, and Embry. You remember Embry." She says to the little girl who smiles and waves shyly. Embry crouches down to face her and ruffles her hair. "Let's get all you pretty ladies home. I'm sure you both are hungry. There's a group dinner tonight at Em and Sam's which will give you a chance to meet everyone before the party tomorrow." Embry says standing back up to his full height. The drive is full of excitement, well for us anyways. I'm sure Embry could care less about our girl talk. Jula's talking about our finals when Laine's phone rings. She looks at the screen sighs and answers. "Hello….. I told you not to call me anymore….No way not after last night… That's what you think…. Ok Drew you really think that's gunna work?... I have sole custody of her…. Oh ya they're really gunna let you see her….. Like any judge in this country is gunna let a in and outta jail no child support paying wife beater see his kid….. You hit me for the last time Drew. You will never see me or Sky again." She fumes into the phone and snaps it shut. The truck is completely silent, but I think I can hear Embry growling under his breath. "Hey momma. Was that daddy?" Sky asks innocently. "Ya baby, but remember when mommy said we're not going to see him anymore?" Laine says sadly. "Ya acuz daddy can't play nice and he be scawy. Am I going to get a new daddy? A nice one?" She says with a smile. "I don't know baby, maybe someday. We'll talk more about it later ok, no more today." Laine replies with a long sigh and everyone drifts back into an awkward silence and eventually to sleep. A few hours later I'm woken up by Embry. "Hey sleepy heads we're here. Sky Claire's here. She's your age and is so excited to meet you." Em says shutting off the truck.

Laine

I'm so glad to be away for the weekend. I strip my jacket off and look at myself in their bathroom mirror. Every little scratch, cut, and bruise looks magnified in the light. I run some hot water in the shower hoping that it will take the soreness away. I'm really looking forward to meeting all of Bri and J's friends. I'm so happy for them, but I'm also jealous. They're doing awesome and my life keeps getting worse and worse. I sit and let the water fall over me allowing it to calm and relax me enough that I feel ready to put on my happy face again. Just as I turn off the water and wrap a towel around myself the bathroom door opens. A tall ripped guy walks in and I squeak. "Shit! I'm so sorry!" he exclaims and quickly shuts the door. God he's cute. I'd guess seventeen or eighteen. I wonder if he's Em's cousin or something. I quickly dress and get ready before heading back out to the living room. "Hey Laine! It's nice to see you again. Since everybody's ready lets go over to Emily's" Jake says with a big smile. While we're loading into the truck I turn to J. "Who was that guy earlier?" I question. "Oh that was Seth. He'll be here tonight. He's so embarrassed he walked in on you." She says with a laugh. "Meh no big deal. He saw me with more on than I wear at work, besides he was fine. Is he like your younger cousin or something?" I ask the boys. "No he's our good friend though. He's 18 just graduated last week." Jake explains and I nod. We pull into a gorgeous house. I would love if someday I lived at a place like this. Oh how cute there's even flowers in the window. I'm greeted with a huge hug from a beautiful very pregnant woman. She looks like she's gunna pop any day now. Good luck honey childbirth is a bitch! She has three slashes on her face but it takes nothing away from how pretty she is. Sky has long run off to play with another little girl her age named Claire. "Hi. I'm Sam, Emily's husband. Come on in and meet everyone. Boys! This is Laine, Jula and Briar's friend from Pittsburgh." I blush as all the guys stand up and form a line. They all seem very nice so far not to mention they're all sexy. I don't like Paul though, I heard what he did to B and that automatically put him and his wife on my shit list. I guess her dad is watching their demon child as I have heard Briar refer to it as. I thought the cute guy from earlier was supposed to be here? I can't help but be a little disappointed. We sit down to a nice dinner and then everyone gathers in the living room to talk. Sky, Claire and Quil are in the playroom playing princesses. Poor Quil. My phone starts going off and I see Drew's name. I immediately end the call. Bri shoots me a sympathetic look and I and smile back. Just then the door opens and the Seth guy plus two younger looking guys come in. "Boys this is Laine. Laine this is Collin, Brady and Seth, but Seth I heard you already met her." Sam says and the Seth kid's face turns beat red. "I'm really sorry about that" He says fading out towards the end as we lock eyes. I thought he was good looking, but he's so much more than that. He's like a god or something, his muscles and russet skin, his perfect smile not to mention those deep brown eyes it's too much. He makes his way towards me and I swear if he gets any closer I'm going to melt. Just then I hear my daughter run into the room crying begging for me to pick her up. "Ma-Ma-Ma- Mommy I got- got- got- a booboo." She sobs holding up her tiny finger with a small trickle of blood on it. I look to Seth but he's all but bolted out the door. Well so much for that, men always do that when they learn about Sky. The Brady kid takes one look at Sky and heads into the playroom. "Hey, Ouch! What I didn't even do anything!" I hear Quil pleading from the playroom. "Two for the price of one" Jared laughs and everyone joins in, but I don't get the joke.

Seth

She has a kid. She has a KID! I can't believe it. Of course I imprint on someone with a boyfriend, maybe even a husband. If she were with me I'd love that sweet little girl like she was my own. I don't care if she's not my kid. I just want to be with them, to take care of them, but I can't break up a family. She's so pretty though. She looked good in that towel, even with all the cuts and bruises. Wait, what happened to her? Who hurt her? Nobody's going to lay a hand on my girl! Ever! When I asked Embry about it he told me to drop it, but now that I'm her imprint I can't do that. Oh shit she must think I'm a jerk running out on her. I gotta go back to her! I walk back in and everyone's just kind of sitting around looking at Laine's daughter then back to Brady then to my angel. Sam notices me come in "Well there's one thing I can say about La Push Laine, It's always interesting." He chuckles. I hear a phone ring and Embry and Jake growl. My girl stands up and ignores the call. What's that about? "If he calls one more time, I'm going to say something to him." Briar says through her teeth. "No don't please don't. He's already going to be mad when I go home. That'll just make it worse. He'll kill me B. Please don't" my girl pleads and Briar sighs in defeat. "Is something going on? Are you ok?" Bri's brother asks concerned. "It's nothing really. It's my fault anyways." Laine explains quickly. "No it isn't. No matter how angry he is he should never put his hands on you." Embry growls. I'm going to kill whoever's hurting her. I can feel myself start to shake, but look at my angel to calm me down. I move towards her and sit by her on the couch. I brush the hair off her face and look into her big blue sad eyes. She looks down and I grab her hand. I'm so thrilled she's letting me touch her and be around her. "Is this the guy that gave you all those cuts and stuff?" I ask lightly pulling up her sleeve where I remember a particularly gruesome one being. She looks to me with anger in her eyes. Everyone gasps and stares at the mark on her skin. Now that I see it clearly it's a perfect outline of fingers. I lightly place my hand in the same position and realize he grabbed her around the wrist. She pushes me away and yanks her sleeve down. "Can we just drop it please! I gotta get some air." She says angrily standing up and walking outside. I scramble to my feet attempting to run after her when Jake stops me. "Wait like five minutes. Give her time to cool off." He says. Her daughter walks over to me. "I'm Skyler who awe you? Awe you Bwady's brudder? I like Bwady he my best fwiend now and Claiwe. You like my mommy I can tell. Awe you gunna be my new daddy? Mommy says my old daddy is mean and he don't play nice. Does that mean he don't share his toys? Sometime he get mad and push hew and hit hew. Mommy say it not nice to hit though. How come he do that?" She asks me with her cute little face scrunched up. I take a deep breath trying to find the right words to answer the sweet little girl but all I can say is I don't know. "Sky why don't you go play with Claire honey." Jula steps in and saves me. I have to go find my girl and talk to her. I have to see if she's all right.

Jula

Seth walks out to find Laine and everybody turns to our side of the room and stares at us. "What was that about?" Emily asks concerned. "It's a long story. To make it short, Laine got pregnant at sixteen. Drew, Sky's dad, is always in and out of jail and on the rare occasion that he's out he's either beating Laine or sleeping around on her. He doesn't care about Skyler or Laine he just uses her for a place to stay, a meal now and again, and someone to take his anger out on. She feels like she can't leave him though because Sky needs a father figure in her life. So she takes the abuse so Sky can have a Dad, but last night I guess must have been really bad because she said that Drew would never see her or Sky again. Now he keeps calling, and he's even madder, so when she goes home it's going to get a whole lot worse." Bri says sadly. "Well now that Seth's imprinted on her and Brady on Skyler their life's about to change. She should just move here, then she'll be close to Seth and far from that douche bag." Collin says as everyone turns to look at the young shy wolf. We are all quietly contemplating his words when I hear Seth and Laine begin to talk. I quickly turn around and stealthily peer at them through the curtains of the open window. Briar hurriedly turns around to spy along with me. "Babe we should let them" "Jake SHHHHH! I can't hear" I say shushing him. I wanna hear this! Seth guides them over to the porch swing and takes her hand. "Oh my God they are way too cute together. They're gunna make pretty babies." Briar swoons. "I know and we have a front row seat." I reply which gets me a strange look and a few whats and huhs. "Not to the baby making part, to this part" I correct the sentence which makes everyone laugh. "Hey listen I'm really sorry about showing everybody your bruise. Please don't be mad at me." Seth pleads "I'm not mad at you, it's just I don't want people knowing about that stuff. Now everybody sees me as the poor pathetic girl that gets slapped around and I don't want that." Laine says looking out into the front yard. "No they won't I promise. Listen you're a good person, you don't deserve what he does to you. You know that right." Seth says taking her hand. "Ya I do. It's my fault I make him mad." She replies. "Why do girls do that? Stay with men that hurt them. They're stupid." Paul says angrily from across the room. "Hey it's a lot more complicated than you think." I turn around shooting him a glare. "They say it's an accident or a onetime thing and you believe it because you love them. That and you're kinda scared what would happen if you left. So no we're not dumb thank you very much!" Briar adds for good measure not bothering to take her eyes off the scene in front of her. "Prick" she whispers even though she knows he'll be able to hear. Jake kisses my cheek before I go back to my spying. "So what if he's Skyler's dad. He's not a very good father figure. She needs a man that cares about her that loves her. You both do, and this Drew guy is not it." Seth says. "Oh ya because men are just lining up for this. A broken down stripper and her three year old daughter. Cuz that doesn't make the men turn and run or anything, and before you say something you did the same thing Seth. As soon as she ran up to me you bolted, but it's cool like I said I'm used to it." Laine explains looking at her feet. "Laine just because you're hurt, it doesn't mean you're broken." Seth says lifting her chin to look at him. "Oh my God that was the sweetest thing I've ever heard!" I whisper to Bri who nods in agreement. "You don't know how great you are and I didn't bolt because of Sky. I was mad that you had a husband or something. I really like you Laine. I do. I'm sorry I ran off, but it wasn't because I was scared off by Skyler. I promise. Please believe me. I want to be there for you, for both of you." Seth pleads. "Aww this is like straight out of a soap opera! I love them!" Bri says turning to me. "Seth I like you to. It's weird I just met you and I already really like you, but I can't ask you to get into this. You're eighteen, you just graduated. You don't want to be tied to this much baggage. A kid at eighteen is not fun, one at sixteen is even harder. You don't need to be worrying about this stuff yet, you're young and free. Live it up while you can." Laine explains as she places her hand on Seth's cheek. "Laine I already am tied, and I don't care how young I am. People always tell me I'm too young for things, but I'm not, not for this. We're only three years apart. I want to take care of you, you and Skyler. I want to make this whole thing better. I will make it better, I promise. Give me a chance Laine. Please" Seth says looking into her eyes placing his hand over hers. After a long pause Laine lets out a deep breath. "Let's start as friends and see from there" she sighs running a nervous hand through her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was a quick update ya? Btw the line Seth says "just because you're hurt, doesn't mean you're broken" is from the new dolphin movie coming out soon. I cry every single time the preview comes on, not kidding. Unfortunately it's release date is the same as the new "Jacob" movie as I have begun calling it so I will not be seeing it right away. Not to mention that the "Jacob" movie was filmed right here in Pittsburgh so two thumbs up one for our favorite pack boy and the other for the city of champions a.k.a home sweet home.**


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N So sorry about not updating forever. Who knew college took up so much free time?**

* * *

><p>Ch33 I Can't Help Myself<p>

Sugar-pie, honeybunch, you know that I love you. I can't help myself. I love you and nobody else -The Four Tops

Jula

"I can't believe you're not nervous. Why aren't you having a breakdown yet?" I say smoothing out my black bridesmaid dress for the hundredth time. I'm a nervous wreck. What if I trip walking down the aisle? Why isn't she scared shitless right now? This is a big deal "Maybe because you're freaking out enough for both of us?" Briar laughs which earns her a death glare. "Besides, why would I be nervous? It's just Embry. Why should I be scared to marry my best friend and love of my life?" This earns a bunch of "awws" and "how cute's" from everyone myself included. "We're basically married anyway, this just makes it official. In exactly one hour I will be Briar Anise Call." She says with a smile so big it has to hurt her cheeks. Everyone looks great, well at least the girls do. I haven't seen the boys yet, but they basically look hot in anything so I'm sure they look sexy in their suits especially Jake. I start pacing Emily's Living room, probably enough to put a permanent path into the wood. "Jula I swear to god, chill out. You're putting me on edge. You're freaking out is making me freak out." Laine says tying the bow in Skyler's hair. This is ridiculous. Why isn't anyone nervous but me? I think as I see Briar pick up her phone. "No talking to the groom!" Kim yells as she helps zip Laine into her dress. "Hey Jake. Are you all dressed and everything?" Briar asks into the phone. I bet he looks sexy in his suit. I've seen him dressed up before, but never in a tux. "Actually I wasn't calling to talk to him, but to ask you if you would come over and calm J down. She's majorly freaking out and is putting everybody else on edge." I say. "I am not majorly freaking out! On a scale of 1-10 it's at most a 7!" I yell over to her. "Pfft ya right you about threw up twice and basically burnt a track in Em's floor from your pacing. I'm gauging it as an 11 on a scale of 1-10." She hisses back at me. "Jake's on his way, so you won't turn everybody into hot messes J." B says with a laugh. She's all ready, except for getting in her dress. She looks straight out of a bride magazine. Kim did awesome on her hair and Laine did an amazing job with her makeup, like always. I need some air. I walk out to the porch and continue my pacing out there, where no one will make fun of me for it. I feel the pull in my chest lighten and see the Jake's rabbit pulling into the driveway. He uses his super speed to run over to me and wrap me in a hug. "Don't worry baby. I'm right here. You have nothing to be nervous about. Now let me see how sexy you look in your dress." He whispers in my ear, but the sounds of car door shutting startles me. I snap my head up and see who's responsible for the interruption. Are you serious! You sure have a lot of nerve showing up here! "If you've come to ruin the…" I stomp over beginning to yell, but am cut off "Please, please just let me see her. I just need to talk to her. I promise I won't start any trouble"

Briar

I look into Emily's full length mirror and smile. The girls did an amazing job. I look hot, but elegant too. As I stare, I can't help but remember that old rhyme about brides. I have the veil that my Oma wore when she married Opa so that's the old, my dress that's the new part, I borrowed earrings from Emily, but I don't have anything blue. I need something blue! I'm imagining what Embry's going to say when I notice everything has gone quiet. "Ummm Bri? ummmm your mom's here." J says quietly standing beside a very handsome looking Jacob. My mom's here? I haven't talked to her since our fight almost a year ago. If this were any other day I would have been pissed, but truth be told I was kind of hurt she wasn't here helping me get ready. I mean I'm still upset and mad at her, but she is my mom and what little girl doesn't want her mom to be there on her wedding day? "Hi baby. You look so beautiful." My mom says tearfully breaking the silence that was deafening the room. "Hey, mom." I say warmly, but still not moving towards her. "Listen I know your still mad at me, but I wanted you to have this. I've held onto it for a long time waiting for this occasion." She says holding out a small box with a ribbon on it. I take a step towards her and take the box from her. I open it to find a small gleaming sapphire on a delicate silver chain. It's gorgeous. I have my something blue! Back when everything was good between us and I was living at home she just always had a way of giving me what I needed when I needed it. Whether it was advice, a shoulder to cry on, a friend, or a cheerleader, she always just knew, even if I didn't know what I needed. Now on the most important day of my life, she still knows. I opened my mouth to begin to thank her, but she cut me off. "The day I found out I was having a girl I saw this in the window of a jewelry store down in Port Angeles. I knew that when the time came for that beautiful baby girl to get married that this would be something special between the two of us. That the necklace would show you that even though you have your own life and family to start, that I'm still here for you and always will be. Briar since the day I found out I was pregnant with you you've been my whole world, you and Jared. I always dreaded the day that you would grow up and get married and you wouldn't need me anymore. Then you moved out and grew up so fast and I don't know I felt cheated. I wasn't ready to let you go yet, I'm still not. You weren't supposed to leave that soon. I was supposed to have more time. It's like I missed it all, you came back and weren't my little Briar anymore. What I'm trying to say is I love you. Even though you might not believe it or care, I do." She says wiping the tears off her cheeks. I look around dumbfounded. The girls are all silently staring at me wondering if I will accept or reject the explanation. I think about everything my mother just said. I knew she loved me, that was never a question. I can't believe she held onto this for all that time. I can't imagine getting married without her being there. "I love you too." I say holding back tears as I walk over to give her a hug. She holds me for a long time and eventually brushes back my hair to put the necklace on. "You're staying for the wedding right?" I ask as her eyes light up. "I would love to sweetheart. I need to properly meet my son in law any ways." She says with a small laugh. She leaves me to put my dress on as she meets everyone and talks to Kim and Oma. Emily turns me around so I can't see what I look like until I'm zipped in the dress. Finally I hear the zipper reach the top and she turns me around. I almost don't even recognize the gorgeous woman in the mirror. All the women in the room gasp. "Embry's gunna go crazy." I hear Jacob say and everyone laughs. He's right. Embry's not going to know what hit him.

Embry

"Ya ready man? There's still time to bail out." Quil laughs smacking my back. I punch his shoulder and see Billy give me my cue to walk down the aisle. Wow there's a lot of people here I notice walking through the sand. "You ready for this son? The spirits couldn't have picked a better woman for you Embry. She has a kind and loving heart and she sure is a spitfire" Billy laughs shaking my hand. "I've never been more ready for anything in my life" I say with a proud smile. "All right, now I know it will be tempting to turn around and look, but I want you to stand facing me until I tell you that you can turn all right. Do not turn until I say got it?" Billy says seriously. "Got it." I say turning my back to the guests. A few minutes later I hear the music start and it takes everything I have not to turn. Jared walks beside me and stands to my right. "If you hurt my sister I'll murder you, but welcome to the family bro" He says patting me on the back. Quil stands beside him. "This is it bro" He says grinning like an idiot. The music continues and I know all that's left its Jake and J, then Briar. "Just wait to you see her man." Jake says nudging me in the ribs taking the final place next to me. "All right Embry. You can turn around and see your bride" Billy says as the music changes. I turn around and see everyone start to stand, but no Briar yet. Then I see her. God she's so beautiful. Her dress is short and playful just like her, but it's still elegant. I can't believe I got so lucky that she agreed to be my wife. She finally catches my eye and she flashes me the biggest smile I've ever seen and I do the same. After what feels like an eternity her and her Opa finally arrive at the end of the alter. "Embry you better take care of my little Spatzi. Don't you dare hurt her Bärchen" he says using the nickname I received at his house. "I promise I will be good to her sir." I say shaking his hand then he places Briar's hand in mine. "You look beautiful baby. I love you so much" I whisper as we turn to face Billy. He has everyone sit then say the traditional opening Quileute blessing. After telling a brief story about our lives he asks Jake for the rings. He gives me Briar's. "Embry please repeat these vows to Briar." He says motioning to me and tells me what to say. I take a deep breath and repeat. "I Embry Call give myself to you Briar Cordero. My mind is clear and my commitment is strong and without reservation. I take you to be my wife. I will never leave you nor forsake you; I will spend all my days at your side. We will share a lifetime of eternal, immeasurable love." I say staring into her eyes and she begins to tear up. "Briar, do you take Embry to be your husband?" Billy asks. "I do" She says squeezing my hand and I slip the band onto her finger rubbing it with my thumb. "Briar, please repeat after me" Billy continues handing her my ring. "I Briar Cordero give myself to you Embry Call. My mind is clear and my commitment is strong and without reservation. I take you to be my wife. I will never leave you nor forsake you; I will spend all my days at your side. We will share a lifetime of eternal, immeasurable love." She says smiling as a few tears run down her face. I reach up to brush them away as I say I do and she slides my ring on. I glace down to admire the silver shining band stand out against my russet skin. "Ok this is it, the part you've been waiting for." Billy whispers. "I now pronounce you man and wife. Embry you may kiss your bride" He says to everyone. I wrap my arms around my new wife's waist and kiss her sweetly. The crowd cheers loudly and I can hear the pack wolf call. I pull away to look at how happy Briar is. "It is my honor to introduce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Embry Call." Billy says enticing another round of cheering. This is definitely the best moment of my life.

Jake

"This song definitely fits them." Jula says chuckling at my side as Briar and Embry have their first dance. They chose the oldie Sugar Pie Honey Bunch as their song. It's funny and unique, but sweet at the same time. "Ya it describes imprinting pretty well too. The whole snapping your fingers and we come running part." I say laughing and grab her hand. After the song is finished it's time for the toasts. I know how nervous J. Everyone gets quite and she stands up. "Briar and I have been friends since diapers. We've gone through some rough times together, but looking back I realize they were never really that bad because I always had you beside me. Briar you truly are the sister I never had, and Embry I'm happy that tonight I gained a brother. Take care of each other and here's to a long and happy life together." She says tearfully and everyone cheers. Briar stands up and they hug each other. J walks back over and I give her a hug and quick kiss telling her how great she did before it's my turn. "I would like to take you all back in time to 2003. Embry and I were in 7th grade. Everyone in the class was all a buzz about the new girl moving to the rez from Pittsburgh. Well it just so happens that the new girl was assigned a seat right next to a young Embry. You see Call and Cordero are very close alphabetically. Well poor little Embry developed a massive crush on the new girl. He finally built up the courage one day to ask the girl, who ended up being Briar out. You know what she said? No you're weird. Poor kid it shattered all his hopes and dreams. I guess what I'm trying to say man is I'm glad you never gave up on her, and Briar I'm glad you finally said yes to the poor guy. Heres to you two, this moment has been a long time coming!" I say with a smile raising my glass. Everyone laughs and claps. Embry stands up and punches me in the arm before we give each other a manly hug. I walk back over to my table and see Jula staring at me with a sparkle in her eye. "Soon that will be us and you'll be Mrs. Black." I say scooping her onto my lap. "Mmm I can't wait for that day. I know that we'll be as happy as they are" She says kissing my cheek. I don't know what the future holds, but I know that as long as it has Jula in it nothing else matters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well this is the last chapter. I am a sad panda. Let me know how you guys liked the story. There will be a sequel about all the pack's families, specifically focusing on Embry and Briar's daughter, so stay tuned :)**


End file.
